Once Upon a Time in Earth Land
by Everything Entertainment
Summary: When Maleficent and the Disney Villains join forces to wreak havoc in Fiore and all of Earth Land, all hope lies in Fairy Tail as well as Disney's most beloved heroes in stopping the rising darkness that threatens to tear both of their worlds apart. Will Fiore's champions and their new allies defeat all that is evil, or will they waste their time wishing upon a star?
1. A New Era

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters for Edtaku Squad are taking awhile longer to make, but I felt like I had to broaden my creativity a little bit so that I don't get tired of writing too much by writing this story. This is something I came up with sometime ago. I do not own Fairy Tail, the disney characters, and the disney songs featured in this fanfic, this is just for entertainment purposes only. Hope you enjoy it!**

Late one stormy night at the Forbidden Mountains, evil is brewing within the dark interior of a castle. A castle that houses one of the darkest forces in the world of Disney. An evil that would not only bring chaos and anarchy to this world, but also to the next. Deep in the castle dwells the wicked fairy known to those who know her by any other name, other than the Mistress of All Evil. Maleficent. The horned fairy was in her castle chamber with her beloved pet raven, Diablo, brewing a spell within the confines of a lime green pool in the floor of the chamber.

"It's almost ready, my pet." Maleficent said darkly to her loyal bird. "Once this brew is ready we shall leave this world and bring darkness as well as death to the next." The fairy stirred the concoction with her staff.

"That leaves us with the final ingredient." Maleficent grinned, sending Diablo into a panicked frenzy. "Oh come now, my pet, I wouldn't dream of it. You're still beyond useful to my cause. Besides, I already have somebody else in mind. Oh, Goon #12!"

Maleficent waited patiently for one of her minions to come but has yet to be seen. "#12?" The fairy called out once again, still no answer.

Finally, after waiting long enough, Maleficent gave out a vicious roar to get her goon's attention. "#12, get in here, NOW!!!" The booming command finally compelled the henchman to attend to his mistress.

"Yes, your grace?" The goon saluted in fear.

"I have a little task for you. It seems that I have dropped something important in this pool here. Could you perhaps go and get it for me?" Maleficent insisted.

"Gee, uh, it looks kinda deep. I'm not a very good swimmer." The goon quivered.

"Why it's quite shallow, my pet. Allow me to show you." Maleficent grinned, knocking the goon into the pool with her staff.

The goon reemerged after falling into the green pool. "Hey, you're right, it's not that bad at--" The goon was suddenly pulled under the surface of the pool by an unseen force. Air bubbles rose for a moment before stopping entirely.

"Ahahahaha! You see, my pet, this is what I enjoy during my free time. Ahahaha!!" The evil fairy cackled to her raven, until another figure entered the chamber.

"Salutations, Miss Maleficent, for we have returned from our mission." The second figure known as the sorcerer, Jafar, greeted. "We have obtained the magic mirror from the late Queen Grimhilde's castle, as per your request."

"Excellent, bring it to me at once, Jafar, we haven't got all day." Maleficent ordered as her goons carried the mirror to the chamber with the help of Jafar's parrot sidekick, Iago.

"Okay, that's it, bring it over here, fellas, don't drop it!" The parrot directed to the henchmen while they placed the large mirror on the nearest wall. "Alright, turn it to the left a bit-- no my left, my left! Okay there we go, now straighten it up a bit, that's it, nice and symmetrical! The mirror is up and ready, Jafar, just say the word and it'll work like a charm!"

Jafar rolled his eyes at his feathered lackey before focusing on the task at hand. "Are we all set, your grace?"

"Not yet, we still need the evil souls from the River of Styx. It is essential that we bring the other villains as well as the ones that are dead to the other world. That way we can resurrect them in order to assert our dominion over the new world." Maleficent explained, smiling wickedly as she elaborated on their plan.

"I see, so the more villains we gather, the more our alliance will grow in numbers. Yes, that is an impressive strategy indeed. However, there is the matter of bringing the dead villains back to life. You would have to be a god to pull it off!" Jafar figured.

"That is why I have gained the trust of someone who has ties to the land below us. A certain place where someone like me and you would go to after death." Maleficent elaborated further.

"Wait, you don't mean... that place! And not to mention him?!" The sorcerer grimaced, realizing who she is referring to.

Just then, thick haze of smog engulfs the chamber floor, as a third figure makes his appearance known. "Knock, knock! Hello, anybody home?" The figure chimed as he entered the room with spontaneous presentation. The stranger reveals to be a pale, middle-aged man, with blue flames styled into a widow's peak haircut. He wore a black robe surrounded by thick smog obscuring his legs. His name is Hades, God of the Dead and the ruler of the Underworld.

"Hey, Jaffy, long time no see, huh? Is that a new turban? I like it, it matches your robe really nicely!" Hades greeted Jafar, which made the sorcerer scowl with annoyance. "Ah, enchanté, Mal, how's your mortal life treating you? Did Princess Goldilocks finally get what's coming to her? I haven't heard any cries of bloody murder on the way over yet."

"King Stefan's daughter is no longer my priority. I have a new objective in mind." Maleficent informed the God of the Dead.

"Oh that's right, you asked me to get the souls of all those bad eggs didn't ya? Well, look no further, my dear, I've got them all gift-wrapped for you. PAIN! PANIC!!!" Hades yelled to his imp minions, as they hurriedly brought the large tube filled with the damned souls of the River of Styx.

"Here they are, sir, fresh from the River, your most lugubriousness!" The purple imp known as Pain, informed his master.

"Yeah, we collected every soul in the Underworld just like you asked us, sir!" The teal-colored imp, Panic, said in fear.

"There, you see, every evil soul bottled into one big thermos full of hot, sulphrous, negative energy!" The Lord of the Dead said as he tapped on the glass of the tube which angered one of the spirits in the container, causing it to start banging on the glass with rage.

"Yeah, just a little tidbit: Don't tap on the glass." Hades forewarned the evil fairy.

"Good, now that we have everything we need, it's time to prepare the ritual! Once the spell is complete, it will bring all that is evil in this world and transport it to the new world!" Maleficent exclaimed as she approaches the magic mirror and speaks to it. "Magic Mirror on the wall, reveal thyself, immediately!"

The mirror reveals its face to its new mistress. "What dost thou must know, new queen?" questioned the mirror.

"I am no queen, I am Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil! And my first request, is that I must inquire if there other worlds outside of this one." Maleficent asked the mirror.

"There are other worlds that exist far beyond this one. One world in particular, is a land known as Earth Land." The mirror said just like what a drone would say.

"Earth Land, you say? Explain." Maleficent said firmly.

"It is a place that is highly abundant in magic. A place that resides many wizards who use magic for good... and evil." elaborated the mirror as he showed images of Earth Land.

"Really? Another world full of magic? Intriguing." Jafar grinned towards Iago with mad power.

"Hm, so this world has magic as well." pondered Hades. "Okay, that's good to know, but just--just to clear the air here, are there any sort of threats that we may or may not run into. Oh, say someone like a cliché storybook princess or an anthropomorphic animal-- or better yet some kind of muscle-headed wannabe hero like **HERCULES** that could ruin our evil plans. I'm just sayin' we all ran into something like that at some point, am I Jaffy?" asked Hades, flaring up as he mentioned his brother's son, who thwarted him once before.

"That is true. Where there is evil, there is always some form of good that can stop it." Maleficent thought on this for a moment before consulting the mirror. "Are there any heroes that can stop us?"

"There is but one threat: an alliance of strong wizards, formed by the bonds of love and faith. A guild mysterious as that of a fairy with a tail." The mirror spoke as it showed images of a guild hall, which belongs to a guild called Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail? With a name like that they're obviously the good guys of this world." The evil fairy assumed.

"What?! That's silly! Fairies don't have tails! Do they?" Iago asked his master to which he replies with a scowl.

"Love? Faith? Blech!" groaned Pain and Panic.

"Yeah, I get it boys, we're bad guys. Do you really have to make it that obvious?" Hades said condescendingly.

"What should we do, Miss Maleficent? We can't have do-gooders like them to come barging in on us!" Jafar asked.

"As of now... nothing. We'll just have to work in secret once we get there. If they get in our way, we can dispose of them immediately." Maleficent explained. "Right now, however, it is time for us to depart to Earth Land."

"Alright, let's get this road trip started!" chimed Hades, conjuring up a suitcase and a hawaiian shirt.

Maleficent raised her staff and began to recite her spell. "Cursed brew of darkness, take all that do more harm than good! Gather all the cretins and ghouls that are in a troubled mood. Through the mirror of magic, let evil flow. Through another dimension, away we go!"

The green pool suddenly formed a large ball of energy that rose high above the ceiling. It soon dove straight into the mirror, all while it absorbs the ball of energy, making it disappear into the glass. It grew silent for a moment before the mirror formed a twister, which grew in size until it was bigger than the Forbidden Mountains themselves. Maleficent and Diablo walk through the twister, disappearing as they enter it.

"Jafar, I don't think going into scary green tornado would be a good idea! I mean what if we--" Iago questioned the sorcerer before his beak gets clamped shut.

"Shut your fat beak, Iago! That magic in the new world is as good as mine!" hissed Jafar as he followed Maleficent through the twister.

"Okay, boys, take her away!" Hades ordered the two imps as they carried the tube full of souls into the twister, but not before Hades enters the portal.

"H-hey! Wait for us, sir!" Panic cried as he and Pain scurried with the canister into portal.

The twister began to ravage the Forbidden Mountains with tremendous power. It soon moved on to other areas of the world, destroying everything in its path. It also picked up numerous characters that were caught in the rampaging funnel. Anything that was carried by the twister would disappear into the portal to Earth Land, never to be seen again. The twister then approached ToonTown, swallowing up a majority of the population. The small house where Mickey Mouse resides in is right in the middle of the twister's destructive path.

"Mickey! There's a tornado coming! What do we do!" Minnie Mouse panicked, as she and her male counterpart are huddled inside of the house.

"Don't worry, Minnie, we can hide in the storm cellar until this whole thing blows over." assured Mickey, grabbing Minnie by the arm to take shelter. But before they even reached the basment door, the twister rips the roof of the house.

The two mice hold on to each other as they get sucked up into the twister. "Minnie, hang on!" cried Mickey, grabbing Minnie's hands.

"I'm slipping, Mickey!" Minnie cried, her grip slowly sliding from Mickey's grasp.

"We can make it! Just hold on a little longer!" The two sweethearts kept slipping away from each other until finally, they both let go and the twirling mass of wind separates the mouse couple.

"MINNIE!"

"MICKEY!"

The two mice disappear into the portal without a single trace of them left behind.

 _Once Upon a Time in Earth Land_

Chapter 1: A New Era

In the city of Magnolia Town, straight across from Kardia Cathedral, lives a guild named Fairy Tail. They're known as the strongest wizard guild in the entire country of Fiore. Over the years they have faced many strong opponents in battle; including the war with their rivals, Phantom Lord, the Tenrou Island battle against Grimoire Heart, their 7-year comeback at the Grand Magic Games and their most notable battle: the war with the Alvarez Empire.

Since their last battle, life in Fiore has been peaceful for the most part. There has been some criminal activity in Magnolia recently but nothing compared to the late Dragon King Acnologia or the Dark Wizard Zeref for the past couple of months. Quiet may be an overstatement for the current condition of Magnolia, for not only is Fairy Tail well-known for being the strongest, but also for being the most loudest and unpredictable.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WE'RE HOME!!!" screamed a pink-haired teenager named Natsu as he kicked down the door of the guild hall.

Everyone who was minding their own business in the guild turned their attention towards the young man whom they recognize as a friend. They all started smiling and cheering for the safe return of their fellow guild mate who went on an important quest with his other friends.

"Hi everyone! It's great to see you all again!" greeted a blonde-haired girl named Lucy, who entered the guild with a few other guild mates.

"Welcome back, guys! Did you complete the 100-year quest?" asked a white-haired woman named Mirajane, who was pushing the wheelchair of a small old man named Makarov, the Fairy Tail's headmaster.

"Impossible! No one can go on a 100-year quest and then complete it in just three days, let alone complete it at all!" Makarov said skeptically.

"Actually, it was only 2-and-a-half days, master." informed the red-haired woman named Erza Scarlet who set down their pile of luggage on the ground.

"WHAT?! So you did do it?!?!" Makarov yelled as everyone shared a shocked expression.

"Wow, really?! Even I couldn't have completed a 100-year job, not even for a hundred years! They grow up so fast..." sobbed a long-haired man named Gildarts, who started crying uncontrollably.

"Get a hold of yourself, Dad, geez." reprimanded Gildarts' daughter Cana while sipping a mug of beer.

"It wasn't even that hard. All we had to do was solve a riddle to recover a lost artifact." explained a younger blue-haired girl named Wendy.

"I also killed a demon lord just for the hell of it!" said a dark-haired teen named Gray, who wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Uh... Gray, you're naked again." said a blue cat named Happy, who is Natsu's companion.

"Huh, how bout that." Gray said nonchalantly.

"Juvia will take her clothes off as well in celebration for your return, Gray-sama!" chimed another blue-haired girl named Juvia, who started stripping off her clothes.

"That's necessary, Juvia." Gray groaned while facepalming himself.

"Well, now that we're back, let's have a party!!" Natsu said cheerfully, but before he could throw down, Erza grabs him by the collar.

"No, Natsu, not now. We're already tired from the long journey home." Erza scolded the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of blisters on my feet as we were walking all way here." Lucy sighed as she rubbed her feet. "I need a bath when I get home."

"And besides, there's something else that we're looking forward to tonight." reminded a white cat named Carla, who is Wendy's partner.

"Huh, what else could we be celebrating?" Natsu asked dumbly.

"Well, it is a certain someone's special day!" Makarov said cheekily.

"What like a birthday?" The fire dragon slayer asked.

"Can you guess who that might be Natsu?" Erza inquired comically while she motioned her eyes towards Makarov.

"Oh! I get it!" Natsu said after finally getting the picture. "Today is Gajeel's birthday, right?"

Erza and Makarov stared blankly at him until Gajeel went over and knocked some sense into him. "Are you serious, Flame-for-Brains?! MY birthday was months ago!!Today is the master's birthday, ya idgit!" Gajeel yelled as he knocked Natsu on the head.

"Calm down, Gajeel, there's no need to be so brutish! Honestly, it's only my birthday. You brats can be so overdramatic." The old man said humbly. "Still... HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR MASTER'S BIRTHDAY?!" He shouted as he continued Natsu's pummeling.

"I have a suggestion..." A short girl named Levy interrupted. "Why don't we celebrate the master's birthday and Fairy Tail's first successful 100-year job at the same time?"

"That's a good idea, Levy-chan!" Lucy said excitedly, fully supporting her friend.

"What do you think, master?" Mirajane asked.

"Who cares what we're celebrating? We're Fairy Tail! We celebrate all of our happy occasions with kickass parties! So what do you say, my children, are you ready to get wild tonight?!" Makarov asked with gusto which was quickly replied with a loud cheer from all the guild members.

"As long as there's food, I'm game!" Natsu cheered while rubbing his head tenderly.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Natsu." Gray smiled, bonking Natsu on the head for good measure.

 **Later that night...**

The party was already in full swing as everybody was singing, dancing and drinking to their hearts content. Natsu, especially, was eating nearly the entire buffet. Happy was also enjoying the fish that was freshly prepared. Lucy came up to Natsu, hoping that the dress that she picked out would get his attention. "Oh Natsu... notice anything different?"

"Yeah..." Natsu said enchantingly, which made Lucy blush. "Did you see how much weight Droy lost? Man, he must've been on some kind of diet to make him lose that much fat!"

Lucy's jawdropped slightly, realizing that Natsu paid no attention to her appearance. It is understandable since Natsu is so use to seeing the celestial mage in different attires (or completely naked in some cases) and doesn't really seem mind being around her, no matter how attractive she may be. But still... it would be nice for Lucy to receive a compliment from the dragon slayer every once in awhile.

"I'm gonna go get a drink!" Lucy grumbled as she stormed over to the bar.

"What's her deal? Is she jealous of Droy or somthin'?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"Probably because you didn't notice her boobs. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention." Happy assumed ignorantly.

"What do you know about girls?" The dragon slayer pointed out.

"I'm a cat, of course I don't know anything about girls. I can't even get Carla to share my fish with her. Watch." Happy demonstrated by calling out to Carla. "Hey, Carla, you wanna eat fish with me?"

"No, thank you, Happy." Carla said firmly but politely from across the room.

Happy sighed tearfully. "After all these years, she never accepted my fish." He then stuffs another fish in his mouth as tesrs rolled down his face like a faucet.

"Lucy must be really angry, huh?" Natsu pondered for a moment until he finally got an idea in his head. "I know! Let's go out and get Lucy a present! That'll make it up to her!"

"Aye, that sounds perfect, Natsu! But how are we going to buy something for her. We're broke right now." Happy said sadly.

"We don't have to buy it, we can just make one. We can go over to our place and make her a present." Natsu said ingeniously.

"Aye, that's even better! Although, you may have to carry me. I'm tired from eating all that fish." Happy yawned as he fell asleep.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Natsu said softly as he picks up his feline friend and leaves the party.

Meanwhile, Lucy sat down at the bar next to Cana, Erza and Juvia. She ordered a glass of wine and requested to keep the bottle. "Hmph, men. They're so clueless!"

"Wow, Lucy, I've never seen you drink that fast before." Cana smirked as Lucy started chugging her wine.

"Lucy-san is so tense. Did Natsu-sama give Lucy-san a hard time?" Juvia asked sympathetically.

"I know you get worked up from time to time, but you're a lot more agitated than usual." Erza questioned the spirit mage.

"Well, I think Natsu should pay more attention to me, you know. Like I just want to be complimented. I guess... I dunno. I kinda feel weird around him sometimes. It's complicated." Lucy replied unknowingly.

"Juvia understands how Lucy-san feels. Juvia feels weird when she is around Gray-sama. Even though Gray-sama doesn't share his emotions with Juvia, he still cares about Juvia, just like a friend." Juvia turns towards Gray and waves to him to which the latter replies unemotionally.

"She has a point, Lucy. You shouldn't expect Natsu to be more sentimental. Boys feel how they wanna feel, just as much as girls do." advised the sword mage.

"I guess can't argue with you on that. By the way, how are you and Jellal doing?" Lucy said curiously, making Erza instantly blush.

"Oh uh... you see it's... umm... I..." Erza spoke nervously while eating her slice of strawberry cake, until Cana interrupted.

"Pfft, forget guys, Lucy. A girl like you don't need a boyfriend to weigh you down." She takes another chug of her beer before continuing but the more she spoke she started to slur. "I think you... you should... be... *hiccup*... more inde--*burp*pendant. Like... ahaha... that's so funny." The card mage then falls over blacked out drunk.

"She's fine, don't worry about her." Erza assured the two girls at the bar. "She may need a ride home, though."

"Speaking of home, I think I'm gonna go home." Lucy decided as she got up from the bar and went on to her apartment.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Lucy." Erza said, waving goodbye.

"Good night, Lucy-san!" Juvia waved to Lucy as the spirit mage did the same.

While Mirajane was on stage performing her set, as she finished her song, she made an important announcement. "Attention, everyone! We have a few speeches to make! Up first is our birthday master, Makarov!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering for their master. Especially Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow, who were chanting simultaneously which made Laxus roll his eyes. "SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!!!"

"Thank you, everyone. In all my years of leading Fairy Tail, I have never seen this much chivalry in my life." Makarov chuckled. "Through thick and thin, your bonds and your faiths in each other have held this guild together. And for that I am proud. Sadly, however, one day I will no longer be here, and hopefully you will all carry in your journey in life." He then started to tear up. "Because no matter how long it may be, just... just always enjoy every moment in your life. No matter how big or how small. That is... my birthday wish." The room fell silent until everyone erupted in applause for their master.

They all even started to sing. "For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny!" All the Fairy Tail mages continued to sing until at one point, a freak wind blew open the guild hall doors. It blew out all the lights, causing the entire building to go dark. Then appeared a green light in the darkness, which morphed into a figure of a woman. A woman with green skin, dressed in a dark robe, holding a tall scepter with a raven perched on it. Her more prominent features were the large horns on her head. The evil fairy Maleficent has now arrived in the realm of Earth Land.

"Well, well, wasn't that an inspiring speech you made, Makarov. How sentimental." Maleficent smirked, receiving glares and frightful looks from the mages.

"Who are you, and what is the meaning of this? Interrupting our party just to insult my guild, are we?" Makarov said presumptuously.

"Not quite, although it would have been polite if you invited me. Believe it or not, I am quite new to Fiore. Then it would be a housewarming party instead of a birthday party wouldn't you agree?" Maleficent said menacingly as she approached the stage while Makarov was unmoved by the fairy's presence.

"Now since we're giving speeches, I might as well give a speech of my own." The evil fairy said wickedly as she raised her staff and slammed the bottom end of it on the floor, making it clang.

"Listen well, all of you!" Maleficent stated. "I did not come to make friends, nor enemies, rather I am here to give you a warning: By the end of this era, the world will be coated in darkness! The lands and the seas will be reduced to nothing! Life in this realm will cease to exist as the great demon of Hell shall rise and decimate all who proclaim innocence! And in the aftermath, everyone and everything, including that of Fairy Tail, will die!" Maleficent cackled as she showed her prophecy to the entire guild, many who expressed shock and fear.

Finally, Makarov has had enough. "GET OUT! You are not welcome here, you ungodly bitch!" The strongest mages in the guild were about to attack the fairy when she made her hasty retreat.

"STAND BACK, YOU FOOLS!" Maleficent laughed as she and her raven, Diablo, quickly disappeared in a fiery exit. The guild hall was completely quiet as soon as she teleported away from the guild.

Makarov gave a serious stare, realizing that this woman has some kind of grudge against Fairy Tail. But why? Nobody has ever seen a mage like her before. Could something have happened between her and the guild a long time ago? Or maybe she's a lost follower of Zeref. She said that she was new to Fiore, but what did she mean by that? These questions don't seem to add up at all.

"Master, do you know that woman by any chance?" asked the memory control mage, Mest.

"No. I don't think anyone has ever seen the likes of her before." Makarov replied, still giving a serious expression. "But know for certain that she is not welcome here."

Once the party was over and done with, everyone went on home while many of them were still shaken up by what transpired in there.

"Hey, *hiccup* guys... what *hiccup* happened in there?" Cana said drunkenly as Gray and Juvia carried her home since she was too drunk to walk home. "Was that a creepy green lady talking about death and destruction just now?"

"Yes, Cana, we all saw her. She looked like something out of a storybook if you ask me." Gray replied as he carried the drunk mage on his back.

"Oh. Haha, for a minute there, I thought I was drunk. Hahahaha." chuckled Cana right before she dozed off.

 **Natsu and Happy's House**

When Natsu and Happy finally reached their humble abode, Natsu puts his cat friend down for a nap while he looked for something that Lucy would like. "Let's see, what would Lucy like? Maybe she would like one of the mementos from one of our adventures. Nah, she probably has enough memories to remember by anyway."

As Natsu continued looking through his house, he hears a noise in the closet. He goes to the closet and looks inside and sees something shuffling underneath all the junk piled in there. "Hey, Happy, there's another mouse in the closet!"

"You know I don't chase mice, Natsu. I'm not that kind of cat." Happy said drowsily as he went back to sleep.

"Fine, I'll get it myself!" Natsu grunted, sticking his hand in the pile of junk until he grabs hold of the 'mouse'. "Ah-ha! I got ya, ya little-- lizard?"

The little creature that he pulls out is a small dragon-like lizard, who isn't too happy about the predicament he is in. "Who are you calling a lizard?! I am a bona fide dragon!"

"Cool, a talking lizard!" beamed Natsu.

"Wha-- what did I just say?! I am a dragon! Are you deaf or something? Do I have go in there and kickstart you eardrums so you can hear better?!" squealed the little reptile who's shouting woke Happy up.

"Huh, what's all that yelling?" The exceed turned to see the little dragon in Natsu's hand. "AHH!!! A LIZARD! KILL IT BEFORE IT EATS ME, NATSU!!!!"

"Calm down, Happy, he's too small to eat you." Natsu said calmingly.

"True, but I can still bite you if you don't put me down right this minute!!" The dragon yelled as Natsu puts him down on the table. "Thank you. Now would you mind telling me where the heck am I?!"

"Well, you're in our house now, so... welcome to our house! I'm Natsu and this is Happy!" Natsu said cheerfully as he introduced him and his partner.

"Aye! So you're a dragon, huh? Aren't you too small to be one? Cause dragons are a lot bigger than that." Happy asked the little reptile.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover, whiskers! Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll just turn your little butts into a butt kabob! Maybe that'll teach you for questioning the ALMIGHTY MUSHU!!!" Mushu proclaimed as he inhaled deeply and made a large but weak breath of fire. "How do you like that?"

"HA! You call that a dragon's breath?! Let me show how it's done!" challenged the dragon slayer, taking in a deeper breath.

"Wait, Natsu, don't--!" Happy warned him but was too late he unleashed his dragon breath.

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!!!"** Natsu screeched as he scorched the entire house. "Yeah! That was awesome! Now I'm all fired up!"

"Great. Now our landlord is gonna kick us out for sure." Happy said dizzily with his fur completely singed. Mushu, however, started to laugh with excitement.

"HAHAHA!! That was great! I have never seen a human do that in my life! How do you do it?!" Mushu asked with glee.

"That? It's Dragon Slayer magic! I learned it from my Dad, Igneel! He taught me how to use fire! I can also eat fire as a fuel source to keep my magic power going!" Natsu explained.

"So wait a minute... you were raised by a dragon? And you can also use fire, just like a dragon would?" Mushu inquired which received a nod of confirmation from Natsu.

"AWWWW, MAN!!! Then that makes you my dragon brother for life! Put her there!" said Mushu excitedly as he and Natsu fist bumped as a form of friendship.

"That's well and good and all, but why were you in our closet, Mushu?" Happy asked the mini-dragon.

"Oh, that is a long story my furry friend, which is why I'm gonna tell you the short version! So there I was minding my own business in the ancestors' shrine when this big tornado came out of nowhere and sucked up my family's farm right off the face of the earth! Then, I got sucked up in it too! And I was like: 'Oh dear lord a twister! Help! I'm gonna die! Mulan, run for your lives!' and the next thing I knew the gravity came back on and I was falling and falling and falling! Then, splat! Like a bug on a windshield I landed flat upon the ground! Plus, I found this lamp!" Mushu showed a small metal trinket that looks similar to a teapot.

"What does it do? Make tea?" Natsu asked, not knowing the properties of the lamp.

"I dunno, it's yours if you want it." Mushu offered giving the lamp to Natsu who examines the weird knick-knack.

"Hey, you could give that to Lucy as a gift! Now she won't be mad at us anymore!" Happy suggested.

"Ohhh, does somebody have a girlfriend?" Mushu said cheekily as if implying that Natsu and Lucy are romantically involved.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my friend. Although, I still don't know what this does. It's a little dirty, so I might as well wipe the dirt off of this." Natsu rubs the lamp to clean the dirt off which made it shake a bit before a magical being pops out from the nozzle. The blue-colored being took out a huge breath as if he was suffocating in there.

"Hoo, boy! I dunno how I got back in there, but I'm glad I'm out!" exclaimed the magic being who took notice of his liberators. "So who rubbed my lamp?"

Natsu and Happy smiled widely at this revelation. "A GENIE!!!!"

"That's right! I'm an all powerful genie! Your wish is my command! My card." The genie introduced himself giving Natsu his business card which had a pop-up picture of himself with confetti to boot. "Alright then, buddy, what's your name?"

"Uh, Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." The dragon slayer replied.

"Say, how bout I call you Nat or Su, or how about Draggy? Does sound okay with you honey-pop?" Genie asked while imitating a

drag queen.

"I guess either is fine with me." Natsu said, feeling weirded out by this new character.

"And who are you?" Genie asked the exceed.

"I'm Happy, and I'm a cat." Happy introduced himself.

"A cat! Oh how I adore cats! Cats are my one true love! I think I will call you... Happy Face!" said Genie, imitating a cat lady while petting Happy.

"He's funny! I like him!" Happy laughed while enjoyed being petted by Genie.

"Well, my name is Mushu, now gimme a wish!" Mushu begged.

"Whoa, slow down there, hombre. I can't just go around giving people wishes. I can only give them to whoever rubbed my lamp." Genie explained. "And that just so happens to be him." He holds up a picket sigh with a picture of a pointing finger which pointed towards Natsu.

"What? I-I thought we were cool. I saved your lamp from a tornado and this is how you repay me?!" Mushu pouted. "I just feel so betrayed!"

"Oh! I remember now! There was a twister that sucked me up and spit me back out! I don't how I got stuck in that lamp again but now it's all coming back to me!" Genie suddenly remembered everything now. Agrabah, the desert, the twister and his arrival in Fiore. "Where am I by the way?"

"You're in Magnolia Town, in the kingdom of Fiore. It's a country in the continent of Ishgar." Natsu explained as Genie pulled out a map of Agrabah.

"Hmm, let's see... HOLY HUMMUS ON WHOLE-WHEAT TOAST, I AM LOST!!!" Genie gasped while looking at the map. "I knew I should've taken a left at Albuquerque!"

"So you're not from Fiore either?" Natsu asked the blue entity.

"No, as a matter of fact I should be free to roam the world! But this world is a lot different from mine. It would be nice to travel a bit since I have already traveled the world that I lived in. Then again I do miss visiting Palm Springs every summer..." Genie got lost in his thoughts when Happy asked interjected.

"Why can't you go see the world?" Happy asked.

"Well, because I am genie, my job is to give 3 wishes to anyone who rubs my lamp, but..." Genie stopped for a moment.

"But what?" Natsu inquired.

"I use to be free, but before my friend Aladdin busted me out I've been trapped in that lamp for 10,000 years... in a cave... in the desert... alone. It was a sad life." Genie said sadly.

"Oh, so you're a prisoner. I see." Mushu said sympathetically.

"The only way I can get out is if you wished me--" The blue cosmic being suddenly had an epiphany. "Hey, YOU can wish me out! If you do that, I'll be indebted to you! How does that sound?"

Natsu felt a little overwhelmed having to carry such a heavy responsibility, but still it was the right thing to do. Even though he barely knows this genie, he would be doing him a favor. After all, he is a Fairy Tail mage, it might as well be like a job to him.

"Okay, I'll do it." Natsu smiled, knowing that he is making the right choice. "Genie, I wish you were free!"

The cuffs on Genie's hands instantly disappeared once Natsu gave the word. His attachment to the lamp was finally broken, which meant that he has reclaimed his freedom. "You did it! I'm free! I'm free, free, free! YEEEESSSSS!!!! HAHAHA!!!" Genie began to jump for joy knowing that he no longer has to be a servant.

"You did the right thing, Natsu." Happy said proudly.

"Yeah, that was really selfless of you." Mushu said lightheartedly.

"It was nothing, guys. It was the right thing to do anyway." The dragon slayer said modestly.

"Nat, buddy, since you have been so kind to me, I am fully in your favor!" Genie insisted.

"But, you're free now. Don't you have to go see the world or something?" Natsu asked.

"That world? Pfft, I've already seen that world a million times! But this world has gotten really interesting, so of course I'm gonna see it! And don't think of me granting you wishes, think of me granting you favors, just like a friend would!" offered Genie, putting his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"That goes double for me, too! You and me, we're dragon brothers and dragon brothers stick together like PBJ! But stickier!" Mushu said, delivering very powerful advice.

"If you guys insist on being my nakama, then so be it! Right, Happy?" Natsu smiled.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"Say, you know what'll make this moment extra special? An over-the-top musical number!" Genie suggested.

"Yeah-- wait what?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"Ohhh, I like what you're selling! Take it, Genie!" Mushu said excitedly as big band music began playing to the tune of "Friend Like Me".

(Vegas-style stage magically appears)

 **Genie:**

 _(Changes into a broadway outfit)_

 _Well, Ali-Baba had them 40 thieves_

 _Scheherazade had a thousand tales._

 _But friend, you're in luck,_

 _'cause up your sleeves,_

 _you've got a brand of magic_

 _that never fails!_

 _You've got some magic in your corner now!_

 _Some heavy ammuntion in your camp!_

 _You got some PUNCH! PIZZAZZ! YAHOO!_

 _and how!_

 _See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

 _and I'll say:_

 _"Mr. Natsu Dragneel, sir, what will_

 _your pleasure be?_

 _Let me take you order, jot it down!"_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

Ho-oh-oh!

 **Mushu:**

 _(joins in)_

 _Life is your restaurant and_

 _I'm your maitre'd!_

 _Come on whisper what it is,_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

 _Yes, we pride ourselves in service!_

 _You're the boss, the king, the shah!_

 _Say what you wish,_

 _it's yours, true dish!_

 _How about a little more baklava?_

 **Genie:**

 _Have some of Column A,_

 _try all of Column B!_

 **Mushu:**

 _I'm in the mood_

 _to help you, dude!_

 **Genie/Mushu:**

You ain't never had a friend like me!

 **Genie:**

 _(Scat) Oh my!_

 **Mushu:**

 _(Scat) No, no!_

 **Genie/Mushu:**

 _(Scat) My, my, my!_

 **Genie**

 _Can your friends do this?_

 _(Points to Mushu, twirling in place)_

 **Mushu:**

 _Can your friends do that?_

 _(Points to Genie, twirling in place)_

 **Genie:**

 _Can your friends pull this,_

 _(Scoops Mushu in his top hat and pulls him out like a rabbit)_

 _out their little hats?_

 **Mushu:**

 _Can your friends go poof?!_

 _(Breathes fire, cue backup dancers)_

 **Genie:**

Well, looky here!

(Points to backup dancers)

Can your friends go abracadabra,

let it rip,

and then make the sucker disappear?

 **Mushu:**

 _So don't just sit there,_

 _slack-jawed and buggy-eyed,_

 _I'm here to answer all your_

 _midnight prayers!_

 **Genie:**

You've _got me bona fide, certified_!

You've got a genie for a

charge d'affaires!

 **Mushu:**

 _I've got a powerful urge to help you out!_

 _Say what you wish,_

 _I really wanna know!_

 **Genie:**

 _You've got a list that's 3 miles long,_

 _well all you gotta is rub like so and oh-!_

 **Genie/Mushu:**

 _Mr. Natsu Dragneel, sir,_

 _have a wish or two or three!_

 _We're on the job,_

 _you big nabob!_

 _You ain't never had a friend,_

 _never had a friend,_

 _you ain't never had a friend,_

 _never had a friend._

 _Never... had a... frie-nd... li--ke... m--e!_

 _(Dance break)_

 **Mushu:**

Take it home, blue man! Yeah!

 **Genie/Mushu:**

 _You ain't never had a friend like me!_

 _(Song ends)_

The duo end their duet with a bang as Happy began applauding. "Yay! Encore! Encore!" Happy continued clapping for the two of them while Natsu sat there dumbfounded.

"Well... that was weirdly choreographed."

 **A/N: Man was that a rush, I wonder how the other characters will react to these random musical numbers. Read and review!**


	2. Whistling Always Helps

**A/N: Here's another chapter by me! Now let's see how the other Fairy Tail characters handle their new Disney friends!**

Chapter 2: Whistling Always Helps

Despite how young the night is, Lucy Heartfilia retires to her apartment in Magnolia. After leaving the party, she took the usual route to her apartment which was located near the canal that bypassed through the town. She walked beside the edge of the canal with one of her loyal Celestial Spirits, Plue. Plue is a Canis Minor, or a Nikora, spirit who serves as a companion to his master. Although he looks like a snowman, he is actually more reminiscent of a small dog. Lucy and her spirit were on their way back to her apartment as they chatted about the day she had.

"I probably shouldn't have ordered that glass of wine, I think it gave me a stomachache." Lucy moaned while rubbing her tummy gently.

"Puun-puuuun." Plue spoke.

"Don't worry, I didn't drink that much. I was drinking too fast, that's what got me." Lucy assured the small spirit.

"Puuun..." Plue moaned.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." Lucy and Plue have finally made it to the apartment. Lucy pulled out the key to her apartment when she noticed the door was already unlocked. "That's weird, I thought I locked it when I left."

She enters the apartment with Plue in tow. The spirit mage was about to turn on the light when she tripped over something. Something that wasn't there in the first place. "Oww, what-- what was that?"

Lucy gets back up to turn on the light, illuminating the entire room, which revealed something that she has never saw before: Hair. It covered the entire interior of the apartment, almost like a jungle. "What is this? Hair?! I'm pretty sure this isn't mine!"

She hears a loud noise coming from the couch, which sounds like snoring. The sound made Plue so nervous that he began to shake with fright. Lucy goes to investigate the sound, which was originating from where the sofa is. She peers over the sofa and sees someone on furniture sleeping underneath a blanket. She grabs the blanket and yanks it off the sleeping stranger, which reveals to be a weird looking dog-man snoring to his heart's content. This dumbfounds Lucy to which she responds by gasping, causing the dog-man to stir from his slumber and awaken. He looks up to see the female mage look down on him.

 **"AAAHHH!!!"** The latter screamed at each other with fright, to which the dog-man falls off the couch, landing face-first onto the floor.

Lucy grabs a chair from her desk and wields it in front of the dog-man. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?! But more importantly, why is there hair everywhere?!?" Lucy demanded.

"Now take it easy, miss, I don't mean any harm!" The dog-man yelped and ducked down with fright as Lucy throws the chair at him.

"Goofy? What's going on? Are you okay?" A second voice called as another figure entered the room. She was a teenager wearing a light purple dress and had long, long golden hair, which would explain all the hair everywhere. She also had a small chameleon on her shoulder. "What's with all the... noise?"

The long-haired girl locked eyes with the celestial mage, screamed at her, and stumbles back into the kitchen while grabbing a frying pan. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" The girl demanded as her pet chameleon glared at Lucy, all while the dog-man hid behind the girl for protection.

"I should ask you the same thing! Why are you people in my apartment?!" Lucy asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know anyone lived here! Honest!" The girl said apologetically..

"Of course someone lives here, I DO!" Lucy exasperated once more.

"Look, we're sorry, okay! We were lost and we didn't know where to go, so we took shelter here!" The girl explained, still wielding her frying pan.

"Quite frankly, miss, we didn't mean to break into your home! It was an honest mistake!" The dog-man spoke up.

"Puun, puun-puuuun!" Plue said, reemerging from behind his master.

The girl in the light purple dress noticed Plue and awed at the small Celestial Spirit. "Aaaawwww, look Pascal, it's a cute little snowman with paws!" The girl cooed to her pet chameleon, who squealed with jealousy. "Oh don't be like that, Pascal, you're still cute."

"Hyuck, well hello there little fella! What's your name?" The dog-man greeted cheerfully to the spirit.

"Puun..." Plue replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Plue! My name is Goofy!" The dog-man introduced himself while shaking Plue's hand.

"My name is Rapunzel, princess of Corona!" The girl introduced herself to Lucy. "And this little guy here is Pascal." She holds out the chameleon in her hands to Lucy, while the small reptile nodded politely to the mage.

"Oh, hello there." Lucy greeted Pascal. She now realizes that these strangers are clearly no threat to her. Still, they did break into her home without her knowledge, but it may have been for a innocent reason. With that thought in mind, she brings up the question. "So... why are you guys in my apratment? Don't you have a place to call your own?"

"Well, we did, but then we got blown away by this random tornado!" Goofy explained.

"A tornado? Oh my..." Lucy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, me and my husband, Eugene, got separated when it hit Corona. We tried to get away, but the twister took me and Pascal along with it." Rapunzel elaborated, receiving a sad chirp from Pascal. "Then, after we landed, we ran into Goofy here and... well, you know the rest."

Lucy loosened up a bit more once she understood their dilemma. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." The spirit mage apologized.

"Hyuck, aw it's all right Miss Lucy, no harm done here. Let us let bygones be bygones." Goofy said forgivingly.

"I just wish there was some way I could help you guys." Lucy sighed pitifully. Plue then started to tug on her dress, as if he had something to say. "Hm, what is it, Plue?"

"Puun, puun-puuuun! Puun puun puun!" exclaimed the dog spirit.

"Really, are you sure?" Lucy asked, receiving a nod from Plue. "Alright, then."

"What did he say?" Rapunzel asked.

"He said that we could come stay with some of Lucy's friends at Fairy Tail!" Goofy translated.

"Fairy Tail? What's that?" Rapunzel said curiously.

"It's a wizard guild that I'm a member of. Master Makarov might be able to help you guys out. Hopefully, he can give you a place to stay." Lucy offered.

"That's great! You're so generous, Lucy! I can't thank you enough!" thanked Rapunzel who pulled Lucy into a hug. Goofy also joins in on the hug as well as Plue.

"You're welcome, guys. And if it's okay with you, you can stay here for the night." Lucy suggested.

"Aw shucks, Miss Lucy, you're a saint." Goofy smiled goofily.

"Just... don't tell my landlord, or else she may have to raise my rent." The female mage asked. _'Or worse, she might throw my ass out into the street.'_ Lucy thought.

 **Fairy Hills (Fairy Tail Girl's Dormitory)**

After dropping off Cana at the Fairy Tail dorm for female mages, Gray and Juvia were outside the dorm saying their goodbyes to one another. "The party has been fun, Gray-sama. Juvia wished it didn't have to end early." Juvia said.

"Yeah, if that creepy green lady didn't spoil it, it probably would have lasted longer." Gray said disappointingly. "But, yeah, I had a good time anyway. See ya."

Gray was about to head on home when Juvia stopped him to ask a certain. "Gray-sama! Could... could Juvia ask Gray-sama... something important." Juvia asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" Gray replied. Juvia has been building up the courage to ask her beloved Gray this question for weeks, but before she could tell him he went on the 100-year job with Team Natsu. She thought that he would never return, seeing as how S-Class jobs are often dangerous and would either take a long time to complete or would kill the mage who was foolish enough to take on the job. But now that Gray has returned, she finally has the chance to tell him.

"Juvia... would like..." The water mage stuttered for a bit before finally popping the question. "...to have a bonding dinner with Gray-sama!"

"You mean... like a date?" Gray asked, to which Juvia replied with a nod. "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe after I finish a job or two, we could probably go to that little café that opened up near the Kardia Cathedral, say about 5:30-ish. That fine with you?"

Juvia blushed profusely before nodding. "Okay, I'll see you there." Gray smiled, walking off the front steps of Fairy Hills and went on home.

Juvia waited until Gray was out of earshot so that she would close the lobby door and start jumping for joy. "YES! JUVIA IS GOING ON A DATE WITH GRAY-SAMA!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" She giggled with infinite glee which caught the attention of the other tenants.

Evergreen stuck her head into the lobby, watching the water mage giggle and babble like a idiot. "What's with her? Did she stop taking her medication or something?"

Erza, Levy, Wendy and Carla joined her as well. "I think she finally asked Gray on a date." answered Wendy.

"Mm-hm, and I think he said 'yes'." Levy assumed.

"When it comes to Gray, she just loses it, doesn't she?" Carla asked.

"Basically." Erza replied as the girls went about their business.

Juvia finally calmed down a bit before she sat down and relished the moment. "Oh, Gray-sama... I always knew you would say 'yes'. Someday, Juvia will also 'yes' and will finally be Mrs. Gray Fullbuster, til death do us part." Juvia said dreamily as she imagined her and her love getting married to one another. Suddenly she hears a knock at the lobby door. She immediately gets up to open it and see who it is. "Hello, Gray-sama? Is that you?"

"Hello!" said a voice that Juvia cannot recognize.

"Who's there?" Juvia asked.

"Down here!" The voice responded, as Juvia looked down to see someone (or something) that she did not expect to see.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" greeted a sentient snowman with a little flurry over his head, who spread his arms out in hopes of getting a hug from Juvia. She instead looked down at the snowman with confusion.

After a few awkward moments, she responded. "Hello... little man of snow. Where did you come from?" Juvia asked awkwardly, still confused by the presence of this strange character.

"Well, like I've said before, my name is Olaf, and... hehehe, like I also said before, I like warm hugs! So... is that enough information for you?" giggled the goofy snowman.

"You are made of snow, yes?" Juvia questioned further.

"Absolutely! And don't worry, it's not the yellow kind! Trust me, I am as white as can be!" Olaf joked.

"Then, that would mean... Gray-sama must've made you!" Juvia assumed.

"Uh, what's a Gray-sama?" Olaf asked before Juvia scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"GRAY-SAMA HAS MADE A BABY FOR JUVIA AND GRAY-SAMA TO LOVE!!!" The water mage squealed, hugging the snowman tightly.

"Hey, I like babies! They're just so cute and chubby and all the more lovable!" Olaf said gleefully while Juvia took him inside to show him to the girls.

"LADIES! LADIES! COME OUT HERE! GRAY-SAMA HAS MADE JUVIA SNOW-BABY!!" Juvia screamed excitedly.

"Baby? What? When did Gray and Juvia have a baby?" Wendy said tiredly as she and the other female tenants came out to see Juvia's baby.

"Juvia, some of us are trying to sleep. What are you going on about?" Erza asked, rubbing her eyes due to being tired.

"Look at Gray-sama and Juvia's child born out of love!" Juvia said happily, showing everyone the talking snowman.

"Hello, I'm Olaf! Nice to meet you all!" greeted Olaf.

"Isn't he adorable?" Juvia said sweetly. Everyone stared at the snowman with shock before they all started to scream with the exception of Erza and Carla who just stared at Olaf with astonishment.

 **"AAAAAAHHH!!!"**

"What the hell is that?!" screamed Evergreen.

"Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" Laki Olietta panicked.

"Carla, I'm scared!" Wendy said nervously.

"Seriously, you're all terrified of a little snowman? How pathetic." Carla said sardonically.

"Cana! Shield me!" screamed Levy, who hid behind Cana.

"No, shield me! I'm hungover!" Cana said woozily.

"Everyone, calm down!" ordered Erza, whose booming voice calmed the latter.

"Juvia, where did you find this thing?"

"IT IS NOT A THING!!! IT IS JUVIA'S BABY AND GRAY-SAMA IS THE FATHER!" Juvia snapped, which shocked Erza that the water mage would suddenly yell at her friends. "Juvia found Olaf-kun outside the lobby right after Gray-sama left! It must've been a surprise meant for Juvia!"

"I still don't know what a Gray-sama is, but it was actually my friend Elsa who created me." Olaf explained. "She is really good at making ice and snow, and this one time she made a huge castle made of ice and a big snow monster! His name is Marshmallow, by the way--"

 _'So it's true...'_ Juvia thought. _'...I am not Olaf-kun's baby mother. Then that means... Gray-sama made this child with another woman... another ice mage by the name of Elsa! Not only that, but she is also... also... MY RIVAL OF LOVE!!!_ ' Juvia thought angrily as she started squeezing Olaf with rage.

"Uh, Juvia, you're crushing Olaf." Levy told the water mage, which snapped her out of her trance and stops her from suffocating the snowman.

"Oh, sorry, Olaf-kun." Juvia apologized.

"It's okay. I don't have any lungs... or a skeleton." said Olaf forgivingly as Juvia puts him down on the floor.

"So where are you from, Olaf? Are you lost?" Wendy asked.

"Lost? Hm, I'm not sure. What season is it?" The snowman asked.

"Well, it's now the beginning of September, so it's most likely autumn." Erza replied.

"Oh, autumn! That comes after my most favorite season of all!" Olaf said ecstatically.

"Which is..." Carla inquired.

"SUMMER!" Olaf jumped happily.

"Of course." Carla said blankly.

"But... since this is autumn, I'm pretty sure I'm lost." Olaf realized.

"But how did you get lost, to be exact?" Erza asked.

"Well, I guess it all started when I was dancing through the meadows, picking up wildflowers and sniffing them, when I started spinning. And I kept spinning and spinning and spinning, until I fell! Hahaha, it was really fun, I suggest you try it!" Olaf giggled for a bit before continuing. "But then I realized that I was in a different meadow! Cause the flowers that I sniffed were yellow, and the meadow that I fell in had blue flowers! Which was weird because the flowers in Arendelle's meadows are mostly yellow or pink flowers, but--" He started to sidetrack from the conversation before Levy stopped him.

"Olaf, what about your friend, Elsa? Don't you think she might be worried about you right now?" The short girl asked, which gave Olaf a sudden realization.

"Oh, you're right! Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven must be worried sick! I've gotta go find them!" Olaf said worriedly.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'm sure they're looking for you right about now." Laki assured the silly snowman.

"You're right! Anna and Elsa would never give up on their friends!" Olaf said confidently.

"And neither would we. Because us Fairy Tail mages always stick together." affirmed Erza.

"I didn't know fairies had tails. Do fairies have tails?" Olaf asked curiously.

"That's why it is a mystery, Olaf-kun. The sense of adventure is what drives us to discover our mysteries as well as fate." Juvia explained.

"So if I find a fairy, then would I know if it has a tail?" Olaf asked.

"Well, if you put it that way, that does sound like an important question to be answered." Wendy smiled, which made Carla roll her eyes.

"Erza, what are we gonna do with him? We can't keep him here. He's a snowMAN, and this is a girl's dorm." whispered Evergreen.

"Yeah, I may not be completely sober, but even I can see that he is a boy." Cana said quietly as she rubbed her lightly.

"Good thing I'm not a boy, otherwise I might get in trouble." Olaf whispered, inadvertently joining in the conversation.

Ignoring Olaf, Erza continues the discussion. "We can let him stay just for tonight. After that, he can go somewhere else."

"But what if he does something... you know, pervy." Evergreen said concerningly as Erza looked over to the snowman, who sneezed so hard it made his carrot nose pop off.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." assured Erza, smiling.

Meanwhile, the Ice-Make wizard, Gray, was walking home when he hears a nearby bush rustling. Assuming that it's just an animal, he was about to continue on until something comes running out of the bush knocking Gray to the ground. The figure was making a weird quacking noise, which indicated that the figure was some sort of fowl, mainly a duck. But up close, the 'duck' was anthropomorphic and was dressed up as a sailor. He was frantically quacking non-stop as if he was frightened by something.

"What the-- where did you come from?!" said Gray surprisingly as the duck was jumping down on his chest.

"HELP, HELP!!! THEY'RE AFTER ME!!! THEY'RE AFTER ME!!!" The duck babbled insanely, which was getting on Gray's nerves.

"Slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying!" exclaimed Gray. Just then, two more figures popped up out of the brush, and the duck runs and hides behind a tree as soon as they appeared. One of the figures was an anthropomorphic fox dressed as a seedy lowlife with a walking cane. The other was a cat, also anthropomorphic and had the same type of clothing as the fox.

"Ah, good evening, young man." greeted the fox. "My name is Honest John and this is my associate, Gideon." He gestures to the cat who raised his hat as a way of greeting. "Have you seen a duck go by, by any chance?"

It seemed sort of suspicious to the ice mage that a panicky duck would come right out of nowhere and then hide as soon as these two showed up. The way that the cat and fox were dressed was one thing, but their presence alone gave off a bad vibe. It was almost the same thing as the creepy female mage that showed up at the party earlier, but slightly less threatening. And more importantly, why is there a fox, walking and talking?

"Uhh, yeah... I did see a duck go by. He went... that way." Gray pointed towards the opposite direction from where the duck ran.

"Thank you, good sir! I shall reward you for your good deed, should we ever meet again! Come along, Gideon, we have a duck to find!" The duo turned away from Gray and began to walk away. Gray was about to do the same when he overheard Honest John whispering to his partner. "And once we find him, we'll make sure our friend Pete pays us handsomely, or else that duck is gonna get roasted before HE has a chance to."

"Did you say something?" Gray asked the two, despite that he heard them loud and clear.

"Oh, nothing, my dear boy! We are just conversing, that's all!" assured the fox, as he started to sing to himself. _"An actor's life is a life for me! Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm..."_ As soon as the pair were out of sight, Gray scoffed to himself. "Tch, creeps." He walks over to the tree that the duck was hiding behind. "Okay, they're gone. You can come out, now."

"Phew, thanks, mister." The duck sighed in relief, stepping out from behind the tree.

"Don't mention it. Say, why were those guys after you? And what's with the fox? Sure, I've seen cats that walk and talk, but never a fox. That's kind of weird, don't you think?" The ice wizard asked, still confused by the strange encounter.

"His real name is John Foulfellow, he and his friend, Gideon, tried to kidnap me!" The duck said raspily.

"I see, they were going to give you to some guy named Pete, right?" Gray assumed.

"Uh-huh! Pete sent them after me so that he could use me to catch my friend, Mickey. Oh, but if I ever run into that sack of blubber again, I'll be all like, WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!" The sailor duck started quacking angrily which throws him into a tantrum.

"Wow. He's that bad, huh?" Gray asked, in which the duck replies with a nod. "What's your name by the way?"

"Donald Duck!" The duck extended his hand, indicating a handshake.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray extended his hand as well to return the handshake. "So where do you live? It's getting kinda dark out here and we should probably get home."

"ToonTown! It's right around--" Donald soon realized that he is no longer in ToonTown anymore. "Oh, right, I'm lost."

"You're lost?" The mage asked, receiving another nod from Donald. "Well, how about you stay at my place. There's room for another person... or duck in this case."

Donald, thankful for the kind offer, immediately agrees. "Really? Okay!"

Gray smiled. "Thought so." He then used his ice magic to create a working motorcycle with a built-in sidecar.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" Donald said in amazment.

"I'm an Ice-Make mage, I can mold anything out of ice. With this motorcycle, we can get to my place a lot faster. Hop in." He mounts onto the motorcycle as Donald climbs into the sidecar.

"Hang on!" He starts up the motorcycle and rides off to his apartment with Donald in tow. Donald yelped as the bike jerked back and speeds forward. "You okay?"

"Yep, I'm okay. AH!" The sailor duck yelped again and covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Gray suddenly felt a breeze beneath him and he looked down to see that he inexplicably lost all his clothes. Including his underwear. "Goddammit, not again."

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

It was night time in Magnolia Town as everyone is already fast asleep in their beds. After the party, the guild master, Makarov, was going to have the custodian come in in the morning to clean up the mess in the guild hall before it opens so that he would have a good night's rest before he starts working tomorrow at dawn. Soon, Makarov locked up and went on home, leaving a messy guild hall to sit through the night. However, no one would expect six familiar characters to break into the hall, looking for a place to sleep.

"Ooh, what an enormous house! It's almost big enough to be a castle!" said a dark-haired girl, who is a young princess that goes by the name of Snow White.

"I agree, this is where we should stay for the night." The anthropomorphic mouse, Mickey Mouse said.

"Wait a minute, you're not planning on trespassing into private property, are you?!" exclaimed an anthropomorphic bunny dressed in a police uniform named Judy Hopps. "You do realize that I'm a police officer, right? I guarantee, you guys are gonna get thrown in jail just for breaking into someone's house!"

"With all due respect, Miss Hopps, we don't have much choice in the matter. If we stay out here for too long, we could be in enormous danger!" explained an old man who is a wizard, named Merlin.

"Beardy here has a point. It's not safe being on the street as it is in Zootopia. After all, desperate times, call for desperate measures, as I always say." said an anthropomorphic red fox, dressed in a hawaiian shirt, tie and pants, named Nick Wilde.

"'Beardy'? What's wrong with my beard? Is it too long or unkept?" Merlin asked his trusty owl, Archimedes, while stroking his beard.

"I don't know, you tell me." retorted the owl.

Mickey approached the main doors and knocked three times. "Hello? Anyone home? Hello!" He knocked once more, still no answer.

"Maybe there's nobody home." Snow White guessed.

"Or maybe somebody is asleep in there, and we're not allowed to be here! Let's just go find a hotel we can stay at until we can figure out how to get home. Come on, Slick." Judy urged the group as she tugged on Nick's tie.

"Wait a minute, Carrots. Even if we do find a hotel, we don't have any money to pay for our rooms." Nick said as he yanked his tie away from his bunny friend.

"Oh, you're right, I left my wallet at home. Unless, of course, you guys have money." Judy insisted.

"Sorry, Carrots, I'm broke." Nick said, as he showed his empty wallet.

"Neither do I. Sorry, Judy." Mickey said, turning out his pockets to show nothing in them.

"Wait, I think I have a gold coin in my hat somewhere!" Merlin dug into his hat, only to find a button inside it, much to his disappointment. "Oh, nevermind, it's just a button. Painted bronze."

"Maybe whoever lives here is nice and they might let us stay here." Snow White said sweetly.

"Or, they could be cold and mean-spirited, and might chase us out with a baseball bat. It could go either way." Nick said, contradicting Snow White's statement.

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we look inside." Mickey grabbed the handle on the door and tries to open it. "Hm, it's locked. We should try going in through the back door."

"Hold on, now. I have a key solution to our predicament. Eh, no pun intended." Merlin pulls out his wand and uses it to chant a spell to unlock the door. "Lock and tumblers, turn with ease. Invisible key, unlock the latch. Doors and gates shall open, if you please. Magical key, release thy pesky latch."

The lock on the door clicks, which meant that the spell was successful in unlocking the door. "Well, would you look at that, magic exists." Nick smirked as he opens the door and takes a peek through.

"Guys, for the FINAL time, we can't just break into people's houses. Even if they're not home it's still--" Judy warned the group for the final time before Nick sends the all- clear.

"It's clear, guys. You're free to enter." said Nick as everyone went inside the guild hall.

"I give up. The world that might as well turn to chaos." Judy said disappointingly she went inside.

The interior of the building was completely dark, the open door let in some of the moonlight which illuminated some parts of the room. It was left in the worst possible condition ever imagined. Confetti, streamers, balloons and other decorations was littered all over the place. Food, such as meat, fruit, vegetables and dessert, as well as beer, wine and champagne spilled and splattered all over the place. Dirty dishes and empty glasses were left on tables, empty bottles and chairs were left scattered all over the floor. There are insects that are already consuming the leftover food. On top of that, it smelled bad.

"Jeepers, what a mess! It looks like someone had a big party here!" Mickey exclaimed as he inspected the messy interior of the guild hall.

"My word! Just look at this! Dirty tables, unwashed dishes, insects! Why, this is deplorable! Oof!" Archimedes griped as a piece of cake fell from the ceiling and lands on his. "And there's cake falling from the roof! How did it even get up there?!"

"Yikes, my apartment may be a dump, but at least I keep it clean." Judy said as she wipes dust from one of the tables.

"Whoever lives here, they clearly have no idea how to care of their property or themselves." Nick stated.

"Now, this won't do at all! I know, why don't we clean the house, so that whoever lives here would be so grateful that they might let us stay!" Snow White suggested.

"Great idea, Snow! Let's help out!" Mickey said confidently.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, how are we going to clean everything? This place is enormous! And on tol of that it's a pigsty! There's just no way!" Nick said contradictingly.

"That's why we need to work together on this! As a team!" said Mickey positively.

"That's right! With my magic to boot..." said Merlin as he flicks his wand.

"...and a little bit of whistling to go along the way..." chimed Snow White, picking up a broom.

"...we can make this house spotless!" beamed Archimedes.

"Yeah, Nick, don't be such a downer!" Judy said, punching her partner in the arm playfully.

"Okay, I guess you make a valid point there, Carrots. Although, this is probably gonna be a REALLY hard chore." Nick said as he looked at the mess in the guild hall.

"Don't think of it as a chore, Nicky! Think of it as an activity! A chance to sing, dance and have fun!" beamed Mickey, grabbing a mop and bucket.

"Well, in that case then, you got me. I'll help out as well. As long as there's no--" Nick was about to finish when Snow White starts the first high notes of "Whistle While You Work" which made fox frown as he said the last word. "--singing."

 **Snow White (sweeping):**

 _Just whistle while you work._

 _(Whistle)_

 _And carefully, together we can_

 _tidy up the place._

 _So hum a merry tune._

 _(Humming)_

 _it won't take long_

 _when there's a song_

 _to help you set the pace._

 _And as you sweep the room,_

 _imagine that the broom,_

 _is someone that you love_

 _and soon you'll find you're_

 _dancing to the tune._

"Alright, dishes, in the tub you go!" said Mickey as he, Judy and Nick carry all the dishes to the sink in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Merlin uses his magic to bring the mops, buckets and sponges to life to help mop up the dirt and grime in the floor, walls and ceilings.

 _When hearts are high,_

 _the time will fly,_

 _so whistle while you work!_

As the song continues, everyone contributed their part in cleaning the guild hall: Merlin continued to summon more mops, Snow White sweeped the dirt and picked up the trash, Nick dusted the furniture, Judy washed the dishes, Archimedes straightened out the rooms, and Mickey cleaned the windows, as well the rest of the interior of the building.

 **Mickey:**

 _Whistle while you work!_

 _(Whistle)_

 _Put on that grin and start_

 _right in and whistle loud and long!_

 _Just hum a merry tune!_

 _(Humming)_

 _Just do your best,_

 _then take a rest and sing yourself_

 _a song!_

 _When there's too much to do,_

 _don't let it bother you!_

 _Forget your troubles,_

 _try to be just like a cheerful chik-a-dee_

 _and whistle while you work!_

 _Come on get smart, tune up and start,_

 _to whistle while you work!_

Nick continued to dust everything with his, while the song played on. He even began to hum to himself as he continued his duty. "This song may be corny, but, man, is it motivational. The only downside is is that I got a lot of dust bunnies in my tail." He picks out one of the dust bunnies, sniffs it, and sneezes.

"Don't stop now, everyone! We're almost done!" Mickey said encouragingly as everyone finished up their work and the song progresses into its climax.

 **Merlin:**

 _Whistle while you work!_

 _(Whistle)_

 _Put on that grin and start_

 _right in and whistle loud and long!_

 _Just hum a merry tune!_

 _(Humming)_

 _Just do your best,_

 _then take a rest and sing yourself_

 _a song!_

 _When there's too much to do,_

 _don't let it bother you!_

 _Forget your troubles,_

 _try to be just like a cheerful chik-a-dee_

 _and whistle while you work!_

 _Come on get smart, tune up and start,_

 _to whistle while you work!_

 **Judy/Nick/Archimedes**

 _Whistle while you work!_

 _(Whistle)_

 _Whistle while you work!_

 _(Whistle)_

 _Whistle, whistle, whistle while you work!_

 **Snow White:**

 _Oh, whistle while you work!_

 **Mickey/Merlin:**

 _Come on get smart,_

 **Judy/Nick/Archimedes:**

 _tune up and start,_

 **All:**

 _to whistle while... you... work!_

 _(Mickey blows off dust twice, song ends)_

Judy laughed excitedly, as she jumped up and hi-fived everyone. "Woo! We did it! The house is clean!"

"Nice work, everybody!" congratulated Mickey.

"All it took was a little elbow grease and some magic!" beamed Snow White.

"And a catchy showtune! Way to put the fun in working, people! Now if only we can get Chief Buffalo Butt to let us sing the 'Moocarena' (Macarena) at the office." Nick said jokingly to his partner who punched him in arm again for fun.

"Uh, Merlin, the mops are still running." Archimedes reminded the wizard, who noticed the sentient mops still mopping the floor.

"Not to worry, I'll take care of it myself. Alright mops, time to sto--whoa-AAHHH!" Merlin then slips over the wet floor left behind by the mop water, making him fall to the floor and lose his wand.

"Merlin!" Everyone cried concerningly.

"Are you alright, Mr. Merlin?" Snow White asked while she helped the old wizard up off the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Somebody, get my wand, and hurry! These mops are getting out of control!" Merlin warned the group as the wand slid through the slippery floor while the mops knocked it back and forth.

Mickey was the first to run towards the sliding wand which kept getting knocked around by the shifting mops. "I got it! Whoa!" The mouse slips on the floor and slides into a table.

Archimedes tries to grasp it with his talons, but instead hits one of the mops, and gets knocked into a mop bucket. The mops start to dip their heads in the buckets which kept dunking the poor owl as he tries to get out. "HELP--! I CAN'T SWI--! SAVE ME!"

"Nick! Go for the wand, I'll take care of the mops! Quickly!" Judy starts taking down the army of mops, one-by-one, as her fox partner dives for the wand. "I hope I remembered my training!" Nick shouted as he struggles to grab the wand. He almost catches it but missed by half-a-mile.

It was now up to the princess, Snow White, to make her move. She tries to keep her balance on the wet floor while keeping her eyes on the wand. The wand finally slides in her direction, and just by a hair, she finally scoops up the wand triumphantly. "I got it, Mr. Merlin!"

"Hurry, my dear, throw it to me!" The wizard ordered as the girl tosses the wand, in which Merlin successfully catches it and waves it at the mops. "Stop, mops!"

Merlin's spell finally ends the calamity by stopping the mops in their tracks. Some of the mops that Judy broke stopped moving as well, but the rest remained intact. The group finally made a sigh of relief.

"Well, that ended a lot badly than it needed to be." Nick said tiredly.

"Yeah... but at least the cleaning part turned out better than we hoped. I think it worked really well!" Mickey said confidently.

Archimedes then popped out from the mop bucket, soaking wet, as he took a deep breathe. "Too-HOO, well!"

 **A/N: That turned out better than I expected. Let's answer some questions shall we? Captain Imaginat, yeah I pretty much love Disney. I've only been to Disney World, twice, and me and my family have been thinking of going there during Christmas. Some of my favorite Disney movies include: 101 Dalmatians, The Emperor's New Groove and my all-time favorite, Zootopia. As for the ideas you shared with me, there is a lot to flesh out with these characters and their interactions with each other as well as the creativity and ideas that's put into it. Let me tell you about the ideas I have: I would like to include as many of the Disney characters as well as the songs in this story, I want to see the Fairy Tail characters react to all the weird shenanigans that the Disney characters do and vice-versa, but the one thing I really wanna see most of all, is to make the Disney villains in the story at... their... most... villainous! For example, I want Maleficent to be cruel and calculating at her most cruel and calculating as well as Hades at his most funniest, angriest, and most unstable. Trust me, this is the route that this story should go down, up until the final confrontation comes to a close and this WHOLE story, ends with a magical bang. That, is how it's gonna be, hopefully. Anyway, lemme know what your favorite Disney movie is and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!** **Bye-bye!**


	3. The Magnificent Marvellous Mad Madam Mim

Chapter 3: The Magnificent, Marvellous, Mad Madam Mim

A new day shines on the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, as the town of Magnolia awakens to another bright and sunny morning. The Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman woke up, went through their daily routines and made their way over to the guild hall to help open up for the other guild members. They arrive at the guild's main building and were greeted by Master Makarov, his grandson Laxus and Mest Gryder.

"Good morning, Master Makarov! How are you, this morning?" greeted Mirajane's little sister, Lisanna.

"Good morning to you, too, Lisanna, same as always." The old man smiled.

"How about you, Laxus? Did you sleep well, last night?" Mirajane asked while flirting with the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Eh, fine, I guess. I didn't really party too hard if that's what you're getting at." Laxus said half-heartedly.

"Yes, that was a manly party, wasn't it?" Elfman said jovially.

"Indeed it was, Elfman. In fact, I was thinking next year, we should have more balloons! Lots and lots of balloons!" Makarov said excitedly in his wheelchair.

"I'd quit while you're ahead, gramps." contradicted Laxus.

Mest then suddenly called out to Makarov. "Master, the door to the guild hall is already opened! It looks like somebody unlocked." He informed the master.

"Unlocked you say? Hm, might've been the janitor while he was cleaning up. He is probably still in there cleaning, no doubt." assumed the old man.

"Still, we can't be sure if it's him or not. It could be an intruder for all we know." Laxus forewarned. "I'll go take a look."

"So will I, if there is anyone who dares trespass into Fairy Tail territory they got another thing coming." Mest said assertively.

"I'll come with you two, as well. Only an intruder would dare face a man like me!" Elfman said boastingly.

"Be careful, big brother!" Lisanna warned her older sibling as the three men entered the building.

"Alright, Mest, you go upstairs. Me and Elfman will look around down here." ordered Laxus as Mest nodded and went upstairs to look around.

Elfman searched one side of the hall while Laxus searched the other. So far, neither one has found any sign of a break in or a robbery. They did notice, however, that the entire building has been scrubbed down. It was a little wet in some areas, but it was spotless nonetheless.

"I love what the janitor has done with the place! He is really commited to his job. We should pay him more." Elfman suggested.

"I don't think the janitor could've done this." Laxus figured.

"How so?" asked Elfman.

"Look at the ceiling, it's dripping soap water. Somebody must've mopped the ceiling." Laxus pointed to the ceiling where the rafters were still wet.

"Wow, maybe it was a cleaning wizard. Or is it a wizard that's obsessed with cleaning." Elfman pondered.

"Not only that, but I also found this mophead. It broke off from a mop somehow." Laxus showed the Beast Take-over mage a piece of a broken mop and placed in his hands.

"You're right, this is getting kinda weird." said Elfman confusedly.

"Onii-chan, Laxus? Is it safe?" Mirajane asked, peering her head into the hall.

"It's okay, Mira-nee. It's mostly clear, now." informed Mirajane's younger brother as she and her sister wheeled in Makarov.

"My, my, my, look how clean this place is!" Makarov said in awe.

"Whoever cleaned the guild hall did a real good job on the rafters. It used to take us forever to clean those rafters!" Lisanna said, gazing at the clean interior of the structure.

"Did you find the intruders, Laxus?" Mirajane asked.

"No, but somebody must've came in during the night and wiped every spec of dirt in this building. It's weird." Laxus said.

"It may be weird, but at least someone did us a huge favor. I say whomever it may be, we are indebted to them." Makarov reminded his grandson.

Then, they suddenly hear a voice coming from inside the guild hall, which sounded very cheerful and innocent. "Golly, is it morning already? Boy, I wonder if the people who live here are home yet. We should probably go meet them and--" Mickey suddenly stopped where he was at as he saw the mages who were standing there, staring at him with bewilderment. "Uh, hiya folks. Um, good morning?" The mouse chuckled nervously before Laxus almost immediately reacts to his presence.

"AH! A BIG MOUSE!!!" Laxus screamed making everyone jump.

"AH! A GIANT MAN!" Mickey hollered back, which leads to a screaming match between the two as Laxus picks up a table and throws it at him.

"Laxus! Are you insane?! You nearly killed him!" scolded Makarov.

"It's a really big mouse, gramps! We have a rodent problem on our hands! He might be carrying diseases!" Laxus yelled.

"Hey, that, sir, is an ethnically insensitive stereotype!" Mickey said offensively, hiding behind a support beam.

"I'm sorry about that, sir. What is your name, if I might add?" Mirajane asked politely.

"Uh, Mickey, Mickey Mouse." greeted the mouse, who stepped out from behind the support beam. "I apologize for me and my friends for breaking into your house."

"Friends? You mean there are others with you?" Elfman asked.

"Yup, they all came here with me!" confirmed Mickey, just as Judy and Nick enter the main hall.

"What's going on? What was that noise we just heard?" Judy said drowsily, rubbing her eyes. "I swear, if somebody is making another mess, I-- oh, hello." Judy and her partner are surprised to see some of the Fairy Tail mages return to their place of gathering.

"AW! A bunny and a fox! They're so cute!" cooed Lisanna, crouching down to pet the two animal cops.

"Uh, hi, you must be the owners of this establishment. I'm Judy Hopps, and this is my partner, Nick Wilde, of the ZPD." The bunny said, flashing her badge to Lisanna. "And please refrain from petting us, or calling us cute, mainly me of course."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I really love animals and I've never met an anthropomorphic animal before. Except maybe some of the Exceeds, though." Lisanna apologized.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We may be animals, but we also have standards. But, you can still pet me if you want." Nick offered slyly, in which Lisanna replies by gingerly rubbing his head.

"Oh, brother." Judy said, rolling her eyes.

"OW! Stop it, you're hurting me!" whined a young, feminine voice, belonging to Snow White as Mest pulls her by the arm and drags down the stairs.

"Master Makarov, I found this girl sleeping upstairs in one of the spare rooms! What should we do with her? Interrogate her?" Mest growled while still grasping her forearm tightly.

"Please, I didn't mean to intrude, we just needed a place to stay! That's all!" Snow White cried, who's arm was burning from Mest's strong grip.

"Tell me, girl, what were you doing in our guild hall?! Stealing secrets from Fairy Tail?! Who are you working for?!" Mest accused the princess, who was on the verge of tears. This brought some unwanted attention from everyone else, who were shocked and appalled by Mest's behavior. Laxus and Elfman were about to intervene as well as Judy and Nick, when Mirajane stepped in.

"That is ENOUGH, Mest! You leave her alone, you're scaring the poor thing!" barked Mirajane, surprising everyone in the room, except for her siblings, who know well enough to never mess with her sister, no matter how nice she is.

"This isn't your concern, Strauss, this is Fairy Tail business!" Mest growled at the white-haired woman.

"Then it's also my business, too! You're taking this way too far! There's no need to interrogate anyone about anything!" Mirajane yelled at the memory mage.

"For all we know, she could be a spy! Possibly for a dark guild!" rambled Mest, who was on the brink of losing it.

"Let her go, or I'll--"

"You'll what? Turn into a demon?! I dare you! I double dare you!" Mest challenged her, making her intimidating glare even more forceful. She even got up close and personal with him, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Do you really wanna see me when I'm angry, Mest, do you? Cause if I'm angry, this would not end well for you... at... all! So you do as I say, or else you're gonna have to answer to me!" Mirajane warned the memory mage as she glared straight into his soul, while the others looked on in anticipation, wondering if she truly is gonna lay the law down on him. Snow White could only hope that this girl would talk him down. Finally, Mest loosens his grip and the princess wiggles free of her captor, running to the safety of her friends.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda overreacted a little there." Mest apologized, but Mirajane wasn't having any of it.

"Now go sit in the corner! You're on Timeout!" Mirajane pointed to the nearest corner.

"What?! I'm not sitting in the corner, I'm no little kid!" Mest said angrily.

"Corner... NOW!" Mirajane hissed, as Mest begrudgingly walks over to the corner and sits in it, while the others snickered at his humiliation.

"That was very mature of you, Mirajane. I too, would've done the same if you hadn't intervened. But the way you punished him was hilarious! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Makarov cackled wildly. "I should've used that to punish you brats years ago!"

"Are you okay, Snow?" Judy asked concernly.

"Yes, I'm fine." quivered Snow White, rubbing her sore arm, tenderly. "Just a little shaken up is all."

"It's a good thing that Mirajane girl helped you out, otherwise that could've turned out a lot worse!" Mickey comforted the princess as Merlin entered the hall.

"Now, what's all this commotion about?" Merlin yawned as he and Archimedes came downstairs, still dressed in his night gown. "Are the owners back already?b

"Did I also hear someone getting the Timeout? Hoo, hoo, hoo!" chortled Archimedes.

"And who might you be, old fart?" Laxus asked rudely.

"Old far-? No, my boy, I am Merlin, the most powerful wizard of them all! Don't they teach you anything at the Magic Academy, or are you too hip for knowledge?" sassed Merlin as he changed out of his night gown into his usual attire with a snap of his fingers and came downstairs in a jiffy, with his owl soon following.

"I've seen more powerful mages than this guy." scoffed Laxus, which annoyed Merlin even more.

"Please excuse my thick-headed grandson, he's not exactly the respectful type." apologized Makarov. "My name is Makarov, and I am the current head master of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail."

This sparks Merlin's interest. "A wizard guild, you say?! How wonderful! Tell me, what kind of magic do you use?"

"Well, in Fiore, there all kinds of wizards who use different types of magic as well as different forms of it. For example, my grandson, is a Lightning Dragon Slayer who uses lightning which can be harnessed against dragons." Makarov explained as Laxus used his magic to conjure a lightning bolt.

"Astounding! There must be so much more to the magic in this world than I thought! That's why I should dedicate my time to study this, in hopes of understanding the magic of this world, compared to ours!" beamed Merlin as he writes down notes in one of his scrolls.

"Well, I'm not sure if conducting a study of Earth Land's magic here would be a good idea. Fairy Tail isn't exactly a well-behaved bunch." warned Makarov.

"Whatever do you--" Merlin was interrupted midsentence when Natsu breaks the door down, causing a big ruckus.

"GOOD MORNING!" yelled Natsu. "What's for breakfast, cause I am hungry as he-- WAAH!!" He slips on the wet floor and comes sliding across the guild hall, knocking into others, including Elfman, who falls right on top of Nick. He then crashes into the bar, causing an array of silverware, dishes as well as barrels to come crashing down.

"We probably should've put up a wet floor sign there. Ha ha." Mickey laughed awkwardly.

"Oh... I see..." Merlin said while Makarov facepalmed himself.

 **A few hours later**

When the characters have all been introduced to the Fairy Tail mages, they all started to get along with them almost perfectly as the day went on as normal. The princesses, Rapunzel and Snow White were introduced to all the female mages and they instantly became gal-pals as soon as they met each other, especially with Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and Mirajane. The other characters like Genie, Mushu and Olaf also befriended some of the mages. Even Gajeel grew to like Mushu, making them official 'Dragon Brothers' (or 'Sister' if you count Wendy). Happy, Carla and Pantherlily grew fond of the animal characters like Pascal, Nick and Judy.

"Hi, I'm Happy, and I'm a cat." Happy gestured to Judy who immediately blushed and covered her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're naked!" yelled Judy, pointing at Happy's furry body.

"I'm not naked, I'm wearing a pouch. If you wanna see naked, take look at Gray!" Happy snickered and pointed towards Gray as Judy looks over and sees him completely stripped.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!! Is this a wizard's club or a naturalist club?!" Judy squealed while covering her eyes.

"What's with her?" Pantherlily asked Nick after seeing Judy's awkward behavior.

"Well, where we're from, mammals like us live like humans, and like humans we wear clothes. Carrots, here, is basically one of those mammals who prefer to be decent in public." Nick explained.

"Bunnies, they're so jumpy." Carla said, rolling her eyes while Pascal chirped in agreement.

Meanwhile, Mickey noticed Gray's 'indecency' and got his attention. "Uh, Mr. Fullbuster, sir, you don't have any clothes on." Mickey blushed and looked away as he motioned to the ice mage's naked body.

Gray looked down at his bare nudity, completely unmoved as he anticipated this. "Oh, sorry, that happens sometimes."

"Well, here, you can borrow my pants." Goofy offered, taking his pants off and handing them to Gray, leaving him with no pants on which made Donald laugh hysterically.

"That's okay, Goofy, you can keep your pants." Gray flustered, seeing the silly dog-man take his own pants off. "I can just borrow some from Lucy."

"Like hell, you're not!" Lucy yelled from across the room.

Merlin was conversing with Makarov as they strolled around the guild hall with Laxus pushing Makarov's wheelchair. "Master Makarov, the magic that has been demonstrated to me is beyond superb!" Merlin said boisterously as he went through his notes. "Tell me, how do your pupils learn to control these powerful forms of magic such as: Requip magic, Dragon Slayer magic and Take-over magic?"

"Merlin, these mages of mine are not disciples, they are like my children. You see, many of the mages you see come from different backgrounds. Natsu, for example, was raised by a dragon, as well as Wendy and Gajeel. They disappeared years earlier for reasons that somewhat understandable, and as soon as they came back they..." Makarov stopped midsentence as to come up with the right words. "...left again, in death."

"I see, so your relationship with your 'children' is formed through a family unit. Emotions alone can make magic very powerful, in my experience, at least." Merlin indulged.

"Yes, we've gone through many troubles in life, and those moments in life are what made us stronger. We would do anything to protect each other. In fact, I myself sacrificed my ability to walk to help save my children." Makarov said somberly while Laxus shared the same expression with his grandfather. "But we're still here aren't we? Enjoying life to the fullest no matter how bumpy the road gets."

"Those are very deep words, Makarov. I envy you." The old wizard smiled gingerly.

"What can l say? For someone my age, I'd probably be depressed about growing old. But that doesn't bother me at all, nope, not a single thing could make me mis--" Makarov then started cough uncontrollably.

"Gramps, are you alright? What's the matter?" Laxus asked concernly.

"I don't feel well all of a sudden, quick get Mirajane." Makarov wheezed as Laxus called Mirajane over.

"Master, what's wrong?" Mirajane aided the poor old man.

"Could I be of assistance, old chap?" offered Merlin.

"No, I just need my medicine is all. Mira, take me to the infirmary." Makarov ordered as the white-haired girl wheeled him to the hospital wing of the guild hall.

Natsu and Team Natsu, as well as Rapunzel, noticed the commotion and went over to talk to Merlin. "What's wrong with Gramps?" Natsu asked the old wizard.

"Is the master not feeling well?" Wendy inquired.

"I'm not sure. He could've just caught a simple cold or something." Merlin figured.

"Archimedes, do you think you can go check on the poor man?"

"I am on it." affirmed Archimedes as he flew over to the infirmary.

"I have an uneasy feeling about Master Makarov. What if it's serious?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Don't say that, Lucy! We don't know for sure!" Natsu scolded Lucy.

"She has a point, Natsu. The master is getting older, and at some point, we may have to think about what there is to come." reminded Erza which received a soft look from Natsu.

"Guys, I don't think it should be that big of a deal. If he is sick, we can try to make him feel better." Rapunzel assured Team Natsu.

"Yeah, we can make him hot soup, tell him stories and make more comfortable." chimed Wendy.

"It's probably not that simple, but it would be worth the try, I guess." Carla said.

"What the old boy really needs, is plenty of rest and sunshine. He'll be right as rain in no time." Merlin assured the teens as his trusty owl returned.

"I'm afraid I have good news as well as bad news. First of all, Makarov is sick. In fact he is so sick, he has green and has red spots all over his face and to top it off he has a fever." informed Archimedes which made the group even more concerned. "The good news, however, Miss Mirajane has already called a woman named Porlyusica to help heal him."

"Well, that is good news!" Erza said happily.

"Porly--who?" Rapunzel asked.

"Porlyusica is our Medicinal Advisor. She helps fellow Fairy Tail members that are sick or injured." Gray explained.

"She's pretty much our doctor!" Happy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, a doctor that doesn't take kindly to people." Lucy added.

"Medicinal Advisor? Poppycock! What rubbish! Whoever this Porlyusica woman is, she must be a sham!" Merlin scoffed enviously.

"We trust Porlyusica, Merlin. She helped us out on numerous occasions. She even helped Alzack and Bisca's daughter when she got sick." Erza rebuttaled.

"I'll see it when I believe it." Merlin scoffed when the front entrance of the guild hall opened up, revealing a young woman with light purple hair and wore a nurse's outfit.

"Hello! I am here! Now where's the sweet little old man that needs my attention?" said the woman gleefully as she entered the guild hall with a satchel, supposedly filled with medical supplies.

"Porlyusica? Is that you?" said Mirajane, stunned by the medical advisor's different appearance. "You look..."

"Young and pretty? Why thank you for noticing! I've been using make-up recently and it made all the wrinkles on my face vanish!" The youthful woman beamed.

"I guess that also explains your change in attitude. Usually, you're always so crotchety and upset." Mirajane assumed.

"Oh, but I still have my limits you know. Ehehehehehe." 'Porlyusica' giggled.

"Miss Porlyusica--" Merlin interjected the conversation before 'Porlyusica' corrected him.

"Please, call me Porly." 'Porlyusica' smiled.

"Porly... I have heard plenty about you. So listen here, Makarov doesn't need your magic. It is just a mere illness. The only thing that he needs is rest and sunshine, and--" Merlin lectured before being interrupted again.

"Let me stop you there. I am a medical expert, if not the best wielder of magic. Also, sunshine is not what he needs for an man his age, rather he needs medicine. Sunshine is a nuisance anyway, it's not good for the eyes!" 'Porlyusica' was about to head for the infirmary until she has one last thing to say. "Oh, and another thing..." She picks up her satchel and slams the old wizard, sending him flying into the bar, breaking a few barrels of beer which spills all over him, making some of the nearby mages laugh. With that said and done, 'Porlyusica' harrumphed and made her way to the infirmary.

"There's something different about Porlyusica that I just can't put my finger on." Erza said suspiciously.

"You mean that she gave herself a makeover and is wearing a sleazy nurse's outfit?" Lucy inquired.

"Well, that's one thing. She doesn't seem to be acting like herself. She's a little too... happy." Erza pointed out.

"Yeah, and her smell is different too." Natsu said, sniffing 'Porlyusica's' leftover scent.

"Same here. I don't think that is Porlyusica at all." Wendy assumed.

"There's only one way to find out, though. We might as well take a look for ourselves." Gray suggested as he and Team Natsu look into the matter.

"Right, come on, Pascal!" Rapunzel said as she and her chameleon companion joined up with the mages.

They followed 'Porlyusica' at a safe distance, until she enters the infirmary. Team Natsu, Rapunzel and Pascal listened closely next to the doorway of the infirmary as she conversed with the ailing Makarov. "Hello, Makarov, how are you today?"

"Oh, hehe, who are you?" Makarov blushed at the nurse lady, making his nose bleed.

"I'm the one who is going to make you better!" She reached into her satchel and pulled out a syringe filled with an unknown liquid.

"Wait, where's Porlyusica?" Makarov asked sickly before being shushed by the woman.

"Shh, I'm just filling in for her. Now you rest your little head, this will make you REALLY sleepy." She was about to administer the syringe before she was interrupted by a ringing sound. She pulled out a Compact Communications Lacrima which was ringing in her hand. "Would you excuse me, I have to take this."

The woman goes behind a curtain so that nobody would eavesdrop on her. Unfortunately for her, the two of her eavesdroppers are Dragon Slayers with dog ears. "I'm gonna go listen in on this." Wendy said as she quietly snuck into the infirmary.

"Be careful, Wendy." warned Natsu as the little Dragon Slayer gave him a thumbs up while she snuck inside.

Makarov noticed her crawling near the bed and was surprised to see her in this position. "Wendy? What are you--" Makarov was hushed by the little girl who put her finger to her lips. She listens in on the conversation going on between the woman and the person talking to her through the lacrima.

 _"Have you finished the job yet?"_ said the voice in the lacrima.

"I was about to until you called me!" The woman said with an angry tone.

 _"I apologize if this was an inconvenience, but I have news from the higher ups."_

"What is it, Mr. Pete, I haven't got all day!"

 _"I have been told that we have to abandon the job."_

"What?!"

 _"I know, I didn't like the idea either, but they told me that if we assassinate the master, we would have a war on our hands!"_

Wendy and Natsu both heard what the voice said, and they didn't like it. Natsu growled, knowing now that this lady was going to kill their master. Even when he was sick.

"But I already infiltrated their guild! They already think that I'm their doctor! I can't just walk out of here unnoticed!"

 _"Well, think of something! Just sneak away from those idiots, they're too stupid to realize that you were even there, anyway!"_ "Right, I'll just turn into a fly and I can fly far away from here! That way they won't catch me!"

 _"That's what I like to hear! Now get going!_ " The woman finished her conversation as she stepped out from behind the curtain. "Sorry, Makarov, but I have to--"

"BUSTED!" Natsu and Wendy said simultaneously, surprising the witchy woman.

The others entered the infirmary, who were about to capture the witch. Rapunzel used her hair as a whip to disarm the syringe in the woman's hand.

"What's going here?!" Makarov said who coughed after he spoke.

"This lady tried to pass off as Porlyusica and was planning to kill you!" Wendy said pointing at the nurse.

"Why are you trying to kill our master? Who are you?!" Lucy asked, arming herself with her whip.

"I am glad you asked, girly!" The young woman revealed herself to be an old hag in a pink and violet dress. "I am the Magnificent, Marvellous, Mad Madam Mim! EHEHEHEHEHE!!!"

"AH! YOU'RE UGLY?!?!" yelled Makarov, shocked to see that the young, beautiful nurse was an ugly old woman.

"Surprised, aren't we?" Madam Mim smirked.

"What do you want with our master you bitch?!" Erza said angrily.

"That's none of your business! Besides, I wasn't going to do it anyway." Madam Mim lied. "Now if you'll excuse me--"

"I don't think so!" Gray growled as he stepped in front of Madam Mim. "Nobody harms our master and gets away with it!"

"You wanna go, pretty boy?" Madam Mim challenged the ice mage.

"Gladly." Gray used his ice magic to make an ice sword and pointed it at Madam Mim. The other mages and Rapunzel were prepared to duel the witch with their magic and frying pan. They, however, have only slightly underestimated the tricky sorceress as she uses her magic to turn Gray into a penguin.

"How do you like that, pretty boy? EHEHEHEHEHE!!!" She quickly bolted for the exit while the others aided their comrade.

"Gray, are you okay?" Lucy asked concernly as Penguin Gray was making honking noises as a way of communicating.

"He's fine, we'll worry about him later. Rapunzel, Wendy, get the master out of here, the rest of us we'll go after Mim." ordered Erza, while the rest of Team Natsu chased the insane witch.

Meanwhile, Madam Mim was making a mad dash to the exit when Merlin spots her. "Mim! What are you doing here?!"

"Out of the way, fool!" Madam Mim shoots a beam of magic at the rival wizard, but was deflected by his own.

"What are you up to now, woman?!" Merlin demanded

"You mind your own beeswax, you--" Madam Mim was suddenly interrupted by a gigantic bull man that stood between her and Merlin.

"Taurus, stop that woman!" commanded Lucy while her Celestial Spirit did as it was told.

"Yes, Miss Lucy!" The bull spirit used his mighty hammer to crush the witch, but missed as she dodged his every move.

"Take that!" Madam Mim used her magic to turn Taurus into a mini-bull. The mini-bull looked up at the witch, who used a scary face to frighten the spirit. "BOO!!"

The mini-bull ran away, scared while Madam Mim laughed wickedly. Lucy called back her spirit and was about to summon another spirit. "Open the Golden Gate--"

"I've had enough out of you, girly!" Madam Mim shoots another beam of magic at the Celestial mage.

"Lucy, look out!" Natsu cried out as he pushed Lucy out of the way, while the magic beam hits Happy instead, turning him into a blue fish. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about Happy?" Lucy and Natsu see Happy's fish form flop around on the floor, begging for water.

"Hang on, Happy!" Natsu cried as he picked up the cat-fish.

"Juvia will help, Natsu-san!" Juvia comes over and puts Happy in a ball of water to keep him alive.

"This has gone far enough, Mim!" warned Merlin, wielding his wand to fight against the witch.

"To you, maybe! But I'm taking it to a whole new level!" proclaimed Madam Mim as she transformed herself into an enormous dragon, which nearly towered the ceiling of the guild hall. "EHEHEHEHEHE!!!! How do you like me now, Merlin? Fried or grilled?!"

She uses her firebreath in an attempt to incinerate the wizard. Merlin, however, seizes the opportunity to take cover from the fire. The other characters and mages took cover as well while Madam Mim continued her rampage in the guild hall.

"Any ideas, fellas?" Mickey asked the mages and characters while hiding behind a turned over table.

"What options do we even have?! That's a REALLY big dragon! I mean, even bigger than I am!" exclaimed Mushu.

"I'd probably melt if I got near that fire." Olaf said, shaking in fear.

"The odds are pretty much against us, Mick, might as well leave it to the mages." Nick suggested.

"Well, I think that we have only three options: One, Freak Out, Two, Pray To Your God or Three, Cry." said Genie, a lá Ben Stine.

"I'll take option three, please." asked Donald.

"Oi! Nobody is crying on our watch! We need all the help we can get!" yelled Gajeel.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Gajeel." Pantherlily said.

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"Because Natsu is gonna fight the dragon himself." The black Exceed said as Natsu faced Madam Mim's dragon form.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled to the dragon woman. "You screwed with my family long enough! First, you try to kill my gramps, and now my friends?! You're gonna pay, bitch!"

"And what are you gonna do about it, whelp?" challenged Mim's dragon.

"I say... **COME AT ME!** " Natsu screeched.

"If you say so!" Mim's dragon inhaled a breath of air and ignites another firebreath at Natsu. But instead of burning him, he swallows the fire and ingests it while the dragon keeps blowing it in his face. He wipes his mouth as he eats the last of the fire. "Hey, what the--"

 **"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!!!!"** Natsu breathes another firebreath, one that was huge enough to burn Mim's dragon to a crisp. The dragon turned back into it's original human form, which meant that Madam Mim was finally defeated for good. The magic that the witch casted was reversed, turning Gray and Happy back to normal.

"Gray-sama! You're okay! Now you'll be able to take Juvia to dinner!" Juvia rejoiced, hugging her beloved crush.

"Oh yeah, I promised that, didn't I?" Gray said.

"It's a good thing that I'm a cat again! Although, I don't think I'm ever gonna eat fish again after that experience." Happy said traumatically.

"You want some fish, Happy?" Carla offered a fish to Happy.

"AYE!" Happy said cheerfully, accepting the fish.

Everyone whooped and cheered for Natsu now that he has saved the day. "That's my Dragon Brother! I'm so proud of him!" Mushu teared up as he hugged Goofy, who patted him on the back.

Erza approached the burned out Madam Mim and gave her a cold, hard stare. The witch was intimidated by her expression and could only respond with a nervous chuckle. "No hard feelings, dear?"

The Requip mage picked up the puny witch and brought her at eye level. "Magic-users like you make me sick, using your abilities to hurt people in the cowardly fashion. What makes you think you can get away with something like that?"

"Eh, that's just what I do." Madam Mim said nonchalantly.

"Disgusting... Mest, cuff her and put her in the dungeon. Keep her there until the Royal Guard gets here and takes her to jail." Erza commanded as Mest puts the Anti-Magic handcuffs on Madam Mim's wrists.

"By the way, Erza, am I still..." Mest was about ask.

"No, you're not in Timeout, anymore. But next time, it won't be the corner for you." warned Erza as Mest took Madam Mim to the dungeon. "But, seriously, Mira. A timeout, really?" Mirajane's only reply was an 'I don't know' gesture, which made Snow White giggle.

"The taste of your own medicine isn't as sweet as you thought it was, wasn't Mim?" Merlin mocked the witch.

"I would've gotten away with it, Merlin, if it weren't for you, those meddling Fairy Tail mages and... you other people!" Madam Mim said as she was seen for the last time before the Royal Guard would take her away the next day.

Just then, another stranger enters the front doors of the guild, revealing to be none other than the real Porlyusica. Alongside her are three other women dressed in pink, green and blue dresses. "Okay, where's the old man? I've got the medicine right here!" The real Porlyusica said, holding a bottle of the medicine.

"My, what a mess. What happened here?" said the woman in the pink dress.

"It looks like there was a fire here." said the woman in the green dress.

"Or maybe, somebody let a dragon in here." said the woman in the blue dress.

"There you are, Porlyusica! Where have you been, woman?" Makarov asked as Rapunzel wheeled him to the Medical Advisor.

"Some tiny old lady, knocked me out and then tied me up in my own closet. Then these three came in and got me out." Porlyusica explained.

"How do you do, my name is Flora, this is Fauna..." Flora gestured to the green-dressed lady.

"Hello!" greeted Fauna.

"And this is Merryweather." Flora finished.

"Pleasure to meet you--" greeted Merryweather before she gets cut off.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just give you the damn medicine already." Porlyusica said rudely.

"Rude." Merryweather scowled.

"No need for that, whatever made me ill has gone away!" Makarov said cheerfully.

"I guess it must've went away when Natsu defeated Madam Mim." Rapunzel assumed.

"Of course, I should've known!" Merlin exclaimed once the realization hits him. "That was the exact same disease that I used on Mim when I turned into a germ in that wizard duel!"

"So... that disease was brought on by magic? I came all this way for nothing? Well, that was an hour and a half of my life I'll never get back." Porlyusica said glumly.

"Maybe not for nothing, if you must know, I have been feeling better a lot lately. Even though I can no longer walk, I am feeling as healthy as usual." Makarov smiled.

"I guess at least, there is some good out of it." Porlyusica said assuringly.

"Um, Miss Porlyusica, if you don't mind me asking, how come Mr. Makarov can't, you know, walk anymore?" Flora asked politely.

"If it's alright with you, Makarov." Porlyusica gestured to the old master who nodded in reply.

"You see, during the battle between Fairy Tail and Alvarez, Makarov used a spell known as Fairy Law to defeat a multitude of enemies to protect the other mages in battle." Porlyusica continued to explain. "But because Law is a dangerous spell, it can cause harm to the user. He nearly lost his life using the spell. He survived, thank God, but the effects of the spell damaged his ability to walk, let alone stand."

The Medical Advisor's story made the Fairy Tail mages think back to when their master made noble sacrifice, knowing that they almost lost him in one day. Some of the characters started to feel sad about it, a few of them even started to cry.

"That is so sad." Snow White said tearfully as Olaf started to bawl and used the princess' skirt as a tissue much to her embarrassment.

"And yet... it's really brave, too." sniffed Judy, wiping away the tears in her eyes while Nick hugged her.

"That is quite courageous of him." Flora said sympathetically.

"You kids are very lucky to have your master around." Fauna sniffed as she blew her nose on a hankerchief.

"That is very kind of you to say, Miss Fauna." Erza thanked her.

Merryweather suddenly had an idea come to her. "Girls, girls, could you come here for a second?" The other two women went to their companion who formed a huddle as if they were discussing something.

Natsu noticed this and did the same with the other mages. "Fairy Tail huddle!" Natsu whispered as they all formed a huddle the same way the three women did.

"What is it, Natsu? Do you have an idea?" Happy whispered.

"Not really, I just wanted to form a huddle because they did." Natsu gave a goofy smile which brought blank stare from the others. They broke their huddle as soon as the women did.

"Everyone, we have decided that we would like to give you a gesture of kindness!" Flora announced which brought confusion from the others. "Ready, girls?" The three women each pulled out a magic wand and revealed their true forms.

"Ta-da!" The three women exclaimed, as they transformed into fairies. This surprises everyone as they saw their real appearance.

"YOU THREE ARE FAIRIES?! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE REAL!!!!" yelled Natsu pointing at the three women.

"Whoa, I did not see that coming." Porlyusica said surpirsingly.

"Okay, I have SOOOO many questions." Cana said, who was just as confused as everyone else.

"I have one, too! Do you have tails?" Olaf asked.

"Why, of course, we don't have tails. Ohohoho... do we?" Flora chuckled as she turned to Fauna.

"I don't know, let me check." Fauna lifts Merryweather's skirt up to see if she has a tail.

"Don't do that, Fauna! That's so embarrassing!" Merryweather scolded Fauna, smacking her hand away.

"Well, that pretty much contradicts the name of our guild." Lucy said.

"Hold on, what does this have to do with this 'gesture of kindness' you were talking about?" Makarov asked.

"Merryweather, here thought maybe we could help you gain the ability to walk again using our magic. After all, we do use our magic for good on a daily basis, so now is as good a time as any to use it." Flora explained.

"That's impossible! You can't just remove Law's toxic aftereffects from his legs! It's too powerful to remove, that even my own magic can't destroy! It might even harm him if you tried!" Porlyusica warned the fairies.

"It wouldn't hurt if you tried!" Fauna implored the Medical Advisor.

"Yes, maybe if we combined our magic, there's a higher chance it might work!" Flora suggested.

"No! As a medical expert and Fairy Tail's physician, I will not allow my patient to take part in this experiment!" Porlyusica said strictly.

"Well, I am an expert in magic! I say let the fairies help this old codger! He still has a few good years left in him! Why don't you give him a chance!" Merlin interjected.

"You don't have a say in this, old man!" bickered Porlyusica, who got up in his face.

"You wanna go, sister?!" challenged Merryweather.

"Excuse me?!" snapped Porlyusica.

"You heard me, you wanna take it outside, you pansy?" Merryweather said as she raised her fist.

"I can do more than Healing magic, you pixie! How about I shove my foot up your ass!!" threatened Porlyusica.

"Pixie?! That's it!" Merryweather was about to charge at the Medical Advisor before being held back by the other two fairies.

"Stop, Merryweather! She's not worth it!" said Fauna as she and Flora struggled to keep the angry fairy from killing Porlyusica.

"Let me go, old man! Let me go!" Porlyusica exclaimed as Merlin held her back.

"Should we do something, Dad?" A young mage named Romeo who asked his father, Macao.

"Nah, I think we should let Porlyusica handle this one, son." Macao said.

"This is kinda funny to watch, though." smiled Bickslow.

"As long as they don't kill each other." Freed hoped.

"What do you think, Gramps, should we let them help you?" Laxus asked his grandfather.

"I think I've already made up mind, Laxus." Makarov said as he raised his voice to get the old people their attention. "SHUT UP, YOU OLD FARTS!"

The fairies, Porlyusica and Merlin stopped their quarrel and paid attention to the old man in the wheelchair. "I will let the fairies use their magic to heal my legs. But on one condition: You can only do it once. They're my legs and I can only allow you permission, but for one time only."

"But if anything happens to him, you're out of here!" warned Porlyusica, which Merryweather replied with a scowl.

"You have our word, Mr. Makarov. Ladies, wands together." Flora promised as she and the fairies used the magic in their wands to build up energy. The fairies then began to chant their spell.

"Forces that are good and full of purity..." chanted Flora.

"...grant us magic to use the best we can..." chanted Fauna.

"...and the power to bring peace and clarity..." chanted Merryweather.

"...to help heal this invalid man." The fairies said together as a light beam shined from their wands and onto Makarov's legs, making the onlooking mages and characters watch in awe.

Once they finished the spell, the fairies lowered their wands to see the end result. Makarov touched his legs to see if he felt them. "Gramps, you think you can lift your legs?" Laxus asked, as Makarov tried to lift his left leg up.

"No, I can't." The old man said sadly. as everyone gave a look of disappointment.

"Oh no, it didn't work." Merryweather frowned.

"It's alright, dear. We tried our best." said Flora, comforting Merryweather.

"It would've been nice to see Mr. Makarov walk again." Fauna sobbed.

"Don't trouble yourselves, ladies. I don't really mind being paralyzed all that much. It's not easy being a frail old man, but I'm still humble about my life anyhow." Makarov assured the fairies as he suddenly got up out of his wheelchair, which made everyone gasp in surprise.

"Master, you're standing up!" Erza said surpirsingly.

"Well, of course I'm standing! The spell did work after all! I was only getting your goat when I said I couldn't feel my legs!" Makarov started to laugh his hat off, much to everyone's annoyance.

"I can't believe it, it worked! The combined positive magic must've been enough to erase the toxins in your legs! Incredible." gasped Porlyusica.

"Oh, what a marvellous occasion!" cheered Merlin.

"It's a miracle!" Flora said astoundingly.

"Let's hear it for the fairies!" cheered Natsu as everyone erupted in cheers and applause for the fairies' helpful deed.

"It was nothing really, we just thought it would be nice to help Mr. Makarov." Fauna said modestly.

"Hush now, if it wasn't for you three, I wouldn't feel like I'm 60 years old again! For that, I am grateful. In fact, I feel a song coming on!" Makarov smiled happily as the song 'I've Got No Strings' plays.

 **Makarov:**

 _I've got no strings,_

 _to hold me down!_

 _To make me fret,_

 _or make me frown!_

 _I had strings,_

 _but now I'm free!_

 _There are no strings on me!_

 **Mickey (joins in):**

 _Hi-ho, the merry-o!_

 _I'm as happy as can be!_

 _I want the world to know,_

 _nothing ever worries me!_

 **Donald (joins in):**

 _Hi-ho, the merry-o!_

 _I'm as happy as can be!_

 _I want the world to know,_

 _nothing ever worries me!_

 **Goofy (joins in):**

 _I've got no strings,_

 _so I have fun!_

 _I'm not tied up to anyone!_

 _They've got strings,_

 _but you can see,_

 **All:**

 _There are no strings on me!_

As the song continues, everyone watched their master sing and dance for the first time in forever, but Gray on the other hand, was more confused about the musical number that came out of nowhere. "When did Gramps have time to rehearse this?"

"I dunno, but it happened to me last, though." Natsu replied who was just as confused as Gray was.

 **Genie (joins in, a lá Dutch girl):**

 _You have no strings,_

 _your arms is free!_

 _To love me by the Zuyder Zee!_

 _Ja, ja, ja!_

 _If you would woo,_

 _I'd bust my strings for you!_

(a lá French man)

 _You've got no strings!_

 _Comme ce, comme ça!_

Your savoir-faire is ooh-la-la!

 _I've got strings,_

 _but entre nous_

 _I'd cut my strings for you!_

(a lá Russian man)

 _Down where the Volga flows,_

 _there's a Russian rendezvous,_

 _where me and Ivan go,_

 _but I'd rather go with you!_

 **All:**

 _Hey!_

(Tempo increases as the dance break starts up)

 _There are no strings on me!_

(Song ends)

Cheers and applause ring out as the dance routine ends. After that, Porlyusica was about to leave when Merlin stopped her. "Oh, Miss Porlyusica, before you go, I was just wondering, do you call yourself, 'Porly'?"

"What?! Nobody calls me that! And I'm sure as hell that I don't call myself that either!" Porlyusica snapped at the wizard.

"Oh, well, I just think that it would be a... a 'Porly' chosen nickname!" Merlin said jokingly as he made himself laugh.

Porlyusica stared at him with an uninterested expression. "I'm just gonna go now." She then went on home to her treehouse in the woods, leaving the old wizard behind.

"I can't believe I just said that, that has to be the worst joke I had made in my entire life!" Merlin said as he scolded himself and went about his business.

 **A/N: That was a bad joke indeed, Merlin, shame on you. At least, now Makarov can walk again, so that's good news. Read and review!**


	4. Big Trouble in Little Magnolia

**A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't been updating recently. I have a tendency to be lazy and it's a bad habit. If this REALLY long chapter doesn't live up to your expectations, then maybe an Anime parody of The Rocky Horror Picture Show might peek your interest. Idk, but like I said, this is a long one, and it took me awhile to make this one. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4: Big Trouble in Little Magnolia

 **Guild Hall**

Since the incident with Madam Mim and her assassination attempt on Makarov, for reasons unknown, the previous day, the three good fairies were allowed to stay with the guild while they assessed the situation that has affected them and the other characters. The budding relationship between the guild members and the characters continued to grow, as they all began to fit in with Fairy Tail's family dynamic.

Rapunzel and Snow White were conversing with Mirajane about their personal relationships as Rapunzel brought up a certain topic that made the white-haired woman blush. "So, Mira, I noticed that you spend a lot of time with that Laxus guy. Do you... like him?" Rapunzel smiled, watching Mirajane react awkwardly.

"Oh, well, I don't know, he is pretty nice. Even though he can be a little hot-headed sometimes." Mirajane blushed. "But I do know him well enough to know he's not so bad."

"You know, when I first met Florian, I was fetching from a well when he came and serenaded to me." Snow White sighed happily as she continued. "I always knew that wishing would work wonders."

Mirajane was about to contradict Snow White on her part before Rapunzel stops her. "Just... let her have her thing." The Take Over mage held back her tongue and continues the conversation.

"Well, what about your husband, Eugene? What's he like?" Mirajane asked the long-haired princess.

Rapunzel sat silently for a moment before smiling. "Well, he's pretty much everything a husband should be: He's gentle, he's caring... handsome."

"Ooh, how wonderful! I can't wait to meet him! He sounds like a true gentleman! When can we meet him?" Snow White said gleefully.

"Well, that's the thing, Snow. I don't know. I haven't seen Eugene since I ended up here in Fiore. I'm not sure if I can find him." Rapunzel frowned, as she thought about how she missed her husband, her parents, her friends and her home in Corona. She hoped she could find her beloved Eugene and get back home with Pascal, but the longer it took, the more it made her feel sad.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel. We'll help you find him. Wherever he is, he's probably waiting for you." Mirajane comforted the blonde princess who was close to tears, but smiled when her new white-haired friend reached out to her.

"Thank you, Mira, that's so generous of you. I just hope Eugene is okay." Rapunzel said as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"You know, that reminds me, I wonder what became of the Dwarfs." Snow White pondered.

"The Dwarfs?" Mirajane inquired.

"Oh, they're just some friends that I stayed with when I got lost in the woods one day. They were very hospitable and I kept house for them in exchange for staying with them." Snow White explained. "I just hope that tornado didn't get to them, too."

Meanwhile, with Natsu, Happy and Lucy, who have returned from their latest job, came across Mickey, who was sitting at a table near the corner of the guild hall, moping. Concerned for their new mouse friend, the trio approached the sad rodent.

"Hey, Mickey, are you feeling all right? You look kinda blue." Lucy asked softly as she, Natsu and Happy sat next to the mouse.

"Oh, it's nothing Miss Lucy, it's just... I'm pretty much in the dumps right now." Mickey frowned as he rested his elbows on the table with gloom.

"Why are you in the dumps?" Natsu asked.

"Well... have I ever told you about, Minnie?" Mickey inquired to which the trio replied with a nod meaning 'No'. "Well, you see, she's my girlfriend and... um, well, I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Did you pick out a ring for her?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"You bet I did! Look!" Mickey pulls out a jewelry box from his pocket and reveals a large diamond ring, which shined bright like a star in the night sky. It was so shiny that a ray of light strayed off and blinded an unfortunate Goofy, who was carrying a bunch of dishes for some reason, making him slip, fall, and drop all the dishes. "Sorry, Goofy! My bad!"

Goofy replied with a thumbs up, which signaled that he was okay. "Don't worry about me! I'm okay!"

"So did you propose to her, yet?" Happy inquired, which made Mickey slump saddenly.

"I was about to, but then that freak tornado came and picked us right up. I sure hope she is okay. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do." Mickey frowned.

"Yeah, the other guys felt the same about their loved ones. If you want to, we could help you guys out." Natsu offered, bringing a bright smile to Mickey's face.

"Why, that's very kind of you, Mr. Natsu. You and your entire guild are very compassionate you know that?" Mickey said fondly.

"That's pretty much who we are. Even though we may fight all the time, we're still family." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, and if anybody disagrees, we kick their asses! Believe me, I'm a professional ass kicker!" informed Natsu.

"That's very drastic, don't you think?" Mickey asked concernly.

"'Drastic' is my middle na--AAH!" Nastu yelped as the floorboards underneath him caved in, making him fall throught the hole.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Happy called out into the hole, making sure if his friend is okay.

Natsu crawled back up the hole and popped his head and torso up. "Yeah, I'm fine! But look what I found! A mole man!" The Dragon Slayer pulled up a small, bald-headed man in a bright green tunic, who smiled and waved to the latter.

"That's not a mole man, that's Dopey!" Snow White cried happily as she ran over and picked up the little dwarf and hugged him. The other characters and guild members rushed over to see what was happening.

"What's going on up there?! Hey, buddy! Move that big, fat caboose of yers before I move it myself!" said a voice from the hole, as Natsu was forcefully pushed out from the hole, which revealed six other small men that emerged from the deep tunnel.

"Princess! What are you-- what-- what-- um-- uh-- eh, umm... you're here!" The small man named Doc stammered before he finally got his point across.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again! I'm so sorry you all got caught up in all of this. I wish our reunion didn't have to turn out this way." Snow White said mournfully.

"It's alright, princess, at least we're all together again and--" The second small man named Happy said jovially until he was interjected by the other small man named Grumpy.

"Okay, that's fine and dandy and all that mush, now would mind telling us where the heck are we?!" Grumpy asked demandingly.

"Well, that's kind of very hard to explain, Grumpy." Snow White said shyly.

"Hey, Snow, do you know these guys?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, these are the little men I was telling you about. Everyone, meet Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey. They are the seven dwarfs." Snow White introduced the Dwarfs to the entire guild hall while the little men greeted everyone in return.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mirajane greeted the Dwarfs as she extended a hand to Bashful, who immediately blushed as soon as he looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just... you're very purty. Hehehe." Bashful chortled as he covered his face with his beard timidly.

"Why, thank you, that's very nice of you." Mirajane smiled down at the dwarf, who blushed profusely.

"Hi, nice to meet y-- ah, ah, AH-CHOO!!!" sneezed Sneezy while trying to greet Freed.

"Gesundheit." blessed Freed as he offered Sneezy a hankerchief to blow on.

"Thanks." thanked Sneezy, blowing his nose on the hankercheif.

"Hello, there, what's your--" Sleepy greeted Gray and Juvia as he started to yawn. "Mm, sorry, I'm a little bushed from digging that hole, I need to lie down for a minute." The dwarf laid down on the floor and almost immediately falls asleep.

"Aww, that little man is so tired." Juvia smiled as she looked down at the sleeping dwarf.

"If you ask me, I think his name should be Narcolepsy." humored Gray.

Dopey went up and greeted Wendy by extending his hand out to greet her. "Hello, there, Dopey, my name is Wendy." She waited for the dwarf to respond but was silent as he shook her hand. "What's wrong? Can't you talk?"

"Sorry if my friend here can't speak. He never really learned how to talk." Happy explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Wendy said apologetically.

"It's okay, he's still a nice fella once you get to know him." Happy assured the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Okay, who the hell dug a hole in the guild hall floor?!" boomed Makarov as he discovered the freshly dug hole.

"Why, that would be us, Mr..." Doc stepped forward.

"Makarov, Makarov Dreyar, the master of Fairy Tail, and what were you doing digging underneath my guild hall, you vandals?!" Makarov yelled at the Dwarfs.

"I apolo- apol- apol- uh... deeply sorry for damaging your floors, Mr. Makarov. You see, we uhh..." Doc tried to explain himself until a loud voice came from the deep, dark hole.

"OI! Where are you, ya wee goblins?! I can't see a thing down here!" said a feminine voice that had a distinguished Scottish accent.

"Hey, look! I can see a light at the end!" said a second female voice that sounds younger than the first voice.

"Ucch! Finally!" The voices grew nearer until a figure emerges from the hole. She was tall, teenage girl with curly, untamable curly ginger-red hair and wore a dark-green dress and carried a bow. The second stranger was a nine or ten-year-old girl with dark hair tied into a ponytail with hair clips that looked like candy and wore a taffy-colored hoodie.

"Where were you wee gnomes?! We were right behind you and we could've hardly caught up with you!" The Scottish teen glared at the Dwarfs as she picked dirt out of her matted hair.

"Yeah, you could've at least left that lantern with us." said the little girl.

"Well, you should've kept the pace when we escaped that jail cell!" Grumpy bickered at the ginger girl.

"Excuse me?! You were in no hurry to leave us behind back there! It's not like were being chased!" The teenage Scot fired back at the angry dwarf.

"We could've been if you kept your big mouth shut!" Grumpy snapped at the girl, which only enrages her even more.

"THAT'S IT!" The girl was about to pounce on Grumpy when Erza intervened.

"Wait a minute! Who are you, and what's this about jail cell? Are you all convicts? Because if you are we will turn you in to the authorities!" Erza threatened the latter.

"No! We didn't do anything! It was an unlawful arrest!" Happy explained as he started to become a nervous wreck.

"After we got taken by that twister, we got lost when these big guys dressed like knights came and arrested us!" Sneezy explained further.

"We were only minding our business when they picked us up like little daisies and threw us into their carriage." Bashful said shyly.

"They even beat me in the head because I fell asleep. And for that they charged me with resisting arrest." Sleepy moaned as he woke up momentarily.

"How awful!" cried Snow White.

"Yeah, I've been to jail before. I'm pretty much used to it, though." The little girl said which received an awkward glance from everyone, prompting her to change the subject. "Uh... I mean, name's Vanellope von Schweetz, by the way."

"And I am Merida, Princess of DunBroch!" Merida said proudly before noticing Erza's armor. "Ooh, wow, I love your armor! What blacksmith do you go to?"

"It's custom. I have about 100 more where that came from." Erza replied, as Merida stared in aw.

"We weren't the only ones who were arrested, though. There were others, too." informed Doc.

"Who?" Makarov asked.

"Now let's see now, who did we meet in that jail, hmm... umm... Happy, do you remember their names or faces?" Doc asked his friend.

"Sorry, Doc. Ehehehehe, I can't recall." Happy the Dwarf chortled.

"Oh, I remember! See, there was this tall boy with a fez, and this other girl dressed in light blue, or was it teal? I dunno, but they were both tan-skinned and... hehe, I think they were married." Bashful blushed as he described two of the prisoners which suddenly rung a bell in Genie's head.

"Wait, that sounds just like Aladdin and Jasmine! Oh, no! My two favorite lovebirds have been thrown into The Hoosegow, The Slammer, The Big House, The Stir, The Joint, The Calaboose, Up The River, Downtown, DEATH ROW!!!" Genie gasped as he began to panic.

"Yeah, and they were locked up with some purty boy and a mouse girl that had a dog with her!" added Grumpy.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Minnie and Pluto!" gasped Mickey.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go bust'em out! Are you with me?!" shouted Donald which received positive feedback from everyone in the guild as they all screamed and shouted in agreement.

"Let's break their sh*t!" bellowed Gajeel raising his fist in anger.

"We shall teach them for messing with Rapunzel-chan's and Mickey-kun's loved ones!" shouted Juvia, equiping her water tentacles.

"Let loose the dogs of WAR!" roared Merida, taking advantage of the rising chaos as everyone charged up to the front entrance of the guild hall, ready to break out and raise hell until Makarov, Erza, the Good Fairies, Judy, Nick and Merlin stepped in between the angry mob of mages and the main doors.

"STOP!!!" boomed Makarov, forcing everyone to stop where they are. "I cannot allow you all to go out and wreak havoc on the town. If we do that, then we will all be in even bigger trouble for trying to attack the local authorities."

"Quite right, even though your hearts are in the right place, that shouldn't justify your destructive actions!" Flora advised the mages and the characters.

"But they've got Eugene in there! I can't let him rot inside of that jail cell!" cried Rapunzel.

"I know how you're all feeling, believe me, I'd be pretty miffed, too, if someone I know was locked up. Let's just calm down, take a breather and--" Nick calmed the crowd just when a knock was heard at the front entrance.

"I'll get it." said Erza as she went over to the main hall doors to open them. Once she does, she is greeted by a man in his boxer shorts, making her flush in embarrassment. "Uhh, master, there's a half-naked man out here."

Makarov came to the door and immediately recognized who this man was. "Mr. Mayor? What are you doing here? And what happened to your clothes?"

"Hello, Mr. Makarov, umm... nice weather we're having, isn't it?" The Mayor said shyly while trying to cover his bare chest, but received awkward stares from both Makarov and Erza. "Okay, I'm just gonna cut out the middle man and get right to it. I... have a problem."

"That you... have a stripping habit?" Erza asked while still staring at the Mayor's bare body.

"Finally, I thought I was the only one!" Gray called out from inside the guild hall.

"Good heavens, no! I... am no longer... Magnolia's Mayor. I have been... usurped from power." The Mayor said shamefully.

"Usurped? You've been overthrowed? How?" Makarov asked surprisingly.

"Some jerk named Pete came into my office, demanding that I relinquish my power over to him! I refused at first, but he brought over a whole army and said that if I don't, they'll attack the town and kill everyone! Since I didn't want to have a massacre on my hands, I did what he said, and he took everything! He took my mayorship, the key to the city... and my dignity. Also my clothes, in case if you haven't noticed." The Mayor explain as his head bowed with more shame.

"Master, didn't Madam Mim say something about working for someone named Pete?" Erza reminded the master who nodded in response.

"Pete? Oh no! Not him!" Mickey exclaimed.

"That fat, conniving slob! I say we go over to city hall and then--RAAAGGHH!!!" Donald ranted as he went into another tantrum.

"I remember that name. He's the same guy that sent goons to try and abduct Donald. No surprise to me." Gray said as he nodded and crossed his arms.

"Do you guys know him?" Lucy asked the characters.

"Of course we know'em! That ol' Pete is always up to something dubious! He's always trying to scam people so that he can get his own way! I say he's the biggest bad egg of them all!" Goofy frowned.

"And he just messed the wrong guild! I'll teach that bastard to try and kill our master!" Natsu growled as he suddenly rushed out the door angrily with Happy in tow. "Get ready, Pete! Fairy Tail's gonna kick your AAAASSSSSS!!!"

"Should we follow him?" Gajeel asked Makarov as he and Pantherlily approached the latter.

"Well, I suppose since Magnolia might as well be in danger, you, Gray and Erza should go catch up to him. Just in case he doesn't cause too much property damage." advised Makarov. "Mr. Mayor, is Pete at City Hall?"

"Um, yes, in fact, he just so happens to be attending a public rally where he'll make an important announcement." The Mayor replied.

"Right, then we'll go and attend this rally, just to see if he's doing anything conspicuous." Erza said as they were about to catch up to Natsu when Mushu stopped them.

"WAIT! We wanna come, too! If anyone messes with my Dragon Brother's family, then vengeance will be MIIIINNNNEEE!!! Just say the word and I'll be on top of Pete like a wolf munching on a cow!" growled Mushu.

"I too, would also like to join you lads and lassies! Given that I am skilled with a bow and arrow!" offered Merida as she equipped her bow.

"Even though we aren't in Zootopia anymore, it's still our duty to serve and protect!" volunteered Judy as she whipped out her tranquilizer gun.

"And nothing says 'Serve and Protect' like busting a corrupted politician." Nick said humorously as he joined his bunny partner.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go, go! Save the day! This town is counting on you!" Merlin urged the heroes hastily as they all followed Erza and headed straight for the town hall in Downtown Magnolia.

"Yeah! Let's go, girls!" exclaimed Merriweather before being stopped by Flora.

"Hold on, Merriweather. I think they already have more than enough help." said Flora.

"Well, what about our friends and loved ones? They're still stuck in jail and we have the opportunity to go help them!" suggested Mickey eagerly.

"Now hold on! You can't just go and try to break into a jail! At least not without a plan!" advised Archimedes.

"Well, why don't we use the tunnel that the dwarfs dug up? It leads straight to the Jailhouse, right?" asked Rapunzel.

"True," added Merlin. "But you need some allies to help aid you."

"I'll go! I can use my Celestial Spirits to free the prisoners." Lucy volunteered.

"And I have my wind magic!" offered Wendy.

"I can use my manpower!" Elfman yelled boisterously as he threw his hat in.

"I'll go, too! Mostly because I can glitch us out if we needed to. Also, I just love jailbreaks! They REALLY make the blood pump!" Vanellope exclaimed vigorously.

"I might as well go too, just so I can keep Wendy safe." Carla insisted.

"I shall go as well! Since my buddy Aladdin is in there, we're leaving no man behind! Am I clear, soldier?!" Genie shouted as an army at Elfman who saluted in response and said 'Yes, sir!' "Good! Let's MOOOVVVEEE OUT!"

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go save our friends!" Mickey exclaimed as he followed the party through the tunnel to the jailhouse.

"Just go throu-- go thr-- uh, umm... follow the tunnel!" Doc stammered as he directed the group while giving Rapunzel a lantern to guide them.

"Thanks, Doc." Rapunzel then kissed the dwarf which made him blush in response.

"Merriweather, since you're more eager to help, you might as well go with them." Flora urged Merriweather, who beamed with excitment. "But, make sure that EVERYONE gets home safely.

"Don't worry, Flora! You can count on me!" assured Merriweather.

"Well, then, hurry along then, time's a-wasting!" Flora said hastily as Merriweather joined the rescue party to help save their loved ones.

As they left, everyone else who remained in the guild hall looked at the Mayor awkwardly at his nakedness. Embarrassed, he covered himself again. "Can someone PLEASE get me some pants?"

 **City Hall (Magnolia Town)**

Meanwhile, at Magnolia's City Hall, sitting in the Mayor's office, was it's newly 'appointed' Mayor, Pete. A fat, anthropomorphic cat, who was sitting in his office chair smoking a cigar, basking in his Mayorship.

"Oohoohoo, this is marvellous!! I never thought this would all be possible! A bigger office, a nice desk, and TOTAL CONTROL OVER AN ENTIRE CITY! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Pete cackled before he quietly sighs. "If only my mother was here to see this. Too bad I put her in a nursing home, ehehehehehe."

He then hears a knock coming from his office door. "WHO IS IT?!" barked Pete.

"It's me, Bellwether. May I come in, sir?" replied a voice.

"Who?" Pete asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Your Assistant Mayor?" hinted the voice.

"Hold on, it's on the tip of my tongue." Pete pondered as he inhaled his cigar.

"I'm the one you nominated to BE Assistant Mayor?" The voice said.

"NOPE! Doesn't ring a bell." boomed Pete.

The voice sighed before responding. "Smellwether?"

"Oh, yes! Come in!" ordered Pete as a small anthropomorphic sheep dressed as a secretary came in.

"Your public rally starts in five minutes, sir. I have your speech ready for you." reminded Bellwether, who had a stack of papers in her hooves.

"Excellent! Now, I--" Pete was about to get up out of his chair when the telephone rang. "Just one moment, I need to take this."

As Bellwether left the room, Pete picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh, Miss Grimhilde!"

The voice on the phone suddenly yelled into his ear, making almost drop the phone in surprise. "Wha--what? I'm sorry, wha--" Pete listened as the voice on the other end continued to rant in his ear. "Could you slow down?! I--"

The voice on the phone says something that got his attention. "Oh, that thing with Madam Mim? Naw, that didn't happen like--" The voice bickered loudly, indicating that whoever was on the other end knew what was up.

"Okay, you caught me. I did send Madam Mim to kill that Makarov guy. B-b-but I wanted to make sure that Fairy Tail was out of the way. I was trying to make sure no other magic guild will mess with Underworld, and on top of that, it'll show those morons that we own, not just Fiore, but ALL of Earth Land! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Pete laughed as he explained to the voice but only made the other caller angry.

"I know she said that, but--" The caller cuts him off and continues to yell at him. "It's not like they know who-- no, NO! You don't have to send HIM! Look, I won't mess with Fairy Tail any longer, I'll keep a low-profile. they won't suspect a thing!" Pete assured the caller who sounded skeptical at first.

"Trust me, when that day comes, Fairy Tail and this whole STUPID world, won't know what hit them. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a city to run." Pete hangs up the phone and puts on his coat as he exited his office. "SMELLWETHER! Where's my coffee?!"

As Pete prepared for his speech, the Fairy Tail mages and their new colorful friends have reached City Hall where the citizens of Magnolia have gathered outside for the assembly. The party approached the crowd to observe the event that is unfolding. Erza surveyed the area to see if Natsu and Happy have made it to City Hall. "Has anyone seen Natsu, yet?"

"Nope, not yet. That hothead of ours probably has no idea where City Hall is." Gray figured as he looked for the missing Dragon Slayer.

"How about you, Lily? Ya see'em yet?" Gajeel asked his black exceed.

"Nah, I can't see him or Happy." replied Pantherlily.

"Hold on, lemme get up on that head of yours!" Mushu said as he scurried up onto Gajeel and climbed on top of his head, much to the Iron Dragon Slayer's annoyance.

"Oh no..." Judy gasped as her ears drooped with shock.

"What? What is it?" Nick asked concernly.

"Merida, pick me up." ordered Judy as the Scottish girl picked up the anthro bunny so that she could see better. "It's Bellwether!"

"What?! Ice-boy, pick me up, too!" ordered Nick as Gray picks him up so that he could see the sheep at a better angle. "Thaaat's not good."

"What? That wee lamb? You're kidding, right?" scoffed Merida.

"Trust me, she caused a lot of trouble back in Zootopia." warned Judy.

"And there's that dirty fox over." Gray glared at Jonathan Foulfellow who was standing next to Gideon, Bellwether and an another anthropomorphic mouse named Mortimer Mouse near the podium.

"Um, I'm right here you know." Nick said, thinking that it was him that Gray was referring to.

"Not you, I meant the fox that tried to kidnap Donald the other night." Gray said, holding Nick in the direction that Foulfellow was at.

"Ok, wow, that guy is just offensive to all foxes in general. You see this guy, Carrots? He's a walking stereotype." Nick ranted to his bunny partner as Gray and Merida put the animal duo down when Pete finally comes out and steps up to the podium. His appearance confused the spectators that were attending the assembly. The cat-man tapped on the microphone to see if it was working before he started his speech.

"Good afternoon, my fellow citizens of... what was it again?" Pete whispered to Bellwether who whispered back the name of the town to which he misprounounces. "Magpie! You're all probably wondering where your old Mayor is, hm? Well, that's because he resigned! That's right! He no longer cares about this here lovely city and its lovely people, so he got up and left town without second thought! But no worries, my beautiful denizens, I, Mayor Pete, is here to make all your troubles go away!"

This new revelation confused the audience, but they continued to listen anyway. "I have a plan that can help end all your problems and make this town the BEST town in Fiore! The first course of action is to find the root of our problems. And that, is none other than that stupid guild, Fairy Tail!"

The mages of said guild that were present went wide-eyed when they heard this proclamation. Fairy Tail being the subject of politics wasn't anything new, and they did cause problems in the past, but there hasn't been any major chaos in recent months. Nothing as catastrophic as Zeref or Acnologia, thankfully, even though they weren't to blame.

"In fact," Pete continued. "It's ALL magic in general! Admit it, don't you think that without magic or magicians in this town, there wouldn't be so much property damage, costing this town MILLIONS of your tax dollars! Who here has a home or business that has been destroyed or damaged by Fairy Tail mages!"

A few dozen spectators raised their hands up. "Wow, now that's a lot! Not only are they a danger to your property, they are also a danger to the people! Men, women, children and BABIES! For all we know, they could be planning to kidnap your children and using them as SLAVES!" Pete continued his biased speech which made Erza hurt and angry that this man would use hate and ignorance to manipulate people into doing what he wants.

"That's why I am passing a law to make sure that magic and those who use it, be banned forever! And once we drive them out, we'll build a WALL around the borders of this town, to make sure they don't get in. Those who are caught using magic, will be... EXECUTED!!!!" proclaimed Pete, shocking the mages and their friends.

Erza has finally had enough of this, as she called out the fat cat-man. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" She jumps up onto the stage and stood over Pete, glaring down at him while snatching a microphone from the podium.

"Everyone, listen! Do not listen to him! He is not your Mayor! The real Mayor has been usurped by this man! He is only trying to manipulate you so he can get his own way!" Erza warned the crowd, causing a commotion within the audience.

"Don't listen to her! She's insane! You all saw her, she tried to kill me!" Pete tried to persuade the people but Gray and Gajeel stepped in.

"That guy hired a hitman to try and kill our master! Why else would he try to pass a law against magic?" accused Gray.

"It's so that he can get rid of us so that we wouldn't get in the way of his own business!" Gajeel added.

"That fat cat is a nothing but a snake!" shouted Pantherlily.

"LIES! SLANDER! CALUMNY!!!" barked Pete as he took the microphone back from Erza. "I am a legitimate politician! And these imbeciles are just trying to make a fool out of me! So unless _Hairy Fail_ here has some 'evidence' (which there isn't) that proves to you otherwise, then they're out of order! Now get off my stage before I--"

Suddenly, the loudspeaker suddenly switched on and played Pete's conversation with the mysterious caller that was somehow recorded. The rest spoke for itself.

 _'I did send Madam Mim to kill that Makarov guy. B-b-but I wanted to make sure that Fairy Tail got out of the way. I was trying to make sure no other magic guild will mess with Underworld, and on top of that, it'll show those morons that not only do we own Fiore, but all of Earth Land! BWAHAHA--'_

The recording stops as Pete looked at the shocked expressions of the crowd while Natsu and Happy emerged from behind one of the speakers with Natsu holding Judy's carrot pen in one hand. "That enough evidence for ya, fatass?" Natsu smirked as he tossed the pen back to Judy.

"Duh--dee--buh--duh-- how did--" Pete sputtered, completely flabbergasted.

"We snuck into your office and heard every word you said." explained Natsu.

"And we just so happened to have Judy's recorder pen." Happy added.

"Why are there teeth marks and saliva all over it?" Judy asked, disgusted by the salivation that coated the pen.

"Oh, I thought that was an actual carrot." Natsu smiled shyly.

"That guy is a fraud! Get him!" said an angry man in the crowd as the people were about to charge at Pete and his cohorts.

"We've been compromised, Pete! What do we do?!" said a panicked Mortimer when crowd starts to gang up on him.

"If I'm going down, then so will this town!" Pete said as he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Men! Get out here and get this mob off my back!"

As soon as he gave his order, a gang of mobsters with tommy guns that drove in black vans came and started to shoot into the air, scaring the crowd away.

"Not good! Not good! We got bogies!" exclaimed Mushu as he scurried over to Natsu.

The mobsters surrounded the group and aimed their tommy guns at the latter. "Foulfellow! Gideon! Get rid of these idiots while I go and activate the bomb!" ordered Pete as he Mortimer and Bellwether rushed inside City Hall.

"Bomb?! What's he talking about?" Gray glared at Foulfellow and Gideon.

"Well, you see, we figured that you Fairy brats would try to stop us in taking over Magonlia, so we made a Plan B, which is to blow up the town. The bomb we're using is a magic bomb, and once it goes off... Ka-boom. My that will be a spectacular fireworks display, don't you agree, Gideon? Especially when it's at a lovely viewing distance." The wicked fox smirked while his partner nodded in agreement.

"You slimy bastards!" growled Erza as she used her magic to change into a set of armor.

"Killing innocent people is below dirt! Even for you, filthy demons!" glared Merida while she pulls an arrow from her quiver and pulls it against the string of her bow, ready to fire.

"My, my, my, what feisty redheads, Gideon. How adorable." mocked Foulfellow. "It's a shame I have to kill the two of you."

He pulls a revolver from his coat pocket and aims it at the two girls. "Eeny... meeny... miney..." The anthro fox taunted the girls by redirecting his aim at the latter as he pulled the hammer before finally choosing his target. "...moe!"

The bullet comes flying out of the barrel, zooming straight towards Merida, going straight for her forehead but was suddenly stopped by a surprising force. Gajeel. Foulfellow and Gideon's eyes widened as they both saw the Iron Dragon Slayer catch the bullet in the nick of time... and then eating it.

"Wha--wha-- did you just-- Gideon! Are you seeing this?! He ate the bullet!" Foulfellow gasped.

"Mmm, now that was tasty. But that was just the appetizer." Gajeel smirked as he slowly walked towards the fox and the cat menacingly.

"Stand back! Or I'll shoot... again!" warned Foulfellow, aiming his gun as Gajeel, the latter pulling the trigger multiple times, firing all of his bullets at Gajeel, but to no avail, were all eaten by the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Realizing that he is out of bullets, the trembling Foulfellow throws the empty gun at Gajeel in an attempt damage the mage, only to be consumed as well.

"Man, that was quite a meal you gave me. But you know what would go great with bullets and a gun?" taunted Gajeel as he leered down upon the frightened fox, picking him up and then staring deep into his eyes. "A nice can of Ass-whoop."

He then uppercuts Foulfellow, sending him flying into the air, so high, that he disappears into the sky. Gajeel then looks

down on Gideon and grins evilly at him. "Boo."

The anthro cat shrieked with fear and scurried off, away from the intimidating mage. The characters gawked at Gajeel with fright and amazement, while Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Pantherlily just stared casually at him.

"He ate that foxes' weapon! How did he do that?!" Merida exclaimed.

"Geez, remind me not to get on HIS bad side." humored Nick, despite being intimidated by Gajeel's thrashing.

"Yup, that's Gajeel for you." smiled Pantherlily.

"Lily, wanna help me take of these other bitches?" asked Gajeel, pointing at the group of mobsters who were trembling with fear.

"You got it." Pantherlily said as he transformed into his larger exceed form.

"You guys go and take care of that bomb. Me and Lily will handle these guys." ordered Gajeel as the others rush inside City Hall to thwart Pete.

"Go get'em, my metal-eating Dragon Brother!" Mushu cheered on Gajeel as the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed faced the small army of mobsters.

"So... who wants to die?" challenged Gajeel as the mobsters aimed their tommy guns at him.

 **Magnolia Town Jailhouse**

The group of prisoners kept in the jailhouse sat in their cell glumly, as they waited hopelessly for some kind of miracle to help them. One of the prisoners, Eugene, once known by his alias, Flynn Rider, sat against the wall as he tapped on the bars of the cell with a tin cup. "Well, this is boring. Who wants to try and grab the guard's keys again? Just for the fun of it, huh?"

"What's the point? They're gonna let us out eventually. I mean, they can't keep us in here forever." said a tan-skinned boy named Aladdin, sitting and leaning against the wall.

"I know, right? They didn't even give me my one phone call." humored Eugene.

"I just hope Mickey is alright. I wonder if he's looking for me right now." The mouse girl, Minnie said somberly, while Pluto tje dog rested his head on her lap to comfort her. A tan-skinned girl dressed in light blue named Jasmine, also sat beside her and rested her hand on her Minnie's back, comforting her as well.

"Don't worry, Minnie, he's probably thinking about you right now." Jasmine assured the mouse girl.

"Yeah, I bet Rapunzel is probably looking for me, too. But, hey, at least that's something we can hold on to, right? I mean, it's the only hope we got at the moment. Our loved ones are probably trying to find us. I bet they're planning our escape, right no--" Eugene assured the group as they hear voices coming from the other cell where the Dwarfs escaped by digging a hole in their cell.

They all peer their heads through the bars of the cell, seeing a group of people emerged from the hole and walk up to the cell. It was none other than Lucy, Wendy, Elfman and the rest of the rescue party, including Mickey, Rapunzel and Genie.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene exclaimed thankfully. "Whoa, your hair! It grew back?!"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure either, but I don't think that really matters now. I'm so glad that I found you again!" Rapunzel said with relief as she hugged her husband through the bars.

"Mickey!" Minnie beamed as Pluto barked with excitement to see their friend again.

"Minnie, Pluto! Are you two, alright?" Mickey said concernly.

"We're fine, Mickey, we're just a little anxious right now." affirmed Minnie.

"Just hang tight there, Minnie, we'll get you out in a jiff!" Mickey assured his two companions.

"Genie!" exclaimed Aladdin and Jasmine as the blue genie teleported through the bars to hug his two companions.

"Oh, Al my pal, I missed you so much! So, I see you and Jazzy here are enjoying the honeymoon! Ehehe." humored Genie making Aladdin chuckle and Jasmine roll her eyes.

"Uh, Blondie, who are these guys?" asked Eugene while staring at Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Elfman, Merriweather and Vanellope awkwardly.

"They're just some friends that I met. This is Lucy, Wendy, Elfman and Carla. They're wizards from a guild called Fairy Tail. The Dwarfs, Merida and Vanellope came to our guild and told us where you were." explained Rapunzel as she introduced her new friends to her husband.

"Wow, you're quite the social butterfly, aren't you, Blondie." quipped Eugene, making Rapunzel giggle.

"Okay, can we get these guys outta here, already? Y'know before any guards show up?" reminded Vanellope, who grew impatient with each passing second.

"I'm on it, Open! Gate of Nikora! Canis Minor!" Lucy commanded as she summoned one of her less powerful Spirits, Plue.

"Uh, Lucy? You do realize that's one of your weaker spirits, right?" reminded Carla.

"Just, watch. Plue, do you think you can open the door in the cell to help free the prisoners?" Lucy asked the little spirit politely.

"Puun!" replied Plue excitedly as he jumps up to the lock on the door and sticks his paw inside to turn the tumblers and unlock the door.

Once the door was open, the prisoners were freed from their captivity and they finally reunite with their friends. Minnie ran up to Mickey and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, isn't this beautiful reunion? Brings a tear to my eye. A manly tear." Elfman said tearfully as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't get it, Lucy. How did you summon this little guy? Why didn't you use the key on the lock?" inquired Merriweather, picking up Plue.

"I'm a celestial mage, I can summon spirits by making contracts with them so they can help me during combat. They can also be useful for other things, like picking locks and stuff." Lucy explained.

"Well, I like it. I should tell Flora and Fauna about this." Merriweather smiled as Lucy returned Plue.

"Guys, I think we've got company!" Wendy warned as a team of guards heard the commotion and confront the rescue party.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" said the first guard.

"They're freeing the prisoners! Stop them!" ordered the second guard as they charged at the group.

"Sorry about this!" Elfman apologized as he punched the guards, knocking them out.

"We better get a move on!" urged Mickey as the group ran to the exit when more guards showed, surrounding the rescue party and their liberated friends.

"Don't let them get away!" ordered the commanding knight as the group prepared to fight the mob of knights.

"There's too many of them! We can't take them all on!" Carla exclaimed.

"We'll just have to pave our way through these guys and head back to the guild." Lucy said as she was about to summon another one of her spirits before the wall is suddenly demolished bu an outside force, taking out some of the guards.

The force that destroyed the wall was a large, muscular man with body type similar to Elfman's, only his arms were abnormally large. He wore red overalls and was barefoot. He seemed very disgruntled and was probably not in a good mood.

"Hey, buddy! Have you seen a little girl with a ponytail and a taffy-colored hoodie? Her name is Vanellope and I'm trying to look for her, and I heard you're keeping her here, so--" The large man demanded as he picked up one of the unconscious guards until Vanellope spoke up.

"Ralph?" said Vanellope which drew attention from the large man named Ralph. "What are you doing here, ya big lug?"

"Vanellope! Oh, I've been looking all over for you! Everything's gone all topsy-turvy! The arcade is gone, Felix and Calhoun are missing and now I'm stuck in some Online RPG game!" panicked Ralph as he is reunited with his companion.

"I hate to cut the reunion short, but we still got guards to deal with!" reminded Aladdin as the other guards charged the group.

"Everyone stand back!" cautioned Wendy as she turned to the guards. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!!!" Wendy blew a burst of wind from mouth, blowing back the small army of guards.

"Hurry! This way!" Merriweather guided the group through the hole in the wall that Ralph made and they escape the Jailhouse with everyone unharmed. Despite the damage that has been done to the place.

 **Meanwhile at City Hall**

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Merida, Mushu, Judy and Nick entered the main lobby of City Hall as they chased down Pete and his cohorts through the historic building. Pete, Mortimer and Bellwether were about to reach the top of the large staircase when Merida fired an arrow near Pete, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, JACKASS?!" growled Natsu, running up the stairs angrily towards the fat cat-man.

"I think you mean where do YOU think you're going!" corrected Pete, pulling out a remote control and pressing the big red button on the remote, turning the staircase into a ramp and then making Natsu slide down, knocking the others down onto the floor.

"STIIIIIIIIIIRIKE! BWAHAHA!!! Mortimer, take care of these morons for me, while I activate the bomb!" ordered Pete, making a hasty retreat to his office with Bellwether in tow.

"You got it, Pete!" affirmed Mortimer, whipping out an ACME rocket launcher. "Man, the weapons they sell at retail stores in ToonTown."

He fires multiple rockets at the group, forcing them to scatter about the lobby until they are able to take cover. "We have to catch up to Pete before he activates that bomb!" shouted Gray, taking cover behind a pillar with Merida and Judy.

"Well, how are we supposed to get past Mr. Boom-Boom, here! He's gonna level the place with those rockets if we don't take'em out!" Mushu reminded the Ice-Make mage while taking cover under a desk with Happy and Erza.

"Me and Merida can draw him out long enough for the rest of you to get up there." Erza planned out.

"We'll take care of that ugly rodent for ya! Just be careful, the lot of you!" assured Merida, as she climbed a set of drapes on the wall as part of their improvised plan.

"HEY! Over here, bastard! Come on! Aim at me!" Erza shouted, raising her hands up to distract Mortimer while Natsu, Gray, Happy, Judy, Nick and Mushu rushed past him.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, red!" smirked Mortimer as he aimed his rocket launcher at the Requip Mage, until he hears a whistle from above. He looks up to see Merida standing on the chandelier hanging from above.

"OI! Up here, ya devil!" shouted Merida, as she used her sword to cut the rope that was hoisting the metal chandelier, causing it fall down on top of the weapon-toting mouse. The ginger girl jumps off the falling chandelier just before it lands on Mortimer, crushing him.

"You okay, Merida?" Erza asked concernly, grabbing Merida's arm and hoisting her up.

"Yea, I'm fine. But I don't think that jackanape is doing fine either." Merida said, glaring at the fallen Mortimer, groaning as he struggled to pull himself out from under the chandelier.

Meanwhile, with Natsu and the others, they finally caught up with Pete and Bellwether in the Mayor's office, who were just about done, setting up the timer on the bomb. "There! It's done! Now we just need to get to the chopper and get the HECK outta here!" said Pete as he and Bellwether finished setting the timer when Natsu and company came bursting in.

"You're not going anywhere!" growled Natsu, while he, Gray, Judy, Nick, Mushu and Happy cornered the two criminals.

"Well, I hate to break to you, guys, but we are, AND you're gonna die. Oops." Bellwether feigned as she pressed the button on the explosive device, setting off the countdown.

"Ten minutes is all I need to get outta this joint." grinned Pete.

"'You'? Don't you mean us?" Bellwether asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Smellwether. But, um, YOU, are now expendable. Nothing personal, it's just business, I hope you understand." Pete feigned sympathy as Bellwether frowned.

"B-but I--" stuttered Bellwether, until she gets feels a sharp sting in her derriere, which came from a tranquilizer dart that was fired from Judy's tranq gun. The tranquilizer suddenly kicks in, making her drowsy before knocking her unconcious.

"So... can we wrap this up already? You know, so we can arrest you, disarm the bomb, and have dinner? Some of us have plans you know." chimed Nick.

"You think catching up to me would be THAT easy, didn't you?! Well, think again!" Pete grabs his desk chair and throws it out the window where a helicopter was hovering over City Hall, dropping down a ladder for Pete's convenience. "SO LONG, SUCKERS!"

The helicopter flew away with Pete hanging on to the ladder as he climbed up and pulled himself into the copter. "Happy! Fly me up!" ordered Natsu as the exceed grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed Happy as he was about to carry Natsu before Gray stops the two of them.

"Forget him, Natsu! We gotta get rid of this bomb before it blows!" Gray reminded the Dragon Slayer.

"He's right! We'll get him the next time we run into him!" affirmed Happy.

"Dammit!" scowled Natsu, watching the helicopter fly away to tye outskirts of Magnolia. "Alright, so how do we turn this thing off!"

"Hold on, I'll ask her." Mushu said as he went over to the unconcious Bellwether and started slapping her. "HEY! Little Bo Peep! WAKE UP! Tell us how to turn off the bomb!" To no avail, the sheep lady could not stir from her tranquilizer-induced coma.

"Everyone, stay calm! I'll handle this! There's probably a wire that I can cut!" assured Judy as she removed a panel, revealing a set of wires inside the device. "Now, I haven't done this before, but I've read about this during my time at the police academy. Usually when you're deactivating a bomb, it's always the red wire!"

The bunny takes a pair of scissors from the desk and uses it to cut the red wire. Once it has been cut, the countdown suddenly stops. The latter smiling triumphantly until the clock starts up again, shortening the countdown to two minutes.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers..." Judy said in a low, high-pitched voice.

"Well, that's it! I'm dead, you're dead, everyone's DEAD! We're basically reduced to particles at this point!" Nick said as he threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Hurry, cut another wire! CUT ANOTHER WIRE, WOMAN!" Mushu panicked as he shook Judy anxiously.

"I don't wanna die!" Happy bawled, curling into a fetal position.

"No one is gonna die! Not today! Not tomorrow!" Natsu proclaimed, picking up the bomb and carrying over his shoulder. "Follow me!"

"You better not do something stupid with that bomb, you idiot!" yelled Gray, as he and the others followed him.

Meanwhile, outside City Hall, Gajeel and Pantherlily have already taken care of the bad guys surrounding the area, leaving dozens of unconcious bodies. "Well, Lily, I guess this counts as a workout, don'cha think?" Gajeel asked Pantherlily who smirked in reply as Erza and Merida came out to rendezvous with their allies.

"You alright, Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just finished taking care of these jerks. They really need to exercise more." humored Gajeel.

"Where's Natsu and the others?" Pantherlily asked, reverting back to his smaller exceed form.

"They're inside taking care of Pete. Oi, they're taking a long time in there." Merida said just when Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Ralph and Vanellope approached the rest of Team Natsu.

"Guys, we came to rescue the prisoners when we heard gunshots. What's going on?" Wendy asked concernly.

"Pete was trying to rally the town against Fairy Tail, so we tried to stop him and he sent his goons to get rid of us. Luckily, though, Lily and I took care them." assured Gajeel.

"Where are the prisoners?" Erza asked Lucy.

"They went with Elfman and Merriweather back to the guild to keep them safe. Also, we ran into this guy who just so happens to be friends with Vanellope." Lucy explained, gesturing to Ralph, who had Vanellope sitting on his shoulder.

"Speaking of which, everyone, this is Ralph. Ralph, this is Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail, well you know, vice-versa." chimed Vanellope as she introduced Ralph to the others.

"Hi, everyone, nice to meet you. Name's Wreck-it-Ralph, and I'm from the game, 'Fix-it-Felix Jr.'." greeted Ralph casually before Lucy cuts him off.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked until Natsu and company come running towards the group, carrying the bomb with him.

"Hey, Erza! I got the bomb! I need to get rid of it!" Natsu said, yelling towards his comrades.

"A BOMB?!" exclaimed Lucy, Wendy, Ralph and Vanellope in unison.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that, didn't we?" Merida said sheepishly.

"Natsu?! What the hell are you carrying a bomb for?!" yelled Lucy.

"We tried to disarm it, but we made it worse! We have to get rid of it before it destroys the town!" Natsu explained.

"Well, why don't you sit on it? Your fat ass might soften the explosion." Gray said sarcastically.

"That's a good idea, Gray!" Natsu said as he did as such, receiving awkward looks from everyone else.

"I was only freakin' kidding!" Gray yelled.

"Well, what did you expect, smartass?! If you're gonna ask a stupid question, you're gonna get a stupid answer!" bickered Natsu, before Erza interjected the argument.

"BOYS! How much time do we have?!" Erza demanded.

"Don't worry, Erza, we still got-- EIGHT SECONDS LEFT?!" Happy screamed as he glanced at the clock as it was getting close to zero. Everyone started to panic until Ralph immediately grabbed the bomb and threw it into the air.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" warned Ralph, as everyone immediately took cover and watched as the bomb finally reached zero, exploding into an energetic yet explosive magical bomb, lighting up the entire sky like it was some sort of firework. The bright light emanated for a short time before finally receding and slowly dims down.

The mages and the characters looked up at the sky, watching the bright light that was caused by the colorful explosion. It left some of them in awe, but the rest gave a sigh of relief, knowing that the crisis is now over.

"Wow. Who knew magic could be so beautiful... yet, destructive." Vanellope said as she gazed at the colored sky.

"That's basically what magic is supposed to be. If it's not used for the right purpose, it can be harmful, possibly even deadly." Carla elaborated, staring at the sky.

"So, Natsu, Gray, did you two catch Pete?" Gajeel asked.

"Nah, he got away. We could've gone after him, but we couldn't let the bomb destroy the town. So we did what we had to." informed Gray.

"You mean bicker like a couple of hounds fighting over a drum of meat?" Merida said ironically.

"I like meat." Natsu said dreamily, drooling at the thought of meat.

"We should all head back to the guild. Let the Knights take care of Pete's remaining accomplices." ordered Erza as everyone followed her lead.

"Yeah, we should also talk to the Mayor about pardoning those prisoners, since they've been unlawfully convicted by Pete." reminded Lucy.

"Does your guild always deal with situations like this? Or is it something on occasion?" Judy inquired.

"Eh, it depends." replied Pantherlily as he sat on Gajeel's shoulder.

"You know what, Pantherlily? It feels like such a perfect day today. In fact, I think I feel a song coming on!" Gajeel said happily as he started to sing to the tune of 'Zip-a-Dee-Do-Dah' but since we wasn't a good singer, he just sings it off-key.

 **Gajeel:**

 _Zip-a-Dee-Do-Dah,_

 _Zip-a-Dee-Yay!_

 _My, oh my, what a wonderful day!_

 _Plenty of sunshine, heading my way!_

"Hey, hey, hey, man. Are you gonna be singing like that all the way there, or do I have to wear earplugs?" Mushu asked the metal-eating mage, who glared back at him.

"You gotta problem with my singing voice, gecko?" growled Gajeel.

Mushu, not wanting to make him more angry, nodded in reply. "Uhh, nope, carry on."

"Heh, thought so." smirked Gajeel as he continued to sing.

 **Gajeel:**

 _Zip-a-Dee-Do-Dah!_

 _Zip-a-Dee-ay!_

 _Mister Blue Bird's on my shoulder!_

Gajeel continued to sing, much to everyone's horror and annoyance, as they all headed back to the guild, confident in the days that are ahead of them.

 **Meanwhile in Crocus**

Pete quietly slinked his way through an alleyway in Fiore's capital city Crocus, hoping that nobody has noticed him hiding in. It is already late in the evening, and Pete has already become one of Fiore's Top Ten Most Wanted criminals, due to his terroristic actions in Magnolia. He is currently hiding from the law, but the Knights aren't the only ones who are out looking for him.

"Oh, geez! This is bad, this is VERY BAD! If I'm not careful, I could get thrown in jail, or worse..." Pete made a slitting gesture that signifies an execution. "Ooh, this is a terrible place to hide! Someone will see me for sure! But I digress, I mean, it's not like those slack-jawed pea-brains from Underworld can find me here."

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? I must be growing deaf in my old age." said a voice that sounded gravelly but phrased eloquently.

"You heard me, I said--" Pete turned to face the voice, only to freeze up and stutter at the intimidating figure from where the voice originated from. The figure was a tall, slender man with a slightly muscular build and tan skin. He had long black hair and a goatee and wore a business suit. He also had a jagged scar on his right eye, which seemed to stand out the most in his entire appearance.

"Oh, Scar! Hehe, lovely weather we're having?" Pete said nervously, trying to seem innocent.

"Yes, it's Cloudy with a chance of... slack-jawed pea-brains, was it?" Scar inquired, making Pete even more anxious.

"You heard all that? Oh, don't worry, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about your... brother! Morris, right?" humored Pete, but Scar wasn't convinced at all.

"First of all, his name was Mufasa, second, he is dead." corrected Scar.

"Oh-- um-- sorry for your loss?" Pete said, trying to feign an apology.

"I HATED my brother! Why else would he be DEAD?!" hissed Scar, making Pete jump. "Why am I even going on about this? You know what I'm here for."

"If it's about that thing in Magpie Town, I was only going on the offensive so that Fairy Tail can't interfere with Underworld's plans!" Pete explained nervously, but then Scar got up in his face.

"It's because of idiots like YOU, are the reason why they would interfere! It's because of YOU, we lost the element of surprise! Perfectly, well thought-out plans being soiled makes me mad and do you know what happens when I'm mad?" Scar asked the fat cat-man, further intimidating him.

"What are you going to me?" trembled Pete.

"Why, nothing at all..." Scar assured Pete, who breathed a sigh of relief. "...that's for Maleficent to decide."

The moment of reassurance was swiftly dashed when Pete heard this. "Eep."

"Throw him in the caravan." Scar said nonchalantly as a group of henchmen grabbed, silencing him and then throwing him into an unmarked carriage. He started screaming and banging inside the wagon, begging to be let out as Scar watched it pull away into darkness of the dimlitted streets.

The scarred man chuckled evilly to himself as he walked away from the scene, finally bringing silence to the now empty alleyway.

 **A/N: Can you guess what might've happened to poor old Pete? Who knows? Plz leave a review for me!**


	5. Romeo's New Groove

**A/N: Honestly, this is the longest chapter I've ever written thus far in any story. So I hope you enjoy all the blood, sweat and various fluids I put into this chapter as well as the story itself.**

Chapter 5: Romeo's New Groove

Now that Magnolia's Mayor has regained power over the town and has pardoned the imprisoned characters for their false convictions, things are slowly getting back to normal. Well, mostly normal. Some of the characters have never felt happier now that they have been reunited with their loved ones. Rapunzel and Eugene were both caught up on the past events that have occured suring their stay in Fiore. The newer guests including, the Dwarfs, Merida, Aladdin, Jasmine, Vanellope, Wreck-it-Ralph, Minnie and Pluto have befriended the other mages and their allies as well. But while that was happening, Makarov, the Good Fairies, Merlin and Archimedes were having a private discussion in the master's office.

"THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!!!" boomed Makarov, making the Fairies and Merlin jump. "As much as I sympathize with your situation, we can't take in anymore people! We barely have enough room as it is with our mages, let alone a bunch of princesses, animals, and short men! Besides me, of course."

"We're sorry, Mr. Makarov, but none of us are familiar with Fiore, so there's nowhere else to go for any of us." Fauna apologized.

"Perhaps if you could move us to a few Inns in town, then maybe there would be more space for you and your mages." Flora reasoned with the old mage.

"Yes, or maybe you could place us with the other neighboring wizard guilds, like Blue Pegasus, or Sabertooth, or... what was it? Lamb Skate?" pondered Merlin.

"Lamia Scale, Merlin." corrected Archimedes.

"I have considered those options. I talked it over with the masters of Mermaid Heel and Pegasus an hour ago, and in case we take in anymore, they shall give refuge to any extra people. However, there is also something else that I wish to discuss as well." Makarov's sudden announcement prompted the latter to fall silent as they listened in.

"These past few days were very strange, but I have a feeling they are somehow connected. First, there was your arrival in Fiore, Madam Mim's attempt to kill me, and Pete's usurping of Magnolia's Mayor. I have reason to believe that this all started when some strange woman showed up at my birthday party a couple of days before." Makarov elaborated.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who was this woman?" Merriweather asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but she wore a dark, tattered and outdated robe and had horns on her head. She also had green skin, carried a staff and had a pet raven with her." As Makarov gave the woman's description, the fairies suddenly expressed a look of horror on their faces.

"No, it can't be." gasped Flora.

"Oh, dear! Why here, why now?" Fauna said fearfully.

"That's impossible! She's dead! We saw Prince Phillip nail her right in that cold, empty hole she calls a heart!" snapped Merriweather.

"I'm sorry, but... who is dead, now?" inquired Archimedes.

"Malefice--" replied Fauna, before being silenced by Flora.

"Hush now, Fauna! You know saying her name would bring bad luck!" hushed Flora.

"But what's the point of not saying her name? If she's still alive, then there's already bad luck as it is." questioned Fauna.

"So this Maleficent. Who is she? What does she want with our guild?" asked Makarov persistently.

"That I am not sure of. The last time we faced her she tried to kill Princess Aurora. Fortunately, however, we were able to stop her evil plans and save Aurora's kingdom. But since her presence in this new world is hard to deny, I'm afraid we are all in danger." Flora said fearfully.

"So you don't know what Maleficent would be planning at this point?" Merlin asked.

"It's hard to say at this point. But we do know one thing: She is VERY crafty." informed Merriweather.

"That's not only thing that we know of..." Makarov said in a serious tone, before softening his expression and gave and grinned pervertedly. "Her horns aren't the only thing that makes her horny. Hehehehehe!!"

Makarov's provocative comment made the fairies and Merlin cringe as they imagined Maleficent in sexy lingerie and making illicit poses. "Eww, human men are so dirty at this age." Merriweather groaned.

"Ahem, in all seriousness, though, we should be more open-minded about in case more goons show up." Makarov said as he straightened his expression and wiped his bloody nose.

"Quite right. I may have to work on a protection spell that can ward off anyone and anything with evil intentions to protect this guild. I'll start on it immediately!" said Merlin as he and Archimedes exit Makarov's office.

"We should leave as well. I promised Mirajane that I'd help her plant pansies and begonias in the guild's garden." Flora said as she and the fairies leave the office.

"You have a nice day, now, Mr. Makarov." smiled Fauna as she and Merriweather followed Flora.

Merriweather looked back at Makarov and thought about the Maleficent fan service which made her cringe before tagging along with the other two fairies. "Nasty."

"Oh Mavis, if only you were here with us. You'd probably be astounded by these fairies, and their magic." Makarov said to himself as if he was talking to his godmother, Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first guild master. He glanced at a photo of Mavis, who stood beside Makarov's father and their other magical comrades, on his desk. He smiled at the photo with a sense of light-heartedness in his chest.

His focus on the photo was disrupted, however, when he hears a yawn coming from underneath the guild master's desk. One of the Dwarfs, Sleepy, woke up from his early morning nap and emerged from the crawlspace in the desk. He notices Makarov looking down on him and yawns.

"Oh, good morning, Doc. Say, when did you grow a moustache?"

"GET OUTTA HERE!!!" barked Makarov, making Sleepy wake up with a fright and scurry out of the office.

 **Later in the day**

Romeo stood at the Request Board with a look of pride and excitement on his face, as he searched for his first solo job request. "Delivery job, too boring. Handyman wanted, lame. Stripper? Ew, too risque." Romeo scanned the board for jobs that would not only pay well, but would also be a memorable one.

"Hi, Romeo! Whatcha doing?" beamed Olaf as he greeted the young fire mage.

"Hey, Olaf. I'm just looking for a job." Romeo replied to the snowman.

"A job? I love jobs! Can I have a job?" Olaf said gleefully, not knowing what a job is.

"I don't think you need a job, Olaf. You're a snowman. Besides, the job I'm looking for is for an experienced wizard. I don't care how much money I get, though. I want to do an exciting one!" Romeo said eagerly.

His excitement suddenly drained away as he spends the next fifteen minutes searching the Request Board. Sadly, he has not found a suitable job that piqued the young fire mage's interest. Romeo sighed with disappointment and walked away from the Request Board, leaving a sleeping Olaf to nap while standing. The odd snowman suddenly woke up and notices Romeo walking away.

"Hey, Romeo, wait up!" Olaf hopped after a depressed Romeo, who went over to one of the tables in the main hall and sat down.

"This sucks, all the other mages have the good jobs while I'm stuck here drinking juice like a little kid." Romeo said with melancholy as he sipped a glass pf apple juice.

"Hey cheer up, Romeo. For what it's worth, you're just as great as Natsu, Gray-sama and, well, everyone else! You're very, very special, and that's all that matters." Olaf smiled as he hugged Romeo, making the poor boy shiver.

"Th-thanks, Olaf." shivered Romeo as Olaf finished hugging him. "But I really want to see some action, some adventure. Yup, all by myself."

"If you want to find adventure so badly, then maybe you should go look for it! I mean it's not like you're gonna wait until it comes looking for you, right?" Olaf advised Romeo, who pondered it for a moment before smiling.

"You're right, I should go looking for it instead of just waiting for it. Come on, let's go, you and me, buddy!" Romeo exclaimed as he and the snowman ran out of the guild hall aimlessly in search for adventure.

Unbeknownst to them, the young 'Sugar Rush' racer named Vanellope von Schweetz overheard the two talking and became interested in their little quest. The jailbreak from the other day gave Vanellope a newfound perspective for this new world. Sure, the arcade was fun as well, but it wasn't as expansive as Earth Land, which made her curious about what lies in store for her. Not only that, but when she first laid her eyes on Romeo, she started feeling enamoured by the young fire mage. And his abs.

"Adventure, huh? This is just too perfect." Vanellope said to herself as she followed Romeo and Olaf closely without the two boys noticing.

 **Meanwhile in Hargeon Town**

In the streets of Magnolia's neighboring harbor town, a red-wooled llama was running for his life as he was pursued by a large, muscular man and a woman, who was dressed in purple and was scary beyond all reason, chased the frightened llama through the streets of the harbor town. The poor creature ran down the street as the odd duo drew closer to him

"Hurry, Kronk! Don't let him get away!" ordered the female pursuer named Yzma.

"I'm sorry, Yzma, but this is as fast as I can run." Kronk said as he carried Yzma in a paladin/tent on his back.

"He's already in our sights! Don't stop until he slows down!" said Yzma while they continued their chase into the streets, knocking down anyone who got their way.

Not too far from them, two other miscreants who were up to no good, exited the town's local museum with an old map that they stole to aquire a lost treasure. One of them was a trashy, red-headed woman in a red dress named Madame Medusa. Her partner, an obese man named Mr. Snoops, who was as weaselly as he appeared.

"Finally, we've got it! The First King's Red Diamond is as good as ours! With this we'll find it in no time!" grinned Medusa as she hugged the map tightly against her chest.

"Y'know, Medusa, switching out the real map with a fake map was a pretty smart plan. Even I wouldn't have thought of--" Snoops said before being silenced by Medusa.

"SHH!! Not so loud, you big-mouthed idiot! Do you want us to get caught? I do not want to get thrown in jail again! Who knows hiw filthy the jails are in this stupid world!" whispered Medusa. "Let's just get out of here before somebody notices us."

"Say how do you know that the map we stole is real? The guy that told us about the Red Diamond said that the map in the museum may be fake and that the real map was lost." inquired Snoops.

"He said MAYBE that the map wasn't real. It doesn't mean that he's right. Although, coming from a homeless man, he seemed less credible. But who cares? We've got the map!" said Medusa wacing the map in the air gloatingly.

Suddenly, Kusco screamed as he zoomed past Medusa and Snoops, which captured their attention. "Uhh, Medusa? Is it me, or was that a screaming llama?" asked Snoops just as Yzma and Kronk came up on them and slammed into them.

Kronk falls on top of Medusa, crushing her and the map, while Yzma lands on Snoops. The four of them were incapacitated for moment which gave Kusco the opportunity to run as far away from his pursuers.

"Get off me you-- you-- big oaf!" yelled Medusa who tries push Kronk's hefty body off her.

"Oops, sorry about that, ma'am, I can be a little clumsy sometimes." Kronk apologized as he pushes himself off of Medusa.

"Ow, my bottom." Snoops said painfully as he sat on Yzma.

"Get off me, you lummox!" screeched the purple-wearing woman as she pushed Snoops off her body. "You! You clumsy morons made me lose Kusco! Medusa!"

"Me?! You're the clumsy morons! You ran into me and almost made me lose the map! Yzma!" Medusa accused Yzma as she showed her the map.

"You mean half of a map?" Yzma said skeptically.

"What? What are you talking about--" Medusa gasped as she looked at the map, which was torn in half during the scuffle. "No! Where is it?! Where's the other half of the map?!"

"Don't worry, Medusa, at least we still have the piece of the map that shows us where the treasure is." assured Snoops.

"You fool! We need the other half of the map to know HOW to get there! Without the whole map we can never find the Red Diamond!" yelled Medusa as she smacked her partner across the head.

"Oh well, too bad for you. Come on, Kronk, let's go find Kusco and get rid of him. He couldn't have gone far." ordered Yzma.

"Hold it! You're not getting off the hook that easily! You're the reason why I lost a piece of the map in the first place!" accused Medusa pointing the finger at Yzma.

"Well, you made me lose that llama!" hissed Yzma.

"Who cares about some stupid, stinky llama?! You ugly, purple people-eating, troglodyte!!" insulted Medusa.

"Oh, you wanna go sister?" growled Yzma, rolling up her sleeves as she prepared to pummel Medusa.

"Bring it on, old woman!" challenged Medusa as she balls up her fists.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there." Kronk said as he calmed the two angry women. "How about we just calm down for a moment and come to an agreement or... something?"

"Kronk, what kind of agreement would there be?" inquired Yzma.

"Well, you want to get rid of Kusco, right? And Medusa wants to find a diamond, right?" reminded Kronk.

"Just get to the point already." Yzma said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, what if, and I mean IF, we team up so that we can compromise the goals that we need to accomplish. You know, you with Kusco, and her with a diamond. Whaddeya say?" Kronk insisted.

"Ha! Give me one reason why I should team up with that tramp!" Yzma glared at her henchman.

"Excuse me?!" growled Medusa, who was offended by the comment.

"Th-think about it, Medusa. If we team up, the chances of finding the Red Diamond would double. Besides, us bad guys have to stick together." Snoops said.

"I still hate the idea. But if it means I get to have my diamond, and that I can finally get that promotion from Underworld, I can aquire my membership and my magic. What say you, Yzma?" inquired Medusa.

"Fine! I guess we can form a truce, but only until I can kill Kusco." groaned Yzma as the two women begrudgingly shook hands.

"Okie-dokie, then! So what do we do now?" asked Kronk.

"First things first; We have to find Kusco." said Yzma.

"But what about my diamond? I still need the other half of the map!" Medusa said just as Snoops tugged on her arm. "WHAT SNOOPS?!"

"Th-the map, the map! Look! It's in the middle of the road, right there!" pointed Snoops while directing his arm towards the piece of the map in the middle of the bist street.

"Quick! Somebody grab it!" ordered Medusa as the two villainesses and their henchmen ran to the street to grab the map.

The wind picked up the piece of the map and drifted it away from the latter. The villains and minions clumsily chased after the other half of the map which designated the path that will lead them to certain failure.

 **Meanwhile with Romeo and Olaf**

"Adventure? Adventure! Where are you adventure?" Olaf yelled as he and Romeo strolled the hilltops and meadows near the guild.

"Olaf, when you said that speech about looking for adventure, you didn't mean literally, did you?" Romeo asked the confused snowman.

"Oh, I thought you were looking for a lost pet." said Olaf.

"I don't have a pet." said Romeo.

"Well, maybe it's lost." grinned Olaf.

"Ugh, why did I even bring him? I should've brought Gray or Lucy with me. Or maybe that Flynn Rider guy, he seems cool." Romeo muttered to himself.

"Hey, Romeo!" Wendy called out to Romeo as she and Carla came up to him and Olaf. "Me and Carla just came back from our job. What are you and Olaf doing?"

"Hi Wendy! Hi white kitty!" Olaf waved to the Wind Dragon Slayer and her Exceed.

"I couldn't find a job on the request board so I thought me and Olaf could go on an adevnture." replied Romeo.

"So what are you two doing?" inquired Carla.

"We're looking for Romeo's lost pet!" exclaimed Olaf cheerfully.

"No we're not, Olaf." Romeo groaned as he face-palmed himself.

"How about the creek? You can go fish or swim there." suggested Wendy.

"Nah, don't feel like it. You know what would really be fun? Kicking bad guy butt! Now that's fun!" Romeo said.

"There hasn't been much crime recently, though. With the exception of Pete and Madam Mim." reminded Carla.

"But it has gotten so BORING at the guild. If there's no crime to stop or bad people to catch, what's the point of doing anything anyway?" complained Romeo.

"It doesn't matter how big a job is, it's the right thing to do anyway. Helping others can be an adventure if you set your mind to it." Wendy said upliftingly.

"That sounds kinda preachy." Romeo said, rolling his eyes.

"It is isn't it?" Wendy said sheepishly.

"Aww, they're so cute together. I think they would make a perfect couple." Olaf whispered to Carla, who nodded in agreement when she suddenly hears something coming their way.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Carla said.

"Hear what?" Olaf asked.

"It sounds like somebody screaming--" Carla described as the llama from before came barreling across the meadow, slamming into the adolescent mages, the Exceed and the snowman.

"Oww, my head." moaned Wendy, rubbing the bruise that she suffered on her forehead.

"I think I broke my tail." strained Carla as she clutched her tender tail.

"Has anyone seen my butt? I think I lost it somewhere." said Olaf's decapitated head as he tried to put his broken body back together.

"Oh, hey are guys okay? I am so sorry! I know I should've been looking where I was going, but I guess I was kinda caught up in running for my life that I didn't see you." said a voice which Wendy assumed came from Romeo.

"Did you say something, Romeo?" Wendy asked the fallen boy.

"I didn't say anything." replied Romeo who got back up and helped Wendy up.

"Then who--?" said Wendy when she noticed the llama that ran into them earlier. The two kids stared at the llama awkwardly until the animal opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh, hi." said the llama which made the Wemdy and Romeo's eyes widen in surprise.

"AHH! DEMON LLAMA!!!" Romeo and Wendy screamed in unison at the llama who apparently can talk.

"Demon llama? Where?!" panicked the llama who glanced over to Carla, who was holding on to Olaf's head.

"AHHH!!!!" Carla and Olaf screamed in unison, scaring the llama even more.

"AH! Oh no! NO!!" The llama continued to holler until he falls flat on his face.

"Wendy, I don't think that's a demon llama. He's just a regular llama. That can talk apparently." Carla said as she held on to Olaf's head.

"Aw, what's wrong Mr. Talking Llama? Are you lost?" Olaf said sympathetically.

"Well, first of all, I'm not an actual llama and as a matter of fact, yes, I am lost." The llama said as got back up on all fours.

"Well, if you're not a llama, then what are you?" Wendy asked.

"Well, duh, I'm a human. I mean, I was, but then I was turned into a llama. Magically." The llama explained.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." Romeo said unbelievably.

"Yuh-huh! I am so a human, and not just any human, I am an emperor. And I'm not just any emperor, I am Kusco. Emperor Kusco." said the llama, who got up in the fire mage's face.

"An emperor? Of llamas?" asked Olaf.

"He means he's an emperor in general, Olaf." explained Carla as she reattached the snowman's head back onto his body.

"If you really are a human, then how did you turn into a llama?" Wendy asked Kusco.

"Hmm, where do I began with that?" Kusco pondered as he began to tell his story. "Well, it all started when I was in my throne room just chilling when I finally decided to get rid of that ugly tapestry that I hung in the room. So I told the staff to throw it away and to order a new tapestry, but the one they ordered gave some bad feng shui--"

"Kusco, I don't mean to interrupt but I'm pretty sure you're getting off track here." Wendy interjected.

"I'm getting to that. Where was I? Oh, yeah." Kusco continued. "So then this HUGE tornado came in and picked up the entire palace and I just kept spinning and spinning and spinning until I fell. Then, when I came to I was in a different place. Eventually, I ran into a farmer who gave me a ride into town, and I stayed at an inn for awhile."

"So what happened then?" Romeo inquired.

"The guy who owned the place kicked me out! He said that the money I gave him was no good! I told him that this was legitimate money and he accused me of trying to scam him when I am the real deal! Lemme tell ya--" Kusco rambled on before Carla interrupted him.

"Kusco..." Carla said irritably.

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, I was on my own with no place to stay, when suddenly I was jumped by Yzma and she used a potion to turn me into... well, this." Kusco said as he gestured to his animal form.

"Who's that?" Romeo asked.

"Yzma is my former advisor that tried to kill me in the past. This wasn't the first time she turned me into a llama, though. Kinda sad if you ask me." Kusco said.

"I'm sorry that you were turned into a llama, Kusco. Why don't you come stay with us at the guild? We can keep you safe there until we can get you home." Wendy offered.

"Really? I don't know, I don't wanna be a burden..." Kusco said modestly.

"We already have other people who came from the same world as you who are staying with us. It's no trouble at all." said Carla.

"Well, if you insist, I guess I can go with you guys. But first I need to change back into a human before I can go anywhere. I don't want anyone thinking that I'm some sort of demon llama." said Kusco.

"How do we do that?" asked Olaf.

"Well, Yzma is the only person who can change me back. Problem is, she's also the one trying to kill me and there's no way we can reason with her." Kusco added.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Romeo assured the llama-turned emperor when he hears a sneeze coming from the tall grass. "Who's there?"

"Aw dang it!" said the voice of a little girl as it was revealed to be none other than Vanellope von Schweetz, who followed Romeo and Olaf all the way out into the meadow. She emerges from the grass, realizing that the jig was up.

"Vanellope? What are you doing here?" Romeo asked.

"Well, I noticed that you were gonna go on an adventure and I was a little bored myself, so I followed you out here." Vanellope explained sheepishly.

"What?! So you were stalking me this whole time?! That's just creepy!" exclaimed Romeo.

"I wasn't stalking you! I was just curious." Vanellope said apprehensively.

"Silly Vanellope! If you wanted to go on an adventure with us you should've just said so!" Olaf said naively.

"That reminds me! While I was following you, I found a piece of paper on the ground. I thought it was trash at first, but then I looked at it and it looks like a map!" Vanellope said as she showed it to the group.

"A map? Like a treasure map? Where does it lead to?" Wendy said as she analyzed the map.

"I dunno, it's probably for a scavenger hunt or something." Vanellope assumed.

"It looks way too old to be a scavenger hunt map. It has to be the real thing." Romeo figured as he looked at the map and smiled. "I think I know what I'm doing today!"

"Don't tell me, you're gonna go on a treasure hunt?" Carla asked.

"That's right! Finally, an adventure that I can get behind!" Romeo said eagerly.

"Hold on, you're not gonna go alone are you?" Wendy asked.

"Of course not, I've got Olaf with me." Romeo said, gesturing to the snowman.

"Really, Romeo? I get to go, too? Ooh, this is gonna be fun!" exclaimed Olaf.

"We get to come, too, right Carla?" Wendy inquired.

"A whole team is better than two, after all." added Carla.

"And I'm the one who found the map, so I get to go, too." flirted Vanellope as she winked seductively at Romeo.

"Sure, why not?" Romeo said, completely oblivious to Vanellope's romantic advances.

"Uh, hello? What about me?" Kusco said impatiently, tapping his hoof as he expected them to take him to the guild.

"You can come too if you want, Kusco." affirmed Romeo.

The llama gawked at the young fire mage in disbelief as the young boy led the group on their quest to find the treasure. "Okay, guys, according to the map, the first place we have to go to is the large magnolia tree southwest of us, then we walk ten paces west." said Romeo as he guided the group to the nearest magnolia tree.

"'Why don't you come to the guild? You'll be safe there. There's no way we'll change our minds at the last minute. Nah, nah, nah.'" mimicked Kusco as he imitated Wendy while following the group on their treasure hunt.

Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched by none other than Yzma, Madame Medusa and their goons, Kronk and Snoops. Medusa glared at Vanellope from a distance as she was the one who stole her map.

"Thise little brats have MY map! I say we kill them and take the other half of the map back!" suggested Medusa.

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme to you? They are just kids." Snoops said concernly.

"Oh, shut up, Snoops! I don't care about a couple of dead twerps as long as I have my diamond!" barked Medusa.

"But, wait, if they have the other half of the map, shouldn't we follow them instead?" informed Kronk.

"That's it! We'll follow them at a close but careful distance, and once they are near where the diamond is, we nab those brats and that llama!" Yzma said ingeniously.

"Not to mention the Red Diamond!" Medusa said gleefully.

"But what do we do with the little ones, though. I mean, Yzma will probably kill Kusco, but we can't have any witnesses." Snoops inquired.

"We'll tie them to a tree or something. I don't care what happens to them, let's just follow them and see how this goes." said Medusa as she, Yzma and Snoops climb inside of the backpack tent mounted on Kronk's back as the small-minded henchman carried them while following the kids, the Exceed, the llama and the snowman.

 **Back at the Guild Hall**

Macao Conbolt has been waiting for his son, Romeo, to come back from his little trip with Olaf since 10 am. He was a little worried for his son since this was his first time on a job without his father, but he knew that the little fire mage can handle himself. Since it wasn't dusk yet, Macao won't expect his son to come home until then. However, he still shows concern for his child and on top of that he feels as though something is amiss.

"Hey, Macao, what's wrong with you? You look like you're missing someone." said Macao's close friend, Wakaba, who noticed his friend's worried expression.

"As a matter of fact, I am, Wakaba. My son and that little snowman, Olaf, has been gone for a couple of hours. He told me he would be here by now, but so far I haven't seen him." Macao said.

"Ah, come on, this is Romeo we're talking about. You raised him to be as strong as you are. He can take care of himself." assured Wakaba.

"Yeah, but Romeo doesn't have enough experience in him. I mean, he's very talented, sure, but I don't think he's use to being out in the field on his own, let alone with friends." Macao explained. "Also, I feel like there's just something wrong. Like, there's a little storm brewing."

"Really? It doesn't look too cloudy to me." humored Wakaba, which made Macao smile. "Hey, I don't know what your son is doing, but whatever it is, he's probably in good in hands."

"You're right. What am I so worried about. My boy has learned from the best and ONLY the best." stated Macao. "Romeo does take after me. Well, mostly."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a great role model, Macao. Especially for someone who likes to hit on women." Cana said sarcastically as she and Jasmine helped a barely sober Merida, who couldn't even walk let alone stand.

"Hey, what's with her?" Wakaba gestured to the drunk Scottish girl.

"Merida, here, was trying her first drink when Gildarts challenged her to a drinking contest." Jasmine explained.

"And?" Both men asked the card mage.

"She won." Cana smiled proudly. "And damn can this girl chug a barrel."

"Cana... I feel woozy." Merida groaned.

"Here let me take her. She needs to lie down for awhile until she sobers up." Jasmine insisted as Cana handed Merida over to her.

Just then, Ralph came over to the three with an anxious expression. "Have you guys seen Vanellope around?"

"Vanellope? You mean the candy girl? No, why?" replied Macao.

"I haven't seen her since this morning. Where is she?" Ralph asked.

"Oh, her? Actually, I did see her leave around the same time Romeo and Ilaf left. From what I've heard on the grapevine, she's got a little crush on him." informed Cana cheekily.

"Oh, great, just GREAT! She's run off with a boy!" exasperated Ralph.

"Well, my son is a true ladies man, I'll give him that." Macao said jokingly.

"Hey! Vanellope is WAY too young to be dating with some angsty teen! She is sweet and delicate and she deserves to be treated kindly and if your son lays a hand on her you're BOTH in big trouble!" threatened Ralph who got up in Macao's face.

"Whoa now, calm down, Ralph. I was joking. Geez, you're a very protective parent aren't you?" Macao calmed the husky video game character.

"What? I'm not her parent. I'm just the only adult in this place responsible enough to make sure that she doesn't fly off the handle." explained Ralph.

"It's a little too late for that don'cha think?" smirked Cana.

"What's going on, guys? What are you yelling about?" Levy said as she, Gajeel and Pantherlily overheard the commotion going on.

"Vanellope's run off with Romeo and they're in love." chuckled Wakaba.

"They're not in love! Vanellope is just going through a phase. You know little girls, they fantasize about being together with someone they first met thinking it's love at first sight, that old shtick." corrected Ralph.

"I know right? What's up with that?" Merida yelled from the second level of the guild hall followed by the sound of her puking.

"Oh, God, she threw up on me!" shrieked Jasmine from upstairs.

"Vanellope and Romeo? I always thought it would be Wendy." said Pantherlily.

"Speaking of whom, I haven't seen her or Carla since they left for that job." said Gajeel.

"Maybe they ran into Romeo on the way back. Where did you say they went going, Macao?" inquired Levy.

"He said he was going to the meadows with Olaf. He said he wouldn't be gone long." replied Macao.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on the little guy." Gajeel said.

"If you're going then I'm coming with you. I need to make sure that Vanellope doesn't get frisky with Romeo, if you know what I mean." hinted Ralph.

"Ralph, she's 9-years-old. That stuff doesn't COME until later." joked Cana.

"Ew, don't say that, Cana! You know I hate that word!" Levy said disgustingly.

"Chill, Levy, I wasn't actually saying it. If I did, though, the author might otherwise stop including me in this story." said Cana.

"Ha-ha! Nice!" laughed Gajeel.

"Can we get a move on already?" Ralph said impatiently.

"Whatever you say, big guy." said Pantherlily as he, Gajeel, Levy and Ralph head out to find Romeo and the others.

"SNOW! RAPS! Get a mop and bucket up here RIGHT NOW!" ordered Jasmine as the princesses, Snow White and Rapunzel ran upstairs with a mop and a pail of water.

"We're coming!" Snow White and Rapunzel said in unison, running up the stairs to help clean the mess that Merida left behind on the second floor.

 **Meanwhile with Romeo and the others**

The group has been walking for an hour and a half in search of a lost treasure by following a lost map that Vanellope found earlier. Romeo, Wendy, Vanellope and their new friend, a human that was turned into a llama named Kusco, were already exhausted from walking for who knows how long. While they traveled, Olaf was singing a traveling song to brighten everyone's adventurous spirit. However, the snowman has been singing nonstop ever since and it was starting to get on the latter's nerves, particularly Carla.

 **Olaf:**

 _We're following the leader, the leader, the leader..._

 _We're following the leader, wherever he may go!_

 _Tee-dum, tee-dee, a teedle-ee do tee day!_

 _Tee-dum, tee-dee--_

"Alright, Olaf, you can stop singing now." Carla said irritably.

"I'm sorry, white kitty-cat, I'm just so excited that we get to go on adventure!" Olaf said joyfully. "So, what are we doing?"

"Yeah, Romeo, what are we doing?" Vanellope questioned the Rainbow Fire mage.

"We're on a treasure hunt, and we're using this map to find the treasure. It's as simple as that." said Romeo as he used the map ti guide the group.

"Yeah, but we don't even know what the treasure is. For all we know, you're just dragging us out here in the middle of nowhere for nothing. Well, particularly me, because I didn't agree to going on this treasure hunt with you. You should've just taken me back to your guild so you can go on your quest, without me." sassed Kusco.

"Sorry, Kusco. I promise when we're done with this treasure hunt, we'll take you to the guild. Does that sound fair?" offered Romeo.

"That depends, how far do we have to go from here, Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"Not too far. In fact, we're just about to approach the Really Ominous Forest." Romeo said as he glanced at the map.

"The Ominous what? Oh... my..." Kusco said until he laid his eyes upon Fiore's most creepiest, if not dangerous, stretch of woodland in the most rural areas of Magnolia. The presence of this forest alone gave the group a chill down their spines.

"Cool..." Vanellope said breathlessly as she gazed at the edge of the dark forest.

"It looks kind of scary." Olaf said fearfully.

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this place." cautioned Carla.

"Is there a way around this place?" Wendy wondered.

"Oh, well, probably not. Looks like this is the end of the line. Let's go back now. Sorry if we didn't find any treasure, but at least it was a great learning experience." Kusco urged the group as he tried to scurry away from the creepy forest.

"Wait a minute, guys. It may seem dangerous, but we as long as we stick together, we can get through it." Romeo assured the others.

"Yeah, guys, you're not chicken are you?" teased Vanellope.

"Romeo, this place looks dangerous. What if we get lost?" Carla said worriedly.

"Carla's right, we may have to turn back. If we go in there, one of might get hurt or worse." advised Wendy.

"This forest does look kinda creepy, but I don't wanna give up on this adventure." said Olaf confidently, despite feeling nervous about entering the forest.

"Well, I'm not. I've already been through a jungle full of killer jaguars, fallen off of gigantic waterfalls, and got sassed off by sassy squirrels, so nuh-uh, not going in there. And if they find your corpses in there, that's not gonna stop me from saying 'I told you so!'" said Kusco.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to Kusco, and I'm sorry if we had to drag you all the way out here." Romeo apologized to the llama.

"Well, finally, somebody said it." Kusco said quietly.

"Come on, guys! What are we waiting for?! Race ya!" Vanellope said vigorously as she ran into the forest.

"Vanellope wait!" Wendy called after her, as she followed the Sugar Rush racer.

"Slow down already!" yelled Romeo as he and Olaf chased after the others.

"You're sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Carla asked concernly.

"Eeh, yeah, I'll be fine." assured Kusco.

"Alright, just wait for us here, okay." Carla said, as the llama replied with a nod. The Exceed followed the kids into the woods, leaving all by himself.

"Well, might as well pass the time by doing llama, since I'm a llama for the time being." said Kusco as he started eating the grass on the ground. He starts gagging and coughing up the grass until he gets use to the taste. "Hello, grass, my old friend."

 **Meanwhile with the villains**

Kronk galloped as he followed the kids to find the Red Diamond with Yzma, Madame Medusa and Snoops carried in the backpack paladin/tent on on his back. To his ignorance, however, he unknowingly lost track of the children that they were following and he was now wandering around without a care. That is until his employer checked up on him.

"Kronk, where are we know?" inquired Yzma as she communicated via a built-in speaker.

"Honestly, I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure we're in the middle of a dark and creepy deciduous forest." informed Kronk as he took a look at his surroundings, realizing they were in the middle of the Really Ominous Forest.

"WHAT?! Pull over, Kronk, now!" ordered Yzma as Kronk stopped and knelt down to let the villains exit the tent, stepping on him in the process.

"Where are the children?! Don't tell me this idiot lost track of them!" barked Medusa.

"I dunno Medusa, I'm pretty sure we're going the right way." informed Snoops as he examined the piece of the map.

"Lemme see that!" hissed Medusa as she snatched the map from Snoops and examined it. "Well, what do you know! We ARE right where we need to be. I guess we didn't need to follow those brats after all."

"Yes, but I still need to kill Kusco! Which means, we still have to find those brats!" reminded Yzma.

"Who cares about a couple of lost twerps and a smelly llama? I want my diamond!" growled Medusa.

"Kusco..." glared Yzma.

"Diamond..." glared Medusa.

"Kusco! Diamond! Kusco! Diamond! Kusco! Diamond! Kusco! Diamond!" The two women bickered as they got up in each other's faces and stared aggressively at the other.

"Uh... ladies?" said Snoops.

"WHAT?!" snapped the two women as they glared at Snoops.

"According to this piece of the map, the treasure is hidden in a small castle in the middle of the woods. Why don't we try searching for that?" said Snoops.

"Hold on, I think I have an idea." said Kronk as he approached a squirrel sitting on a branch. "Hey, you there. Squeaky, squeaky, squeak, squeak, squeaker?"

The squirrel came down from the tree and scurried over to Kronk and perched onto his shoulder. The little critter chattered to the hefty man as he understood every word the squirrel said.

"Is he talking to that squirrel?" Medusa said aghastly.

"I never knew that guy would be bilingual." Snoops said impressively.

"Oh, no. Deja vú, deja vú, deja vú!" groaned Yzma as she remembered the last time Kronk conversed with a squirrel. Long story short, the entire escapade did not end well.

"He says we have to go that way to find the lost castle." Kronk translated as he pointed East.

"Perfect! Hurry! We must get that diamond!" Medusa said with twisted determination as she ran towards the direction where the castle is said to be at.

"Kronk, do you remember the last time we took directions from a squirrel and I said it would be that last time?" Yzma reminded the lovable oaf.

"Yeah. Why?" replied Kronk.

"Well, NOW is the last time!" barked Yzma as she stomped after Medusa and Snoops.

"But at least we know where the treasure is. That's good right?" Kronk said as he followed Yzma.

"Oh, shut up!"

 **The Really Ominous Forest**

Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Vanellope and Olaf ventured through the spooky forest with the map in hand. So far they haven't found any other landmarks that could lead them to the treasure.

"This place is a lot creepier than I imagined." said Wendy nervously.

"I know you're scared, Wendy, but we've both been in scary places before. This is definitely nothing." Carla assured the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, that's true. But I kinda have a feeling that we're being watched." Wendy said when suddenly, they hear a twig snap.

"What was that?" gasped Romeo.

"Sorry, that was me. Just crackin' my joints." said Olaf as he cracked his twig arms.

"Guys, I need to go tinkle." said Vanellope as she tried to hold it in.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Romeo asked impatiently.

"I was too excited to go, so I held it in. Now, I REALLY need to go! Wait here!" The candy girl said as she ran into a nearby bush.

"Romeo, are we anywhere near the treasure, yet?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, we've followed every landmark on the map, but I still don't know what we're supposed to find next." Romeo pondered as he continued to look at the map.

"Let me see that." Carla said as Romeo gave her the map. "Well, here's the problem, there's a piece of the map missing. We might as well have been going in circles."

"But what are we going to do? If the other piece of the map is missing, then we can't find the treasure. We should probably go back before we get lost." Wendy said when she hears another twig snap. "Olaf, quit snapping your joints!"

"It wasn't me this time!" Olaf said apprehensively as they hear another snapping sound.

"What was that? Was that Vanellope?" whispered Romeo.

"No, it came from over there." Wendy said quietly. She kept her ears open when she suddenly hears whispering from a distance. "Guys, I think someone's following us."

"Who is it?" asked Olaf.

"I don't know, but we should be careful. We don't know if they're friendly or not." Wendy advised the group.

"Hey! Guys!" yelled Vanellope, scaring the others. "You're never gonna believe this, but I found a castle! Come on, I'll show you!"

The others followed the girl through the brush and their eyes widened when they saw what was in front of them. An old, abandoned, dilapidated castle stood in an open field. It was as big as the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, possibly even bigger in its former. They all gazed at the old castle with both dread and wonder.

"Whoa, I've never seen a castle this big before. Besides the one in Crocus, of course." said Romeo.

"How long has this been here?" Wendy wondered.

"Judging by its condition, it may have been here for centuries." assumed Carla.

"You don't think the treasure's in there do you?" Olaf asked.

"If it is, we should go in!" Vanellope said eagerly.

"But we don't know what's in there. It could be a death trap for all we know." warned Carla.

"Yeah, there could be booby traps inside." said Romeo, who slowly smiled with anticipation. "Which is exactly why we should go inside."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE!?!?" exclaimed Wendy and Carla.

"I'm with Romeo on this one! I've always wanted to be like Lara Croft! Let's go!" squealed Vanellope as she took Romeo by the hand and dashed towards the castle.

"Wait for me, guys! I've got tiny legs!" said Olaf as he followed the other two.

"Should we follow them?" Wendy said with an annoyed stare.

"What else? We're basically just babysitting these three." said Carla who shared the same expression as her Dragon Slayer companion.

"Let's go." frowned Carla as they followed the others into castle.

From a distance, however, the villains were watching the group enter the castle. Yzma and Madame Medusa grinned evilly as they and they're minions followed the kids with malicious intent.

 **Meanwhile with Gajeel's** **party**

Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Wreck-it-Ralph were following the Iron Dragon Slayer's scent in order to find Romeo and the others. Levy started to get worried for Romeo and Wendy, as well as the little snowman, Olaf. Ralph was also concerned for Vanellope as her rambunctiousness would often lead her into trouble.

"It's a good thing your little friend is sugar-scented, otherwise it would be hard to find the little squirts." Gajeel said as he used his enhanced sense of smell to track the kids.

"Yeah, well, that's the perk you get when you come from a candy-themed arcade game, I guess." Ralph said.

"You don't think they could be in trouble?" Levy said worriedly.

"I hope not, because if anything happens to that kid I would NEVER forgive myself." said Ralph.

"You seem very protective of Vanellope, aren't you, Ralph?" inquired Pantherlily.

"Like I said, I'm the only adult that's responsible enough to watch over her. No offense, but you guys seem a little reckless." Ralph said honestly.

"That's what a lot of people think of us. In the long run, though, we all care about each like family." smiled Levy.

"Hold on, I got something." said Gajeel as he stopped to sniff the air. "I smell something else. It smells like... llama hair?"

The Dragon Slayer was correct as they suddenly came upon a certain red-haired llama, that was grazing outside the edge of the creepy forest.

"What's a llama doing in the middle of nowhere?" Pantherlily wondered.

"Gee, I dunno, why don't we ask him?" Ralph said sarcastically.

"Hey, llama, what are you doing here?" Gajeel asked the llama.

"I was joking!" exasperated Ralph.

The llama stared at Gajeel while he chewed on some grass before finally swallowing it. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" asked Kusco.

"OH MY GOD! DEMON LLAMA!!!" panicked Gajeel as he heard the llama speak.

"Demon llama?! Where--" The poor llama was then subsequently punched by Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" yelled Levy.

"Why did you punch that poor llama?!" exclaimed Pantherlily.

"It was talking! What was I supposed to do?!" yelled the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"You could've talked to it like a normal person would!" suggested Ralph as Levy went over to check on an unconcious Kusco.

"Hey, are you okay little guy?" Levy said softly.

"Why thank you, I'm really flattered." Kusco said dizzily as he blacked out.

"Great, he's unconcious. Thanks a lot, Gajeel." Levy glared at the hefty Dragon Slayer.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to--" Gajeel stopped for a moment to sniff the air. "I've got their scent again. They're in that forest."

"Yeesh, looks Ominous." Ralph cringed at the edge of the forest.

"I know, that's why they call it the Really Ominous Forest. I know, cause I've actually been here before." informed Gajeel.

"The Really Ominous Forest? Not a very creative name." critiqued Pantherlily.

"I'm also getting another smell, too. Four of them to be exact." He sniffs the air again to confirm it. "One of them smells scary beyond all reason."

"Should we be worried?" Levy asked.

"Dunno, but we should probably see if the kids are in there. Let's go." ordered Gajeel as he and Pantherlily entered the forest.

"Wait! What about the llama?" Levy said.

"I've got it." said Ralph as he picked up an unconcious Kusco as they entered the Really Ominous Forest.

 **The Abandoned Castle**

The party entered the decrepit corridors of the castle cautiously as they searched for booby traps. Fortunately, though, the traps were already set off, as there wer poisonous darts, trap falls and things of that nature that were littered around the castle.

"Aw man, someone already set off the traps." Romeo said disappointingly.

"It's a good thing, too. We could've been killed by these traps." said Carla.

"Well, I don't know about you guys this is the most underwhelming treasure hunt I've ever been on." frowned Vanellope.

"Maybe someone has already been through here. Maybe that's why the booby traps have been set off." said Wendy.

"I hope not. Then this would've been a waste of time. No offense, Romeo, I still had fun anyway." Olaf said.

"Hey, look! There's the end of the corridor!" exclaimed Vanellope, pointing towards the end of the hall.

The party approached the end and entered the throne room. The interior had a large ceiling and talk windows that shined light into the room. Tattered tapestries hung from the ceiling and a raggedy carpet stretched out all the way towards the other end of the room. At the end was an enormous throne, centered near the wall. Next to the throne, a red jewel was displayed on a metal stand.

"Look! There's a jewel over there! Let's get it!" exclaimed Romeo as he ran to the back of the room, only to step on a tile, opening a trap door revealing an alligator pit placed at the bottom.

Romeo nearly falls in, but Wendy grabs him just in time. "Romeo, are you okay?"

Wendy asked the Rainbow Fire mage.

"Yeah, I'm okay." replied Romeo.

"How long have those alligators been down there?" asked Vanellope.

"I think the real question is who is feeding them?" Olaf added.

The party got around the alligator pit as they walked towards the red jewel that was perched next to the throne. Romeo tried to approach the jewel, but then Carla stops him.

"Wait, it might be booby-trapped. We have to make sure that it's safe." warned Carla.

"I've got it." said Wendy as she used her wind magic to levitate the jewel in a little tornado. When nothing was set off, she carries the jewel with her magic and places it in her hands. "It's safe. I think we've got our treasure."

"I think you mean, MY treasure." corrected a voice, which revealed to be none other than Madame Medusa, who appeared in the darkness of the corners of the throne room. Her presence made the latter feel uneasy. "Congratulations, you precious little children. I'm so glad that you have found my long lost little bauble. For that, I'm going to give you special reward. NOW SNOOPS!"

Snoops and Kronk suddenly came out of nowhere with a long chain and wrapped it around the group before they had a chance to fight back. They struggled to escape the binding chain, but to no avail.

"What the heck?! Why can't I use my Wind magic?!" exclaimed Wendy.

"I can't get out either!" exclaimed Romeo as he tried to break the chain. "What is this?!"

"That is a special Anti-Magic chain of my design." explained Yzma, who appeared alongside Medusa. "It's 10 times stronger than a pair of Anti-Magic cuffs! I knew you the two of you were from that guild Fairy Tail, which is why I made this chain for this very special occasion!"

"That map that you were carrying around, was the one that I stole from the Hargeon Town museum. But it got torn up when candy-pants here found the other half." explained Medusa as she motioned towards Vanellope and snatched the map as well as the diamond from Wendy.

"Hey! Give that back you hag!" yelled Wendy. "We found it first!"

"Well, finders keepers, losers weepers! Brat!" Medusa hissed at Wendy who turned her attention to the Red Diamond. "It's mine! It's finally mine! Look at how beautiful it is!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm looking at it." said Kronk as he glanced at the diamond.

"Hey I wanna see, Medusa, lemme see!" Snoops whined.

"NO! It's mine to look at!" Medusa said selfishly, keeping the diamond to herself.

"Alright, enough of this diamond nonsense!" said Yzma as she drags the chained group towards the alligator pit, threatening to push them in. "Tell us where the talking llama is and we'll throw you into the alligator pit!"

"Uh, don't you mean 'Or'?" corrected Kronk.

"UGGH! Tell us where the talking llama is OR we'll throw you into the alligator pit!" threatened Yzma.

"Well, which is it? It's a pretty crucial conjunction." said Carla.

"We won't tell you where he is, because needs our help to become human again and it's our duty to help people because it's the right thing to do!" Romeo stated, which brought on a smile from Wendy.

"Fine! Have it your way! Kronk, push these brats into the pit!" ordered Yzma.

"Wait, won't that kill them?" asked Kronk.

"Gee, I don't know, Kronk. What do you think?" Yzma said sarcastically.

Kronk thought to himself for a moment when his shoulder angel and shoulder devil appeared. "You're not gonna let those kids die, are you?" said Angel Kronk.

"You probably should've read the job description before signing up, pal." said Devil Kronk.

"Well, I can't kill a bunch of kids, a cat or a snowman. I've never done that before. You know?" Kronk said as he consulted with the two halves of his conscience.

Yzma's mouth was agape as she saw her minion talk to himself while not doing the job he was supposed to do, which infuriated her. Medusa and Snoops watched in confusion.

"I... don't know what's going on, but Snoops! Get over there and help them!" barked Medusa.

"B-but I-- but I-- oh dear." groaned Snoops as an angel and devil version of him appeared on his shoulders.

"Lemme guess..." said Angel Snoops.

"Can't make your mind up, huh?" said Devil Snoops.

"Oh, I'm so weak!" moaned Snoops.

"You're hopeless, Snoops! Hopeless!" said Medusa as she went over to finish the job. "Never let an idiot do a woman's job!"

But before she could do anything, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Ralph came in through the corridor with Kusco in tow. "Romeo, Wendy! Are you okay?" Levy asked the two concernly.

"Gajeel! Levy!" exclaimed Wendy and Carla.

"How did you find us?" asked Romeo.

"We were out looking for you when we ran into Kusco who told us everything. But not before I punched him." explained Gajeel.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Kusco said as he rubbed his sore face tenderly.

"Kid!" exclaimed Ralph.

"Ralph!" exclaimed Vanellope who glitched to escape the chain and ran to her friend to hug him.

"Wait, she could do that the while time?!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Glitching isn't really magic it's just codes and stuff. A-doy." explained Vanellope.

"Kusco, that lady in purple over there, is that Yzma?" asked Pantherlily.

"Yup, basically." said Kusco.

"Ehehehehe, oh, we weren't doing anything wrong, we-- we were just passing by when we found this place. And we were just about to leave. Innocently. Right, Kronk?" inquired Yzma, who already knows well enough about the strong magnitude of Fairy Tail to realize that if she messes with them it would be the end of her.

"Riiiiight, I mean it's not like we tried to kill Kusco, and then we would run into Medusa and Snoops here who lost the other half of a treasure map so we had to follow these kids who had other half of the map, then once we'd find the lost diamond we would throw these kids into an alligator pit." Kronk said as he inadvertently blows their cover. "But when Yzma told me to do it, I hesitated a little and had a conversation with my conscience so Snoops had to do it, but then he too had a shoulder angel and a shoulder devil and--"

"Kronk, please stop talking!" Yzma said under breath but her henchman still continued to speak.

"...then Medusa tried to do it, but then you guys came in and accused us of trying to kill Kusco and the kids so Yzma tries to talk her way out of this and then she asks me to back up for her so then I say, 'Riiiiight, I mean it's not like--" Finally, Medusa shuts him up by hitting him in the back of the head with a rock, knocking him out.

"Can we please just get out of here with the diamond already?! I'm sick and tired of being in this dump!" Medusa complained.

"Uh, M-Medusa?" stammered Snoops.

"What?!" barked Medusa when she notices Gajeel and Levy glaring back at them.

"You know, by that logic, I'm guessing that you people are just too callous to even care about your own comrades, or when you hurt others at your own expense." Levy said coldly.

"Your point?" questioned Yzma.

"Our point?" chuckled Gajeel menacingly. "I'll tell you what our point is... point is, you're screwed." He then releases his Dragon Force, ready to kick their asses.

"Uh-oh, not good." Medusa and Snoops said in unison.

Yzma, however, had at least one trump card on her. "Kusco, looking for this?" She pulls out a small vial filled with a pink fluid inside.

"That's--" gasped Kusco.

"Extract of human? Why yes it is. Without this, you can't become human again. So call your animal off before I throw it into the alligator pit!" threatened Yzma as she dangled it over the alligator infested pit.

"Gajeel, don't hurt her! She's the only one who can turn Kusco back to normal!" begged Romeo.

"What?! And let her get away? Hell no!" yelled Gajeel.

"Gajeel, he's right! Please, I don't wanna be llama forever!" implored Kusco as he looked at Gajeel with deep soulful eyes.

The Iron Dragon Slayer looks back at the llama and gives in to his pleading expression.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna let those two get away since they don't have a plea bargain of their own." said Gajeel as he turned to Medusa and Snoops.

"Eh, fine with me." said Yzma.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Medusa and Snoops.

"Hahahahaha, so long suckers! AHA--" Yzma ran towards the exit, but was unable to when she accidentally steps on a booby trap, which catapults her into the ceiling. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

She flies through the ceiling, breaking through the deteriorated roof and flew across the entire forest until she was out of sight in the most comical fashion. She drops the vial during her moment of calamity which gave Levy the ample opportunity to grab it.

"Well, that happened, but at least we got the vial." Levy said optimistically as she picked up the vial.

"And I've got my diamond!" Medusa said gleefully.

"Wait, is that the long lost Red Diamond of the first king of Fiore? I thought it was supposed to be lost." Levy assumed.

"Not anymore! Cause it's mine!" grinned Medusa.

"Heh-heh, funny story. That's not the real diamond." Gajeel chuckled.

"What? No, you're lying!" Medusa denied.

"Nah, I'm serious. When I use to be in Phantom Lord, we would sometimes break into abandoned places and steal loot. When we found this place, I'm the one who stole the real diamond and replaced it with glass." explained Gajeel.

"What? No! No, no! NOOOOO!!!!" screeched Medusa as she smashes the fake diamond and stomps on the remaining pieces into smaller shards. "WHERE'S THE REAL DIAMOND?!"

"Sorry, bitch, but it's long gone now. I sold it for alcohol!" smirked Gajeel.

"NOOOOO!! I'm going to kill you!" Medusa screamed as she took her rifle and aimed it at Gajeel.

"Medusa, wait!" exclaimed Snoops as he tried to pull the gun away from an enraged Medusa, but the gun goes off several times, hitting the rafters in the ceilings.

"LET GO, SNOOPS! LET GO!" screeched Medusa as she struggled with Snoops for the gun.

"Medusa, you crazy--" Snoops grunted as he snatches the gun from the angry woman, who stumbles backwards, trips and falls into the alligator pit. She lands in the water below where the gators began to attack and devour her.

Her deafening screams for help rang out from the pit as she screamed her final words. "SNOOPSSS!!--" Her screaming went dead silent as the gators had what was left of her.

Everyone grew sick as they listened to the sounds of Medusa's ironic demise. Kusco fainted when he heard the gators chew on the dead woman's remains. Snoops looked down into the pit with despair on his face, having to see the death of his partner, despite that he despised her for treating him badly. "Well, that's that, I guess." Snoops said as he tossed the rifle into the pit with Medusa's remains.

Suddenly, the rafters begin fall down from the ceiling as the remains of the castle began to crumble. "This place gonna fall apart! Come on, this way!" ordered Ralph as everyone ran for the exit.

"Wait! What about him?" cried Olaf as he pointed to an unconcious Kronk.

"Gajeel, we can't leave him!" pleaded Levy.

"Well, I guess he does regret his actions... in a way." grumbled Gajeel as he picks up Kronk and carries him outside.

The group escapes the collapsing castle, which falls all the way down to the ground. Fortunately, for everyone else involved, they all escape unharmed with little-to-no injuries. "Is everyone okay?" Gajeel said as he puts Kronk down on the ground gently.

"We're okay, Gajeel. Just a little shaken up is all." replied Wendy.

"It's a good thing you all came when you did, it could've been worse for us." thanked Carla.

"Hey, Romeo." said Gajeel.

"Yeah?" Romeo said as Gajeel looked down at him intimidatingly.

"Don't scare us like that, kay?" Gajeel smirked as he tousled Romeo's hair, who smiled sheepishly.

"Speaking of scaring, Vanellope, when we get home you are in big trouble!" Ralph scolded the young girl.

"Uh, genius, we're not really anywhere near home." said Vanellope.

"You know what I mean!" reprimanded Ralph to which Vanellope rolls her eyes.

"Hey Kusco, I have the potion ready for you." Levy said as she handed the llama the vial.

"Oh, no I couldn't." Kusco said modestly.

"Why not?" Levy asked.

"Well, the thing is, I learned something today, I... don't know what it was, but I learned it. That's what really matters." Kusco smiled.

"Kusco, I'm already getting tired of your bullcrap, so please just shut up take the damn potion." Levy said irritably.

"I was just kidding, geez, salty." Kusco said as he drank the vial and was transformed back into his original human form. "HA! Boom, baby!"

"Kusco! You're hunky!" Olaf said admirably.

"So that's what he looks like as a human. Kinda liked him better as a llama." humored Pantherlily which received an annoyed glance from the emperor.

"Huh, what? What did I miss? Hey, where's Yzma?" Kronk said as he regained consciousness.

"Long gone, my friend. Medusa's dead, and Yzma's probably on her way to the otherside of the world right now. We're now free at last!" assured Snoops.

"Oh, yeah. That time of the year again. Freedom Friday. Except it's on a Wednesday. Yeah, Freedom Wednesday, my favorite holiday, besides Christmas, of course." rambled Kronk, as Snoops sighed with exhaustion.

"I need to call my mother after this." sighed Snoops.

 **Hargeon Town**

The defeated former advisor of Emperor Kusco, Yzma, sulked in defeat after a long day of chasing down a llama, which ended in failure, again. She slowly walked down the sidewalk of the almost empty streets of the harbor town when she was approached by a figure in a hood.

"Yzma? I have been meaning talk to you." The figure spoke as she revealed herself to be a woman wearing a balaclava and a crown on her head; Queen Grimhilde, also known as the Evil Queen.

"Miss Grimhilde! What a pleasant surprise, I--" Yzma greeted the queen before being shushed by her.

"Fairy Tail recognises you already. It's best if we didn't talk out in the open. Follow me." ordered the queen as they both head inside an empty tavern.

Once inside, the two women went into the back room of tavern. Making sure no one is following them, Grimhilde looks back to see if someone was listening and closes the door behind her. They sit down at a table with another figure, who was a tall young man with ginger hair, muttonchops, and was dressed like someone of royalty.

"Yzma, have you met my associate, Prince Hans?" inquired Grimhilde, who introduced her to the young man.

"I honestly don't care who he is. What I want to know is why you brought me here in the first place." demanded Yzma.

"Well, Yzma. You seemed to be the right person for this job, so who else would I turn to other than you?" said Hans.

"Originally, I wanted Madame Medusa to have the part in this, but despite having a wicked charm, she's basically just a terrible reincarnation of Miss de Vil."

"On top of that, she's also dead now." added Grimhilde.

"Oh, I guess I just wasn't there to see it." Yzma said sarcastically, knowing that Medusa was a suicidal failure from the start, even though she's a bit surprised by her sudden death.

"But, we have deemed you to be worthy as an asset for Underworld." Grimhilde continued. "If you choose to accept it."

"Of course, anything for Underworld. Just name it." Yzma replied with enthusiasm.

Hans then stood up and gave a devilish grin. "Help me become King of Fiore."

 **A/N: This is basically a filler chapter (in a way) but I added foreshadowing so the story would immediately get back into the main plot. I don't know how many there are gonna be, but I assure you there won't be too many. Read and review!**


	6. The Nightmare Before Halloween

**A/N: Merry (belated) Christmas** **and a Happy New Year! This one has taken a long time to make due to my awaited Christmas break, which is nearing its end as we speak. So let's ring in 2018 with a holiday special of Once Upon a Time in Earth Land!**

Chapter 6: The Nightmare Before Halloween

It is now mid-to-late October in Magnolia as everyone rejoiced in the month of Hallows Eve. A season dedicated to the fear of all things macabre. During the span of almost a month, Mickey has already proposed to Minnie and the two are currently planning to have their wedding in the summer. Kuzco and Kronk have also been introduced to the guild, and, much like the other characters, they were quickly befriended by the everyone. As for Mr. Snoops, he didn't want to have any conflict with the guild due to his former partnership with the late Madame Medusa, so he decided to go his own way. He was, however, praised by Makarov and was in his favor for the redeemable actions that he committed.

The guild members and characters went about their usual business as Gray, Erza, Eugene, Aladdin, Judy and Nick helped decorate the guild hall with Jack-o-lanterns, black and orange streamers, lights and all sorts of cheap Halloween themed props and decorations.

"It's been about a month since we've been here, boys. I have haven't heard much about our current situation with this whole magical mix-up thing. Any news or something?" Eugene inquired as he hung up some streamers.

"Wish I could tell you more, Eugene. So far, we're not even sure what to make of it other than it being dark magic." informed Gray while setting up a ghost prop. "Speaking of this magic mix-up thing, Kronk and Kuzco are fitting in well with everyone else. Especially Kronk with the Thunder Tribe over there."

Gray looks over to Kronk, who was teaching, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow and Laxus how to speak squirrel.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time: 'My acorn is missing'." instructed Kronk as the Thunder Tribe (With the exception of Laxus) translated the dialogue with squirrel linguistics.

"'Squeak, squeakin', squeak, squeakity.'" translated Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow with enthusiasm.

"'Did you eat the acorn?'" phrased Kronk.

"'Squeaker, squeak, squeak, squeakin'?'" repeated the trio.

"'You owe me a new acorn.'" phrased Kronk.

"'Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeaker--'" They all held up an acorn but stopped when Laxus wasn't participating. Freed nudged the Thunder Dragon Slayer by the arm, encouraging him to join in.

Laxus frowned begrudgingly as he held up his acorn and spoke squirrel. "Squeakin'."

"I'm so proud of you guys." smiled Kronk, congratulating his new Junior Chipmunks.

"I'm not so sure about Kusco, though. He's kinda judgemental if you ask me." commented Judy.

"Why do you say that?" Nick asked as the bunny motioned towards the emperor who was judging some of the girls on their appearances.

Kuzco trotted by the princesses, Mirajane and Laki who were having a conversation when the emperor came up to them. "What is up my ladies? Okay, let's have a look-see..." He then points to Rapunzel, Merida, Jasmine, Laki, Mirajane and Snow White in that order, which offended most of them greatly and they gave dirty looks at him.

"Hate your hair, not likely, yikes, yikes, yikes... and lemme guess, you have a great personality." Kuzco commented smugly, making Snow White glance down with shame as Jasmine attempted to throttle the sassy emperor but was held back by Merida and Laki.

"Oh." sighed Nick.

"Well, that's good to know." commented Eugene sarcastically. "I still don't know how Rapunzel got her hair back either. It's just like when I first met her, all blonde and everything." He sighed as he dreamt of the first time he met his wife.

"If you're done day dreaming, lover boy, can you give me a hand with these pumpkins?" Aladdin asked as he was carving Jack-o-lanterns out of pumpkins.

"These are some really cheap decorations." said Judy as she took out a paper-thin wall hanging of a monster that she pulls out of the box.

"Yeah, what kind of party store did you get these from, anyway?" Nick asked with disdain.

"They're not exactly new but they are in modest condition." assured Erza as she carried more than one box of decorations.

"Modest?" questioned Nick, showing her one of the wall hangings which ripped without the fox touching it.

"Okay, fair condition." corrected Erza. "The thing is, Halloween is getting more costly every year, and the price inflation on decorations this year is ridiculous."

"That's a shame. But that won't stop you guys from celebrating this holiday, right?" Nick said supportively. "You've got your friends, this roof over your head, and all the candy corn you can eat!"

"Candy corn? Who the hell eats that crap?" Gray said disgustingly.

"Someone with good taste, my friend." rebuttaled the fox, who pulled out a bag of candy corn and ate a piece from the bag.

"You do raise a good point, Nick." Erza smiled down at the fox for a moment before the smirk disappeared from her face and was replaced with slight disappointment. "But it still doesn't really feel the same as every other Halloween. We use to have a tradition where Fairy Tail would participate in Fiore's annual Halloween Spirit Contest for the wizard guild with the most Halloween spirit, but for obvious reasons, we decided not to sign up this year."

"I'm sorry," Judy said sympathetically. "But, hey, maybe this could be the year where you can make new traditions and still love Halloween. For example, in Bunnyburrow, me and my family would go to the Autumn Festival every year, but since I moved to Zootopia, I would usually give out candy to kids with the other officers at the ZPD. Maybe that's what you guys need to brighten things up around here."

"I respect your enthusiasm, Judy. I hope you never lose it." Erza said, her smile returning.

"Yup, that's my dumb bunny, alright." smirked Nick, resting his elbow on his bunny partner's head with affection.

"And that's the sly fox I know." teased Judy.

"Al! Al! Buddy! It's Jasmine! She's gone MAD I tell you, MAD!!! Hide your kids! Hide your wives! Your wife has finally SNAPPED!!" shouted Genie as he rushed over to Aladdin with fear.

"Why? What's wrong?" Aladdin asked concernly.

"She's trying to kill Kuzco! It's starting to become a bloodbath over there!" Genie used his thumb to point at the angry Indian princess who was strangling Kuzco with rage.

"Oh, no! Not again!" panicked Aladdin as he rushed over to prevent his wife from killing the emperor.

"I got your back!" supported Erza as she went with Aladdin to quell the fight.

"I swear, this guild is starting to become a bad influence on us." commented Eugene.

"Yeah, some of us can be pretty scary sometimes, especially Erza." Gray added.

"I heard that, Gray!" hissed Erza from afar, which made the Ice-Make wizard flinch with intimidation.

Just then, the front doors of the guild hall bursted open, signaling the return of a gutsy Natsu Dragneel along with a spirited Lucy, Happy, Donald and Goofy, as the Fire Dragon Slayer carried a gigantic pumpkin, which towers nearly everyone in the hall, through the double doors. He places the pumpkin in the middle of the room, making a loud thud as it hits the wooden floor. "WE'RE HOME! GUESS WHAT WE FOUND, GUYS!"

"Whoa! Now THAT'S a pumpkin! Gosh, fellas, where did you find it?" asked Mickey as he, Minnie, Pluto and the rest marvelled the abnormally large pumpkin.

"We were exploring the pumpkin patch nearby when we found the biggest pumpkin they had!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Ah-Hyuck! Gwarsh! It must be about... a bazillion pounds!" chuckled Goofy as he randomly counted his fingers.

"YEAH! I can already taste that giant pumpkin pie!" smiled Donald as he rubbed his stomach and smacked his beak with hunger.

"We're not gonna eat it, we're gonna carve it!" said Wendy.

"But I don't wanna dig through so much pumpkin guts, though! Let's decorate it!" squealed Happy.

"Great idea! Let's draw some doodles on it!" smirked Natsu as he and Happy started drawing on the shell of the pumpkin with markers.

"Doodles? Yeah, more like graffiti." commented Gray.

"SHADDUP, ICE PRINCESS! IT'S NOT VANDALISM IT'S ART! RIGHT, REEDUS?!" exclaimed Natsu as he turned to the Pict Mage, Reedus Jonah, who was painting a mural on an empty wall with Rapunzel.

"On the contrary, Monsieur Natsu, compared to true art, your 'doodles' are, how you say, garbage." retorted Reedus in a french accent.

"Ha! Zing!" joked Rapunzel.

"Natsu, where the hell did you find this giant pumpkin?" inquired Makarov as he took a closer look at the pumpkin.

"Found it in a public pumpkin patch." explained Natsu.

"Hm, I'm surpised those other wizard guilds didn't notice--" Makarov paused as he suddenly had an epiphany and slowly smiled as an idea formed in his old, wrinkly head.

"What is it, Gramps? Have you stopped using your medication again?" asked Natsu.

"No, dumbass! I'm brainstorming!" The old guild master said harshly. "Everyone, I have a brilliant idea! We're going to re-enter the Halloween Spirit Contest!"

The wizards and characters exclaimed in surprise as he made this announcement. "Master, are you sure that would be good idea entering the contest with that pumpkin alone?" inquired Erza.

"Of course! What better way to show our Halloween spirit than decorating the biggest pumpkin that anyone has ever seen! This will finally give us a chance at winning the 1,000,000 jewel prize once more!" Makarov grinned as he thought of the glory that would come from winning the contest.

Wendy was standing next to the pumpkin when she heard a muffled noise coming from the pumpkin. "Hey, did you hear that, Lucy?"

"Hear what?" Lucy asked.

"There's some mumbling coming from inside the pumpkin." said Wendy as she pressed her ear against the pumpkin.

Lucy did the same as she listened closely and could barely hear the sound inside. "You're right. I can hear it too."

"Hey, me too." said Natsu as he presses his ear on the pumpkin and heard it more clearly. It sounded as if there was a person trapped in there. "I think there's someone inside!"

"Wait? In the pumpkin?" Mickey asked concernly.

"Oh, dear! If someone's stuck in there, they must be running out of air!" exclaimed Minnie.

"Oi! Leave this beast of a fruit to me!" boomed Merida as she wielded her sword and jabbed it into the shell of the pumpkin, which made Makarov watch in horror as the Scottish girl stabbed and carved into the shell and created a gigantic hole to release whoever or whatever was inside.

"Our meal ticket..." sobbed Makarov as he watched the inevitable destruction of the pumpkin.

"A'ight, let's see what we have here!" heaved Merida as she kicked the giant piece of pumpkin and smashed it to bits.

Erza peered inside when the sound of coughing was heard coming from the dark, hollow interior of the pumpkin as a male voice spoke. "My it's very musty in here."

"Hello? Who's in there? Are you in danger?" asked Erza as the voice of the figure grew louder as he emerged from the pumpkin.

"Oh, I'm quite alright, ma'am. I should thank you for releasing me from my ironic prison." replied the voice nonchalantly as the figure peered his head out from the pumpkin which astonished everyone else.

The stranger's physical form revealed to be a freakishly tall skeleton with a slim build. He wore a black tuxedo with white stripes and a his most significant feature is the large bat-like bow tie that he donned. He expressed a charming grin despite having been entombed in a pumpkin. His appearance bewildered the Fairy Tail mages and the characters, but it didn't surprise them as much as it should've.

"Now, why so pale? You look like you've seen a ghost." grinned the skeleton as he met his rescuers face-to-face.

"Actually, I'm more confused than scared." Lucy responded, to which Happy replied to her statement with an overwhelmed 'Aye'.

"This raises so many questions." Gray said blankly.

"Yeah, and I think we all know what they are." said Natsu as if he already knew what those questions might be.

"You mean like who he is and how did he get inside that pumpkin?" Mickey inquired.

"Well, that, and there's also another that I have in mind: Are you dead or alive?!" inquired Natsu in a small-minded way, which received annoyed stares in response to his stupid question. "What? Don't tell me you're not all thinking the same thing!"

"Hm, now that is an interesting question, young man. For you see, I am not human, I am just a skeleton. That's all." The skeleton answered. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Jack Skellington, ruler of Halloween Town."

"A ruler? As in like, a king?" asked Wendy.

"Precisely, my dear. I am known far and wide as the Pumpkin King." Jack said eloquently.

"As if the giant pumpkin wasn't obvious enough." whispered Donald while Goofy silently giggled at the duck's comment.

"Now tell me, who are you strapping young ones?" Jack inquired.

"Well, Mr. Skellington, my name is Makarov Dreyar," Makarov began to introduce himself. "I am the master of the wizard guild known as Fairy Tail. These are my children, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and the rest."

"Salutations, Mr. Dreyar and Fairy Tail, but please call me Jack." corrected Jack as he greeted the latter.

"So are you a lost character, too, Jack?" inquired Erza.

"Lost? Character? Well, yes, I am somewhat a character, and yes I guess you can say that I might as well be lost." replied Jack.

"Another one, eh? Well, then, how did you get inside this here pumpkin, your majesty? Is this what you normally do on a regular basis?" asked Merida with a hint of tease in her tone.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was a big storm striking down unto Halloween Town which carries me and all of my denizens with it. Then, I suddenly woke up in darkness and found myself trapped in this pumpkin. That's when you broke me free and here I am." recanted Jack as he thought back to his fellow citizens of Halloween Town whose whereabouts were unknown to him.

Just then, Natsu suddenly had an idea crawl into his dumbfounded mind and slowly smiled. "Hey! You said you were the king of Halloween or somethin', right?"

"Yes. Yes, that is true." Jack smiled enthusiastically as the pink-haired boy mentioned his profession.

"So why don't you help us celebrate Halloween? We were planning on entering the Halloween Spirit Contest but we don't have enough decorations to enter it. Do you think you can help us?" Natsu implored to the slender skeleton.

"Hm, now that seems like a rather tall order." Jack responded as he looked around the guild hall and noticed how dull and abysmal with the lack of holiday spirit. "But this? This is nothing that an old skeleton can't handle!"

"AHAHAHAHA! Yes! Now we have a bigger chance to win the 1,000,000 jewels!" laughed Makarov as he jumped for joy. "Now if we can just put this pumpkin back together..."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Dreyar. You see, it's not the pumpkin, nor the size of it is what will bring the Hallows Eve spirit. It should require the heart and effort to make this old-fashioned hall into a haunted paradise full of nightmares beyond imagination!" advised Jack with energetic pride for his favorite holiday.

"Seems a bit of a stretch, but you're right! We've got to push the envelope every now and then if we want to acheive victory! Who's with me?!" exclaimed Makarov with everlasting determination in his pride as the others replied with the same competitive aura as the master.

"Splendid! I can assure you all that I have some inspiring ideas that may make this your most exciting Halloween night yet, Fairies!" assured Jack as Snow White came into the room with a freshly baked pumpkin pie in hand.

"Okay! Who wants a piece of this pumpkin--" Snow White smiled, only to have her cheerful grin replaced with shock upon seeing Jack in the room, nearly making her faint with fright. "OOHHH!!!"

"She's gonna faint! Somebody catch her!" exclaimed Mirajane as the innocent princess slowly falls to the floor before gravity did the rest.

"I'll catch her!" Elfman said as he came to the aid of the petite princess, who slipped through his arms and her unconcious body slumps down underneath the Beast Takeover mage. "Oops, sorry."

"Yeah, nice catch, Superman. Your butterfingers really saved the day." commented Mushu sarastically while he casually continued to read a magazine.

 **Later that night, deep in the Magnolia Forest...**

Wicked laughter can be heard deep in the dark woods near Magnolia as a small gathering of three women dressed in flashy, colonial clothing surrounded a boiling cauldron that brewed their malevolent spell.

The three women continued laughing maniacally as they brewed their magical elixir. "Yes, yes! It's all coming together, sisters!" cackled the first woman who had curly red hair. "Just a few more ingredients and our dastardly curse will be complete!"

"Hey, Winnie, do you think it needs more sugar?" asked the second woman who was chubby and had dark hair and wore a hat.

"Sugar?! Mary, don't be stupid! We're witches, not chocolatiers!" chastised the red-haired woman named Winifred.

"Actually, I think she's on to something, Winnie. If we add a little bit of sugar, the children would be more enticed to eat it. You know how bitter this brew would taste." suggested the third woman with long, blonde hair named Sarah. Winifred takes the large ladle used for stirring the cauldron and whacks the blonde heretic woman on the head in annoyance.

"And I also know that this elixir is not made for consumption, and the sugar will only taint the recipe, idiot!" Winifred barked at her, making the blonde woman withdraw in shame. "Now, what ingredients are we missing, siblings?"

"Uhh... a lizard's tongue?" added Mary.

"Owl tears?" added Sarah.

"Shaved brimstone?" added Mary.

"Demon droppings?" added Sarah.

"Wait a minute, I have it right here in the spell book." Winifred skimmed through the cryptic pages of the book until she found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is! We need at least two ingredients to finish the spell: Hair of an undead corpse, a rib bone from ancient remains, and the blood of an innocent virgin."

"But where can we find corpse hair and a virgin's blood?" inquired Mary.

The eldest witch sister suddenly started to chortle condescendingly. "Oh, please, getting blood from a virgin is easy compared to the sinister stature of the Sanderson Sisters, AHAHAHAHA!!!! But the corpse hair is another matter." pondered Winifred as she tried to figure out how to acquire one of the more tedious ingredients.

Suddenly, Sarah hears the sound of children singing in the distance. "Ooh, do you hear that, sisters?"

"I hear it, too! It sounds like children!" Mary gasped eagerly.

"Ah, yes, it is almost supper time! And dinner is being delivered to us!" Winifred cackled as the sound of the singing children grew louder as it grew closer. "Here they come, girls. Get ready to pull the innocent old lady act."

"But, Winnie, we're not THAT old." Mary complained.

"Oh, shut up!" Winifred hissed quietly just when a large sentient porcelain bathtub came walking out of the brush with three small children riding in it. Two of them were boys and one a girl. The tallest boy was dressed as a devil, while the girl was dressed as a witch and the shorter boy a skeleton. Each child wore a mask that came with their costume.

"Oh, Sandersons! We've got something for you!" said the three children in a sing-songy tone.

"Nevermind, sisters, it's just Boogie's brats, again." groaned Winifred, calling off their facade. "What are you twerps doing here? Have you come to throw paint balloons at us?"

"Or put scorpions in our skirts?" Mary said irritably.

"Or poke and prod us with pitchforks?" Sarah whined, rubbing her rear end tenderly as she felt the pain coming back to her.

"Oogie sent us to find you." The boy in the devil costume explained.

"Specifically..." stated the girl in the witch costume.

"...by name." The boy in the skeleton costume said, finishing the girl's sentence.

"Lock." introduced the devil taking his mask off as the rest did the same.

"Shock." introduced the witch.

"Barrel." introduced the skeleton, taking a lick of his lollipop.

"Did Oogie bring us dinner? Because I'm really hungry for children." sneered Sarah hungrily as she bared her teeth, preparing to eat the Trick-or-Treaters.

"Don't bother, Sarah, they're too gamy anyway." ordered Winifred as the younger sister backed down obediently.

"Nope, no dinner." chortled Barrel.

"But we did bring you a piece offering straight from Oogie Boogie himself." said Shock as the three kids pulled out a black Trick-or-Treat bag from the bathtub.

In the sack was something that wriggled as the kids picked up the bag and opened it, revealing a pale, red-haired girl in a raggedy dress and had large stitches in some part of her body. The girl was bound, gagged and terrified beyond compare after being snatched by this tyrannical trio and her traumatic plight may take a turn for the worse at this point as she directed her gaze towards the witch sisters.

The women's eyes lit up with delight and their smiles curl up into sadistic expressions as they fully realized the potential of this new specimen.

"Well, look what we have here, sisters! A new pet!" sneered Winifred as she and her sisters leered over the horrified corpse girl.

"And look!" Mary gasped, plucking a hair from the girl's scalp, making her yelp silently. "An undead corpse's hair!"

"Oh, YAY! We're just two ingredients away from killing all the adults and having the children to ourselves!" Sarah jumped for joy as the Sanderson Sisters aquired their first ingredient to their magical, deadly formula.

"WHAT?!" muffled the corpse girl, shocked by this new revelation.

"That's right, Sarah! Once Underworld sees our dastardly deed, they'll surely let us become official members in the guild!" proclaimed Winifred, dropping the strand of hair into the cauldron's mixture.

"There'll be more where that came from, if you contribute to Oogie's cause in bringing Fiore to its knees!" offered Lock.

The three witches looked at each other and smiled. "We're listening." Winifred accepted intently.

"It's like this," Barrel began. "Since Fiore has the strongest source of magic, Oogie is gonna use that magic to open a magical casino where he'll be the only winner and anyone who comes in will come out a loser!"

"But what's in it for us? What'll we get?" Sarah asked.

"For starters, if you help us take over the town of Magnolia, you'll get the last two ingredients for your spell, and you can use it to wipe out the rest of the town." Shock added.

"And you can have all the children you can eat! Apart from us, though." Lock bargained.

"So, do we have a deal?" The Trick-or-Treaters asked in unison.

"Witch huddle!" said Winifred as the sister trio huddled and whispered as they discussed the offer that was laid out before them. As they silently conversed over the deal, Mary dimwittedly strayed away from the huddle for a moment before Sarah pulls her back in.

Finally, after a moment of deliberation, the sisters nodded in agreement. "You have yourselves a deal, children. Now tell us, where can we find the last few ingredients to the spell?" inquired Winifred.

"Well, first of all, there's a REALLY tall skeleton named Jack, and he's got plenty of rib bones for you to use!" said Lock.

"Yeah, and this corpse girl is his girlfriend, Sally." explained Barrel, gesturing to the undead girl. "You can use her as bait so that Jack will be willing to exchange his rib bone for her."

"Yes, that'll do just nicely. And as for the virgin..." nodded Winifred.

"Don't worry about it, we can take care of that in a heartbeat." insisted Lock

"But be careful of Jack, though. He's a sly one. He's very tricky and they don't call him the Master of Frights for nothing." Shock warned the witches.

"Not only that, but he's also got Fairy Tail on his side." Barrel mentioned, licking his lollipop.

"The Fairies?!" cried Mary and Sarah as they hugged each other in fear.

"Tch, the Fairies. They don't scare me. They're nothing but flies with pretty, glittery wings and have little magic wands that grant wishes and can make you fly with a little bit of dust. Big deal." scoffed Winifred.

"No, Winnie, not those Fairies, the Fairy guild, Fairy Tail! The ones that defeated Madam Mim and Pete! Remember?" reminded Sarah.

"They have dragons, Winnie! Dragons that spit fire and eat itty-bitty witches like us!" cried Mary as she was on the verge of panic.

"Well, I'm not scared of dragons, pixies, or that stupid guild Fairy Tail. Unlike you two ninnies with your tails between your legs." Winifred scolded shamefully at her siblings as she turned to Oogie Boogie's goons. "So, do we have a deal or what?"

"Sure thing, Sandersons!" exclaimed Lock.

"It'll be great working with the three of you." Shock smirked.

"This may be the start of a LONG friendship." grinned Barrel as the three children laughed while they crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Bring your cauldron to Oogie and we'll plan our attack on Magnolia there." Shock requested as they jumped into the bathtub and rode off, leaving Sally behind with the witches.

"BYE-BYE!" laughed the trio as they started their singing up again as they head back to the Boogieman's base of operations.

"Are you sure we can trust them, Winnie? They're pretty dubious if you ask me." Sarah said concernly.

"Well, they did offer us this corpse as an offering." Winifred pondered as she glances evilly at Sally.

"Yeah, they did give us a very useful servant for us to use for all eternity. I think they and Oogie Boogie might become our allies." grinned Mary hopefully.

"Yes, but if they do somehow backstab us, we have the Headless Horseman at our disposal." Winifred sneered wickedly. "Other than that, our plan to rid the adults in the village of Magnolia and eat ALL of the children will go off with a Hallow's Eve bang! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sarah and Mary's sadistic laughter joined in Winifred's chorus of howls and cackles as Sally sat aside watching the sorceress siblings laugh with fearful eyes. She thought to herself as she looked to the starry night sky as a tear went down her pale cheek. _'Jack, if you really are with the Fairies, please come quick. We can't let these evil people win.'_

 **Magnolia Town (Halloween Night)**

A few days have gone by when Halloween has finally come to Magnolia as the people began to partake in the festivities. Children are out Trick-or-Treating and grown-ups are attending costume parties while others stayed home for the holiday. The members of Fairy Tail along with other participating guilds in Fiore including Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and so forth, are preparing their skits for the Halloween Spirit Contest.

The wizard guilds and their skits that are in the contest are judged based on theme, execution and, of course, spirit. Scoring is based on a 0 to 10 scale and three judges are selected to tally each category; one for theme, one for execution and one for spirit.

The Fairy Tail members were backstage and the participating characters, as well as their skit director, Jack, that were chosen to represent the guild in the contest watched the members of other guilds perform their skits. Blue Pegasus were nearly finished with their skit as Mickey, Goofy and Donald watched from offstage right.

"Wow, those Pegasus boys are pretty flamboyant, huh?" Mickey, who was dressed as the ring leader of a circus, chuckled as Ichiya Kotobuki and The Trimens of Blue Pegasus performed 'Super Freak' by James Brown for their skit while they were dressed like flashy dancers, which was very off put from the Halloween theme.

 _"She's a Super Freak, Super Freak. She's super freaky, MEEEEEN!"_ Ichiya sang the final verse as he and The Trimen struck a eccentric pose, ending their skit on a high note.

"Ah-yuck, yup, that Ichiya fella is pretty charming, too." Goofy, who was dressed as Frankenstein's monster, laughed, as Donald gave him a confused glance as the duck didn't find Ichiya to be that attractive.

The audience cheered moderately as the judges tallied their scores. The first judge gave them a 6 for theme, the second judge an 8 for execution and a 7 for spirit. The total score was 21. Blue Pegasus group bowed respectively and walked off stage.

"Well, one down, three more to go before we go on." said Donald, who was dressed as a clown duck.

"Whaddeya think, Happy? Do I look like a badass lizard beast?" Natsu, who was dressed as a reptilian monster, asked his Exceed friend.

"Aye, sir! You look like Godzilla!" exclaimed Happy, who dressed as a bat.

"Something's not right, though. Your costume is missing something." said Mushu as he pondered for a moment until it finally hits him. "Ah-ha! I got it!"

The small dragon rummaged through the makeup kit and brought out a pair of long prosthetic canine teeth. "You need some bigger chompers!"

"But I already have dragon teeth." said Natsu as he showed off his dragon canines.

"Oh, come on, those are baby teeth campared to REAL dragon teeth." Mushu said critically.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT A REAL DRAGON?!" Natsu yelled offensively.

"Well, technically you're a 'Dragon Slayer', not a 'Dragon Dragon'. Now open up that bear trap mouth of yours so I can glue these in." ordered Mushu as Natsu opened his mouth as the tiny lizard climbed up and applied adhesive to the prosthetic teeth, sticking each tooth to a front canine.

"Has anyone seen Lucy around?" Levy, who was dressed as a wolf girl, asked.

"She's at home getting ready for the skit. It won't be long until she gets here." Erza replied as she was applying her makeup for her vampiress costume.

Meanwhile, at Lucy's apartment, the Celestial Spirit mage was putting the finishing touches on her she-devil outfit with the help of one her spirits, Virgo, who was a purple-haired spirit dressed as a maid.

"Thanks for helping me with my costume, Virgo." Lucy thanked her spirit friend.

"Of course, it's my duty to serve my master no matter the circumstance." Virgo said professionally. "Can I be punished now?"

"Eeh, okay, you can return now, Virgo." commanded Lucy awkwardly as the spirit returned to her celestial key. "I better get to the contest before they start without--"

Suddenly, she hears a knock at the door. "Huh, who could that be?" Lucy waltzed over to the front door and opened it. She looks down to see Lock, Shock and Barrel wearing their masks and had their Trick-or-Treat bag in hand.

"Trick-or-Treat!" chimed the trio.

"Oh, hey there, kids. I don't have candy, but I do have some caramel apples that I ma--" The Spirit mage was suddenly met with blackness as the three pranksters cover her with the Trick-or-Treat bag and tie the sack shut. "HEY! What the hell are you doing, you little bastards?! If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!"

"Come on, gang, let's take the virgin back to Oogie Boogie!" ordered Lock as the three throw Lucy into the bathtub and carries her off to their master.

"VIRGIN?! You brats have a sick sense of humor you know that!" Lucy shouted from inside the bag.

"YES!" The trio of tricksters laughed as they assisted in carrying out the diabolical plot that will soon unfold.

After Lucy's kidnapping transpired, the contest continued on as Sabertooth came on with Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Agria and Minerva Orland, dressed as ghouls doing a dance routine to 'Zombie' by The Cranberries.

In the audience, the other Fairy Tail mages and the characters were attending the contest and were all watching when Merida was swooning over Rogue, who was performing with his partners.

"I bet that tall and dark lad up there looks quite stoic up close, don'cha think?" blushed Merida, which caught Jasmine's attention.

"I thought you didn't like boys, Merida." Jasmine said.

"Wha-wha-- n-no I don't! I mean, if I'm not being forced to marry them, then I guess they're okay." stammered the Scottish girl, her face blushing madly, making Snow White giggle.

"I wonder how many times a day that blond guy works out?" Rapunzel wondered.

"R-Rapunzel!" exclaimed Eugene, feelings of jealousy coarsing through his mind.

"What? It's a legitimate question, Eugene." Rapunzel said apprehensively.

"Yeah, but I work out, too." whined Eugene, twiddling his thumbs.

"I know you do, and I'm proud of you." Rapunzel smiled, kissing her husband's cheek, making him feel more secure.

Backstage, the competing Fairy Tail members were beyond antsy as it was almost their time to go on. One of their performers, Lucy Heartfilia, was missing. She has yet to show up for the skit and her close friends are increasingly getting worried.

"Where's Lucy? She hasn't shown up yet. We can't go on without her." said Wendy, who was dressed as a witch, whose voice was hinted with worry.

"If she doesn't come by the time we start, we'll go on without her." said Gajeel, dressed as werewolf.

"But we can't go on without Lucy-san! She worked really hard during rehearsal! There's no way she would not come at the last minute! We need to go out and search for her!" exclaimed Juvia, who was dressed as ghost bride, as she was beginning to feel anxious.

"Chill out, Juvia. She's just running late, that's all." Gray, who was a ghost groom and Juvia's partner in the skit, assured the Water mage calmly.

Just then, the judges have already scored Sabertooth's skit with a total of 28 which made them the team with the highest score to beat. The performing wizards bowed as the audience cheered for them and exited the stage.

"Oh, no. We're up next." Carla, who was dressed as a spider, gasped silently as the Mayor, who was hosting the contest came up on stage to introduce the next act, which was Fairy Tail.

"Wasn't that amazing everyone? I have to say that was very 'ghoul', am I right?" chuckled the Mayor awkwardly, as his lame pun brought no response from the crowd.

"Lucy's still not here, Jack. What do we do?" Mickey asked the skeleton nervously.

Jack sighed disappointingly as he gave his answer. "I guess Mr. Redfox is right. With or without Miss Heartfilia, the show must go on." The cast of mages and characters nodded as they all took their positions.

"So, without further ado," The Mayor continued. "I give you our final contestant of the night, whose fright-tastic skit, orchestrated by a Mr. Jack Skellington, will give you chills and thrills with every passing second. Ladies, gents, boys and girls alike, I give you our town's local and famous wizard guild, Fairy Ta--"

"Not so fast!" yelled a woman's voice as the Mayor turned towards to the left side of the stage, as Winifred, Mary and Sarah Sanderson approached center stage. Winifred spoke as she confronted the Mayor. "Pardon our intrusion. But I believe you have forgotten a late entry."

"Late entry? Oh, uh, I guess I must've missed that." said the Mayor confusedly, double-checking the contest's entry list.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves; We are the Sanderson Sisters, my name is Winifred and these are my siblings, Mary and Sarah." introduced Winifred as the other two sisters waved back.

"Alright, what guild are you from?" The Mayor asked.

"Oh, we're not a part of any guild... yet." smirked Winifred while Mary and Sarah giggled.

"I'm sorry but you can't compete if you're not in a--" explained the Mayor before being rudely interrupted by the eldest sibling.

"I don't care what the rules are, we're not here for your stupid contest. Now move aside." said Winifred as she pushes the Mayor away to the far side of the stage. "Lights!"

A spotlight shines on Winifred as Mary and Sarah each stood behind two back-up mics. "Music!"

The music cues up as the others watched from backstage in utter confusion. "What's going out there?" Gray asked.

"Who are those women, and what are they doing here?" questioned Erza as Jack watched the witches with suspicion as the sisters began their enchanting song.

 **Winifred:**

 _I put a spell on you_

 _And_ _now you're mine._

 _You can't stop the things I do_

 _I ain't lyin'_

 _It's been 300 years_

 _Right down to the day._

 _Now the witch is back_

 _And now there's hell to pay._

 _I put a spell on you_

 _And now you're MINE!!_

The music suddenly goes uptempo as everyone backstage watched with bewilderment. "What the hell?" muttered Gajeel.

"Hello, Magnolia! My name is Winifred! What's yours?" shouted the older witch as the crowd cheered in response.

 **Winifred:**

 _I put a spell on you_

 _And now you're gone_

 **Mary and Sarah:**

 _Gone, gone, gone, so long!_

 **Winifred:**

 _My whammy fell on you_

 _And it was so strong_

 **Mary and Sarah:**

 _So strong, so strong, so strong!_

 **Winifred:**

 _Your wretched little lives_

 _Have all been cursed!_

 _Cause of all the witches working_

 _I'm the worst!_

 _I put a spell on you_

 _And now you're mine!_

 **Mary and Sarah:**

 _Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out!_

 **Winifred:**

 _If you don't believe_

 _You better get superstitious!_

 _Ask my sisters!_

 **Mary and Sarah:**

 _Ooh, she's vicious!_

 **Winifred:**

 _I put a spell on you..._

 _I put a spell on you..._

 _Sisters!_

During the instrumental bridge, the sisters danced as the crowd jumped to the music. Even the Mayor was grooving with them as well while the others backstage were trying to piece together what was going on.

"Man, I don't know who they are, but they're good." Levy complimented.

"There's something fishy about this, I just can't put my finger on it." Jack said as he rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Who cares? This song is really catchy!" said Natsu as he ignorantly danced to the song.

"Aye! This is fun!" confirmed Happy as the latter danced in sync.

 **Winifred:**

 _Ah-say-into-pie-uppa-maybe-uppen die!_

 **Audience:**

 _Ah-say-into-pie-uppa-maybe-uppen-die!_

 **Winifred:**

 _In Kamma Koray Ama!_

 **Audience:**

 _In Kamma Koray Ama!_

 **Winifred:**

 _Hey-hi say bye-by~e!_

Jack suddenly realized what they were up against as he saw through the Sanderson Sisters' ruse. "I knew it! They're using a song spell to brainwash the audience!"

"What?! But that's cheating!" exclaimed Wendy.

"A song spell..." Erza looked out into the audience and noticed dozens of people's eyes looking dazed yet zombified. "He's right. It looks like whatever spell those women are using, it's affecting the audience."

"So what do we do?" asked Gajeel.

"We may have to confront them, before something bad happens." said Erza with a serious expression as the song comes to its end.

 **All:**

 _Bye-bye!_

The crowd cheered wildly as the sisters struck a final pose at the end of the song.

"Hold it right there!" commanded Erza as she stepped out onto the stage with a confrontational look on her face. "What are you three up to?"

"Why nothing, really. Just singing a little ditty, that's all. Nothing wrong with that." Winifred said innocently.

"You're using a song spell to manipulate these people aren't you? Don't deny it!" Erza accused the witches.

"That Erza girl is pretty smart for a Fairy Tail mage, huh, Winifred?" whispered Mary as Winifred tries to shush her but the Requip mage heard her clearly.

"How do you know my name?! Answer me!" Erza demanded.

"Winnie. She's scaring me." whispered Sarah as she cowered behind her sister.

"Alright, fine! You caught us! We were trying to hypnotize the audience." Winifred admitted.

"Why?! What were you trying to gain from it?" The scarlet-haired woman questioned the witches as Winifred responded with a grim smile.

"Because it is the witching hour, young Scarlet! Tonight the townspeople will cower in fear as the Sandersons unleash their satanic wrath! AHAHAHAHA!!!" Winifred and her sisters laughed wickedly as the eldest Sanderson turned to the blonde sister. "Sarah!"

The younger sister used her two fingers to release a loud whistle, which echoed throughout the town. The air was quiet until the sound of a horse neighing was heard in the distance, followed by hoofbeats that grew louder as it came closer. That was when a dark horse appeared out the blue, whose rider mounted on its back roared with a haunting cry. What stood out from the most from the man that rode on the demonic horse was his missing head.

A woman in the audience screamed, causing the throngs of people to disperse in fear of being attacked by this new entity. The Headless Horseman growled and charged his horse towards the stage, crashing head on into it. Erza jumped out of the way just in time before the horse could hit her. The witches laughed at the chaos that plagued the area of the outdoor stage.

"What is that?!" yelled Erza.

"That's the Headless Horseman!" Mary explained, pointing to the angered apparition.

"It took a good plenty of our magic to make the Horseman our servant! But it was so worth it!" Winifred and the sisters continued cackling at the trail of destruction caused by the Headless Horseman.

"Mickey! Get the people out of here before someone gets killed." ordered Erza as she used her magic to change into one of her iconic Hearts Kruez Armor in order to deal with the horse riding menace

"Right-O, Miss Erza! Come on, boys!" Mickey exclaimed as he, Donald and Goofy helped escort the people away from the stage area.

"Merida! Aladdin! Eugene! I may need your help!" ordered Erza as she rushed past the three.

"Oi, yes! Some action!" smiled Merida as she wields her sword and jumps into the battle.

"Wait, why can't you get the Dragon Boys, or the guy who keeps taking his clothes off to help?!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Don't question her, Al! You've seen how scary she can be!" Eugene reminded Aladdin as they ran to the aid of the armored woman.

"I say, your friend is quite handy with a sword." Jack said impressively.

"Yeah, that's Erza for ya." commented Gray.

"Alright, while she's taking care of the Headless Horse Glue, let's get those bitchy witches!" exclaimed Natsu as he charged towards the Sanderson Sisters.

"Come on, girls. Let's find a better seat to watch this anarchy from afar." ordered Winifred as the sisters laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke, blinding the Fire Dragon Slayer before he could catch them.

"Dammit, they're gone!" Natsu growled.

"Forget'em, Natsu, we still have to stop that Horseman." said Gray.

"At least it can't get any worse at this point." Gajeel commented just when they hear the sound of jazz music in the distance. Neon colors illuminated the streets as some Halloween-funhouse themed parade float came charging around the corner. The float swerved and came to a halt in the middle of the open stage area.

"You and your big mouth, Gajeel." glared Natsu and Gray.

"Ah, shut up, hothead!" barked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Stay on your toes, gents. I'm afraid we may be facing another relentless foe." Jack warned the mages as the music from the float shifted to an ominous instrumental, signaling the presence of a threatening force.

The lights on float lit up brightly as a large figure rised from trap door beneath the platform as the sinister song playing in the background began its melody. The figure revealed itself to be a neon-green sack monster with empty eyesockets as the float's lights shined on it.

"Guess who, Jacky-boy!" laughed the sack monster as Jack recognized this lumbering figure.

"Oogie Boogie! I should've known you were behind these shenanigans!" Jack presumed angrily.

"Indubitably, Jack! And on Halloween, no doubt! You might as well hand your crown over to me, because it's finally Oogie's night now!" proclaimed Oogie and gave out a deep cackle.

"Who's the fatass potato sack?" Natsu asked confusedly, pointing at Oogie.

"That potato sack is Oogie Boogie. Halloween Town's most notorious trickster." Jack informed the pink-haired mage.

"And a world class gambler!" Oogie added boastfully as he threw his signature pair of dice which rolled a pair of ones. "WHAT?! SNAKE EYES?!" He stomped down on the ground to make the dice roll a pair of twelves. "Twelve! Now that's more like it!"

"He's also a world class cheater, sore loser and scumbag. Surprise, surprise." Gray said sarcastically, which drew Oogie's attention to him, Natsu and Gajeel.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, what have we here? Fairy Tail! AH-OOH! I'm really scared! So you're the wizards that everybody's talking about! AHAHAHA!!!" Oogie bellowed as he transitioned into song.

 **Oogie:**

 _You're joking, you're joking!_

 _I can't believe my eyes!_

 _You're joking me, you gotta be_

 _This can't be the right ones!_

 _They're ancient, they're ugly_

 _I don't know which is worse!_

 _I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first!_

 _Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand_

 _So you better pay attention now, cause I'm the Boogieman!_

 _And if you aren't shaking, there's something very wrong_

 _Cause this may be last time you hear the Boogie Song!_

 _Whoo-hoo!_

 **Chorus:**

 _Whoa-oh!_

 **Oogie:**

 _Whoo-hoo!_

 **Chorus:**

 _Whoa-oh!_

 **Oogie:**

 _Whoo-hoo!_

 **Chorus:**

 _Whoa-oh!_

 **Oogie:**

 _I'm the Oogie Boogieman!_

"Get'em boys!" commanded Oogie as an array of skeletons, ghosts and bats came flying at Jack and the Fairy Tail mages.

"If this is your best trick yet, Oogie, I'm not impressed!" exclaimed Jack as he equipped his Soul Robber to combat the enemy skeletons that came at him.

"Man, these Halloween props are pretty realistic. Look at these ghosts, they look as though they are actually made of ectoplasm." commented Gajeel as he yanked on a ghost continuously with his two hands, torturing the poor thing.

"I don't think these are fake-- OW!" shouted Gray as a bat bit his hand, forcing the Ice mage to swat it away.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" screamed Natsu as he plowed through a bunch of skeletons.

"Ooh, you're pretty tough for a bunch of magicians. I bet your friends must be impressed by your little magic tricks. Hmm, well why don't we ask them?" grinned Oogie as a crane on the float lifted up a cage with Lucy and Sally bounded together.

"Jack!" cried Sally.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy.

"Sally!" gasped Jack.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Let our friend go you fat creep!" Gray demanded.

"HA! Fat chance, pretty boy! They're mine now!" laughed Oogie.

 **Lucy:**

 _Release us now or you will face the dire consequences!_

 _My friends are expecting me so please come to your senses!_

Oogie grabs the cage and made it spin around, making the girls dizzy.

 **Oogie:**

 _Ha! You're joking, you're joking!_

 _I can't believe my ears!_

 _Will someone shut this girl up?_

 _I'm drowning in my tears!_

 _It's funny, I'm laughing!_

 _You really are too much!_

 _And now with your permission,_

 _I'm going to do my stuff!_

"What are you going to do?" Sally asked fearfully.

"I'm going to do the best I can." Oogie smirked evilly as the song transcended into an instrumental break. The Boogieman then unleashed turrets mounted on the float, aiming directly at the mages and Jack. The turrets fired multiple rounds at the others as they dodged the shower of bullets.

"Guys, look out!" Lucy warned the heroes.

"I think we got this covered Lucy!" assured Gajeel as he caught some of the bullets with his mouth and swallowed them.

"We'll get you guys out of there, soon! Just give us some time!" Natsu said as he dodged the cascade of bullets.

 **Oogie:**

 _WHOA!_

 _Sound of the dice, mixed with music in the air!_

 _Cause I'm a gambling Boogieman, although I don't play fair!_

 _It's much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line!_

 _Not mine, of course, but yours, oh boy!_

 _Now that'll be just fine!_

 **Natsu**

 _Release them now or you must answer for this heinous act!_

 **Oogie:**

 _Oh, brother, you're something_

 _You put me in a spin!_

 _You aren't comprehending_

 _The position that you're in!_

 _It's hopeless, you're finished_

 _You haven't got a prayer!_

 _Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie_

 _And you... ain't going... nowhere._

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

 **Meanwhile with Erza**

Erza, Merida, Eugene and Aladdin pursued the Headless Horseman as it ravaged through the town, destroying any obstacle that got in its way.

"He's too fast! We'll never catch him at this rate!" exclaimed Aladdin as the four of them chased the Horseman but were unsuccessfully falling behind.

"On foot, maybe. You two cut him off while me and Merida drive him in your direction." ordered Erza as she used her Requip magic to summon her synthetic steed.

"Whoa! Nice horse!" Eugene complimented the armored mage as she and Merida mounted the steed and rode after the Horseman.

"You're right. She's very ballsy." affirmed Aladdin as he and Eugene went through an allyway, using it as a shortcut.

The Horseman and its monstrous steed continue to stampede through the town with Erza and Merida following close.

"I'll shoot some arrows to drive him towards the boys. We'll steer him like a confused sheep." Merida informed Erza strategically, drawing an arrow out, aiming it next to the horse's left flank and fires it.

The arrow flies past the demonic steed, spooking the phantom animal and driving it towards the two boys that cornered the Horseman. The ghostly rider growled as it steered the horse at full speed, threatening to plow the two men.

"Wait for it..." ordered Eugene, waiting for the right moment as the Horseman drew its sword and came ever so closer with every second. "NOW!"

Aladdin and Eugene grabbed hold of a long rope and the two ran to opposite sides of the street, extending the rope as it stretched out. It was already too late for the Horseman as the rope glided over the horse, snagging the rider and knocking it to the ground. The horse trotted away while the Horseman swatted the rope away and got back up on its feet.

"Okay, now we're on a more even level!" smirked Aladdin as Eugene tossed him his sword while the girls rejoined the two.

"Let's finish this!" Merida stated as the four surrounded the enraged entity.

The Headless Horseman didn't give up so easily as it put up an excellent fight against the quad of sword wielders. Each fighter took a chance at striking the apparition. It held its own against the four of them, but only one at a time.

"Man, this guy must have been dead for centuries, and he's still got a bit of a kick in him!" Eugene commented as thrusted and parried with the stubborn spirit.

"Don't overestimate him. All opponents have a weakness and I've already studied his movements. If we all attack him at once, we can overwhelm him." Erza advised the others as they all nodded in confirmation.

They all stopped their attack and stepped back a few feet away from their opponent to distance themselves. The Horseman growled furiously as it swung its blade at the fighters.

"All together now! GO!" siganled Erza as the others screamed and charged at the spirit as they all swung their blades upon their attacker, each weapon piercing through the ghostly armor of the Horseman at once.

They drew their swords out from the spirit's body, and it fell to its knees. The phantom let out a hushed groan as it collapsed to the ground. Its body slowly dissipated and vanished into thin air, a sign of its defeat.

Merida, Eugene and Aladdin hollered with joy while Erza breathed a sigh of relief as they have vanquished the paranormal threat.

"We did it! We killed a ghost and it was amazing!" Merida cheered as she hugged her two male companions jovially.

"I can't believe it! He pretty much died like, twice!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I must say this has been a pretty interesting, yet terrifying Halloween. I think I'm gonna have pleasant nightmares tonight." grinned Eugene triumphantly.

"It may not be over yet, I have a feeling the other need our help." warned Erza as she had an eerie feeling come over her.

"Oh, come on, what kind of trouble could they be in that would require our help?" inquired Eugene.

 **Back at the stage area**

"We're in trouble and we need help!" exclaimed Natsu as an ogre-like beast that was sent by Oogie Boogie chased him, Jack, Gray and Gajeel around, slamming its enormous club down in an attempt to crush them. The Boogieman laughed maniacally as he watched the spectacle unfold with unbridled joy while Lucy and Sally watched helplessly in their prison.

"What are we gonna do, Lucy?" Sally asked the Celestial Spirit mage as she scanned the inside of the cage.

"This isn't an Anti-Magic cage, I can try to break us out of here, but the bratty kids that kidnapped me took my Spirit Keys away." said Lucy as she tried to kick down the door in the cage.

"Wait, I think I have something. But first I need to rip my hands off." Sally asked favorly.

"WHAT?! Why would I do that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's okay, I can just sew them back on." assured Sally. "If my limbs ever detach from my body, I always carry a needle and thread with me."

"Well, that's good to know." Lucy said blankly as she grabbed the corpse girl's hands firmly. "Are you sure this won't hurt a little?"

"It'll tingle a little bit, but not much. Just pull as hard as you can." informed Sally.

"Okay, here it goes." Lucy yanked Sally's hands off like tissue paper, which grossed her out immensely, as the severed limbs slipped through the ropes that binded the two girls.

"There, now let me sew my hands back on and I'll give you my needle to open the lock." said Sally as her hands sentiently sewed themselves back onto her arms.

"Better make it quick, though. That potato sack there is getting bored and may be coming our way soon." warned Lucy as she kept an eye Oogie.

The boys were still being chased by the ogre before a sudden gust of wind knocked it down. Wendy, Juvia, Levy and the Exceeds, Carla, Happy and Pantherlily came to their aid.

"Gajeel, you and the boys go save Lucy while we take care of this uggo here." Levy said as she used her Solid Script magic to combat the ogre.

"I'm doing this for you, Gray-sama! Go save our comrade!" exclaimed Juvia, lashing her water whip to keep the monster at bay.

"You can always count on our girls, huh, Gray?" Gajeel smirked, leaving Gray confused at the Dragon Slayer's comment.

"Ooh, looks like we've got some new players!" Oogie chuckled menacingly when he turned his head for a moment and noticed the prisoner's cages were empty. "WHAT?! That virgin and Sally have gotten away!"

"HEY, FATASS! OVER HERE!" Lucy shouted as she retrieved her Spirit Keys and summoned the Celestial Gate of Scorpio. "Get'em Scorpio!

"Wanna dance, Boogie Boy?" challenged the scorpian spirit.

"MMM-MMM! HIGH PROTEIN! Don't mind if I do!" Oogie hungrily as he used his vacuum of a mouth to inhale the spirit.

"Wait, wha-AAH!" screamed Scorpio as Oogie tried to swallow the poor spirit. "NO! NO! DON'T EAT ME! IT'S SO DARK AND SMELLY IN HERE! LUCY, HELP!"

"Scorpio return!" panicked Lucy as the spirit returned to his key. "Man, why is it that my spirits can never land a hit on these guys?"

Suddenly, a bolt of energy paralyzes Lucy and Sally. Mary and Sarah Sanderson giggled as they appeared out of nowhere and used their dark magic to recapture their prisoners.

"Where do you think you're going my pretties?" cackled Winifred.

"Let them go, old lady! Or I'll kick your witchy ass!" Natsu shouted at the witch threateningly.

"Don't even try it, you dragon! The virgin is ours now!" hissed Winifred.

"What is it with you people and my virginity!?! Why do you care so much about it, anyway?! That's just creepy!!" snapped Lucy offensively.

"Release Sally immediately or you three will suffer endurely at the hands of me!" threatened Jack.

"Of course we will, Jacky. But first, if you want her alive, you have to give us what we came here for." bargained Sarah.

"And what is that?" inquired Jack.

"Your rib bone!" answered Mary.

"Jack, NO--" implored Sally before her mouth was forced shut by Sarah's magic.

"What do you need my rib bone for?" demanded Jack.

"That's not important! Do you want the dead girl or not?" Winifred insisted.

"You better make up your mind, Jack. The clock is ticking." grinned Oogie menacingly.

The skeleton thought for a moment before finally making the correct choice. "Alright, if I give you my rib bone, will you let her go?"

"Only if you make good on that promise." Winifred said.

Jack snapped off one of his rib bones and tossed it to the witch. Winifred smiled evilly as she grasped the bone. "Let the dead girl go, Sarah. She's no use to us anymore."

The youngest witch sister released Sally from her paralyzing grip, freeing her as she ran towards Jack in open arms.

"Alright, you got what you wanted. Now give us blondie." Gajeel demanded angrily.

"Actually, the agreement was that we released the corpse, not the virgin." reminded Winifred.

"NO! LET HER GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!" screamed Natsu as he ran to save Lucy but was suddenly stopped by an invisible force.

Winifred used her magic to create a barrier to prevent the mages from intefering. "Mary, bring the virgin over here so that I may extract her blood."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!" screeched Natsu as he banged on the barrier furiously.

"Now you behave yourself little dragon while we cut your friend." mocked Sarah as she handed a knife over to Winifred.

"What are they doing to her?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Jack, they're going to use Lucy's blood to put a curse on the town!" informed Sally, shocking the skeleton.

"GRAY, HELP ME!" screamed Natsu as he and the Ice mage used their magic to destroy the barrier.

Winifred grabs Lucy's hand and cuts the girl's palm. Lucy gasps as the droplets of blood dripped from her hand and fell into the cauldron. The red light from the cauldron grew bright as the spell was finally complete. The sisters cackled in triumph as they tossed Lucy aside and gathered around the bubbling cauldron and embraced their victory.

"Our death curse is complete, sisters!" squealed Winifred. "In just a few minutes, the spell will work its way into the village, and all the parents and grownups will be dead! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"Now we get to have our kiddie buffet!" Mary cheered in delight.

"And I'll finally be able to make my signature child casserole!" Sarah said happily.

Natsu and Gray break through the magic barrier and the others run over to the fallen Lucy. "Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, comforting the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy said assuringly while wincing from the excruciating cut on her right palm.

"Here, let me bind that for you." said Sally as she came over and tore a piece of her dress off, using it as a gauze to heal the open wound.

"We need to stop that cauldron before it kills everyone!" exclaimed Gray.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Fullbuster." replied Jack, smiling as he watched Lock, Shock and Barrel drop a lollipop into the cauldron. The three kids giggled mischievously while they ran as far from the scene as possible.

"We're gonna eat the children! We're gonna eat the children! We're gonna eat the children!" The Sanderson Sisters chanted joyfully while Oogie laughed and danced victoriously until he noticed the cauldron reacting strangely.

"Uhh, is the spell supposed to do that?" Oogie asked as he pointed to the cauldron which started to bubble and erupt uncontrollably.

"Winnie? What's happening to the cauldron?" Sarah asked nervously.

"The spell has been tainted!" Winifred realized. "Mary! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! Maybe we used the wrong virgin!" Mary guessed.

"Well, what does the recipe say?!" Oogie shouted demandingly.

"Let's see... huh, that's weird. I could've sworn the page was in here." Sarah said as she searched the spell book.

"Give me that!" hissed Winifred, snatching the book from her sister. "The page! It's missing! WHERE IS IT?!"

"Is this what you're looking for?" smirked Jack as he revealed the missing page of the spell book in his possession.

"H-How... b-b-but... WHAT?!?" Winifred screeched furiously.

"The other day, after Fairy Tail freed me from my pumpkin-themed prison, I ran into Boogie's Boys and they informed me of Oogie's plan to pave Magnolia for his casino/amusement park. So, I devised a plan to thwart his despicable plot, by having them act as double agents. You three just so happened to get mixed up in all this." Jack explained cunningly.

"That's a pretty smart move." Gray smirked.

"Well, why the hell didn't you say anything before, bone head?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Espionage requires complete secrecy. That's what I learned when I infiltrated Raven Tail." Gajeel said informatively. "Ain't that right?"

"Precisely." Jack nodded in reply.

"Why those dirty double-crossers!" boomed Oogie, his voice rising with anger. "When I get my hands on them I'll--"

Suddenly, the cauldron started to warp and twist as the brew bubbled and morphed into monstrous hands, which popped out of the large pot, grabbing Oogie by the threads of his arms and legs. The Boogieman shrieked as the arms tore away at the stitches, slowly peeling away at his sack body. Eventually the skin was suddenly ripped off, revealing the insect innards that stuffed the sack man.

Everyone was repulsed by the number of bugs that Oogie consumed overtime. The ghastly arms started snatching handfuls of insects and feeding them to the corrupted cauldron.

"NOOOO!! MY BUGS!!! MY PRECIOUS BUGS!!! MY BUGS!!!!!" groaned Oogie, his voice growing more distorted as life force was drained from him. Soon, there were no more bugs, as most of the insects were ingested while the rest scurried away into hiding.

"What the hell?! That was disgusting!" exclaimed Natsu while stepping on some remaining bugs.

"I'm afraid that the sugar content is making the curse behave irratically and its transforming into a monster!" informed Jack.

"Again, would've been good to know." Lucy said blankly.

"Jack, what do we do? That thing might try to kill us!" Sally asked fearfully.

"I say we kill it!" Natsu suggested, displaying a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hm, that might actually be the better solution." Jack said, strangely agreeing with the Dragon Slayer.

"Winnie! It's gone crazy!" exclaimed Mary.

"We've gotta get out of here!" cried Sarah.

"Quick, sisters! To the skies!" ordered Winifred as the sisters conjured their brooms and frantically flew away from the scene.

"Hey! Get back here! We're not through with you!" growled Natsu as the sisters disappeared from sight.

"Nevermind them, Lizard Breath. We gotta stop that cauldron monster before it picks us off!" exclaimed Gray as he used his Ice magic to create a bow arrow to stop the mutating monster.

"Right." Natsu smirked as his body emanated in flames as he attacked the cauldron.

"Way ahead of you, ladies." Gajeel said teasingly as he unleashed multiple attacks on the creature.

"My, what excellent teamwork!" Jack applauded as three of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail fought against the mutating beast.

"Those three have a very strong bond, don't they, Lucy?" Sally asked with a fascinated tone.

"We all do. That's what makes us a team. And speaking of team, time to throw my hat into the ring." smiled Lucy as she equips one of her Spirit Keys, unlocking the Zodiac Gate: Leo.

Loke, also known as the Zodiac, Leo, was summoned unto the battlefield. "How may I be of service, Miss Lucy?" asked Loke politely, whose charming appearance made Sally blush and Jack slightly envious of his looks.

"See that man-eating cauldron over there? We need to defeat it before causes anymore havoc!" ordered Lucy.

"That's quite a tall order, but that's nothing that we can't handle." Loke said confidently, pushing his glasses against his face. "REGULAS GATLING IMPACT!!!"

The spirit jumped into the air and landed mulitple melee attacks on the monster which growled and gurgled with every punch and kick delivered by Loke. The creature was temporarily stunned, giving Natsu, Gray and Gajeel the opportunity to finish it off.

"FIRE DRAGON'S..." breathed Natsu.

"ICE-MAKE..." shouted Gray, creating a bazooka from ice.

"IRON DRAGON'S..." breathed Gajeel.

 **"BREATH!!!"**

 **"CANNON!!!"**

 **"BREATH!!!"**

Three sound-breaking forces met together in a combined effort to defeat the intended target in an explosive aftermath. The creature screeched in pain as it was obliterated in almost an instant.

Jack and Sally braced themselves as the force of the explosion blew against them. The sound of the explosion was heard across town just when Erza, Merida, Eugene and Aladdin arrived. Wendy, Happy, and the others also came when they heard the sounds of the fight going on. Dust and smoke blanketed the area when Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Gajeel emerged as it slowly cleared up.

"Man, that was awesome! Let's do it again!" Natsu, covered in soot, shouted enthusiastically.

Gray coughed from inhaling smoke. "Yeah, how about Hell No!"

Mickey, Donald and Goofy returned when they saw what became of the fight. "Golly! What was that all about?" Mickey said as the three came onto the scene.

"Sounds like someone blew up a stick of dynamite!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Or an atomic bomb!" Donald exclaimed with exaggeration.

"Is everyone okay? What happened here?" Erza asked while fanning away the settling cloud of dust.

"Those witches from earlier summoned a monster, but Natsu and the others stopped it." informed Wendy.

"Is it really over, Jack?" Sally asked, coughing from the thick air.

"I believe so, Sally." confirmed Jack. "Are you alright?"

Sally nodded. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just glad that I found you again."

"Me too, Sally. Even after all this insanity, we still managed to reunite once more--" Jack stopped as Sally embraced him in a hug of which he gladly returned.

Lock, Shock and Barrel watched them from afar and giggled while Barrel pretended to make love to himself. Jack and Sally overheard them, making the two blush awkwardly.

"OH MY LAND!" A voice shrieked as everone turned to see Magnolia's Mayor, horrified by the condition of the contest stage, which was nearly destroyed in the battle. "How on Earth are we supposed to continue the contest with the stage in pieces! OHH EVERYTHING IS RUINED! HALLOWEEN IS RUINED!"

Lucy walked up to the bawling Mayor in pity. "Sorry about ruining the stage, Mr. Mayor."

"I guess Halloween is over at this point, isn't it?" Happy said, frowning with disappointment.

"Not just yet!" Jack protested. "The contest may be over at this point, but we only have a couple of hours left before midnight! There's still enough time for us to perform our skit! I refuse to let this Halloween end on a sour note!"

"But where can I find another venue at the last minute?" bawled the Mayor.

"Why don't we set one up outside the guild hall?" Erza suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Miss Scarlet!" chimed Jack. "We'll set up the stage and prepare for the skit, while you, Mr. Mayor, will spread the word and gather the audience outside the hall!"

"Well, whatever you're all planning, I hope it'll end this Halloween Night with a cheerful conclusion." The Mayor sighed.

"Just leave it to us, Mayor!" exclaimed Natsu while Happy replied with an 'Aye!'.

"Oh, I hope you're right. I'll give you all an hour to prepare." said the Mayor worriedly as he went off to inform the people.

"You heard the man! Let's do this!" shouted Donald as everyone cheered in reply and hurried on over to the guild hall to set up for the skit.

 **An hour later...**

Not long after, a large crowd gathered outside the Fairy Tail guild hall for the guild's skit. A makeshift stage and curtains was set up for the actors to perform on. The people in the audience conversed for a while until the lights dimmed down, signaling everyone to be silent.

A spotlight shined down onto the center of the stage as Mickey came up on stage to adress to the audience. "Hello, everyone, thank you all for coming! The wizard guild, Fairy Tail is proud to present their Halloween Extravaganza! A special skit directed by Jack Skellington! So, sit back, relax and enjoy the show everyone!"

Applause followed soon after Mickey exits the stage as the spotlight disappears and the curtains open up. A dark lighting draped the setting and the guild members are gathered together in their costumes as the music began to play an ominous tune.

 **Natsu:**

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 **Ensemble (joins in):**

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of Halloween_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Everybody make a scene!_

 _Trick-or-Treat, til the neighbors all die of fright!_

 _It's our town!_

 _Everybody scream!_

 _In this town of Halloween_

 **Lucy:**

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 **Happy:**

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 **Ensemble:**

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

 _In this town_

 _We call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 **Erza:**

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

 **Ensemble:**

 _'Round that corner, man_

 _Hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll SCREAM!_

 **Gajeel:**

 _This is Halloween!_

 **Levy:**

 _Red and black_

 **Pantherlily:**

 _And slimy green_

 **Gajeel:**

 _Aren't you scared?_

 **Wendy/Carla:**

 _Well, that's just fine!_

 _Say it once, say it twice_

 _Take your chance and roll the dice!_

 _Fly with the moon in the dead of night!_

 **Mushu:**

 _Everybody SCREAM!_

 _Everybody SCREAM!_

 **Ensemble:**

 _In our town of Halloween_

 **Donald:**

 _I am the clown with tear away face!_

 **Goofy:**

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

 **Ensemble:**

 _I am the 'who' when you call 'Who's there?'_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 **Natsu:**

 _I am the shadow of the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 **Ensemble:**

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

 **Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 **Gray:**

 _That's our job_

 **Juvia:**

 _But we're not mean_

 **Gray/Juvia:**

 _In our town of Halloween_

 **Jack** **:**

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

 **Ensemble:**

 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin!_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everyone scream!_

 _Won't you please make way for a very special guy!_

 _Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch!_

 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!_

 **Lock/Shock/Barrel:**

 _In this town_

 _We call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The cast chanted as the pyrotechnics were set off around the stage. All attention was on Jack as he sat on a Halloween-themed throne in a kingly pose and the skit finally ends with a bang.

 **Ensemble:**

 _La la la la la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la la la la_

 _WHEE!_

The audience roared in applause as the skit ends and the cast bows to the crowd before the curtain closes on Fairy Tail's greatest Halloween night thus far in its history.

 **Underworld Guild Office**

Not long after their death spell screw-up, the Sanderson Sisters were summoned to the secret lair of the mysterious guild, Underworld, for reasons unknown. The siblings sat in the office of one of the guild's highest ranking mages. They expressed mixed feelings of excitement, timidity and, not to mention, fear.

Winifred nervously scratched the back of hair excessively while Sarah anxiously twiddled her thumbs and licked her lips. Their sister, Mary, kept biting her fingernails until they were too short to bite on. She tried to bite off Winifred's nails, but the former smacks her hands away.

After moments of silence, the eldest Sanderson was the first to speak. "So--"

"WHAT DID WE DO WRONG?!?" cried Sarah, finally cracking under the intense anticipation.

"Wow, that took longer than I thought." Mary said, surprised by her sister's delayed reaction.

"Gee, I don't know, everything?" Winifred replied sarcastically.

"Well, why else are we here, Winnie, huh?! A promotion?!?!" shrieked Sarah as she got up from her seat and began pacing around the room with anxiety clouding her mind.

"Oh, I hope we do!" Mary said dumbfoundly.

"SHUT UP, MARY! THERE IS NO PROMOTION! THERE'S ONLY DEATH!!!" Sarah screamed as her voice grew louder.

"Calm down, Sarah! You're spiraling!" Winifred said, trying to calm her sister.

"Winnie, we killed a B-Class villain! Who knows what they'll do to us!" Sarah exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh, pfft, the worse they can do is execute us. But even they won't do that." Winifred laughed assuringly.

"No, no! You don't understand! The worse they can do is punish us! What if they give us... The Wheel?" Sarah gasped.

"For the love of God, Sarah, quit bringing up The Wheel! It's just a myth!" scolded Winifred.

"It's not a myth, Winnie. I heard Pete was given The Wheel when he got in trouble with Maleficent." Mary informed with confirmation.

"Will you two stop griping about The Wheel?" Winifred said condescendingly. "If they do punish us, the least it can be is a slap on the wrist."

"Or The Wheel." muttered Sarah.

"Shut up!" hissed Winifred just when the office door opened. A skinny brunette woman in a formal purple attire entered the office with a dossier in hand.

"Hello, Sandersons, my name is Vanessa. How are you three doing today?" The woman politely greeted the sisters as she walked over to her desk.

"Oh, doing fine." grinned Mary.

"Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase here. You're all here because of your little... fiasco on Halloween." said Vanessa.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, far from it, dearie. I'm actually quite impressed." chuckled Vanessa.

"So that killing Oogie Boogie thing just flew over your head didn't it?" Winifred said.

"Well, Oogie was the only casualty in your endeavor. It's just one B-Class villain after all, there's no harm in it." said Vanessa assuringly.

"But why did you call us here?" questioned Winifred.

"After looking over your performance, I was intrigued by how much harm you put into your plan. The look on that blonde virgin's face--HA!!--it was priceless!" Vanessa laughed sadistically.

"You think so?" smiled Winifred confidently.

"We need some bad witches like you. That's why I'm promoting you three to C-Class." said Vanessa.

"REALLY?!" exclaimed the three witches.

"But we screwed up, though." said Mary.

"Well, normally we wouldn't tolerate failure, so think of it as a second chance." insisted Vanessa.

"Works for us!" chimed Sarah.

"Now if you're going to be doing evil, you're going to need some henchmen." said Vanessa.

"Ooh, that'll be brilliant!" grinned Winifred while Vanessa pressed a button and spoke through her intercom.

"Send the Jiggle Butt Gang to my office. I've assigned them a new boss." ordered Vanessa.

"Jiggle what now?" Winifred asked confusedly as three figures came bursting into the office.

"JIGGLE BUTTS REPORTING FOR EVIL!!!"

saluted the three minions, who wore spandex jumpsuits and had large posteriors, which lived up to their name.

"You've got to be joking." cringed Winifred as she looked at the three with disdain.

"Girls, meet the Jiggle Butt Gang. Your new henchmen." introduced Vanessa.

"Whatever you want us to do, ma'am, we'll get it done!" said the leader of the gang, while his lackeys replied with a salute and a toot from their butts.

"Honestly, I would've settled for a dumb troll any day than these three." whispered Sarah.

"Alright, now that that's settled, you three move along now. I am a pretty busy lady and you also have a lot to do as well, so bye-bye now." said Vanessa as she escorted the sisters and the Jiggle Butts out of her office.

As soon as they were gone, her professional smile was replaced with an annoyed scowl. "Ugh, what a bunch of idiots. Villains? More like rejects."

Vanessa walks behind her desk to open up a large set of curtains, unveiling an enormous fish tank with two electric eels swimming around inside.

"I just hate working with those incompetent morons! 'Ursula, we need you to enlist more villains!', well maybe you need to hire better help, Maleficent!" scowled the brunette woman as she threw leftover fish in the tank while the eels ferociously consumed them.

"But at least I have you two, my little poopsies." Vanessa said lovingly, petting her hand against the tank. "Together, we can rule all of the seas in Earth Land, and then we'll see who is the baddest of them all."

 **A/N: I know Super Freak and Zombie aren't Disney songs but it's a Halloween chapter, it had to fit the theme somehow. Also, btw I don't own the songs, they belong to the aforementioned artists. Read and review!**


	7. Alice in Earth Land

**A/N: Special shout-out to Gruvia and NaLu 4 Life, TheFelRoseOfTerror, ItsMeVader and the Guest reviwers for your positive reviews and suggestions. Speaking of suggestions, one of you asked if I was gonna include other Disney-owned franchises, such as the Disney Channel shows, Pixar, and Star Wars movies. Well let me just say I am only focusing on the animated films. I will include some Pixar characters and characters from the live action movies, but as for the TV shows and Star Wars, that would be unlikely. As always, read and review!**

Chapter 7: Alice in Earth Land

A week after Halloween, November comes by in a flash as the tumultuous effect of the events caused by a wave of nefarious instigators, who were soon thwarted by our protagonists, subsided into a calming atmosphere. Not long after, Jack Skellington, Sally, Lock, Shock and Barrel were aquainted with the wizard guild, Lamia Scale, and arranged with the master of the guild, Ooba Babasaama, to stay with them until they found a way to return to their home of Halloween Town. The Sanderson Sisters, along with Pete and Yzma, became wanted criminals by the Queen's Royal Guard, who are yet to be apprehended thus far.

As for Fairy Tail, today may as well be one of the guild's most normal days since a few months prior. Or so they thought.

Cana hung out in the guild hall, playing cards with Gildarts, Eugene, Nick Wilde and Kuzco. She had a Full House in her hand and was ready to win the pot. The Card mage grinned victoriously. "Well boys, get ready to run home to your mamas crying, cause I got a Full House."

She laid her cards out onto the table as Gildarts, Kusco and Eugene groaned and threw their cards and folded.

Nick, however, smiled smugly. "That's cute. But, I already have the upper hand. Boom!" The fox revealed a Royal Flush, which declared him as the true victor.

"I can't believe it. I've been out foxed... by a fox." frowned a wide-eyed Cana.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Deal with it." retorted the fox as he took all the winnings on the table, including Kuzco's crown.

"Ooh, he called you on that one, Cana." commented Eugene.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, sweetie. You're still the best cardplayer that a father can have." Gildarts consoled his daughter.

"Whatever, Gildarts. I've had a few losses before. It's no big deal." Cana rolled her eyes as she sipped her beer.

"At least it's not a major loss. Unlike me... who lost his crown... to a fox." Kuzco sighed sorrowfully.

"I said I was gonna give it back to you by the end of the day, llama-boy. Don't get your hopes up." Nick said as he wore the emperor's crown.

Kuzco sighed as he laid his head on the table depressively. "Don't call me llama-boy."

"Hey, Carrots! Look at me! What am I?" Nick called out to his bunny partner, who was conversing with Mickey and Minnie as she turned to him.

"A dork wearing somebody else's hat?" Judy retorted as Mickey and Minnie giggled at her comment.

Nick cocked an eyebrow while the other boys at the laughed. "That's Emperor of the Mammals to you, peasant! Tremble before my power lest you face my awesome predatory wrath!"

Judy rolled her eyes as the fox walked over to the bunny, pretending to be an almighty emperor, and wiggled his fingers whimsically at her. The bunny police officer knocked the crown off his furry head.

"Well, now you've been usurped by the Bunny Queen. Now grovel before your new leader! Or else my cuteness will be your downfall!" Judy teased.

The others laughed and chortled at the fluffy scene while Cana sighed in boredom. She downs the rest of her booze, gets up from her seat and leaves the table.

"Hey, where you going?" Eugene asked.

"Don't you wanna play another round? Or better why don't we play Gin? A game that I may or not beat you at?" Nick asked as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"Nah, you guys play without me. I'm just gonna take a walk." Cana said as she leaves the guild hall.

Judy notices the Card mage leaving and decides to catch up to her. "Hey, Cana! Wait up!"

The bunny ran towards Cana who turns to the small fluffy mammal. "Oh, it's the bunny girl. What's up?"

"I heard you were going to take a walk and I was just gonna start my daily jog anyway. May I join you?" Judy asked politely as the two girls started walking.

"Yeah, I guess." sighed Cana. "It's not every day that I walk with a cute little bunny. There is a first for everything."

"Uh, yeah, don't call me cute."

"Why not? You are a bunny rabbit. Not to mention you're small and cuddly like a plush toy." Cana said, which made Judy's demeanor change from cheerful and upbeat to irritated and offended.

"I'll have you know that only other bunnies can call me cute. If anyone else called me that, however, it's offensive to me and my kind." corrected Judy. "Also it would be demeaning to my professional status as a police officer. Did I not mention that I am a police officer, because that's even more disrespectful."

"Geez, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." The female mage apologized. "But I see what you're getting at. I'm a pretty kickass wizard and not to mention sexy as hell. If some asshole calls me cute or hot, I'd break his neck."

Judy cringed a little but replied to the comment. "I don't think I would go that far. Then again, I do arrest and, sometimes, taze criminals on a regular basis."

"It's a Guy-Eat-Girl world out there, Judy. You can never be too careful." Cana advised the bunny officer.

"I know right? And where I'm from it's usually a Predator-Eat-Prey world or vice-versa." Judy chuckled. "Although, even though we're all animals we don't actually eat each other."

"If you don't eat each other then how do you get meat?"

"You know, I was just explaining that to Mickey and Minnie earlier. You see, it's a kind of complicated but..." Judy conversed with Cana as they continued on their walk.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy returned from a job outside of town that took them a day to complete. The duo were nearly dead-tired from the way back and from lack of sleep. Natsu and his Exceed comapnion collapsed onto the floor with severe exhaustion.

Snow White, Erza and Mirajane noticed the two slumped on the ground and went over to help them up. "Natsu, Happy are you alright?" Mirajane asked concernly.

"Yeah, we're fine, Mira." Natsu yawned. "We just didn't get enough sleep, that's all."

"You know, this reminds me of the time when I was put into a poisoned apple-induced coma." Snow White reminisced. "It was refreshing when I woke up, though. And it felt like a dream, too."

"Is that why you have an irrational fear of apples?" Erza asked.

Snow White nodded. "Why, yes."

"So that's why you swatted the slice of apple pie that I offered you out of my hands the other day." Mirajane said as she and Erza helped Natsu up onto a stool. "I'm sorry if I didn't know."

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for ruining that pie you made." The princess apologized. "I know, why don't I help you bake another pie? A gooseberry pie!"

"That sounds wonderful, Snow!" The Takeover mage said sweetly as the princess went to the kitchen. "But first, I need to give these boys some coffee."

Mirajane went behind the bar counter to brew coffee for Natsu and Happy as Erza turned to the two. "Why are you two so tired? You didn't pull an overnighter on that job did you?"

"Nah, the job went fine." Natsu replied exhaustively.

"We just couldn't sleep last night." Happy mumbled tiredly.

"How come?" The armored mage asked.

"Look in my bag and you'll see." The Dragon Slayer pointed to his travel bag that leaned against the counter.

Erza picks up the bag, sifting through the contents until she pulls out something that surprises her. A small man wearing a large green top hat and a brown hare. Theu were both bounded and gagged with rope and hankerchiefs. "Natsu! Why the hell are these two tied up in your bag?!"

"Because they're the reason why we couldn't sleep last night!" exclaimed Natsu.

"That doesn't give you the right to kidnap them! It's rude! And illegal!" Mirajane reprimanded the two as she poured them their coffee.

"I'm very sorry for my friend's rude behavior. He's just exhausted, that's all." Erza explained as she untied the hare and small man.

"I'll say!" said the small man in the large hat. "He's very, very rude!"

"Yes, he's an aggressive little pink-head!" The hare added as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"STOP CALLING ME A PINK-HEAD! MY HAIR IS SALMON! NOT PINK!" shouted Natsu.

"I think you mean Fish-Pink? If not, then call me color-blind." giggled the small man in the hat.

"What do they call you two?" Erza asked, kneeling down to their level.

"Well, Miss Shining Lady in Shining Armor, they call me the Mad Hatter!" The Hatter introduced himself. "And they don't call me 'mad' for nothing!"

"And I am the March Hare! They don't call me 'mad' for nothing!" The Hare poured the Hatter a cup of tea from his teapot as a Dormouse popped its head out from the lid of the teapot.

"Yes, yes, very mad indeed." The Dormouse said groggily as he withdrew his head back into the pot like a turtle.

"They don't look angry to me." Mirajane said.

"No, I think they're saying that they're mad in the context of being insane." corrected Erza.

"You're damn right they are!" Natsu shouted.

"They're beyond the realm of kukoo!" Happy added.

Erza dismisses Happy and Natsu's comments as she turns to them for answers. "Where did you find these two?"

"It all started yesterday when me and Happy went on the job," Natsu began. "After we were done, it was getting dark out at that time, so we decided to camp in the forest. While we were gathering firewood, Happy found these little hellspawns hanging out in the woods having a tea party."

"At first, they were really nice and offered us tea, but they wouldn't give us any while they kept babbling nonsense." Happy said.

"And they kept us up all night, giving us weird riddles, like 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?' or something stupid like that." Natsu continued further into the conversation.

"Gee, I don't know, why is a raven like a writing desk?" The Mad Hatter asked naïvely.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one that came up with that retarded riddle!" exclaimed Natsu.

The March Hare spat out his tea all over Natsu and let out an appalled gasp. "My, what colorful language! That's not very gentlemanly at all!"

"Do you wash that mouth of yours, young man?" The Hatter chastised the Dragon Slayer, as the latter began to fume with rage. "We should've given you soap as an Un-Birthday present."

"An Un-Birthday? Is that like the opposite of a birthday?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, my dear! Far from it!" The Mad Hatter explained.

"An Un-Birthday is much, MUCH more special than a regular birthday." said the Hare.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is an Un-Birthday?" inquired Erza.

"Well, you see, an Un-Birthday is-- if you have a birthday, then-- no-- if it's on a Monday--" The Hare stuttered for a moment before chuckling to himself, turning to the fourth wall and points his thumb towards Erza. "She doesn't know what an Un-Birthday is."

"Oh, you don't wanna know, Erza. You wouldn't be interested." Happy insisted nervously.

"Yeah, Un-Birthdays are overrated anyway. They are pretty boring." Natsu tries to change the subject, unwilling to listen to the Hatter and the Hare's banter again.

"Nonsense! I shall elucidate!" The Hatter insisted.

The Hare rolls out a tablecloth on a table, instantly setting out an array of steaming teapots. He uses a spoon to conduct an upbeat tune from the whistling pots. The Dragon Slayer and the Exceed gritted their teeth and covered their ears as they heard the tune they loathed the most. The Hatter and Hare began to explain the meaning of an Un-Birthday, in song.

 _Hatter_

 _Now statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday._

 _Hare:_

 _Imagine, just one birthday every year._

 _Hatter:_

 _Ah, but there are 364 Un-Birthdays!_

 _Hare:_

 _Precisely, why we're gathered here to cheer!_

Erza pondered this and smiled. "Well, by that logic, today is my Un-Birthday, too."

"IT IS!?!" grinned the Hare.

"What a small world this is!" chirped the Hatter.

"Oh, no..." Natsu and Happy's mouths went agape as the two colorful characters rejoiced and danced around Erza.

 _Hare:_

 _Aaa~ very, merry Un-Birthday!_

 _Erza:_

 _To me?_

 _Hatter:_

 _To you!_

 _Hare:_

 _A very merry Un-Birthday!_

 _Erza:_

 _For me?_

 _Hare:_

 _For you!_

The Mad Hatter takes off his hat, revealing a large cake and gives it to the Requip mage in celebration of the ludicrous holiday.

 _Hatter:_

 _Now, blow the candle out, my dear, and make your wish come true!_

Erza blows out the lit candle on the cake, making it explode in a celebratory display, before turning into a piece of strawberry cake.

 _Hare/Hatter_

 _A very, merry Un-Birthday to youuu~!!_

The Dormouse floated down from a tiny parachute, singing his version of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' before falling into the teapot.

 _Dormouse:_

 _Twinkle, twinkle little bat_

 _How I wonder where you're at_

 _Up above the world you fly_

 _Like a tea tray in the sky_

Erza happily dined on the glorious piece of cake that was given to her by the Hatter and Hare. Mirajane applauded the dazzling celebration. Natsu and Happy, on the other hand, gave a deadpanned expression, already knowing first-hand just how annoying those two were.

"That was so fun!" smiled Mirajane.

"Oh, it was nothing!" The Hatter chortled.

"Everyday is always a celebration! That's what makes it special!" said the Hare.

"Yeah, it WAS special. Up until the eleven-teenth time you sang that song." frowned Happy.

"Come on, now. Sure they may be a little... well, you know..." Erza struggled to say, as she thought of a more sensitive way to describe the Hare and Hatter without offending them.

"Demented, insane, bonkers, mental, gonzo?" added the Hatter.

"Deranged, unhinged, looney, crackers, non compos mentis?" chimed the Hare excitably.

"But most importantly..." Both characters said in unison. "...mad?"

"Actually, I was going for something on the lines of 'eccentric'." Erza said.

"Works for us!" beamed the Hare.

"Come along, now! Let us continue spreading our jolly Un-Birthday spirit!" The Mad Hatter said as he and the March Hare sang their cantankerous tune to share with the rest of the guild. Erza goes off to finish her cake, leaving only Mirajane, Natsu and Happy.

"I don't know why you two are so bothered by them. They're very funny and adorable." said Mirajane, smiling.

"Mark my words, Mira, they may be funny and adorable at first, but just wait until they start to get on your nerves." Natsu warned the Takeover mage, gravely.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure their madness is very contagious." Mirajane said sarcastically as she continued on with her day.

"That poor, deluded girl." Happy frowned.

"Yup. They have no idea what's in store for them." Natsu said sharing a similar expression.

"But won't it be hilarious when we get to see the look on their faces?" Happy said while stifling a laugh.

"You bet it will be!" Natsu laughed, while he and his feline friend bumped fists.

 **Cana and Judy**

The female mage and the bunny police officer walked along near the edge of the woods that's nearby the guild hall as they continued their ongoing conversation.

"...so who would win in a fight, a tiger or a lion?" Cana asked, taking a swig from her canteen full of whiskey.

"The lion." Judy replied.

"Why?"

"Well, a lion has a stronger build while a tiger has a slightly smaller physique." The lavender-eyed bunny explained. "Also, when you're working as a police officer in a city full of anthropomorphic animals, you see a thing or two."

"Ah. But the fight was cool right?" inquired Cana.

"It was. At least, that's what Nick said after we broke it up." Judy continued when her large ears picked up muffled crying in the distance. "Whoa, wait. Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, my stomach. Is it lunchtime, already?" said Cana hungrily.

"No, not that." Judy followed the sound of sobbing until traced it behind the brush. "It sounds like someone crying over there."

"Judy, don't go in there! It's probably haunted!" warned Cana as the bunny went near the brush.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts." Judy said skeptically.

"I use to. Until I woke up the other night to someone calling my name out. I assumed I was drunk, until I realized that I was completely alone and sober." Cana recalled as a chill went up her spine.

"Well, I'm not gonna take any chances. Someone could be in trouble, and there's only one way to find out." The grey bunny peeked through the brush to see a little blonde girl wearing a light-blue pinafore dress and stockings, who may be 7 or 8 years old, sitting on a tree stump and curled up into a fetal position all by herself. The poor girl cried into muffled sobs as she sat on the bare stump.

Judy and Cana stepped through the brush and looked down at the girl in sympathy. "Aw, that poor girl." whispered Judy.

"What's she doing here all by herself?" Cana asked silently.

Judy shrugged as she approached the blonde girl. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The girl stopped sobbing and looks up, seeing Cana and Judy standing before her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset, that's all." The blonde said quietly as she spoke with a soft British accent

"Why are you all alone in this forest? Aren't your parents looking for you?" Cana asked.

"I don't think I know where I'm at, let alone my parents or my sister." said the little girl.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Judy asked consolingly as she communicated to the girl at her level.

"Alice. My name is Alice." replied the girl.

"Well, my name is Hopps, officer Judy Hopps. And this is Cana. She's my friend." The bunny introduced herself and the mage to Alice.

"What's up?" greeted Cana casually, drinking from her canteen.

"Judy Hopps? That's quite an appropriate name for a rabbit, isn't it?" Alice wondered.

Cana suddenly laughs out loud. "I know right? It's like a funny pun or something."

"Do you know which way home is?" Alice asked.

"That depends, where are you from?" Judy inquired.

"London." Alice replied. "I do say, Wonderland is a lot different than the last time."

"Wonderland? What's that?" Cana asked.

"Oh, it's this very unique and very odd place that I've been to in my dreams." Alice explained, but blushed awkwardly as she received questionable glances from Cana and Judy. "I know it sounds farfetched, but from the looks of this place, it's a lot stranger than Wonderland. Far-off places, weird creatures, magicians. It's more like a storybook than just a world of nonsense."

"Well, unlike your fantasy world, Fiore is a legit place. Full of logic and normal reasoning." Cana explained. Alice was about to ask her a question but the Card mage extended her hand before she could say anything. "...and, yes, there's also a little bit of nonsense. But, I digress, all that stuff about magic and crazy-looking creatures is per the norm here."

"Alice, do you remember how you ended up here?" Judy asked.

"Oh, dear, that's quite a long story. Let's see now," Alice said as she reminisced the events of the last few months. "It all began some time ago when I was playing in the park with my cat, Dinah. The weather started to become very dreary, so we decided to go home. It seemed like an ordinary storm at first, but then the wind started to pick up and the next thing I know, an enormous funnel of wind plucked me right off the ground.

"Just like what happened to you and the others, Judy." Cana said.

"Yeah. Can you recall anything else?" Judy pressed further.

"When I woke up, I had no idea where I was or where Dinah could--"

Alice gasped as she suddenly remembered her precious kitten, who was separated from her when she first came to this world. "Oh, no... Dinah... I've nearly forgotten about her."

"Don't worry, I'm sure wherever she is, she's probably safe." assured Judy.

"But--but I don't even where she is!" whimpered Alice as tears began to fill her eyes. "She must be so frightened! Being stuck in a scary place like this!"

Judy pulled out a small hankerchief and offered it to the sobbing girl. "Here, blow."

Alice accepts the hankerchief and blows into it. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I cried too much."

"Don't apologize. I know it's tough being in a new environment, but we'll help you. There are other people, including me, that are lost and separated from their homes, just like you." Judy assured the British girl.

"Do you think they know where Dinah might be?" sobbed Alice as she tried to pull herself together.

"Hey, we'll find her. She can't be that far." Cana smiled, comforting the girl as she kneeled to her level and gently patted her small head.

"Oh, I hope you're right." Alice said somberly while she dried her teary eyes with the hankerchief.

"Come on, let's go talk to Master Makarov so we can figure out what to do with you." Cana said as she and the bunny police officer lead the blonde girl back to the guild hall.

Alice then notices a white shape zoom past the brush. She recognizes the shape as a white rabbit in a waistcoat, yelling frantically as it ran past her. "I'm late! I'm late! Oh, dear, the Queen is going to have my head if I'm late again!"

"The White Rabbit! I know him! He's from Wonderland!" exclaimed Alice, pointing to the panicked the rabbit.

"Why would a rabbit in a waistcoat be in the middle of nowhere? And what is he late for?" Cana asked curiously.

"Well, I am a rabbit myself, so if I know rabbits, they can be a little impatient sometimes. Even when we're extremely early, we do tend to be in a hurry." Judy explained.

"Perhaps he knows where Dinah is." Alice assumed as she began to pursue the White Rabbit. "Mr. Rabbit! Wait!"

"Hey! Alice, come back!" Judy called out to the British girl as she and the Card mage ran after her.

"Mr. Rabbit, please! I need to know how to get home!" implored Alice, who chased the rabbit into the forest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time for me to say 'Hello', goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" hollered the Rabbit, running deeper into the forest.

"Man, this girl's got the attention span of a fly, doesn't she?" Cana said cynically while still following the girl and white bunny alongside Judy.

"Let's just focus on stopping her before she wanders off!" Judy said.

The chase eventually ends with the White Rabbit running into a hedge maze as Alice blindly follows him. The rabbit and the blonde girl went down the left path. Judy approaches the entrance to the maze, losing sight of them. She uses her natural hearing to track their sound. The long-eared bunny picks up the beat of their footsteps and runs towards the direction they took.

Despite being far being far behind, Cana was the last to catch up to them. She panted as she reached the maze entrance. The female mage scanned from left to right, deciding which path she should take. "Now, which way did they go?"

She scans both the left and right path once more, finally deciding on taking the path on the right.

Judy ran after Alice and the White Rabbit, who were already so far ahead of her. The grey bunny picked up the pace as she was right on top of the girl in the pinafore dress. She tackles Alice to the ground, successfully stopping the girl from running any further. The White Rabbit anxiously dashed off into the hedges.

"Hey! Why did you push me down?!" huffed Alice, as the bunny police officer subdued her.

"Well, you were running away from me and Cana! That was very reckless of you!"

"I was only following the White Rabbit just to see where he was going!" Alice explained, but Judy wasn't having any of it.

"I'm the only rabbit you need to follow." Judy said chastisingly. "If you keep wandering off like that, we'll both end up getting--"

Judy stops as she notices that she was in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by tall hedges. "...lost?"

She scans her environment and sees that there were multiple paths that seemed to lead to nowhere. There was no indication as to which direction she came in from.

"Oh, dear. How did we end up in here?" Alice asked frightfully.

"I'm not sure." Judy looked around the area. There weren't any landmarks that she could identify, so their exact location is hard to map out.

"Maybe we should choose a path. One of them has to lead us to the exit." Alice suggested.

"That's probably not a good idea. We don't know where we are, and we haven't seen Cana yet. We'll just have to stay where we are until she finds us."

"But what if she can't find us? Or worse, she could be lost as well." Alice wondered fearfully.

"Well..." Judy scans the ground and sees a long stick peeking out from under the hedges. She pulls the stick out from the hedge as an idea pops into her head. "I know! We can use this stick as a landmark by digging it into the ground."

"What a wonderful idea, Miss Hopps. Miss Cana will surely find us once she sees the stick we left behind." smiled Alice.

"Or better yet, why don't we leave a trail for her to follow?" Judy suggested.

"I think I've got it!" Alice digs into the pocket of her pinafore and retrieves a ball of yarn. "I always carry some yarn for Dinah to play with in case she gets bored. We can use it to tie around the stick and unravel the ball while we find our way around the maze so that we would leave a trail for Miss Cana to follow."

"That's perfect! Say, you're pretty smart for a girl your age."

Alice shyly blushes. "Oh, why thank you, Miss Hopps."

"It's okay, you don't adress me formally. Just call me Judy." The bunny digs the stick into the middle of the clearing while Alice ties the yarn around it. "It's all set. Now which way do we go?"

"Let's start with... this path right here." affirmed Alice, pointing towards one of the paths at random.

"Okay, you unroll the yarn and I'll lead the way." ordered Judy as Alice holds onto the ball of yarn. The police bunny and little girl find their way through the maze as they leave a yarn trail behind for their Fairy Tail friend to find.

Speaking of their Fairy Tail friend, the Card mage, Cana Alberona, followed a separate path. Minutes began to feel like hours as Cana walked continuously through the maze. She was hoping to find Judy and the girl they found, named Alice, halfway through the maze, but hasn't found a sign of them.

"Where the hell are those two? And why is this maze here? It's ridiculously huge." Cana muttered to herself while she walked passed the endless hedges.

"Judy? Judy? Hey! Where are ya?! Judy!" Cana called out the bunny's name, hoping she could use her large ears to pick up her voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice called out.

Cana hears the voice over the hedges and follows it. The voice, which belongs to another female, continued to call out to Cana, as the mage responded to the the unknown woman's cries.

"Judy? Alice?" Cana turns around the corner to find neither the Zootopian police officer or the lost little girl from London, but another woman with dark auburn hair, wearing a purple toga, who seemed to be lost. "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Unless you're just another obnoxious priss accusing me of trying to seduce your two-timing boyfriend." snarked the woman harshly.

"Uh, I don't have a boyfriend." Cana said blankly.

"So are you one of the locals here? Because I can't seem to find a way out of this maze."

"Hey, I'm just as lost as you are. These hedges are new to me." Cana replied.

"Yeah, I can see that." The woman said as she rolled her eyes cynically.

Cana was slightly annoyed by this woman's attitude, but casts her judgement aside. "Whatever, have you seen a grey bunny dressed like a police officer and a little blonde girl in a poofy blue dress?"

"Well, I don't know who, or whatever weird thing, you're looking for, I'm still trying to find my husband and his flying horse. Or at least that sleazy goat-legged teacher of his. Ugh, actually, I'm more hoping for that first thing." The woman groaned in disgust.

"That doesn't sound any better than what I said." deadpanned Cana.

"Yeah, you're right. I sound pretty crazy, don't I?" The woman then realized that she was getting off track. "Oh, what am I saying? What was your name, again?"

"Cana, Cana Alberona." replied the female wizard. "And you are?"

"Megara. My friends call me, Meg. At least they would if I had any." introduced the auburn-haired woman known as Megara.

"So, how did you end up here, Meg?" Cana asked.

"It's a long story. In fact, it's so long, I barely remember how I got here." Megara pondered.

"Well, think back, then." Cana suggested.

"Okay, well, it all began when I was born in a log cabin..." Megara started out in a exaggerated tone.

Cana furrows her brow at Megara. "Not that far."

"I'm just kidding." joked Megara. "Anyway, it all happened a few months ago, I was with my husband, Hercules, and all of a sudden this storm swept us away. And now--"

"You're stuck in Earth Land just like everyone else?" Cana chimed in.

"Yeah, how did you know? You a mind-reader or something?"

"Actually, there are other people like you that were affected by that storm and you were all brought here for some reason." Cana explained.

"Really? So do they know where my husband is?" Megara asked.

"Maybe. But if you come with me and help me find Judy and Alice, I'll take you to my guild. They can help you."

"Guild? Is that why you have that tattoo on your waist there?" Megara pointed to Cana's lower abdomen where her guild mark was.

"Yup, Fairy Tail. We're all wizards. We practice magic." Cana said.

"Magic, huh? Well, I've got magic, too. I only use it in bed, though." Megara said seductively, but in a joking manner.

"You know, I only met you for a few minutes, but I think I'm starting to like you now." Cana smiled as the two women teamed up and navigated through the maze.

"By the way, sorry for that priss comment earlier. You had no idea what I went through before I found this maze." Megara apologized.

"Hey, the worst you would've called me was a whore or a drunk-ass slut, but I still wouldn't care." Cana chortled while taking another sip from her flask.

 **Fairy Tail Garden**

The Hatter and Hare were having a tea party in Fairy Tail's garden, singing their jolly tune and drinking tea with the Dormouse, when Wendy, Carla, Ralph, and Vanellope, came over to greet them.

"Hi-ya there, fellas." greeted Ralph, which drew attention from the odd duo. "You must be the new guys. I'm Wreck-it-Ralph, but you can call me Ra--"

"NO ROOM! NO ROOM! NO ROOM! YOU CAN'T SIT HERE!!!" shouted the Mad Hatter and March Hare as they tried to keep the three from sitting at their tea party.

"What are ya talking about? There's plenty of room." Vanellope said, pointing to the empty chairs at the table.

"It's impolite to show up at a party without an invitation." scolded the Hare.

"Yes, it's very, VERY, impolite." said the Hatter.

"Yes, yes, very impolite indeed." The Dormouse deadpanned, poking his head out from the teapot.

"Well, then, may we please sit down with you?" Wendy asked politely.

"Certainly!" beamed the Mad Hatter as he he showed them to their seats and the Hare poured their tea.

"Would you like one lump or two?" offered the Hare.

"One, please." Wendy requested.

"I'll have lots of lumps! But instead of tea, make it root beer!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"No lumps for me." Carla rejected politely.

"Actually, do you guys have coffee? I'm not much of a tea person." Ralph asked.

"Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down!" urged the Hatter as he got everyone to move out of their seats and move down the table to sit further away.

"But we didn't have our tea yet!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Well, if you didn't want any tea, you could at least make some polite conversation." suggested the Hare.

"So, tell me all about yourselves. Just start at the beginning and when you get to the end, stop." The Hatter explained.

"A-doy, we know how conversations work." Vanellope said.

"If you insist, I might as well start." Carla clears her throat as she began. "My name is Carla, and I am a white cat and--"

"Cat? CAT?!" The Dormouse panicked as he overheard the trigger word that sets him off. He scurries across the table throwing tea cups, saucers, and cutlery that was in his way. The March Hare and the Mad Hatter chased after the Dormouse trying to get him to calm down.

"Quick! Get the jam! Get the jam!" barked the Hare as Carla passes the jam over to Wendy, who passes it to Vanellope, who passes it to Ralph and then finally passes it to the Hatter, who spreads the jam over the Dormouse's nose, which somehow got him to calm down.

"Oh! Those are the things that upset me!" huffed the Hatter as the tea party was nearly ruined by the Dormouse's antics.

"Okay, this has gotten weird. I'm just gonna go." Vanellope said awkwardly as she walked away from the tea party.

"Right behind ya, little sister." chimed Ralph as he followed Vanellope.

"Wait! Don't go! Don't you want some tea?" The Hare insisted.

"No, thank you. I think we'll pass." Wendy said politely as she and Carla walked away from the mad tea party that continued with the Hare and Hatter singing their Un-Birthday song.

"Well, that was the strangest tea party I've been to." Carla commented as she and Wendy walked off from the party.

"They didn't seem that bad. They're just very quirky, that's all." Wendy assured the Exceed.

"I hope you're right." grimaced Carla.

Meanwhile, Elfman and Kronk were out in the garden picking mushrooms and other herbs for Kronk's special Cream of Mushroom soup that he's planning on serving for dinner.

"Thanks for helping me gather the ingredients for my soup, Elfie." Kronk thanked the husky mage. "I can tell already, this one's gonna be a doozy of a dish."

"No problem, Kronk. A real man knows how to cook in the kitchen." Elfman complimented the buff man.

"Yeah, and a real man helps his friends gather basil for their special Cream of Mushroom soup that's gonna be a doozy of a dish." Kronk said, who looks at Elfman awkwardly as if expecting an answer from him. "Is--is that right? That sounds about right. I just need your verification because I don't know the right answer."

Elfman chuckles and places his hand on Kronk's shoulder assuringly. "There's no wrong answer, Kronk. A man is a man no matter how strong or intelligent he is."

"Oh, good, because I'm not much of a guessing guy." Kronk sighed.

"Don't worry, Kronk, it doesn't take much-- hey, do you see that?" Elfman said, pointing to the sky

"See what?" Kronk looks to where Elfman was pointing as smoke in the shape of letters floated in the air. "Huh, wonder where that's coming from."

"Let's go see, then." Elfman was about to go through the brush when Kronk stopped him.

"Wait. It's dangerous to go alone. Take this." A squirrel runs up onto Kronk's palm and squeals happily as it presents itself to the Beast Takeover mage.

"I think I'm good."

"Sorry, little buddy. Maybe next time." Kronk apologized as the squirrel frowned and scurried away.

Elfman and Kronk went through the brush to find the source of the smoke. Kronk peeked his head through the set of bushes first and his immediately eyes went wide. "Yo, Elfie. Does Fiore have giant blue caterpillars that smoke from a hookah?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" replied Elfman, peeking through the bushes.

"Because there's a giant blue caterpillar smoking from a hookah."

Elfman looks up and sees an abnormally large blue caterpillar sitting on a giant mushroom smoking from a hookah.

"A, E, I, O, U." The caterpillar chanted, blowing smoke rings shaped as letters. "U, O, E, I, A."

"Whoa, look at that mushroom he's sitting on! That would go great with your soup!" Elfman said, pointing to the large mushroom that the caterpillar sat on.

"I dunno. He probably wouldn't like it if we took his mushroom. Why don't we ask for it?" Kronk suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good idea." The two buff men cautiously approached the caterpillar as he continued to smoke.

The caterpillar was going to take another drag from the hookah when he notices the two men. "Who... are... you?" The caterpillar asked with pomposity in the tone of his voice.

"Hi there. Me and my friend were wondering if we could borrow that manly mushroom you're sitting on. If you don't mind me asking." Elfman insisted.

"Why?" The Blue Caterpillar asked, blowing smoke in the shape of the letter Y.

"Well, I wanted to make a cream of mushroom soup. And your mushroom looks to be delicious enough to put in my soup. So can I have it?" Kronk asked eagerly.

The Caterpillar snootily crosses his arms and takes another drag. "EXACTICALLY, what makes you think this is my mushroom?"

"Cause... you're sitting on it?" Elfman said.

"One does not SIMPAPLY claim ownership of one mushroom just by sitting on it. This garden is abound with toadstools and mushrooms alike. Why would I own all of them if they already belong to nature?" The Blue Caterpillar asked articulately.

"You know, that's actually a good point." Kronk pondered.

"Does this mean we can have the mushroom, then?" Elfman asked.

The Caterpillar crawls off the mushroom and climbs onto a large toadstool. "You may take the mushroom if you'd like. Just leave me to my PERSONANAL recreation."

"Well, I know it's none of my business, but I don't think smoking is a healthy habit. Especially for a growing caterpillar like yourself." lectured Kronk.

The Caterpillar didn't take this lightly as he glared at the burly men. "I'll have you know that what I do in my spare time is my DISCREETION and my DISCREETION only! I don't care if it is HEALTHATHY for my MEASLALY 3-inch body!!"

"But you're bigger than 3 inches, though." corrected Elfman, but the Caterpillar wasn't having any of it.

"I am EXACTICALLY 3 inches tall and it is the perfect height!" He starts smoking heavily from the hookah angrily as smoke began to cloud his whole body.

Elfman and Kronk coughed from the heavy smoke that filled the air. "Whoa, now! You're gonna stunt your lungs!" Kronk tried to warn the Caterpillar, but it was in vain as he disappeared, leaving only his multiple pairs of shoes behind.

"Geez. Insecure much?" Elfman commented.

"I didn't mean it like that, though. I was just sharing my opinion." Kronk said apprehensively.

Suddenly, the former Blue Caterpillar, now transformed into a butterfly, fluttered above the two men. "By the way, I have a few helpful hints. One side will make grow smaller and the other side will make you grow larger."

"The other side of what?" Elfman called out to the butterfly.

"THE MUSHROOM, OF COURSE!" shouted the transformed Caterpillar as he flew away.

"Wow, that was one salty caterpillar." said Elfman.

"I know. He really needs to work on his pronunciations." Kronk said.

"But at least we still got the mushroom." The Beast Takeover mage yanks the giant mushroom from the ground and slumped it over his shoulder.

"I dunno. What that caterpillar said sounded important. You don't think it's poisonous, do you?"

"Don't worry, this mushroom is edible. I should know, I've spent my time outdoors, like a real man. Come on, let's make that soup!" Elfman carried the mushroom as Kronk shrugged and followed the Beast wizard back to the guild.

 **Judy and Alice**

The grey anthropomorphic bunny and little blonde girl spent the last few hours going around in circles, leaving a messy trail of yarn strewn all over the maze. They covered much ground so far, but were nearly out of string. Judy was starting to nod off as she dragged her feet along the grass. Alice was growing tired as well. Their legs finally gave in and the two fell flat down onto the ground, exhausted and overwhelmed by the many twists and turns they took.

"Oh, dear, I don't think this yarn plan is working, Miss Judy." Alice said wearily.

"I know." Judy moaned from exhaustion. She rubs her drowsy eyes and laid back on the ground. "If only there was someone who can give us directions, or better yet, a map."

"Contrariwise, though, that would be impassable." Alice commented.

"You mean impossible?" corrected Judy.

"No, impassable. Nothing is impossible."

Judy sat up and glances at the blonde girl. "You know, I've noticed that you're very curious and imaginative, Alice. That's a good trait to have."

"Imaginative? You mean delirious?" Alice inquired.

"Having an imagination doesn't mean you're crazy. It means you have a really cool personality." said Judy.

Alice showed a deadpanned look of disbelief on her face to Judy. "Well, that's not what my sister thinks. She is a very logical person, and she never has time for nonsense."

"Yeah, it's not easy having something in common with another brother or sister. Trust me, I have at least 275 siblings... and counting." Judy began. "I had dreams of being a police officer since I was little, and at first my brothers, sisters, even my parents didn't believe in me. But, eventually, they came to terms with my dream and they supported me no matter what."

"It must have been stressful for you, wasn't it?" Alice asked.

"It was." Judy sighed. "But it all payed off in the long run. I have an awesome job, a cool partner, and I couldn't be happier."

"But...?"

"But now this whole Being-Stuck-in-a-Fantasy-World situation has kinda thrown me, Nick and everyone else through a loop." Judy said this as she thought about her friends, her coworkers and her family back in Zootopia. She wondered if she and Nick will ever get back home. That thought alone made her uneasy and a little homesick.

"Miss Judy," Alice spoke softly. "Do you think that this place, Earth Land, is all in our heads? Maybe this could all be a dream? Just like Wonderland?"

"It feels like it, but it's a little too real for me." Judy said, still grasping that thought in her head.

"That would explain the strange things I've seen. But it makes me even more curious." Alice said.

The Zootopian bunny got back up on her feet and smiled. "Well, there's no point in sitting here just thinking about it. If you really want to know more about this place, then we can explore it together."

"That would be lovely, Miss Judy." Alice grinned, accepting Judy's proposal. "But there's still the matter of getting out of this maze."

"I'm sure we'll think of something. There's probably a path that we haven't taken, yet." Judy says as she looks around for another passage they have yet to go through.

"Oh, look over there!" Alice points to a small pack of furry creatures running in a straight formation towards a bigger group of the latter.

"What are those things?" Judy asked.

"They're Momeraths! They might know where the path might be!" Alice said as she and Judy followed the tiny creatures.

The Momeraths clumped together to form an arrow, which pointed towards an unexplored pathway.

"That has to be the right path." Alice assumed.

"Are you sure?" Judy asked.

"It has to be, otherwise the Momeraths wouldn't be here. We should follow it and see where it leads."

"I just hope your intuition is right on the money." With that said, the duo take the chosen path, given to them by the strange, yet helpful Momeraths.

 **Cana and Megara**

The Card mage and the auburn-haired woman named Megara were still finding their way through the mysterious hedge maze as they found, yet another dead-end. This time it was a small clearing with a large twisted tree. The two ladies sighed as they sat under the tree.

"Well, another dead-end. What now, Cana the Explora?" Megara asked.

Cana sighs miserably. "If I had at least one idea, it would be to kill myself because being stuck in this maze is frickin' impossible."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Minotaur in this place." Megara said cynically.

The sound of disembodied humming echoed into Cana's ears, which caught her attention. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Yeah, my stomach. I barely ate anything since last week. Ugh, I need a sandwich or something." Megara groaned hungrily.

"No, it sounds like someone singing." Cana said as she listened closely enough to hear the joyful humming coming from the tree above them.

Megara hears the singing as well as both women looked up to see a fat, purple cat with pink stripes and a broad fixed grin appeared in thin air, singing his merry tune.

 _'Twas brillig_

 _And the slithy toves_

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe_

 _All mimsy were the borogoves_

 _And the momeraths outgrabe_

"Are you seeing this, Cana? Cana?" Megara turns to the wizard, who stared in bewilderment at the smiling cat. Cana takes out the flask full of whiskey, sniffs it, and pours out the expired contents in the flask.

"Well, well, well..." The grinning cat spoke. "It looks like I have an audience. Would you like to hear the third chorus?"

"Uh, no thank you, Mr... Cat?" Cana asked the mysterious feline, still flabbergasted by him.

"Cheshire Cat. At least, that's what they call me. Who might you be, by any chance?" inquired the cat.

"I'm Cana, and this is Meg." Cana introduced Megara and herself.

"It looks like you two have lost your way." smirked Cheshire Cat.

"Wow, really? I had no idea. I thought we were just taking a evening stroll." Megara said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Are you an Exceed? Because I noticed that you can disappear at will." Cana asked.

"If by Exceed, you mean, Exceeded your expectations? Then yes, yes I have." Cheshire Cat chuckled.

"Look, whatever, putty-tat. Have you seen a small grey bunny dressed like a cop and a little blonde girl named Alicia running around? And maybe a way out of this place?" Megara asked demandingly.

"Her name's Alice, Meg." corrected Cana.

"I know what I said." Meg retorted.

"A way you say? Around here, my dear, all ways are the Queen's way." The smiling cat said menacingly.

"Queen? There's no Queen around here. Unless you're talking about Queen Hisui of Fiore." Cana said skeptically.

"Oh, no, she's a bona-fide monarch from where I'm from. If you want to leave, I'd take it up with her. But I must warn you, she's very mad." warned Cheshire Cat. "Of course, I'm mad as well. Everyone's mad down here."

"I don't think he's just whistling Dixie, Cana. I wouldn't trust him so easily." Meg said.

The female mage scoffed. "I don't care how angry this Queen is. If she knows how to get out of this maze, then by all means, we'll go straight to her. So which way do we go from here, Cheshire?"

"Well, some would go this way," Cheshire Cat said as he pointed his thumb towards both directions while walking in place. "And some would go that way. But as for me, I would prefer the shortcut."

He pulls down on a branch, which acted as lever, opening a hidden passage. The passage lead to a garden lined with rose bushes. A red and black castle stood in the background.

"Well, that's convenient." commented Cana. "Thanks, anyway."

"Anytime, ladies. If you need help, just stand on your head and whistle. _And the momeraths outgrabe._ " Chesire Cat sang his song as he disappeared from sight.

The two brown-haired women went through Cheshire Cat's shortcut and entered the garden. The garden had nothing but red roses that complimented the red and black theme of the castle that stood beyond the garden.

"Nice rose garden. I bet the Queen who lives here must be obsessed with red or something." Cana assumed.

"Yeah. You think she would have a whole variety of flowers besides these roses. Maybe some chrysanthemums, tulips, or at least a bed of buttercups." Megara said as she examined the red rose trees up close. She rubs the petals of one of the flowers just to feel the texture as red was smudged onto her fingers. The rose seemed to be covered in red paint.

Out of curiosity, Meg gently plucks one of the roses from the tree and crushes the bud. Red paint stained her palm as it was revealed to be a white rose that was painted to look red.

"Hey, Cana. I'm no botanist, but I don't think these roses aren't what they seem to be." addressed Megara.

"I know. Someone did some real work on this one." said Cana sarcastically as she noticed a tree with half-painted white roses.

"What weirdo paints white roses to make them look red?" Meg wondered.

The two women hear deep bellowing voices singing an upbeat tune. Meg and Cana follow the sounds until they came upon three sentient playing cards, an Ace, a 2, and a 3 of Clubs painting roses and singing a song.

 _Cards:_

 _Painting the roses red_

 _We're painting the roses red_

 _We dare not stop_

 _Or waste a drop_

 _So let the paint be spread_

 _We're painting the roses red_

 _We're painting the roses red_

 _Oh, painting the roses red_

 _And many a tear we shed_

 _Because we know_

 _They'll cease to grow_

 _In fact, they'll soon be dead!_

 _OH!_

 _And yet, we go ahead_

 _Painting the roses red_

 _Painting the roses red_

 _We're painting the roses red_

"Yo, boys! Wha'cha doin' painting those roses for?" Cana asked casually, which gained the three Club's attention.

"Huh? Oh!" The three playing cards said in unison.

"Well, the fact is, Miss, we planted white roses by mistake." The 3 of Clubs explained as the cards continued in song.

 _The Queen she likes them red_

 _If she saw white instead_

 _2 of Clubs:_

 _She'd raise a fuss_

 _Ace:_

 _And each of us_

 _Cards:_

 _Would quickly lose his head!_

"Dang." The girls said in unison as they looked at each other in astonishment while grasping their necks.

 _Since this is the part we dread_

 _We're painting the roses red_

"Why don't they just plant the red ones anyway? Although, if you ask me, this garden needs more color than just red." Megara commented.

"You know what, Meg, today has been a weird day for the both of us. So let's not even question it. In fact..." Cana said as she picked up a can of red paint and a brush. "Let's have some crazy-ass fun and paint some goddamn flowers."

"Now that's a first." Megara eye-rolled and smiled as she and the Fairy Tail wizard joined in on helping the cards paint the roses.

 _All:_

 _Painting the roses red_

 _We're painting the roses_

 _Don't tell the Queen what you have seen_

 _Or say that's what we've said_

 _But we're painting the roses red_

 _Cana:_

 _Yup, painting the roses red_

 _3 of Clubs:_

 _Not pink_

 _Ace:_

 _Not green_

 _Megara:_

 _Not aquamarine_

 _All:_

 _We're painting the roses red!_

Just then, Judy and Alice came running into the garden as they found Cana and Megara painting the roses with the playing cards.

"Cana! There you are! We thought we would never find you!" Judy exclaimed as she exhaled with relief.

"Oh, no! What are you doing?!" Alice said in a panicked tone.

"We're painting white roses red, what does it look like we're doing?" Meg retorted.

"If the Queen catches you, she'll execute you!"

"Queen? What Queen?" Judy asked obliviously.

"The Queen of White Roses and Card Games apparently." Cana replied humorously.

Suddenly, the sound of fanfare blared in the distance, which signaled the approach of the Queen. The three Clubs panicked as they tried to cover up their mistake. "THE QUEEN! THE QUEEN! SHE'S COMING!!!"

"I think we're in trouble, girls." Megara frowned, dropping her paintbrush. "Let's bail."

"Hurry! Hide here!" Alice led the girls behind a tall bush as an army of playing cards came and lined up in formation.

The cards marched into the garden, surrounding the entire area. The Clubs quivered in fear as they fell on their knees and bowed before her majesty. The guards began their sound-off to present their leader. The two women, the younger girl and the bunny peered from behind the bush to get a good look at the so-called Queen.

"Count! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack!"

The White Rabbit then appeared in his uniform, blowing into his bugle to announce the Queen's presence.

"Her Imperial Highness, Her Grace, Her Excellency, Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" The playing cards cheered wildly for their Queen as she made an elegant appearance.

The Queen of Hearts was large obese woman in a red and black, wielding a heart sceptor and had a small crown placed on her head. She smiled as she entered the garden with grace. A tiny man, who was supposedly the King of Hearts, trotted beside her.

The White Rabbit finally noticed the King and addressed him, but without the same energy as the Queen's introduction. "And the King."

"Huh, she doesn't look angry to me." Cana said quietly.

"Can someone explain to me why we're hiding behind a bush?" Judy whispered demandingly.

"That's the Queen of Hearts. She's not a very pleasant person. The last time I encountered her it did not end well." Alice elaborated. "Of course, that was in a dream. I'm still a little fuzzy between what is real and what is not."

"Oh, come on, she doesn't seem that bad. She looks like a stand up person." Megara said assuringly.

The Queen of Hearts' calm demeanor suddenly shifted into that of anger when she notices the half-painted rose tree that was still wet. She marched enragingly towards the tree, wiping the wet paint with her finger.

"Who painted my roses red... again?" The Queen said lowly as she proceeds to yank the tree from the ground. The song picks up again with the Queen's verse.

 _Queen of Hearts:_

 _Who's been painting my roses red?!_

 _Who dares to taint with vulgar paint?!_?

 _The royal flower bed?_

 _For painting my roses red_

 _Someone will lose his head!_

Meg stared in shock at the crude monarch's vulgar behavior. Alice gives the auburn-haired woman an 'I Told You So' expression on her face. "You were saying?"

"I stand corrected." Megara replied sheepishly.

"Oh, no, your majesty, it's all his fault!" The 2 of Clubs said accusingly while pointing the finger at the 3 of Clubs.

"Not me, Your Grace, the Ace!" The 3 of Clubs exclaimed, shifting the blame to the Ace.

"You?" The Queen said, glaring at the Ace.

"No! Two!"

"The Deuce you say?!"

"Not me! The Tres!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!!" bellowed the Queen of Hearts as the Cards followed their direct orders and carried the insubordinate Clubs off to their awaited execution.

 _Cards:_

 _They're going to lose their heads_

 _For painting the roses red_

 _It serves them right_

 _They planted white_

 _But roses should be red_

 _Oh, they're going to lose their heads--_

"SILENCE!!!!" boomed the Queen as the frequency of her angry tone caused the guards to fall down like dominoes.

"Damn, those poor guys." Cana said with a saddened expression.

"I feel kinda bad just for helping them." Meg frowned.

Judy was appalled by the Queen of Hearts' actions. In Zootopia, justice was usually carried out with fair punishments depending on the severity of the crime. Sure, there were some cases where justice wasn't handled well, but the way the Queen handled her role as Judge, Jury and Executioner was just outrageous. Painting roses a certain color was nothing worth the death penalty, but merely just a slap on the wrist.

The embittered police bunny decided to share her grievance with Her Majesty. Alice tries desperately to stop her from confronting the Queen. "Miss Judy, no!"

She was too late, however, as Judy called out the Queen. "HEY, YOU!"

"Who said that?" The Queen of Hearts said as she noticed the grey bunny.

"I did! And I have a lot to say to you!" Judy said confrontationally. "What gives you the right to sentence three innocent Clubs to their deaths? For planting the wrong flowers? Or for painting them the right color that YOU wanted?"

"Just who do you think you are?!" The Queen demanded, offended by the bunny's attitude.

The bunny reveals her badge to the Queen, establishing her authority. "My name is Judy Hopps of the ZPD, and I don't like the way you treat your subordinates around here! Where I'm from, this isn't exactly how we carry out justice!"

"My way? WHAT ABOUT MY WAY!?!" The Queen barked.

Judy felt intimidated by the monarch's anger, but stood firmly. "Well, for starters, you can't just execute people for petty crimes. It's not really the way--"

"ALL WAYS ARE MY WAYS! And I don't care if you're a Knave, you have no jurisdiction over me!" The Queen of Hearts shouted.

"It's true, Miss." The White Rabbit explained as he unraveled a scroll that contained the laws and bylaws of the kingdom. "According to Section 32, Article 5, Subsection 19B of the laws of the Kingdom of Hearts, all ways are therefore and forevermore the Queen's way."

"Well, does it say that I can file a complaint against the Queen?" Judy inquired.

"You can't because I make the rules. And the rules say that you cannot complain against the Queen." The Queen said snootily. "Now move along now little bunny. If you make me lose my temper again, it will be your head."

"But wait--" Judy tried to rebuttal but the White Rabbit prompted her to leave.

"Move along now, Miss. The Queen is not a patient woman." warned the rabbit.

"Hey! Stop right there!" shouted a playing card guard as Cana, Alice and Megara were discovered.

The Queen of Hearts marched angrily towards the trespassers that were hiding in her garden. The playing cards apprehended them and brought them over to her. "Now, what are THEY supposed to be?!"

"I believe those are women, my Queen." The King of Hearts said.

"Uh, hello." Cana smiled nervously.

"You guys mind keeping your hands off me? Man, so rough." Meg demanded as she pulled away from two of the guards.

"Who are you, my dear?" The Queen asked Cana politely.

"My name is Cana, Your Majesty. Please to meet ya." The mage tried to greet the Queen politely without setting her off by offering a handshake.

"Straighten your posture! Chin up! Keep eye contact when you're talking to me!" The Queen scolded Cana as she did as told. "And you!"

"Who me?" Megara asked, as the Queen glared at her.

"Stop crossing your arms! It's not lady-like! Now curtsy! Open your mouth, speak loudly and say, 'YES, Your Majesty!'."

"YES, Your Majesty!" Megara repeated as she did as told.

"Very good." The Queen smiled, patting Meg on the head. She looks over and sees Alice, apprehended by two of her guards. Her smile curled into a sinister grin as she finally found the criminal that humiliated her. "Why if it isn't Alice. Blonde hair and all."

Alice gulped with fear. Megara whispers over to the frightened girl. "Hey, Goldilocks, what did ya do to make this hussy mad?"

"I sort of beat her in a game of croquet. The circumstances are rather hard to explain." Alice replied.

"I'll tell you about the circumstances! This little brat embarrassed me in front of the entire kingdom by making me lose my temper! And now she must face the consequences!" explained the Queen.

"But you can't punish Alice for making you mad. The law doesn't work that way--" Judy tried to explain but the stubborn monarch interjected her.

"ALL WAYS ARE--!!!"

"...your ways, I get it." The bunny sighed in defeat.

The Queen of Hearts scoffed. "I have no time for this. I'm supposed to have a croquet game today, so let's make this quick. Off with their heads!"

The guards started to drag Alice and the other girls to their execution. The blonde girl began to plead for her life. "No! No please! I'm begging you!"

"You can't do this to us! Lemme go!" Megara said demandingly.

"If you guys kill us, Nick and everyone else are gonna come looking for us!" warned Judy.

"Alright, that's it!" Cana breaks free from the guard's grip. She places a card on the ground and summons several beams of water, striking multiple guards. "Prayer's Fountain!"

A stream water nearly hits Alice, but strikes one of the guards instead, freeing her from her captors. Megara seizes the window of opportunity by kicking one of the distracted playing cards that restrained her in the leg and punches the other in the face. Judy's captors were also hit with the water, which gave her the chance to wield her tranquilizer. The bunny police officer fires a few tranqs at a few guards, knocking them unconcious.

The Queen of Hearts became irate, so she orders the King to send more guards to take care of the resisting girls. "Oh, those little brats' heads are gonna roll for this! FOLD IN ANOTHER DECK!"

"You heard the Queen! After them! After them!" ordered the King of Hearts as more playing cards poured into the garden.

"There are more guards coming! What do we do?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Here! Takes these!" The White Rabbit ran over to the girls with a croquet bag that contained flamingos of different colors instead of croquet mallets.

"Wait, why are you helping us, now?" Cana asked.

"Well, I-I'm just-- just plum sick of the Queen and-- and her obnoxious temper!" The rabbit said anxiously. "I-I never thought there would be anybody b-brave enough to s-stand up to her. Heck, even I'm still scared of her."

"Well, we're glad to see you on our side." Judy smiled.

"But what are we supposed to do with these?" Meg asked as she pulls out a green flamingo mallet, which giggled and flailed around.

"GET THEM! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!" The Queen hollered as an army of playing cards charged towards the girls and the traitorous White Rabbit.

"Oh dear! Protect me!" The White Rabbit frantically hid behind Judy as she fired her tranquilizer at the guards.

"I don't think I feel comfortable using birds as weapons." Megara said hesitantly.

"Well, I'm not." Alice replied as she whacks one playing card in the head with a pink flamingo mallet as Megara did the same.

"Card Dimension!" Cana shouted as she imprisons dozens of the playing cards in cards.

"Cards inside of cards? Curiouser and curiouser." Alice commented, picking up one of the cards that has ensnared a guard inside.

"Save your curiousity for later, Alice. We can't let these goons overwhelm us." Judy said with a levelhead as she took down more guards with her tranq gun. The bunny eventually ran out of darts, so she relies on her hand-to-hand combat to defend herself. Luckily, the playing cards weren't physically built, which made taking them down slightly easier.

The Queen fumed with rage as her infantry dwindled rapidly. She picks up the King of Hearts and pulls him closer to her glaring expression. "SEND IN ALL THE CARDS WE HAVE!!!"

"Y-Yes, my Queen." said the King fearfully as he blew into his horn, summoning even more playing cards.

The number of guards started to become too much for the girls as they were surrounded by the endless amount of enemies pushing them into a circle.

"There's too many! They've got us boxed in!" exclaimed Megara, still wielding the green flamingo.

"Miss Cana? You're a wizard, right? Do you know any other magic besides your card tricks?" asked Alice, clutching onto the White Rabbit in fear.

Cana suddenly had an idea. "I think I do, but I haven't used it in a long time. Also, I probably can't use anymore because I was granted this ability for a short time."

"Don't you remember how to use it, though?" Judy asked.

"I can try, but it still wouldn't work since I don't have it physically."

"Physical or not, we need it now more than ever!" Meg grunted as she kept pushing back the playing cards.

"We're doomed!" The White Rabbit shrieked.

The Queen laughed deviously "They can't escape now! OFF WITH THEIR--"

 _'Don't give up on me now, Mavis!'_ The Card wizard shouted internally as she suddenly remembered the incantation. "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

Light gathered in Cana's right arm while magical energy built up. Her guild mark glowed like a lantern. A bright halo wrapped around the army of playing cards, constricting them. The girls and White Rabbit ran from crowd of guards while Cana unleashed the legendary Fairy magic upon them. The halo tightens up and explodes, scattering the playing cards in the air. The explosion pushed the Queen back, making her fall down on top of the King in a comical fashion.

The card guards were scattered across the garden, either knocked unconcious or retreating back to the castle. Alice, Judy, Meg and the White Rabbit were nearly unharmed from the explosion. Cana panted with exhaustion from using so much energy to unleash Fairy Glitter. The others rushed over to the Card mage to see if she was well.

"Cana, are you okay? That was a lot of magic you used." Judy said concernly.

Cana smirked as she winded up her arm. "That was nothing. I'm a friggin' boss. But... there's something I don't get, though. Why did I use Fairy Glitter again? I couldn't do it without Mavis before, so why was I able to use it?"

"Perhaps it was your strength and will to protect us that gave you the ability to use Fairy Glitter once more." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, it's weird. Friendship seems to get us out of heavy jams more than once. Heh, now that I think about it, it's like some kind of plot armor or somethin'."

"I hate to break up the Friendship celebration, but what are we gonna do with Her Royal Hissy-Fit over there?" Megara asked, jabbing her thumb over to the Queen of Hearts.

The Queen sat up and rubbed her sore derriere that she suffered from her fall. She looks over to see the girls approach and her temper suddenly flared up as soon as she saw them. "YOU! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY GARDEN, YOU VANDALS!!!"

"It looks like the tables have turned for you. You might as well give it up." said Judy condescendingly.

"NO! You can't beat me! I am the Queen! Off with your heads!" The Queen shouted, but when no guards showed up, she calls for them again. "I said, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!! Where are those fools?!"

"I'm afraid the infantry has retreated, my Queen." The King said woefully.

"WHAT?! Those cowards! I shall have their heads! You, Page! Send for the Executioner!"

"I cannot do that, Your Majesty. I have worked my tail off for you for some odd years, and after some consideration I have finally decided to resign from my position as Royal Page. Here is my 2-Weeks Notice." The White Rabbit announced to the Queen as he handed her his resignation form.

The monarch's face turned red and flustered as she tore up the form with rage. "QUIT?!?! YOU CAN'T QUIT!!! YOU WORK FOR ME UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!" She shifts her glare to the girls, particularly Alice in general. "AS FOR YOU! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH NONSENSE FROM YOU AND YOUR SLANDEROUS FRIENDS! YOU FOUR ARE NOW ENEMIES OF MY EMPIRE!"

Cana and the girls shared a deadpanned expression. "Well, you don't have to make a big deal about it."

" **OFFFF~ WITH YOUR** \--"

Cana throws a Sleep Card spell in the Queen's face, causing her to feel drowsy. Her lumbering body fell backwards, falling down on top of the King of Hearts again. The King let out a shriek of terror as the Queen slept on him like a mattress.

"That should calm her down for awhile." Cana said.

"But with the Queen of Hearts asleep, how will we get out of here?" Alice asked.

"The exit is just around those rose bushes over there." The White Rabbit pointed to a small row of bushes where the exit stood.

"Ugh, finally, I thought we would never find it." Megara exasperated as the girls head towards the exit.

Judy stops and turns to the White Rabbit. "Hey, you coming?"

"W-who me? Well, I-I don't know I--" The rabbit stammered nervously.

"You already quit your job. There's no point in staying here unless you wanna lose your head." Judy said, cocking an eyebrow.

The White Rabbit's eyes widened in fear as he scurried over to the girls. "Wait for me!"

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

It was already late in the afternoon as Cana, Judy, Alice, Megara and the White Rabbit returned to the guild hall. The latter felt exhausted after the insane day they had. Hopefully, returning home would bring logical sense into the picture. But they may be in for something else.

"So this is your place, huh?" Meg asked as she and the others reached the guild building.

"Actually, this is just the place I work at." Cana replied.

"It's quite enormous." said Alice, looking at the guild building in awe.

"I don't like the looks of this, maybe I should go somewhere else." The White Rabbit said timidly.

"No, no, it's okay, Mr. Rabbit. The people here are actually nice once you get to know them." Judy insisted.

Cana opens the front doors of the guild hall. "Yo, guys. I'm back. It's ya girl, Cana." Her eyes went suddenly wide in bewilderment as she beared witness to what she never expected to see.

Madness. Pure madness, unfolded in front of Cana as many random things were happening at once. Nearly everyone was running around in a circle while a dodo dressed like a sea captain stood in the center. Olaf the snowman was suddenly gigantic. A small man in a large hat and a brown hare chased Horologium, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, with a mallet.

The ones who were running around the dodo were singing an inane song about a Jolly Caucus Race.

 _All:_

 _Forward, backward, inward, outward_

 _Come and join the chase!_

 _Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race!_

 _Backward, forward, outward, inward_

 _Bottom to the top!_

 _Never a beginning_

 _There can never be a stop!_

"I say, you there! You'll never get dry that way!" The Dodo said, singling out Juvia in the circle of Jolly Caucus Racers.

"But Juvia can't get dry! Juvia's always wet and also very moist!" exclaimed the Water wizard, who struggled to keep up with everyone else.

Olaf towered over Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow as he gave the three of them bear hugs. Laxus, Elfman and Kronk tried to quell the excited snowman.

"Dammit, Kronk, what did you put in that soup Olaf got into?!" Laxus yelled at the burly baffoon.

"I dunno. I didn't actually think snowmen could get growth spurts. Maybe I used a tad too much basil than the recipe called for." Kronk pondered.

"Here, Olaf, I have some hot chocolate for you." Elfman said as he offered the warm drink to the snowman.

"Hot chocolate AND warm bear hugs? This is the best day ever!" boomed Olaf gleefully, squeezing the Thunder Legion to death.

"MAD WATCH! MAD WATCH! MAD WATCH!" The Mad Hatter and March Hare shouted as they continued hunting down the scared Horologium, who was covered with jam, butter and lemon juice.

"Please! Leave me alone! Haven't you violated me enough, you heathens?!" implored the Celestial Spirit.

"Get back here, you little maniacs, so I can kick your asses!" shouted Lucy, who chased after the mad duo.

Cana slowly walked out of guild hall, shutting the door behind her. She displayed an awkward stare before shifting to a casual smile. "Okay, so, the guild hall is a little messy right now. How about we stay at my place for tonight?"

"Is everything okay in there?" Meg asked concernly.

Just then, Natsu and Happy broke through the front doors as Erza angrily ran after them. "The time has come!" The Dragon Slayer yelled as he and Happy were pursued by the raging woman.

"NATSU!!!" roared Erza.

"Admit it, Erza! We told you that Hatter and Hare were crazy! But nooo~ you still didn't listen to us!" chastised Natsu.

"Yay! Vindication!" Happy cheered.

"I'm gonna vindicate the two of you when I catch up to you!"

"Does this nonsense happen all the time here?" Alice asked, while she and the others watched Erza hunt down Natsu and Happy. Cana and Judy looked at each other and just shrugged in response.

The camera pans out from the guild hall, while Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee's faces appeared and were shown as the sun and moon in the sky. The two finished the closing scene with their reprise of 'Cabbages and Kings'.

 _Tweedles:_

 _We're cabbages and kings!_

They jump out from the background and land into foreground while the background faded to black.

"The End!" chimed the twins.

"Thank you, fellow readers, for enjoying this recitation of 'Alice in Earth Land'." Dee said, addressing the readers. He shoves his brother which made a honking noise as he bumps into him.

"But before we close this chapter, we would like to share an epilogue." annouced Dum, shoving Dee.

"An epilogue that will hint at future events..." Dee said, bumping into Dum again.

"...and introduce another mysterious character that will play a major role in the story." Dum finished as he danced and honked with Dee for a moment.

"That's foreshadowing." The twins explained, performing another dance routine until they waltzed off-screen.

 **Meanwhile in one of the private residential areas in Crocus...**

A classic and expensive blood-red Rolls Royce, with a front license plate reading DEVIL, drove up to a private mansion that stood out as the most ominous and haunting than the other wealthy homes around. The vehicle parked in front of the steps of the creepy house. A woman dressed in a monstrous mink coat, slender black gown, and red stiletto pumps stepped out of the car, smoking from a cigarette holder. She had a bob-style haircut that was colored half-black and half-white. Her devilish demeanor made anyone near her feel intimidated in her mere presence, even though she seems like an ordinary heiress with all the riches in the world.

Two men, dressed like low-lives, stood at the front entrance, taking their hats off in respect. The slimmer man greeted the woman. "Good evening, madam. We've been waiting for your arrival and we--"

"Oh, stop with the formalites, Jasper and tell me why you and Horace are loitering in front of my holiday home?" The woman demanded impatiently.

"Mr. Clayton has sent you another package, Miss." said the short, chubby man named Horace, who handed the woman a parcel delivered to her.

"Well, it's about time it got here. I was worried that it got lost in the mail." The woman takes the parcel and proceeds to unlock the front door of her mansion.

"Hold on there, Miss, we've been doing odd jobs for you for a few months now, and you promised to give us our boodle and we have yet to get one pence!" Jasper demanded.

"You'll get your pay when it's good and ready. Now kindly leave me be." The fur-wearing lady said bluntly. Jasper tries to force his way inside, but the woman closes the door behind her, jamming Jasper's fingers in the door.

He pulls his fingers out with a pained yelp. His five digits throbbed in severe pain from the amount of force that was brought upon them.

"You alright, Jasper?" Horace asked.

"Ah, shut up, you."

Inside the mansion, the woman went into the master bedroom, opens the package and unboxes the fur of a freshly killed Weretiger. She takes off her mink coat to try on her new fur. She looks in the mirror and admires the texture of the animal pelt.

"Oh, Cruella, you naughty girl." The woman named Cruella de Vil chuckled to herself as she twirled in front of the mirror and embraced the soft fur. "Is that a new coat? Why yes it is. Exquisite, isn't it? The spots just ooze style."

A thought flashed in her mind, prompting her to stop twirling. Cruella was suddenly lost in thought when she mentioned the word that brought up suppressed memories of complete failure and misery. Spots. Her number one trigger word. Rage consumed Cruella's senses as she remembered the mutts that sent her to the asylum where she rotted for years.

"Those mongrels..." Cruella shuddered angrily. She throws down her Weretiger coat, screaming at the top of her lungs. "I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!!!"

Cruella grabs a candlestick from the nightstand, tossing it at the mirror shattering it into pieces. The heiress panted heavily. She slowly regained her composure.

"Keep it together, woman. You'll make up for your mistakes soon enough." Cruella buried her face in her palms, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She eventually calms herself down. Now lying across her bed, Cruella takes off her red gloves. Her right hand beared a guild mark, which resembled a devil's head and horns.

The woman released suppressed cackle. "After all... nobody says no to Cruella."

 **A/N: Another lengthy chapter, yet again. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been caught up in other things lately, including high school. It's not easy keeping a consistent schedule. Maybe I should write a shorter chapter next time. As for Edtaku Squad, I think I should just wait until I've gathered enough ideas for Chapter 12 (Or rather Chapter 5 part 1). I'm thinking of doing the world of Attack on Titan next. Other than that, I hoped you loved reading this new chapter. See ya later.**


	8. No One Like Gajeel

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been five months since I last updated. Better late than never, I guess. Life got in the way and all that. On top of that I've been busy writing drafts for newer stories. So you might expect another story around Halloween. It might be a short one, but it'll be good (Hopefully). But don't get your hopes up because it might get delayed due to my inconsistent schedule. As always, read and review!**

Chapter 8: No One Like Gajeel

Thanksgiving was only days away as autumn was reaching its flourishing climax. The leaves on the trees changed color and fell to the ground as the days in November went by quickly. The weather began to cool down and the temperature drops to the early 50s to late 40s. The local harvest was cultivated and saved for the coming winter as well as for the upcoming feasts. The wizard guilds were also preparing for their traditional Thanksgiving customs, including Lamia Scale's annual parade and Fairy Tail's, as Natsu would put it, Feast-to-End-All-Feasts.

While everyone had their minds on the feast, Merlin the wizard, Freed Justine and the Good Fairies were putting the final touches on the protection spell for the physical building. For some excruciating months, (with the added stress of some of Fairy Tail's chaotic shenanigans), Merlin has struggled to complete the spell. But with the helpful assistance of Flora, Fauna and Merriweather, and Freed's Dark Écriture, the spell was now ready to be put to use.

"Fauna? Have you finished spreading the powder around the hall?" Flora asked.

"I am just about done," Fauna replied cheerfully as she spreads Merlin's magic powder in a large circle around the perimeter of the Fairy Tail guild. Once she finished forming the circle, Fauna empties the bag of powder and tosses it aside. "There, it's ready to go."

"Brilliant!" chuckled Merlin, whipping out his wand. "All right, Freed, my boy. Care to do the honors?"

"Yes, Merlin. I have written the rules of the rune to your specifications. I also tightened some possible loopholes to avoid any exploitation," Freed informed the elder wizard as his face flustered with annoyance. "Oh, how I hate it when people exploit loopholes. Using the rules to their own selfish advantage is a lot worse than breaking the actual rules themselves. It pisses me off just thinking about it."

Merriweather then smirked and giggled mischievously. "Well, we know a thing or two about breaking rules, don't we, girls?" Flora and Fauna snickered playfully while Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Certainly, these guidlines are meant to be put into place to keep those with despicable intentions such as Madam Mim from harming those who live and work in this here establishment," said Archimedes the owl, who perched on Freed's shoulder. "And~ with Merlin's magic powder, those guidlines will be strengthened."

"That is, if this spell is done correctly and doesn't result in a massive explosion that could, oh, say, decimate the current area within a 10-mile radius," Merlin surmised, which drew surprised and concerned glances from the fairies, Freed and Archimedes.

"An... e-explosion..?" Freed stammered anxiously.

"Oh dear.." Flora sighed lowly.

"But the chance of that is quite minimal," assured the old wizard. "Now, let's not tally any longer. Freed, fire it up!"

The Letter mage nodded in reply. He draws out his sword and draws out the cryptic symbols in the air. "Dark Écriture: Protection." He chanted, the symbol and powder circle glowing in a bright light. The light forms into an orange-hued wall that surrounded the guild hall, encasing it into a dome. The top of the dome closes and glimmers as the spell was complete. The shield-like dome disappears after it covers the building from plain sight.

Fauna wields her wand in front of the shield, the glittery light at the tip revealing the invisible wall that now protects the guild hall and its occupants. "It worked!" said Fauna.

"Incredible!" Merlin danced and laughed with joy. "That has to be the strongest spell that has ever been utilized!"

"You'd be surprised, Merlin," said Freed as he turned to the wizard. "Many members of my guild, myself included, have already seen firsthand of other spells of greater magnitude than this one. Some used for good, some for evil. Luckliy, this is something that will benefit us, thanks to you and the fairies."

"It's the least we could do, since your master allowed us to stay in your home." Flora smiled warmly.

"Yes, and it's quite a miracle that we found such a kind group of people to shelter us in our time of need," Fauna said thankfully. "Even with all of us under one roof, we hardly ever got into any disagreements, despite our obvious differences."

"Now that I think about it, we all seem to get along so well," Merriweather pondered, then smiled. "In fact, I don't think there is any chance of it going wrong."

"OW!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" A painful shout came from inside the guild hall as Merlin, Freed, the Good Fairies and Archimedes heard it from outside.

"Ooh, I think you spoke too soon, dear." Flora said sheepishly.

 **Meanwhile in Clovertown**

Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily were just coming back from their recent job that took them a few days to complete. As they were walking through town, the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Solid Script mage conversed.

"So, I heard that Alice girl is staying with Blue Pegasus," Gajeel said, walking alongside Levy.

"Yeah, Cana told me that Ichiya and the Trimen came by and they were willing to take her in," Levy replied while holding Panther Lily in her arms.

"Not to mention that White Rabbit, Hatter, Hare, and Dodo," Panther Lily grimaced as he remembered running around a big circle for hours. "Those poor Pegasus... they have no idea what's in store for them."

"Eh, they'll be alright for awhile," said Gajeel dismissively. "And that Megara chick, she says she's looking for her husband, right?"

Levy nodded. "Yeah, she's planning to stay with us until she finds him."

Gajeel sighs. "You know, it sucks how all those poor people were sucked from their homes and got separated from their families and friends."

"It's hard to imagine how that must feel for them." Panther Lily said solemnly.

"I can understand that feeling," Gajeel said lowly as he remembered his battle with Torafuzar of Tartaros. They both nearly lost their lives during that confrontation and ever since then they have been a lot closer.

Levy extended her hand, wrapping her small fingers around his large hands. The Dragon Slayer blushed as he and the petite girl walked beside each other, smiling.

The trio soon reached a tavern where they decided to stop and rest up. "Our train won't arrive at the station for at least three hours, so we should stay in town for a bit and maybe get something to eat." informed Levy.

"Good. I hate riding the train, but killing some time here will help make the trip home worthwhile." said Gajeel as they entered the tavern.

They sat down at the table waiting for the barmaid to come and take their orders. In the corner of the bar, was a congregation of men cheering and laughing as if they were celebrating a special occasion. Their cheerful chorus made Gajeel's sensitive ears ring, irritating the poor Iron Dragon mage. "What the hell are they so gung-ho about?"

"They're probably watching a sports game on the lacrima crystal," Panther Lily assumed. "Although, I detest the volume of their raucous behavior."

"It's not like they're causing any trouble, Gajeel. Just ignore them." Levy insisted.

"How can I ignore them of they keep on shouting like a bunch of monkeys?" The Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth while the noise got louder.

"GASTON! GASTON! GASTON! GASTON!" The men shouted. Some women even gathered in droves as they giggled and cheered for their mystery idol.

"Okay, I gotta see this," Gajeel stood up from his seat and marched over to the crowd of admirers.

"I should go with him so he doesn't cause a scene," said Panther Lily as he followed his partner.

"Well, I guess I'm ordering for them. I already know what they want anyway," Levy sighed as she glazed over the menu.

Gajeel pushed aside a few people to pave a path for him and Panther Lily. When he got to the front of the crowd, he sees a burly, dark-haired man flexing his muscles for the onlookers. Beside him was a small chubby man passed out free drinks for all the patrons. Women swooned and fainted while the men's jubliations grew louder.

"Gaston! Tell us again how you defeated that monster in the lagoon!" begged one of the bar patrons.

"No! Tell us the story of you saving the orphans from human traffickers!" asked another male patron.

"People, people, please, I can't tell you the same old boring stories over and over," Gaston the "Hero" chuckled, quelling his audience. He jumps up onto a table to elevate himself. "I have even more glorious tales to share with you all!"

The crowd erupted in excitement for their local hero, but that didn't stop Gajeel from interrupting the storytelling. "Oi! Musclehead! Down here!"

Gaston looked down at the Iron Dragon Slayer and smirked. "Ah, yes. You there. Do you wish to hear one of my gripping yarns of legend?"

"Actually, Aesop, I was wondering if you, as well as everyone else, could maybe, I dunno, do me a favor?" inquired Gajeel.

"Sure, ask me anything, pal and I'll see to it," assured Gaston.

"Okay, so basically, I've been on a really long job with my girlfriend and my partner--" Gajeel began but was suddenly interjected by the hefty man.

"After all, everyone knows that I am a loyal person and an amazing friend to everyone. Ain't that right, LeFou?" Gaston asked his companion, the small chubby man named LeFou.

"You got that, Gaston," LeFou snickered jovially.

"Yeah, that's great, buddy, but listen--" Gajeel was then interrupted, yet again, as the hero continued to talk about himself.

"I remember one time when I was entrusted to protect the princess of a small country ravaged by war during my time in the army," spieled Gaston dramatically, "Had she not have put her trust unto me, she would've surely met her demise."

LeFou chuckled. "And boy, did she have the hots for you!" The audience laughed and wolf-whistled as they reacted to the sidekick's comment.

"Whatever, I don't care, I just--" Gajeel's words fell on deaf ears once more by Gaston, further irritating the Dragon Slayer.

"Why, yes, LeFou, I am VERY irresistible myself," The man showboated as he looked at himself in the reflection of a glass plate. "Everyone in the world thinks that I am great, especially the women."

"WE LOVE YOU, TOO, GASTON!" The women squealed with infatuation, surrounding the table as they continued to idolize the man.

Gajeel's temper grew as he became impatient. His blood boiled when he tries to get his words out. Panther Lily noticed his partner swelling with anger. "Just take in deep breaths, Gajeel. Deep, calming breaths."

The Iron Dragon mage tried to do what his Exceed said, but it didn't seem to work well enough. "As I was... saying... would you... please~--"

"And furthermore! I--"

"QUIET!!!!" Gajeel screamed, interrupting Gaston as his booming voice shook the entire building with every explosive word and syllable. "YOU SHOULD BE QUIET!!! I AM TRYING TO HAVE A NICE, RELAXING SUPPER AFTER GOING THROUGH ALOT OF SHIT TRYING TO DO SOME BOUNTY HUNTING, WHICH BY THE WAY, GAVE ME A SPLITTING HEADACHE FROM HAVING TO CATCH A CAREER CRIMINAL WHO'S BEEN RUNNING ALL AROUND FIORE MUGGING MERCHANTS!! IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT THE GOOD OL' DAYS AND KISSING PUPPIES, I DON'T CARE NOR DO I GIVE A DAMN!! JUST, **PLEASE** , FOR THE LOVE OF **GOD** , SHUT THAT SECOND ASSHOLE YOU CALL A **_MOUTH~!!!!!!!"_**

The entire tavern went silent from the head-splitting screeching that came from the Iron Dragon Slayer. Many patrons who witnessed the outburst were visibly shaken by Gajeel's aggressive demeanor. Levy saw what was going on, so she gets up from her seat to prevent her partner from escalating the argument. Gaston, meanwhile, wasn't even close to being intimidated by him, but LeFou was terrfied by the monstrous mage and cowered underneath a table.

"I think he means business, Gaston," LeFou quivered nervously. "We should probably do what he says."

Gaston belts out a hearty laugh. "And let this beast treat me like a pushover? Don't be ridiculous."

"Hey! Who are you calling a beast?!" growled Gajeel.

"Isn't it obvious? Heh-heh, get a load of him, LeFou, he doesn't even know when he's being insulted," sneered Gaston.

"Yeah, what a moron!" teased the strongman's sidekick.

"MORON?!?!" Gajeel growled, balling his fists as he was prepared to tear them a new one, but Panther Lily, in his Battle Form, held him back.

"Gajeel, let me handle this!" The black-furred Exceed pulled the Dragon Slayer aside as he tried to mediate the argument. "I apologize, but what my friend is trying to relay is that you are all too noisy and you need to keep it down."

"Look, Gaston, the big pussycat is talking," taunted LeFou. "Do you want a saucer of milk, kitty? Does your litter box need changing? Hahaha~!!"

"Good one, LeFou," chuckled Gaston as everyone else laughed with him.

"I'm sorry... but could you repeat that?" glared Panther Lily, slowly unsheathing his Musica Sword.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Levy asked as she shoved her way through the crowd.

"This punkass called me a beast, Levy!" Gajeel said accusingly.

"Oh, no, I said his behavior was a beast. Just miscommunication, that's all." Gaston said, lying through his teeth.

Levy didn't buy what this man was selling since she trusted Gajeel more but she decided not to be upfront about it. "Right, I suppose it is." She said sarcastically as the girl noticed a heart-shaped ring wrapped around his thumb.

The huntsman took an interest in the small girl while he smirked with intrigue. "Say, I haven't seen someone like you before. Although you are quite familiar in a way." He subconsciously leans in closer to Levy, which made the blue-haired girl feel uncomfortable.

Before he can get close to her face, however, Gajeel threw himself between the strongman and the Iron Dragon's girl. His glowering stare shielding Levy from the other male's advances. "She's with me..." He said lowly.

Gaston sneered as he took a step back. "My bad, I didn't realize."

Gajeel scoffed. "Sure, you didn't. Let's go."

Levy and Panther Lily followed Gajeel as they exit the tavern. The crowd dispersed as they went about their day. LeFou then started to snicker. "Wow, you really showed him, Gaston. For a minute there I thought he was gonna pummel us. Gaston?"

 _'That Levy girl is quite the looker,'_ thought Gaston. _'Strange, though, she reminds of Belle in a certain way, but she seems a lot more... special. Oh, yeah, I like her. I like her A LOT.'_

"Yoo-hoo? Gaston? Hello? LeFou-to-Gaston? Are you there? Are you brain-dead or something?" LeFou kept poking and prodding at the strongman until he gets clobbered on the head by the latter.

"Not now, LeFou! I am thinking," Gaston said as he tapped his temple with his index finger.

"Right, because you're the smart one. I get it, now..." LeFou said dizzily as a lump from where he was conked grew in his head.

 **Back at the Guild Hall...**

"OW!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" yelped Warren Rocko as he tripped over an obstruction that was left strewn on the wooden floor. The object in question was a pickaxe that belonged to one of the Dwarfs.

"Oh, you've done it now, Dopey!" Grumpy exclaimed at the mute Dwarf. "I told ya time and time again to pick up your dang pickaxe! Now somebody has gone and tripped over it!"

Dopey just shrugged sheepishly at his apparent mistake. Warren tries to get back up, but was suddenly jolted by a sharp pain in his ankle. The slight mishap had made him twist his own ankle. "Aw, that's just great! I can't stand up!"

"Warren, are you okay? What happened?" Max Alors asked concernly as he came over to help his injured friend up.

"I tripped over Dopey's pickaxe and it twisted my ankle," explained Warren. "Now he has to pay for my medical bills!"

"He doesn't have to pay nuttin'! It wasn't like he was trying to kill ya on purpose, ya clumsy nitwit!" argued Grumpy.

"Me? CLUMSY?!" Warren exasperated.

"Yea, that's right! Ya shoulda watched where yer goin', sonny!"

"I don't know what you guys do differently in Gnomeland, but here the law says that when you indirectly cause someone to hurt themselves, you have to pay for the liabilities that come with it!" Warren elaborated.

"Gnomeland?! We are not gnomes! We are Dwarfs, you ignorant blockhead!" snapped Grumpy.

"Boys, boys, cool it," Max calmed the mage and small man. "Now there has to be some way to settle this."

Doc nodded in agreement as he got in between them. "Y-yes, um... perhaps we should recom--recom--uh... oh, now I lost my train of thought again."

"Recompense?" corrected Max.

"Oh, yes, that's it! Recompencil! We should recompencil for the inconven--incon--uh, um, tr-trouble that we caused," Doc stammered.

"Aw, who cares? Accidents happen! No one should have to pay for it!" The pessimistic dwarf said stubbornly.

"I have to pay for it! I'm the one who got hurt!" Warren yelled. "And YOU have to pay for it!"

"FAT CHANCE!" barked Grumpy.

"What is all this yelling about, hm?" questioned Merlin as he, Freed, the Good Fairies and Archimedes came into the guild hall. "Don't you know you're all disturbing the peace around here?"

"There's going to be plenty of pieces when I'm through with this whiner!" threatened Grumpy.

"Oh, my Warren, your ankle doesn't look too good," said Fauna worriedly.

"What happened, dearie?" Flora asked.

"Warren accidentally tripped over one of the Dwarfs' pickaxes and now he wants them to pay for his suffering," Max explained.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had just moved your damn pickaxe!" snapped Warren.

"It's not my fault that yer a complete dummy!" Grumpy said insultingly, which drew some attention from those who overheard the heated argument.

"All right, will you two stop it, already?" Freed raised his voice as the mage and dwarf frowned and turned their heads away from one another. "Warren, let's just take you to the infirmary to bind that ankle of yours."

"Max, will you be a dear and help him up?" Merriweather asked the man, as he complied to the fairy.

"Whatever you say, ma'am," Max replied cheerfully, slinging Warren's arm over his shoulder as he escorted him to the infirmary with Freed and the fairies in tow.

Snow White noticed the commotion that transpired and went over to see. "Is everything okay, Grumpy?" She asked.

"No, it certainly ain't!" huffed the angry dwarf as he went about his day.

"I'm sorry about that, princess," Doc said apologetically. "We had a little inci--incide--um, fender-bender."

"But it's all water under the bridge at the moment, your majesty," assured Merlin.

"Well, that is a relief," Snow White smiled.

Suddenly, the two Exceeds, Happy and Carla, ran screaming through the guild hall as they were chased by Mickey's dog, Pluto. The canine barked and harrassed the two cats while his mouse owner held on to his leash as he was dragged across the floor. Natsu and Wendy followed suit as they tried to stop the dog from tearing apart their partners.

"I REALLY HATE DOGS!" cried Happy.

"I COULDN'T AGREE WITH YOU MORE! OW!!!" yipped Carla as Pluto snapped at her tail.

"Whoa, Pluto!! Heel, boy, heel!!" Mickey shouted while holding on to Pluto's leash.

"Leave Carla alone, Pluto! She is not a chew toy!" scolded Wendy.

"Mickey! Get your damn dog under control! This is the fourth time he's been starting this crap!" yelled Natsu.

Snow White and Merlin watched as the party ran past the bar and went out the front door. "Well, that was inconvenient," said Archimedes.

Merlin chuckled lightheartedly. "Now, I'm sure everything is still under control despite these past few quarrels--"

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU LIMP NOODLE!!" barked Mushu as he and Genie got into a heated argument.

"Fellas, just calm down. Let's just work this out, all right?" Aladdin said as he tried to quell the feud.

"NOT UNTIL THAT NEWT TAKES BACK WHAT HE SAID ABOUT MY SISTER!!!" Genie fired back.

"NEWT?!?! OKAY THAT'S IT!!!! I NEVER WANNA SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!" Mushu shouted as he walked away.

"WE'RE BOTH IMMORTAL, YOU PUTZ!! WE DON'T HAVE A LIFE!!!" screamed Genie.

"WELL, THEN, I'M NOT GONNA EVEN THINK OR CARE ABOUT YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME!" retorted the dragon.

"THAT'S FINE BY ME!! I'D RATHER STAY IN MY LAMP SO I DON'T HAVE TO LOOK AT YOUR UGLY FACE!" Genie shouted but then he realized he is free and is no longer bounded as a servant. "Oh, that's right, I don't have my lamp anymore. I guess I'll just live in that empty tea kettle on the counter."

Genie then squeezed himself into the tea kettle, making it his permanent home. Aladdin peeped his eye through the spout of the kettle. "Come on, Genie, don't be like that."

"I CAN and I WILL be like that, so..." Genie stuck his tongue out of the spout and blew a raspberry.

"Just leave him alone, Al," Mushu said begrudgingly. "He's better off in there... forever."

As the little dragon swaggered away, Jasmine came over to Aladdin. "What's wrong with Genie and Mushu?"

"They've been fighting again," Aladdin sighed.

"I don't get it. They got along just fine. They were practically the best of friends," said Jasmine.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I don't have a best friend. Never had. Never will." Genie retorted from inside the kettle.

Merlin's face just slumped awkwardly after watching the fight. "Alrighty, then. Things seem to be fine at the moment, but..." He looks around to see if there were any more fights or disturbances before finishing his sentence. "...we should be wary of any more tension around here."

Snow White nodded as Merlin and Archimedes left the princess and Doc alone. Just then, a tan-skinned young woman with dark hair dressed in native clothing came through the guild hall entrance, curiously scanning the interior of the building. At her side was a raccoon, a pug and a hummingbird that accompanied her. Snow White and Doc noticed the young woman enter, so they decide to greet her.

"Hello, there," greeted the princess. "Can we help you with something?"

"Yes, is this where the Fairy's Tail live?" The woman asked. "I don't mean to intrude but I have lost my way and I need to find my home."

Max, who came out of the infirmary after helping Warren, noticed the woman and almost immediately became smitten with her. He runs towards her at break neck speed, sliding across the floor as he came face-to-face with her, surprising both Doc and Snow White. "Hey, I'm Max Alors. Nice to meet you, ma'am." The Sand mage greeted, extending a hand to the woman.

Confused, the woman grabs Max's wrist instead of his palm and shook it. "Is this how you do a handshake? Do you shake it like this?"

"Uhh, not exactly," Max said. "It's more like this." He holds the young woman's hand and shakes as he demonstrated to her.

"Oh, I see," She said, gingerly shaking his hand.

"Well, then, what is your--uhh, what is your-- uhh, um... who are you, my dear?" Doc stuttered.

"I am Pocahontas, the princess of the Powhatan people," greeted the American Native girl. "And this is, Meeko (The raccoon), Flit (The hummingbird), and Percy (The pug)." Each of the animals chirped and barked as they greeted.

"I'm Snow White. Pleased to meet you," The other princess curtsied as she introduced herself to Pocahontas and her pets. "And this is Doc."

"Salutat--uhh, salu--salu--umm, umm... hello, your Highness," Doc stuttered again while chuckling awkwardly.

"It is nice to meet you all," nodded Pocahontas.

"So what brings ya here, Poca? You're not lost are ya?" Max asked.

"Actually, yes," Pocahontas replied, her mouth forming into a light frown. "We have been separated from my tribe in a terrible storm. We were lost in the forest for some time, so I stayed there and hoped that my father and the men in my village would come find me," She paused as her sad expression deepened. "They never did."

"Oh, how dreadful," Snow White said sadly.

"But when did you decide to finally leave?" Max inquired, feeling sorry for this poor princess.

Pocahontas continued. "It was a long time before we finally decided to venture outside of the forest. When we did, we became even more lost. Outside the forest was foreign to me, and I couldn't figure out where home was. That was when we met the strangest man we have ever met."

"Was he... dangerous?" Max asked concernly.

"Handsome?" added Doc.

"A prince? Ooh, was he a prince? I bet he must have been dreamy," beamed Snow White as she daydreamed.

"I... can't say that he was... a prince," The Powhatan girl said awkwardly as she flashbacked to when she first met him.

 **An Hour Earlier**

 _Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit and Percy walked through the busy streets of Magnolia,_ _unaware of her current surroundings. The unknown area around her made her nervous and unsure as she has never been around any other colonies other than Jamestown. The people she walked by barely noticed her. Some who did notice her didn't think much of her other than that she was a regular commoner in strange clothing._

 _"I think we may have made a wrong turn," said Pocahontas as her woodland companions yipped and nodded in reply._

 _Afraid and confused, the native princess decided to retreat back towards the forest with the animals in tow when she accidentally bumped into someone. The young woman gasped as she came into contact with them. "I am sorry. I didn't see you there."_ _"Oh, no. It was I who should've been more cautious," The man said in a suave and flirtatious tone. "Cautious of how beautiful and attractive you are."_

 _The man was (without the benefit of a doubt) Ichiya Kotobuki, the eccentric Perfume mage of the Blue Pegasus guild. He sniffs the air around the woman. "Your scent tells me that you are a freespirited soul who is very kind and open-minded. Hence the aroma of sage and pinewood."_

 _"That is impressive," Pocahontas said with interest. "How did you do that with your nose? Other than sniffing, I mean."_

 _"I have a very sensitive nose, my dear, Sakura blossom," Ichiya said passionately as he sniffs Pocahontas again. "And it also tells me that you are lost. Why is that?"_

 _"As a matter of fact I am," The tan-skinned princess said somberly. "You see, I am the daughter of the chief of my tribe. We were separated from them and we have no clue as to where we are in the world or where my people could be."_

 _Ichiya then got down to one knee as he gestured his hands with praise, which confused the woman and her pets. "Fret not, fair maiden! Men~! If you are in dire need of guidance, then I, your beloved savior, shall show you the way! Like an ancient map or a compass, I will help find your missing tribe even if it takes an eternity! Of course, we may aquire assistance from Fairy Tail, since they have helped my guild from time-to-time--"_

 _"Where can I find this... Fairy's Tail?" asked Pocahontas while interrupting Ichiya._

 _"Oh, their guild lives just down the road, all the way across the Kardia Cathedral. It is a big, wooden building that should stand out, you can't miss it," directed Ichiya before continuing his praising._

 _"Thank you_ , _strange man. Meeko, Flit, Percy, let's go," Pocahontas and the animals dashed to the direction of the guild hall while Ichiya was still ranting with passion._

 **Flashback ends**

"And that was when we came straight here," Pocahontas finished explaining as Max gave a blank look on his face.

"Ohh... that must have been Ichiya you met. He has a weird thing with smells and parfum or whatever," Max explained.

"Why would his name be Itchy? He didn't seem that itchy," Pocahontas said with confusion. Meeko then chattered in her ear and she listens as if she knew what he was saying. "Hmm, you may be right. His nose could have been itchy."

"Well, since you are our new guest, you get to sign your name into the signature book," Snow White said bubbly as Doc brought out the aforementioned book.

"Just write your name down here and the date that you arrived," explained Doc.

"Why do you have that?" Pocahontas asked.

"It's so we can keep track of all the 'Characters' that come in and out of the guild." Max said as he gave the pen to the native woman. "Just put your signature on this blank space right here."

Pocahontas examined the pen with a look of confusion. "Put my signature? How do you do that?"

"You mean you don't know how to write?" Snow White asked as Pocahontas replied with a light shrug, to which the younger princess took as a 'No'. "Oh, well... I know! Why don't you dip your finger in ink and you can leave a mark in the page?"

"Like war paint?" Pocahontas inquired.

"Sure... just without the 'war' part, though." Max said jokingly while pulling out a bottle of ink. Pocahontas dips her finger in the ink bottle and leaves a fingerprint on the blank space. Meeko, Percy and Flit followed suit, leaving their pawprints and bird scratch on the page. Max writes down today's date next to signatures, keeping record of the new arrival. "There. Now we recognize you as an ally and friend to Fairy Tail."

 **Clovertown**

After Gajeel's blow up at that Gaston character, he, Levy, and Panther Lily went to a diner down the street and ate there. With less than two hours before the train leaves for Magnolia, the trio had time to look around town. Gajeel and Panther Lily went to go browse the weaponsmith stall while their partner Levy checked out the local bookstore.

As she was exploring the vast shelves filled with a variety of books, she picks out three novels that piqued her interest. She brings the novels up to the cashier and purchases the items with the Jewels in her purse. She immediately opens the first book and puts the other two in her bag. The Letter mage sat on the edge of a fountain and continued to read her book as she waited for Gajeel and Panther Lily.

Levy was completely immersed in the first chapter when the sunlight was suddenly blocked by an imposing shadow. She looks up to see Gaston looking down on her with a charming, but also smug, grin. "Well, now, isn't this a coincidence? This is the second time that I have ran into you today. To me it feels like divine fate just by seeing you once more. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it is a coincidence," Levy said lowly. Gaston then snatches the book in her hand. "HEY! Give that back!"

"Why do you read this garbage? It has no pictures," Gaston said as he examined the pages of the book with disdain. "Soon you'll be getting these ideas in your head and thinking!

"That's because I'm supposed to think! It's called having a brain!" yelled Levy as she tried to grab her novel back from the husky man. "Also, reading is my hobby, and it's none of your business to tell me otherwise!"

"You shouldn't be wasting your time reading. You should pay more attention to other things, like me," smirked Gaston, tossing the book on the ground.

"Well aren't you just a big narcissist?" The short girl snapped back as she picked up her book and brushed the dirt off the leather cover.

"Why, thank you. I do eat a lot of raw eggs to help maintain my figure," Gaston chuckled modestly. "So what do you think? Don't I look marvelous? Do I look impressive?" He said strainfully while he flexed.

"Yeah, impressively clingy," retorted Levy, who felt extremely annoyed but also disturbed by this hefty man's attraction to her.

Gajeel and Panther Lily have already finished looking around the market and were planning on meeting with Levy at the water fountain. "That weaponsmith was a real ass. He tried to haggle me for the price of a big hammer in decent condition. It is complete bullcrap, Gajeel. I swear people like are complete scum. It reminds of the time when we were members of the Custody Enforcement Unit..." Panther Lily ranted irritably but the Iron Dragon Slayer ignored him.

Just then, Gajeel picked up on his girl's voice. "Hey, shut up for a minute, Lily." He shushed his feline partner as he listened in on Levy conversing with another man. The dragon rushed past the crowd as he sees the short, blue-haired girl... talking to the same man from the tavern.

"Is that Levy? And that miscreant from the bar? What are they doing talking to each other?" Panther Lily asked. Gajeel gritted his teeth as he watched and listened to Levy and Gaston interact with one another.

"You know I have a boyfriend! Why can't you just take a hint that I am not interested?" Levy's brow furrowed angrily at the persistent man.

"You mean that BEAST of a man and his filthy pussycat? Please, you should be with me. Those creatures are no good for you. They'll probably eat you while you sleep." Gaston sneered.

"First of all, my BOYFRIEND and his friend are not beasts, monsters, or creatures! He is a human being that deserves to be treated with respect!" Levy argued while Gajeel and Panther Lily, who were yet to be noticed by her, nodded and smiled off the sidelines as she took up for them. "Secondly, Gajeel doesn't eat little girls like me. He eats metal. So there." She finished, sticking out her tongue at the older man.

Gaston realized that this girl wasn't fazed by his demeanor, so he decides to pull out the big guns. "Very well, I suppose I have no other choice... Levy..." He took the girl's hand and got down on one knee as he gave her deep soulful eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. So much so that I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you... what say you?"

Gajeel scoffed. _'No way is she gonna say 'Yes'. This guy is a complete dumbass. She's too smart for him."_ He thought to himself.

Levy was speechless. She had never met this man before, and yet he wants her to be his forevermore? The Letter mage knew she couldn't leave him hanging. She has to give this man an answer.

"Gaston... may I... see your ring?" Levy asked gawkingly, as if she was mesmerized by this charming figure.

Alarm bells went off in Gajeel and Lily's heads. Their own friend was gonna accept this man's proposal despite not even knowing him? What is going on in this girl's head? Was she even thinking clearly?

"Certainly, my love," The strongman then takes off his ring and gives it to his 'beloved'. "You know, I'm surprised that you are interested in that little bauble. I already had another engagement ring picked out for you, but as long as you are willing to marry me then--"

The ring then went flying through the air, bouncing onto the street as the sound of metal clinked against the pavement. The heart-shaped ring kept bouncing up and down until it falls down a sewer grate. Gajeel and Lily were astonished but also relieved. Gaston, however, went wide-eyed and his mouth hung open as he turned to Levy, who just gave him a deadpan stare.

"Oops..." Was all she had to say.

"My ring..." Gaston said lowly as his shocked expression turned to an angry one. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"You probably didn't notice, but when I first met you in the tavern, I noticed that you were wearing a Charm ring," Levy explained. "And Charm is a forbidden type of Caster magic. I knew you were using it to make all those men to admire you like you were some kind of war hero."

"Gehehe, the way she phrased it made it sound like he was gay or something, right Lily?" snickered Gajeel.

"No, but I'm pretty sure his sidekick is," Panther Lily whispered to the Dragon Slayer. "Right or wrong, though, I can't exactly prove it."

"But I am a hero! I am a huntsman! A lover! A man! I am EVERYTHING that everyone wants me to be! How can you choose that disgusting creature over me, BELLE!?!" Gaston shouted hysterically in the girl's face as bystanders began to gather around the pair. "HUH?! WHAT DID HE HAVE THAT I DIDN'T--?!?!"

A cold, hardened fist slammed into the side of Gaston's head, sending him soaring into the water fountain. That punch came from Gajeel, who was angered by the huntsman's reaction to Levy's rejection. "Talk to her like that again and I'll kill you, you bastard." He growled lowly.

LeFou, who was returning with a bottle of champagne for Gaston's 'successful' proposal, saw what happened to his compatriot and ran to his aid. "GASTON! Speak to me, buddy! Are you breathing all right? QUICK! SOMEBODY!! IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?!"

"Get away from me, you idiot!" Gaston, despite being injured in the head, shoves his sidekick away. He gets back up from the fountain, completely soaking wet, and turns to glare at Gajeel and Levy. "This isn't the end of it, monster! You can beat me all you want, but that won't change the fact that you are a menace to everyone around you!"

Gajeel said nothing, but continued to glare back at the enraged man, as did Levy, Panther Lily, and many others who saw the whole episode unfold. Gaston just stomped away from the scene while LeFou followed him. Judgemental eyes fell upon him like daggers until he was out of sight. The air finally calmed down around the area as everyone else went on with their day. Gajeel, Levy and Panther Lily just quietly stood next to the fountain for few moments.

"What the hell was his problem?" Panther Lily said, who got onto Gajeel's shoulder.

"Are you all right, babe?" Gajeel asked his girlfriend.

Levy nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little shaken. That's all."

"Don't be," The dragon smirked as he tousled Levy's blue hair affectionately. He turned around as the trio started to walk towards the other direction. "Come on, we've got a train to catch."

"But I thought you hated trains?" Levy said teasingly.

"Yeah, but I just wanna go home with my princess," Gajeel said sweetly, holding his short girl close to him.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucy gave Pocahontas and her animal companions a personal tour of the guild hall, showing her the accommodations provided for the native princess and the other characters. While the Celestial mage showed her the outside area, the princess noticed Pluto barking up a tree. Happy and Carla were sitting on a branch quivering in fear after being chased by the hound. Mickey tries to distract his dog, but the mutt wouldn't budge. Natsu threatened to roast Pluto, but Wendy struggled to keep him at bay.

"Lucy? That canine is trying to attack those two cats," Pocahontas said as she pointing to the Exceeds in the tree. "Should we intervene?"

"I'm sure Mickey, Natsu and Wendy will try to care of Pluto. It's no big deal," assured Lucy.

"IF THAT BITCH DOESN'T LEAVE HAPPY ALONE, I'LL BURN HIM!!" threatened Natsu.

"Technically, Pluto is a male, so--" The mouse corrected Natsu, but the pink-haired dragon only roared in anger.

"On second thought, it probably wouldn't hurt if we chipped in," Lucy said sheepishly.

Wendy grabbed the back of Natsu's jacket, preventing him from attacking Pluto. Mickey then noticed Lucy and Pocahontas coming their way. "Oh, hello, Lucy. Who's your friend?" The mouse chuckled as he greeted the Celestial wizard.

"This is Pocahontas. She's new here," Lucy said, introducing the princess to the others.

"Wingapo. It is a pleasure to meet you, Fairy Tails," greeted Pocahontas.

"Hi, there. I'm Wendy, and this is Natsu," said the Sky Dragon Slayer, still pulling on Natsu's jacket.

"What's wrong with Pluto, Mickey?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lucy, but Pluto doesn't like cats, and he won't stop chasing Carla and Happy," Mickey explained. "I tried giving him treats and chew toys but he won't leave them alone."

Pocahontas analyzes the situation as she pondered over how to fix the issue at hand. She then came up with an idea. "Percy, why don't you go and play with Pluto? There aren't any other dogs to play with around here and he might be lonely. Can you do that?"

Percy nodded as he trotted over to Pluto. The pug-nosed canine yipped at the other hound, who turned his attention away from the Exceeds and glanced at the other dog. Happy and Carla looks down from the tree branch and sees the two dogs socializing with each other. "Aw, great, not another dog! We're gonna get mauled twice as hard, now!" exclaimed Happy.

"Hold on, Happy. I think that other dog is more interested in Pluto instead of us." surmised Carla.

Percy and Pluto barked as if they were having a conversation. The two dogs kept barking until they eventually came to an agreement as they both nodded to each other and went off to do dog-related things. The cats in the tree waited until the barking stopped and slowly climbed back down. Natsu and Wendy then gently plucked them off the trunk of the tree.

"You okay, Happy?" Natsu asked, cradling the terrified Exceed.

"If by, 'okay', you mean 'emotionally traumatized', then yes... yes I am." Happy said tearfully.

"Sorry about that," Mickey chuckled sheepishly. "I should've warned you about Pluto's dislike of cats."

"Well, at least no one got hurt. That's what is most important." Carla said, wagging her finger scoldfully.

"Oh, Carla..." Wendy sighed.

"That was pretty smart of you Poca," Lucy grinned lightly.

"I guess since Pluto didn't have any other dogs to befriend, Percy might be able keep him company," surmised Pocahontas.

"You know what, that reminds me," Lucy pondered. "My Celestial Spirit, Plue, is a dog. Maybe I can summon him every once in a while in case Pluto does get lonely."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that--" Pocahontas said, but was interrupted by Percy and Pluto's barking as they were chasing a blue squirrel with glasses and a white mustache.

"NO! NO!!! GET AWAY! BAD DOGS! BAD DOGS! NO~!!!" squeaked the blue squirrel, who turned out to be Merlin in the guise of a squirrel.

"Why is Merlin a squirrel?" Natsu asked.

"Who cares? At least those dogs aren't chasing us," Happy commented.

 **A few days later;** **Thanksgiving Day**

The day of the Feast-to-End-All-Feasts has finally arrived. Preparations for Fairy Tail's Thanksgiving potluck have been completed. All the mages and characters gathered at the grand table, which was the other tables in the guild hall pushed together. There were extra tables set up so that everyone would have a place to sit at. Food such as meat, bread, fruit, vegetables, various sauces and desserts were freshly prepared by almost everyone who came.

Dishes such as corn, beans, potatoes, squash and pasta were gathered on the table. Kronk even brought his signature spinach puffs to the feast. "I hope everyone will love my spinach puffs. They are made with love after all." The buff man said.

"Well, I think your spinach puffs are great, Kronk," Judy Hopps said cheerfully. "Just wait until you try my steamed carrots."

"Hey, has anybody seen my nose? I can't find it anywhere" Olaf asked nasally as he looked around for his lost carrot nose.

Judy went wide-eyed while Nick Wilde snickered in amusement. "I think you just made an oopsie with your steamed carrots, Carrots."

"Nevermind, I found it!" The snowman announced, putting his lost nose back on.

Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit and Percy sat between Wreck-it-Ralph, Vanellope, Rapunzel and Eugene at the table. She glanced at the small dark-haired candy girl curiously. "What are those colorful things in your hair?"

"Oh, these things? It's candy. Want some?" Vanellope plucked a piece of candy out of her raven hair and offered it to Pocahontas.

"Vanellope! No! Don't give her your hair candy! It's gross!" scolded Ralph, flicking the piece of candy out of her hand. "I'm sorry, miss, but you shouldn't spoil your appetite on sweet things."

"That's all right, I am quite thankful for the offer." assured Pocahontas while her raccoon friend picked up the candy and ate it for himself.

Flit fluttered around Eugene's face, which annoyed him. "What kind of bug is this? It keeps getting up in my face!"

"It's not a bug, it's a hummingbird, Eugene," corrected Rapunzel as she interacted with the small bird. "Hey there little guy. You want some sugar water?"

Suddenly, Pascal's wet slimy tongue grabs Flit and pulls him into his mouth. Rapunzel and Pocahontas' faces turned to horror. "PASCAL! Spit him out, Pascal. Spit... him... OUT!!" The golden-haired princess heimliched the chameleon, forcing him to upchuck the hummingbird.

"Flit, are you okay?!" Pocahontas asked the bird with worry. Fortunately, Flit shook it off and fluttered back up as the Powhatan princess sighed with relief.

"Pascal, we don't eat birds, understand? Birds are friends, not food." scolded Rapunzel.

"Well, you can't blame him, though. I mean, I wasn't the only one who thought Flit was a bug," Eugene said defensively, but his wife and Pocahontas just gave him annoyed stares. "What?"

Meanwhile, Genie and Mushu sat next to each other (Much to their discomfort). The blue entity and small dragon faced away so that they wouldn't look at the other. Aladdin, Jasmine, Natsu, Wendy and Happy felt the tension between the two, which made it feel awkward.

"Remind me, again, why you brought me here, Al?" Genie asked while scowling.

"You said you were hungry, and it is a special holiday, so--" Aladdin tried to explain but Genie interjects him.

"Don't lie to me, Al. You just want me to make up with... HIM..." Genie growled with hatred while pointing his thumb at Mushu.

"Natsu, why did you let me sit next to... HIM..." Mushu growled, pointing his thumb at Genie.

"That's because Max did the seating arrangement," said Natsu.

Mushu glared over at Max Alors, who was minding his own business while chatting with Laki Olietta. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Maxy! You're a real pal!" shouted the tiny dragon.

"You're... welcome?" Max replied.

"At least they're not bickering at each other like Grumpy and Warren over there." Wendy said as she glanced at the dwarf and injured mage, who were still fighting over the accident from the other day.

"PAY ME!" yelled Warren.

"NO!" Grumpy fired back.

"PAY ME, NOW!" Warren shouted.

"NEVER!!" Grumpy argued.

"Please stop fighting, Grumpy," implored Snow White. "This is supposed to be a nice occasion."

"It would be a nice occasion, if this here fool would just shaddup about his poor ankle!" barked the scowling dwarf.

"That's because your friend broke it and I need to pay for my medical bills!" Warren shouted.

"Listen, you--"

The sound of a glass clinking interrupted Grumpy as everyone turned to Mirajane. After clinking her glass with a fork, the Takeover wizard made an important announcement. "Master Makarov would like to make a speech for us. Go ahead, Master."

Makarov stood up as all eyes were on him. "For the past couple of months, we have met and made many new friends. Many who came from far off lands, both young and old. Some who are humans, some who are animals, some who have magic like me and my children do. Some of you come from royalty. Some who have modest lives, or came from the wrong side of the law. Hell, I don't even know what some of you even are. You all have unique perspectives and points of views that give us a lot to think about. And those perspectives sometimes make us think about the way we do things. Not only that, you have created connections with many of my children as well as with each other."

The couples and friend groups shared smiles with one another while Makarov made his speech. Even Genie and Mushu, for the first time in the past few days, look at each other, but turn away from each other timidly almost immediately.

The old master continued, "If the First was here, she would have been overjoyed to see you all here. Still growing... still learning... still living..." Makarov started to tear up when he thought of his late godmother, Mavis. He held back his tears to finish his speech. "Our guild stands for the unconditional love that we have given to each other. Now, we are sharing that love with those who have unexpectedly came into our lives and are now sharing this bountiful meal with us. A toast, to new friends. And new beginnings."

Everyone at the table raised their glasses in celebration. Many began to cheer and applaud for the master's speech. Mushu and Genie then began to cry and hug each other. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, good buddy," blubbered Genie.

"And I'm sorry for calling your sister fat, man!" Mushu sobbed.

"That's okay," Genie sniffled. "I don't even have a sister."

They both momentarily stare at each other awkwardly before busting out laughing. "AHAHAHA~!!!! You thought--and I thought--BWAHAHAHA~!!!"

Jasmine nodded and smiled. "This is the weirdest holiday I have ever celebrated."

"Yeah, we should do this more often," Aladdin smirked, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

Warren and Grumpy looked at each and scoffed. "So..." huffed Warren.

"So..." Grumpy replied.

Warren sighed, "You wanna bury the hatchet for now?"

"Eh, who cares, I'm hungry," Grumpy said dismissively. "By the way, if ya really need the money that bad, you can help yourself to one diamond from our vault. ONE diamond. Nuttin' more."

"Fine by me. I only have enough to pay my rent right now... so thanks," Warren thanked the dwarf begrudgingly.

"Aw, think nothing of it, friend," Happy the dwarf said cheerfully. "Now, if you need any help, just let us--"

"Don't get him too comfortable, Happy!" chastised Grumpy before whispering in his ear. "He's still an idgit."

"Now, that that sentimental speech is over," Makarov took in a deep breath and shouted, "LET'S DIG IN, BRATS!!"

As soon as Makarov ended his speech, everyone began to gorge the food that was on the table. Droy especially was eating more than one serving. Jet looked at his former fat friend with a surprised expression. "Droy? Aren't you supposed to be on a diet?"

"Today is my cheat day," Droy said scarfing, down more food than he could swallow.

"Wasn't yesterday your cheat day?" Jet asked the Plant mage. "And the day before yesterday... and the day before?"

"Don't tell me how to live my life, Jet!" snapped Droy.

"Yea, Jet, if he wants to eat, let'em eat. We need food to live everyday," defended Merida before glancing at Droy. "But seriously, Droy, chew your food or else ya might choke."

 **Clovertown** **at night**

Behind the tavern in the dark alleyway, Gaston sulked in anger as he leaned against the backwall. His loyal sidekick, LeFou, came running back to him once he finally found the ring that Levy Mcgarden, the girl from earlier, threw into the sewer.

"Hey, Gaston! I found the ring! It took me forever to search those sewers for it, but I got it! Now everyone will love you again!" chirped LeFou while rubbing the greasy dirt off the ring.

But instead of taking the ring, Gaston slaps it out of LeFou's hand. "Forget the ring, LeFou. Besides, everyone already knows that I was using the Charm spell. It won't work now because that Levy girl exposed me."

"Ah, don't worry about her, Gaston. They'll be plenty of other fish in the sea," LeFou said assuringly.

"Yes, but Levy is the biggest fish in the sea, and I will have her," Gaston sneered.

"Hmm, somehow, I'm sensing some deja vú right now," The sidekick pondered.

"The deja vú of love? Indeed, my friend," The strongman said with hopeful determination. "Now, if only I knew more about this young woman..."

"And~ this is the part where I come in," chimed a mysterious male voice. The owner of the deep voice came out from the shadows, revealing himself to be a dark-skinned man in a purple tailcoat and top hat. He sported a cane as he walked with style. "So you want to know if you'll fall in love, am I right?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" questioned Gaston.

"Pardon the rude interruption, but I am Dr. Facilier, aka the Shadow Man. My card," The 'doctor' introduced himself as he gave Gaston his business card.

"What are you a doctor of exactly?" LeFou asked.

"A doctor of Voodoo, of course," explained the Shadow Man. "I also specialize in fortune-telling."

"Fortune-telling? Ha! What a load of baloney--OW!!" taunted LeFou before getting whacked in the head by Dr. Facilier's cane.

"Don't disrespect me, young man! The dark arts is a delicate subject and is not meant to be trifled with!" scolded the Voodoo man. "Now, then, your name must be Gaston if I'm not mistaken."

Gaston nodded. "Yes, that is my name."

"Come inside," Facilier then summons a fortune tent with his magic as Gaston and LeFou went in. Inside was a clothed table and a few chairs. Gaston and his sidekick sat two small chairs while Dr. Facilier sat in the bigger chair. The Shadow Man shuffled a deck of Tarot cards and laid three out on the table. "The past, present, and future. These represent the man you were, are, and will be."

"I'm getting a weird and creepy vibe from this guy, Gaston," LeFou said lowly.

"Well, he is a Who-doo man, and if he knows my future, it could be true. But if it's a con, we'll just teach him a lesson," surmised Gaston, cracking his knuckles. "All right, Shadow Man, show me my future."

The doctor extended his hand as if expecting to be paid. The strongman digs into his pocket and handed fifty jewels to the Voodoo man. Facilier smiled as he flipped over the first card, revealing a picture of Gaston wooing Belle. "You were once the most greatest man in town. Everyone admired you for your strength, bravery, and good looks."

"I am pretty good-looking, myself," smirked Gaston, while he looked at himself in a handheld mirror.

"But jealousy consumed you for one girl. You tried to claim her as your own, but..." The Shadow Man flips the card over, revealing the picture of Death. He then starts chuckling. "Oh, well, at least you DIED trying."

LeFou starts laughing as well. "That's actually a good pun. AHAHAHA--!"

Gaston angrily pummels his toady in one punch, knocking him out. "Just show me the next card."

Facilier flips the middle card over, showing the picture of Gaston's soul. "Now you've been resurrected and have ascended to a new world. Sadly, you are still in the same rut as before. Only this time, all the fame and glory is now gone away like dust in the wind."

"Are you through playing games with me or are you gonna tell me my future?!" Gaston yelled demandingly, slamming his fists against the table.

"Ooh, eager, aren't we now? Don't fret yourself, I have a good feeling about this one." The doctor flips over the last card. He suddenly gave a wide grin. "My, my, my... how interesting..."

"What? What is it?" Gaston asked in anticipation.

"Yeah, what is it?" LeFou asked dizzily as he regained consciousness.

"Opportunity..." Facilier flips the future card, revealing a picture of a winged demon, rising above a hellish mountain.

"That looks pretty scary," LeFou said fearfully.

"I'm not a psychic, but I'm pretty sure that means something," Gaston assumed. "Something... bad?"

"Far from it. This is your future, Gaston," Facilier flips the card again, showing a symbol. The symbol for the dark guild, Underworld. "What say you? Care to join us? All it costs is a single drop of blood."

LeFou looked at the card suspiciously. "I dunno, Gaston, this looks pretty dubious. Especially for a membership fee. Wait, what are we signing up for?"

"If I do join, you'll guarantee that I'll have the girl of my dreams?" Gaston asked.

"You mean, this girl?" Facilier pulls out a dossier from his top hat. He hands it to Gaston as the strongman read the contents.

"'Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail mage, Age 17, Former Member of the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit', where did you get this?" He asked.

"My guild has special connections with the Magic Council. They have collected as much information on all of the magic guilds in Fiore and the rest of Ishgar," Facilier explained. "If you want to know more about your little love interest, my offer still stands."

Gaston and LeFou huddled as they momentarily discussed their decision. The duo nodded in agreement as the strongman pulled off his leather glove. He takes his dagger and pricks his finger, passing the weapon over to the sidekick, who does the same.

"You've got yourself a deal, Shadow Man," grinned Gaston dropping his blood on the card.

"Yeah, a double deal!" giggled LeFou as he donated his blood.

The card glowed and disappeared, confirming the two men's membership. Dr. Facilier smirked as he shook their hands. "Pleasure doing business with you. Welcome to Underworld, boys."

 **A/N: *MAJOR UPDATE* So, I've recently decided that starting now I am not going to do any more songs in this story because I learned that it interrupts reader immersion. I don't want you all to be distracted by the characters singing 'Let It Go' when you are more interested in the plot than the songs that are featured in this story. I may someday go back and rewrite the other chapters, but the story will progress as normal.** **One more thing: Don't be surprised if the 'Gaston' parody is deleted. I still have the document to this chapter so I might as well make that change.**


	9. Black Ice - Part 1

**A/N: After a year of hiatus for this story, I have finally decided to deliver the chapter that took me ages to work on, surprise, surprise. I know you all have been sick of all the gaps between chapter releases, but it's hard for me to stay focused on more than one thing, especially since I've been working on a new story, The Atlantic Titan, to keep my creative juices flowing.**

 **Since this part of the story is gonna be a bit lengthy, this particular chapter is going to be divided into one or two parts; depending on what I decide to do at this point, it'll still take me awhile to keep the story going. As of now, just keep on reading and leave a review if you like it so far.**

Chapter 9: Black Ice - Part 1

 **Mercurius Royal Palace (Crocus, Fiore)**

In the Mercurius Royal Garden, two young adults strolled past the snow-covered hedges and empty flower beds with a cheerful disposition. The young girl with emerald green hair and green eyes, wearing a casual white gown smiled as she walked alongside the young man that accompanied her; he had ginger hair and wore elegant clothing, similar to what a prince would wear. The two chatted as they went under a gazebo.

"Today has been really nice, Hans. It's great to get out of the palace every once in a while." The young girl named Hisui smiled.

"I thought you'd earned it since you've done so much for this kingdom." The young man named Hans replied.

"Normally, I wouldn't go out without Arcadios as my escort. I'm surprised you were able to convince him not to come with us on our day trip." said Hisui.

"It must be tough being queen all day and every day; having bodyguards follow you everywhere, people bowing to you out of respect and admiration, acting all proper and sophisticated. Basically, being born into royalty is a bit of a pain." Hans said reasonably.

"It's not that terrible, but yes, it is a highly stressful position," Hisui sighs deeply and exhaustively. "However, it is also my responsibility as Fiore's political leader and I am very proud of serving my country."

Prince Hans nodded with complete understanding and relatability; being one of the many Princes of the Southern Isles can be stressful, but in the case of Hisui E. Fiore, the current Queen of the Kingdom of Fiore, the Prince's role in his royal bloodline is a cakewalk. Especially since his eldest brother is the King of his country.

"I totally get it, Sui, all of those politics and trade agreements are a headache. But if it's all for your country's benefit, then I understand." The ginger-haired prince said agreeably as he glanced from the corner of his eye, a purple peacock watching him from afar with a plastered scowl. He quickly turns his attention back to the young queen as she spoke.

"Thank you, Hans; but speaking of trade agreements, I have a meeting coming up in an hour and I need to get ready. Also, Arcadios is expecting me so I must see to it that he isn't too worried." Hisui said urgently as she walked away from the gazebo.

"Yeah, I have to go talk to my advisor as well." The prince said sheepishly.

"It was nice talking to you, Hans." She smiled before heading into the palace.

"Uhh... wait!" Hans called out to the young woman.

"What is it?" Hisui asked the prince.

"Um... do you... want to have dinner later this evening?" Hans offered.

"Hmm... I suppose so, I'll have to see if I'm available first. But I will let you know if I do. Goodbye." With that said, she bid the prince farewell and walked away.

Hans smiled and waved back as Hisui left. His charming smirk almost immediately changed into a dubious demeanor. The prince frowned with a calculating gaze as the purple peacock that casually blended in with the garden suddenly transformed into a woman; a woman who is living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the Earth and was scary beyond all reason. Yzma, the former advisor of Emperor Kuzco, who was dressed in a purple formal attire and round frame glasses which hid her true identity.

"So, it seems your plan to overthrow the Queen of Fiore is going rather smoothly," Yzma sneered. "And by smoothly, I mean painfully slow and boring."

"For your information, Yzma, Queen Hisui isn't as naïve as you'd think she is." Hans replied coldly.

"HA! Most women--unlike me, of course--are just as easily swooned by a suave and handsome young prince that will sweep them off of their feet and live happily ever after in an enchanted castle far, far away. All it takes is a song and dance number to make instant marriage. It's simple chemistry." Yzma elaborated.

"The last time I tried to seduce a princess the exact same way, it almost worked because she was an oblivious twit," explained the prince. "Hisui, on the other hand, is a queen and I can already tell she's not the least bit gullible."

"Well, then, allow me to propose an alternative plan: We'll force her to marry you by means of blackmail. If she doesn't comply, we'll expose her worst secret and the whole kingdom will no longer support her in her favor." The woman in purple suggested.

"Blackmail her with what secret, exactly?" Hans said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why a secret so scandalous that she and her future children's children and their children's children and so on would be put to shame!" Yzma cackled.

"I don't think she knows--let alone trusts--me well enough to confide a vital secret to someone she barely has any familiarity with," Hans said. "Besides, getting more information from her and the royal staff requires more time; time that we have already wasted these past few months with me dating her."

"Technically, you're not dating her because you two are not officially a couple so--" Yzma said specifically before being interjected by Hans.

"I know what I'm talking about!" snapped Hans as he gave an exasperated sigh. "You make potions, right?"

Yzma grinned with psychotic delight and she snickered evilly. "Say no more. I have a plan that will guarantee an instant usurp of Fiore's empire: First, I'll turn her into a flea, a harmless little flea; then, I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box into another box and I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives... AHAHAHA!! I'll smash it with a hammer! IT'S BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT, BRILLIANT I TELL YOU! GENIUS I SAY!"

Hans awkwardly stared at the woman as she became manic. "That's... not what I had in mind. I mean, could you somehow make a potion that would make her fall in love with me?"

"Hm, that's actually a lot more simple than my plan. She would be more useful alive than dead so I suppose that could still suffice. Also--to save on postage--I'll just taint her with THIS!" Yzma proclaimed as she held a bottle of pink liquid in her hands.

"So you just put a few drops in her drink and she would marry me instantly?" Hans asked.

"Precisely! However, instead of pouring it into her drink, I can turn this potion into an edible wine. That way we wouldn't raise suspicion or mix up the potion with another like the last time I attempted this." Yzma said as she regrettably thought about the times when Kronk constantly screwed up her plans to assassinate Kuzco.

"And it just so happens that I have a dinner date with the Queen. I think this plan might be foolproof." Hans smirked.

"Ooh, I believe so as well. If--no, WHEN--this plan works as it should, we'll have the entire country in the palm of my hands." The older woman grinned with a despicable passion.

"You mean, my hands? I am going to be king after all." corrected the prince.

Yzma scowled as he said this. "Yes, of course, so you will."

Hans smiled with sophistication as he turned on his heel and walked away from the gazebo while the skinny woman, for now at least, went her separate ways. A cold, premeditated--and possibly deadly--plot begins to unravel.

 **Magnolia Town** **(A Few Days Earlier)**

December came to Magnolia as soon as the early snow began to fall. The normal temperatures of autumn almost immediately dropped below freezing while the water in the local ponds and rivers solidified into ice. People started wearing winter attire to combat the chilling weather. Fireplaces were set ablaze so the residents of every home would have warmth in their living areas.

Many would also be served with a warm beverage and would rather stay indoors in the company of loved ones. In the case of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, they had a special company that only a select few would have: a talking snowman who loves hot chocolate and warm hugs.

"Ahh... I love winter! Just as much as I love summer!" Olaf said jovially as he accompanied Gray and Juvia at a café as the two were having donuts and hot coffee at a small table.

"Then how come you're not outside frolicking in the snow? You are a snowman after all." Gray asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, silly Gray-sama, there'd be no sense in all of us getting cold." Olaf chuckled as his body began to melt into a puddle. "By the way, can somebody get me a bucket?"

"Olaf-kun! You're melting!" gasped Juvia.

"Don't worry, I got it," assured Gray as he used his Ice Make magic to put Olaf back together while giving the poor snowman a flurry cloud to keep him from melting.

Olaf sighed in relief. "Thanks, Gray-sama. For a second there, I thought I was gonna be a puddle."

"Just hang on to that little flurry while we're indoors, kay?" said Gray as Juvia gave a warm smile to her comrade; the Ice wizard noticed her expression as he turned to her. "What are you smiling for?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing Gray-sama, Juvia was just admiring how gentle you are to, Olaf-kun. That's all." Juvia said shyly as she gathered up the courage to ask her beloved Gray-sama something that has been on her mind for awhile. "Gray-sama?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He replied.

"Juvia... wants to know... something important." She informed the Ice mage nervously.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Um... well..." Juvia twiddled her thumbs as she processed thoughts. She looked down at Olaf who was listening in on the conversation; the water mage then realized that Olaf shouldn't be hearing what she had to say, otherwise if she and Gray were to have a big fight, her so-called 'snow baby' would be caught in the crossfire.

"Actually, Juvia was wondering if Olaf-kun would like to go out and play in the snow?" The water mage asked the snowman.

"That's a GREAT idea! We can make snow angels, throw snowballs, go sledding... we can even make more snow friends just like me!" Olaf chirped with child-like wonder as he chugged the rest of his hot chocolate, which melted a part of his small torso. "Come on! Let's go!"

"You go on ahead, Olaf. We'll catch up." said Gray.

"Yes, Juvia and Gray-sama will be right behind you, Olaf-kun." She said warmly as the snowman left the café in a hurry.

"Why did you send Olaf away?" Gray asked Juvia as she gave him look of concern.

"Gray... Juvia has to know... do you know of any other Ice wizards besides Lyon-sama of Lamia Scale?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"No, none that I could think of. Except maybe for my teacher, Ur." Gray answered as he reminisced the memories of his former Ice Make master. "Why? Have you heard of another?"

She nodded. "Yes, Olaf-kun told me that another Ice wizard named Elsa created him."

"Sorry, Juvia, I don't think I've heard of her either." Gray pondered.

 _"S_ _o Gray-sama doesn't know Elsa! If that's the case, then Olaf-kun may not be Gray's love baby,_ _"_ Juvia thought internally as she questioned the legitimacy of Olaf being connected to her Gray-sama's alleged affair with this Elsa woman.

 _"_ _Then again, maybe he does know her and he's not being truthful. But... Juvia still trusts Gray-sama, and Juvia knows that Gray-sama trusts Juvia. If Juvia's new love rival is in the picture, however, Juvia must eliminate her!_ _"_

The intensity of Juvia's emotions were channeled into the mug full of coffee in her right hand, which shattered as she squeezed it. Hot coffee spilled all over the table and some of it was splashed onto the girl's clothes. She snapped out of her tumultuous trance as the heat of the coffee became too extreme. The girl yelped as the coffee burned her hand.

"Ah, crap, Juvia!" Gray raised his voice as he helped the water mage.

"Is everything okay, over here?" asked a concerned waitress, who was slightly frantic that a customer may have been harmed.

"It's alright. Juvia just didn't know her own strength." Juvia said sheepishly.

"It's fine, ma'am. That mug was probably cracked or something." Gray said as he helped Juvia wipe up the coffee with more napkins.

"I am very sorry. We can get you another coffee if you'd like." The waitress said apologetically while another waitress brought a mop and bucket to clean up the coffee.

"Nah, we'll just pay up front and take our donuts to go. Thanks, anyway," Gray said as he tenderly held Juvia's burnt right hand. "Come on, Juvia. Let's go get that hand looked at."

"It's not that bad, Gray-sama. It wasn't that hot." Juvia assured her comrade.

"Your hand is as red as a beet. We really should go to the guild hall and make sure that it's not a third-degree burn." Gray said with a large concern for his partner's safety.

Juvia nodded in reply as the Ice mage paid the waitress, took the leftover donuts and the two left the café in a hurry. As Gray and Juvia left, they noticed Olaf making snow angels on the snow-covered ground.

The snowman noticed the two walking by. "Hey, guys! Check it out! I'm making an angelic me!"

"That's so adorable, Olaf-kun." Juvia said with a happy grin.

"You guys wanna join me?" Olaf asked.

"Sorry, Olaf, but Juvia accidentally spilled coffee on herself and she burned her hand off," Gray replied. "We'll be with you later."

"Oh, okay! I'm gonna go find Natsu and Lucy. You take care of that hand, Juvia. Don't go spilling too much hot stuff on you. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." Olaf giggled as he went to go look for his other friends.

Juvia sighed. "Do you think Olaf-kun feels lonely since his creator Elsa isn't around?"

"I wouldn't be too worried. He's pretty social for a sentient snowman. After all, it's a good thing he found us." Gray replied with a reassuring grin as the two went straight to the guild hall.

 **Southgate Garden**

Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy the Exceed as well as Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto were at Magnolia's local park as they were spending the day playing in the snow. Lucy, Minnie and Happy were building snowmen while Natsu, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were throwing snowballs at each other. One of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Plue, was also playing with Pluto so that Happy wouldn't be chased by the canine.

"You'll never take us alive!" proclaimed Donald.

"H'yuck! What he said!" said Goofy.

"Prepare to be obliterated, Rebel scum!" Natsu laughed maniacally as he threw snowballs at the anthro duck and anthro dog like a war machine.

"Uh, Natsu, buddy? Don'cha think you're taking this snowball fight a little too seriously?" The mouse asked concernly.

"Less talking, more throwing, Mouse Trooper!" ordered Natsu.

"Yes, sir, Natsu, sir!" saluted Mickey.

"That's Darth Dragneel to you!" The Dragon Slayer said menacingly as he puts on a black space helmet and a long black cape while he sang _The_ _Imperial March_. "Happy! I need some backup!"

"Aye, sir!" affirmed Happy as he ran over to the battlefield.

"Go easy on them, Natsu. Donald and Goofy aren't use to your immense strength," Lucy warned the Dragon wizard.

"Don't worry, Lucy, it won't end up like last time," assured Natsu as Happy picked him up into the air as he attacked Donald and Goofy with an air attack.

"What does he mean by that?" Minnie asked.

"He's just kidding, he's not gonna hurt them. Although, last winter he did send Elfman to the hospital after he dropped a giant snowball on him." Lucy said as she reminisced that particular memory.

"That doesn't sound too good..." Minnie said nervously.

"Hi guys!" said an optimistic voice as Olaf the snowman waddled up to Lucy and Minnie.

"Hey, Olaf, what's up?" greeted Lucy.

"Are you guys building snowmen?" The snowman inquired.

"We sure are! You wanna help?" Minnie asked.

"Does it have to be a snowman?" Olaf asked eagerly.

"Well, Happy built a snowcat, so I guess you can build whatever," The Celestial wizard replied.

"YAY!" exclaimed the energetic snowman.

Meanwhile, during the snowball fight, Natsu and Happy divebombed towards the opposing team as he rapidly threw snowballs like a fighter plane. Donald and Goofy took cover behind their snow fort as multiple snow projectiles rained down on them. Natsu cackled while he attacked the opposing team.

"Perfect Cast don't fail me now!" said Goofy as he picked up a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball, aimed at the target, winded his arm back and pitched the snowball.

The small ball of snow hurled towards Natsu, smacking him in the face. "OW!! Hey, that hurt!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Nat!" Goofy said apologetically.

"The snow is strong with this one!" exclaimed Happy.

"Oh, Natsu~" Donald said in a sing-songy tone as he aimed a catapult full of snow at the flying Dragon Slayer.

"Uh, Donald, where did you get that catapult?" Minnie asked the duck.

"Catapult store," Donald replied, pointing his thumb at the nearby Catapult Store. He snickered as he pulled out an axe and chopped the rope, launching the snow from the catapult towards Natsu and Happy in the air.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed simultaneously as the giant mold of snow hits them in mid-air.

"BULLSEYE! AHAHAHA!!!" Donald laughed triumphantly while the Exceed and Dragon wizard fell from the sky. Lucy, Mickey and the others just looked at the duck as he descended into complete madness.

"I think Donald might've taken that a bit too far," Mickey said worriedly.

"You think?" Lucy replied with a straight face.

Meanwhile, a ginger-haired girl with braided pigtails dressed in winter clothing, who seemed to be lost, was wandering the park by herself, when she noticed something hurdling towards her. Before she could react, however, the girl yelped as the object slammed into her like a meteor; it was Natsu and Happy covered in snow, completely dazed from the impact of Donald's snow attack.

"Man, that duck really packs a punch," Natsu said dizzily.

"Aye..." moaned Happy.

"Natsu! Happy! Are you okay?" Lucy yelled after the duo as she and the others came running over to them.

"Yeah, we're fine," Natsu replied, rubbing his sore head.

"H'yuck! Looks like we win the snowball fight!" Goofy chuckled.

"Yeah, but you may have gone a little overboard with the catapult, Donald," Mickey said to his duck friend.

"Ah, phooey! All's fair in love and war!" Donald said dismissively.

"Except there's no love in 'love and war', is there?" Olaf asked.

Pluto barked and sniffed at the pile of snow while Plue dug at it. Lucy looked over at her spirit, "What is it, Plue? Did you and Pluto find something?"

Just then, the girl that was crushed by the snow came popping out, taking in a deep breath as she shivered. "Well, that almost killed me! Not to mention it was so freezing!"

"Hi, Anna! How are you doing?" greeted Olaf naïvely.

"Olaf?" The ginger-haired girl named Anna said with shock as she looked at the tiny snowman and smiled. "Olaf! I knew I would find you here!" She then embraced her snowman friend in a hug.

"I'm confused. Who is she?" Natsu inquired.

"I think that's Olaf's friend," surmised Lucy.

"It's been so long, Olaf. Where have you been all this time?" Anna asked.

"I've been hanging out with my new friends! Speaking of which, I wanted you and Elsa to meet them," Olaf said enthusiastically as he introduced the others to Anna. "This is Natsu, he's a dragon; that's Lucy, she's a key keeper; Happy, the cute little kitty cat; and there's also Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Pluto and Plue the dogs, Donald Duck and Goofy the... actually, I don't know what he is, so we just call him Goofy."

"Pleased to meet ya, Miss Anna!" greeted Goofy as he extended a hand to Anna, who shook his hand in return.

"It's good to see you all," Anna replied cheerfully, although she couldn't help but feel confused by the animal characters.

"Hey, sorry for crushing you," Natsu said sheepishly. "We were having a snowball fight until DONALD HERE SHOT US DOWN FROM THE SKY!!!"

"You were using aerial attacks, you psycho! It was completely unfair!" Donald barked back at the Dragon wizard.

"We were so close to winning when you used that stupid catapult, ya crazy duck!" Happy shouted, which made Donald fume with rage.

"You guys!" Lucy yelled, which silenced the three-way argument. "So you know Olaf, right?"

"Yeah, my sister created Olaf," Anna said as she blushed awkardly since she knew that what she had said about her sister's power would normally turn heads. "You see... she has ice powers and she can... pretty much create snow and ice out of thin air. I know it seems crazy, but--"

"Of course not, magic is pretty common around here," Lucy replied. "In fact, one of the wizards in our guild uses Ice magic as well."

"R-Really?" Anna said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Gray may be a pushover, but I guess he is kinda... strong," Natsu said, not fully willing to admit his rival's strengths.

"Stronger than you?" Happy said teasingly.

"HELL, NO! I CAN STILL BEAT THAT STUPID ICICLE WITH ONE HAND TIED BEHIND MY BACK!" shouted Natsu.

"Where's Elsa, Kristoff, and Sven? Are they okay?" Olaf asked, to which Anna replied with a saddened look.

"I dunno about Kristoff or Sven, but I know Elsa is okay. In fact, that's the reason why I came here," said Anna. "Do you guys know where the Queen of Fiore is?"

"What do you know about the queen?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you see, I am a princess and my sister is the queen of my kingdom, Arendelle," Anna explained.

"Ooh, you're a princess, too?" Minnie asked happily. "What a coincidence! There are other princesses living with us, too!"

"Really? I mean, I've heard of other kingdoms, but I've never met another princess like me." said Anna.

"You know how to sing, right?" Natsu asked.

Anna scoffed. "Of course I can sing! Anyone can sing."

"Good, then don't," The Dragon Slayer said with an annoyed scowl.

"Excuse me?" The ginger-haired girl asked in confusion.

"Natsu's just miffed because every time one of the princesses sing, birds just show up out of nowhere and they perch on him." Happy explained.

"Dumb birds, thinking I'm some kind of bird bath," Natsu said begrudgingly.

"Anyways..." Anna said awkwardly. "After Arendelle was destroyed by that freak twister, me and Elsa have been wandering around for awhile until we found an Inn at the next town over. We then found out that we were in the middle of Fiore, the country that you all live in."

"So Elsa, being a queen herself, wanted to go talk to Queen Hisui about your situation, right?" surmised Lucy.

"Yeah, she said that she was going to 'Crocus', the Fiore capital, to talk to the queen by herself," Anna elaborated. "But I haven't heard from her in awhile, and I got worried."

"And now you're looking for Elsa, but then you found me, and therefore... you found me! Hooray!!" Olaf chimed.

"You said your sister was in Crocus, and you came to Magnolia instead?" Lucy asked.

"Magnolia?" Anna asked. "Isn't this Crocus?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Anna, but you're in the wrong neighborhood," Mickey said sheepishly as he chuckled awkwardly.

Anna then looked around the area in confusion as the realization of her mistake was more apparent. "If this isn't Crocus... oh, no, I must've taken the wrong train!"

"How did you even get on the wrong train?" Natsu asked.

"I've never been on a train before! I was just so amazed by the ride over that I didn't even think of where I was going!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's okay, Anna, I don't know what a train is either," Olaf said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Olaf, but that just makes me feel worse," Anna frowned.

"You know, since we're more familiar with Fiore, why don't we help you find your sister?" Lucy suggested.

"You would do that?" Anna asked.

"Of course they would! They're from Fairy Tail, the greatest group of friends in the entire world! They'll never let you down!" Olaf said joyfully.

"That's right! Olaf is our best buddy, and any best buddy of Olaf's is our best buddy as well!" Goofy proclaimed.

"We'll help you find Elsa, no matter what!" exclaimed Donald.

"You can count on us, Miss Anna!" beamed Mickey.

"The same goes for me!" Minnie added while Pluto barked with determination as Plue replied with an excited 'Pun'.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"I think I know who we can bring in to help out," Natsu suggested. "Someone who knows more about Ice magic than anyone else."

"Like...?" Lucy and Happy said in unison as they gave a sly grin to the Dragon Slayer.

"Erza! She definitely knows a thing or two about Ice magic!" Natsu surmised while Lucy and Happy groaned and facepalmed themselves in annoyance.

"Who are we talking about?" Anna asked.

"Eh, just roll with it," Mickey, Olaf and the others replied in unison.

 **Dark Wizard Prison** **(Era)**

Sitting in the jail cell of the Magic Council's prison for incarcerated dark mages, the eccentric witch, Madam Mim, played Solitaire on the stone floor as she avoided the sunshine that leaked into the barred window; she was currently serving her extended sentence for the attempted assassination of Makarov Dreyar, the master of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail, an order which was given by the criminal mastermind, Pete.

The cell itself had anti-magic insulation that prevented Mim from using her magic to escape. Two frog guards were also posted to keep watch and to ensure that no one can go in or out of the cell.

Meanwhile, the warden of the prison and two other guards, walked down the prison block up to the witch's cell as he faced the guard at the door. "Unlock the cell." ordered the warden.

"Yes, sir." nodded the guard as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cell.

Mim glanced towards the open door as the warden stepped into the room. "Ah, Warden! How are you today?" She greeted the man politely.

"Stand up, Mim. You have a visitor waiting for you," informed the warden as he pulled out a pair of Anti-magic cuffs and cuffed the witch's wrists. "Take her to the Interrogation Room."

"Interrogation?! Haven't you fools had your way with me already?" Madam Mim said glaringly.

"Just shut up and move, lady," One of the guards said rudely as he tased Mim's behind with a zap staff.

"OW! Ooh-oh-oh-oh... I swear, if I wasn't chained up, I'd turn you talking toads back into regular toads and eat your legs!" threatened Mim as she winced from the pain in her bottom.

The guards, the warden and the prisoner made their way through the facility until they approached a room with an iron door. One frog guard opened the door and they stepped inside; behind the door was a small room with a table and two chairs.

A dim light fixture hung over the table as the florescent bulb revealed a young man with blue hair and an obscure tattoo on the right side of his face sitting opposite of the empty chair.

Mim plopped down in the empty chair across from the younger man who looked at her with a composed expression. Confused, the old sorceress scratched her head as she looked at the young, blue-haired man, "Hmm, do I know you?"

"Not necessarily, but I do know who you are, Madam Mim," The young man replied with his professional and intimidating gaze.

"Well, it looks like word about my crimes in Magnolia got around, didn't it?" Mim said with intrigue as she gave the young man a flirty gesture. "So, are you a fan of my magical work? Or are you one of those fancy photographers that take pictures of pretty girls, like the Sorcerer Weekly picture magazines?"

"No. Far from it," said the blue-haired man. "My name is Jellal Fernandez. I'm an investigator from the independent wizard guild, Crime Sorciére."

Madam Mim scoffed as she made air quotes with her fingers, "'Investigator.' Haven't you people already 'investigated' me enough already? I already confessed to what I did and I'm serving my time for it!"

"We're not here to judge you for your past crimes, Mim. We just want information," said a pink-haired young woman, who Mim now noticed was standing in the corner of the room.

"Information? About what?" The witch inquired.

"Underworld, the dark wizard guild that you worked for," Jellal said.

"Underworld?" Mim said as she gave a light cackle. "No, no, no, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken. I didn't work for them, I worked for Pete, who just so happened to work with Underworld. I know nothing more than that. Now, if you excuse me, I must get back to my card game..."

"We're not done here!" The young woman yelled as she slammed her hands on the table while she glowered at Madam Mim, as she sunk into her chair. "We don't care who you worked for in Underworld, you still served under their umbrella, and we demand that you tell us everything you know about them!"

"Meredy," Jellal said in a calming tone as he addressed the young girl. "Let me handle this."

The girl named Meredy was hesitant but nodded in reply as she backed off and stood behind her superior with her hands pressed against her hips while the interrogation continued.

"Recently, there have been multiple attacks on nearby kingdoms in Ishgar and that a group of dark wizards from a guild called Underworld may be responsible," Jellal explained to the sorceress. "We also have reason to believe that their base of operations is somewhere in Fiore."

"So you want me to tell you where they are?" inquired Mim. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you, sweetie. I've never even set foot in their secret lair before."

"Secret lair?" Meredy asked with a suspicious stare.

"Well, that's what Pete and the others called it, but I've never been there so I don't know where it could be." Madam Mim replied.

"Besides Pete, do you know of any other names that are in league with this new dark guild?" The blue-haired man asked.

Mim pondered for a few minutes before she gave a cheeky grin, "As a matter of fact, I do know a few names, but..."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Jellal sighed while Madam Mim responded with an eager nod.

Jellal knew the routine well; he was used to interrogating dark mages that would only share information or tip-offs in exchange for something trivial such as money, alcohol, or some other material item. In some cases, those demands wouldn't be met and the information would have to be acquired by force. In Mim's case, if she refuses to share information, it would mean that she would have to face Jellal's wrath one way or another.

"All right, let's get it over with then," The mage said under his breath. "What is it that you want?"

"Curtains." Mim said nonchalantly.

Meredy's eyes widened in confusion, "Curtains? Are you sure you don't want money, booze, or an enitre country, maybe?"

"Nope, just curtains," Mim reiterated.

"May we ask why you need curtains?" Jellal inquired.

"What else do I need curtains for? To keep all that blasted sunshine out of my cell, because I... hate... SUNSHINE! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!!!" She yelled as the small sorceress flew into a full-blown tangent, banging on the table with her two clenched fists. "It mocks me everytime it comes through my window! Every... single... MORNIN'!! Granted, I hate it more than Fairy Tail, but not as much as that stuck-up Merlin! UGH, even he gets on my last nerve whenever he pops into my head like a bad memory!"

"So curtains, then?" Meredy said with a dumbfounded look.

Mim took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Why, yes, dear. I will tell you every single name that I know of IF, and only IF, you give me a set of curtains on the spot."

Jellal thought to himself for a second and then replied, "Fine, you have yourself a deal, Madam Mim. Meredy, call Sawyer and tell him to bring the curtains."

Meredy nodded as she pressed the earring communication lacrima in her left ear and went out the interrogation room. Once the female wizard left, Jellal turned towards Mim, "While we're fulfilling your end of the bargain, you may as well tell me everything that you know about Underworld."

"Alrighty, then! But just in case anybody asks, you didn't hear it from me," Mim giggled. "Now, here's what I've heard..."

Outside the interrogation room, Meredy was wrapping up sending the demands to her fellow wizard as she conversed with him via lacrima, "Yes, I know, Madam Mim is a strange one; but she can be persuaded under the right conditions."

 _"So you want me to bring a pair of curtains for a criminal?"_ Sawyer asked as he spoke through the ear piece. _"You're crazy!"_

"You're good with speed, so I trust that you can bring them over as soon as Jellal is through with the intereogation?" Meredy inquired.

 _"Right, I'll be over there in less than a minute,"_ Sawyer replied as he disconnected the line.

Meredy sighed as she was about head back into the interrogation room when a man's voice called to her, "Excuse me, young lady."

She turned to see an elderly man in a dark purple robe and hat approach her, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Are you an agent from Crime Sorciére?" The man asked the young woman, as he spoke with a deep, cryptic voice.

"Who wants to know?" Meredy asked.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners?" The man replied as he absconded his own social blunder. "Forgive me, dear child. I am Judge Claude Frollo, and I am a minister. I was looking for a Mister Jellal Fernandez. Do you know him by any chance?"

"Yes, he's busy at the moment. You have to wait until he is through with his interrogation." Meredy said as a loud smooching sound came from the other room.

"Guards, we're done here!" Jellal called out as the guards reentered the interrogation room and apprehended Madam Mim.

"Come back to see me during visiting hours, Jellal. I hope to give a strong man like you a magnificent and marvelous time..." Mim cackled and waved to Jellal as she was escorted back to her cell.

Jellal, who was wiping his mouth with his sleeve, responded with disgust, "Yeah, I wouldn't count on that."

"What happened in there?" Meredy inquired. "Did Mim give us what we needed?"

"Yes, she did. And before the interrogation was over, she grabbed me and kissed me without consent." Jellal said, to which Meredy gave an awkward expression.

"I am sorry you had to suffer through that horrendous act of Lust from that witchy harlot, Mr. Fernandez. I will pray for you." Frollo said reassuringly.

"And who might you be?" Jellal inquired.

"This is Minister Frollo. He's asking for a moment of your time." Meredy explained.

"If you're too occupied to take a job, I completely understand, Mr. Fernandez." replied Frollo.

Jellal glanced at the old man with precise attention before replying, "It's no trouble at all, Minister. I can have another one of my guildmates take the job. I am tied up with an investigation into some important affairs."

"You're currently hunting for heretics, correct?" Frollo surmised as he chuckled to himself. "You don't need to explain yourselves, I am aware of the case you are working on. I believe I can be of help to you."

The young man further looked at the old man with scrutiny, "Heretics? You mean, dark wizards?"

"Well, by all accounts, anyone who practices witchcraft are all heretics in the eyes of God, but if you are the one who keeps order in this world of beguiled sin, you would be working in His favor and you can earn His forgiveness." Frollo said as he spoke with a biblical tongue.

Jellal nodded while still perplexed by the man's lecture. "What do you mean by help, though?"

"You see, Mr. Fernandez, I am a newly appointed representative for the Magic Council, and lately, I've been trying to convince the Council to look further into the problems with these awful heretics that have been wreaking havoc." Frollo explained.

"We know. The Rune Knights have looked into these recent incidents, but they have yet to make any arrests in connection to Underworld, aside from the ones that were apprehended in Magnolia Town." said the pink-haired young woman as she continued to explain.

"That's why we went to Madam Mim for information regarding the connections Underworld has to Zeref or this evil fairy that the guildmaster of Fairy Tail named as a suspect. If this dark guild does exist, then we have to act fast and stop them from attaining whatever twisted goals they're trying to accomplish."

"Fairy Tail, you say?" The old man said as he stroked his chin. "Now, I don't want to be pointing fingers, but perhaps they know more than they are letting on."

"What do you mean?" questioned Jellal.

"You know those refugees that they have been taking in after this supposed 'magical' storm that they have mentioned?" Frollo inquired. "Well, suppose they had something to do with this storm?"

"With all due respect..." Meredy interjected. "But we can't just assume Fairy Tail's true involvement based on heresay. And besides, we know the guild members well enough to know that they cannot be involved in any suspicious activity, unless any real evidence says otherwise."

Frollo was silent for a brief moment as he pondered before apologizing, "Yes, of course. I was only making a mere guess, but you're right. It was blind of me to bear false witness. It's a sin that I shall have to atone for."

Jellal silently stared at the man for a longer period of time. He then gave his question, "Minister Frollo, that job you're offering us, does it involve Fairy Tail in any way?"

"Not necessarily," Frollo replied. "However, since they are very active in sheltering those poor souls who have lost their homes in a terrible tragedy, they may not know that they are harboring a heretic."

"You want us to find a fugitive?" Meredy asked.

"Why, yes," Frollo said as he gave a small smirk. "She may be a spy for this guild that you're looking for."

"Who is she?" Jellal demanded.

"Her name is Esmerelda. She's a gypsy who tends to wander alone. Find her and bring her to me," Frollo requested. "I can... interrogate her, and she'll provide the Magic Council with anything she knows about Underworld's plots. Only then will they understand the true extent of this dark guild."

Jellal glanced at Meredy, who gave him a suspicious look. He turns to the old man once again, "How do we know we can rely on you?"

"Because, Mr. Fernandez, I want to help carry out God's work for this world. If the Magic Council refuses to do anything about these heretics and their sins, then perhaps it should be left to God to deliver His divine justice." proclaimed Frollo as he turned to leave.

"Just a moment, Frollo," Meredy said as she stopped the man from leaving. "You haven't mentioned anything about a reward for Esmerelda's capture."

Frollo then turned to face Meredy with the same grin again, "Your reward will come in due time, my dear child. You shall know it when you see it." The Minister turned away from the two and left the dungeon at a calm pace.

"What a strange man." Meredy commented.

"As pious as he was, he may have given us a possible lead into Underworld," Jellal said.

"Should we look for this Esmerelda woman that he mentioned?" Meredy inquired.

"I can have Cobra look into it. First and foremost, we need to find the People of Interest that Madam Mim provided for us." Jellal stated when Sawyer suddenly teleported in their presence.

"Okay, I got the curtains!" Sawyer announced as he arrived on the scene.

"Hand them over to the guards and tell them to hang them in Madam Mim's cell." ordered Jellal.

"You got it!" Sawyer said as he hurried on over to send the curtains to Mim.

"Jellal, if Fairy Tail is somehow involved in Underworld's activities, do you think Erza would be implicated as well?" questioned Meredy.

The young male pondered as he thought of his childhood friend. His precious memories of Erza alone were enough to confirm his own judgement, "I'm confident in knowing Erza is innocent in these endeavors. Nothing else would change my better judgement."

Meredy nodded as she acceptled her comrade's answer.

 **Magnolia Train Station**

After talking to Gray and Erza prior to leaving the guild hall, the latter agreed to meet with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Anna and Olaf at the train station. Natsu and Lucy waited at the platform with Anna as their train loaded passengers.

"What's taking them so long?" Natsu said impatiently.

"They shouldn't be far behind. Erza's probably taking her time packing her essentials, I guess," Lucy surmised.

"So this Erza and Gray you mentioned, they're wizards just like you and Natsu?" Anna asked.

"Yup, they're one of the strongest mages in our guild," confirmed Happy.

"What kind of magic do they do?" The ginger-haired princess inquired.

"Erza can use Requip and Sword magic and Gray uses Ice magic, plus he's a Demon Slayer," Lucy explained.

"Demon Slayer?"

"He's sort of like a Dragon Slayer, except his ice magic can take down demons," Natsu added.

"Well, I hope we don't run into any of those along the way," Anna said hopefully.

"Oh, hey! Here they come right now!" Olaf exclaimed as Erza and Gray finally arrived at the platform with Juvia in tow.

"I apologize if we didn't come here sooner, I was packing some of my essentials when I lost track of time," Erza apologized as she pulled a trolley carrying all of her belongings, which towered everyone else.

"Wow, you totally called it, Lucy!" Happy said, who was astounded by Lucy's earlier assumption.

"Yeah, it was pretty spot on, wasn't it?" Lucy wondered.

"So you must be Anna. My name is Erza Scarlet, it's a pleasure to meet you." greeted Erza as she extended a hand to the ginger-haired princess.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Anna said bubbly as she shook Erza's hand.

"You're Elsa's sister, correct?" inquired Juvia.

"Yeah, I guess Lucy must have told you, huh?" Anna said.

Juvia nodded. "Yes, she and Olaf-kun have told me much about you and how Elsa may be Olaf's baby mother."

"Come again?" Anna asked with a confused expression when she heard Juvia say 'baby mother.'

"Don't mind her, she says stuff like that all the time," Gray said assuringly as he was now shirtless, which made Anna blush maddeningly at the sight of Gray's exposed chest and abs.

"Gray, where is your shirt?" Lucy asked the Ice mage.

Gray shrugged. "I dunno, left it at home, I guess."

"I'm pretty sure you took it off when you got here," surmised Juvia as she blushed at Gray's bare chest.

"All right, enough stalling. Let's get onto the train and head out to Crocus as soon as we can." ordered Erza as she turned to Natsu and Gray with a stern look. "And that means no fighting or sparring at all. Right, boys?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray anxiously replied as they didn't want to set off Erza in any way.

"Your friends are kind of extraordinary, Lucy." Anna said as she whispered to the Celestial mage as the party boarded the train.

"Of course, they're like that all the time. We all pretty much stand out from one another." Lucy explained.

"I think this day is gonna get even better with more of our bestest of friends!" Olaf said optimistically.

"As long we don't end up destroying anything along the way, I think it'll work out all right." Lucy said hopefully.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"Oh, nothing worth worrying about," Happy replied.

"I'm pretty sure that 'nothing worth worrying about' means that something foreboding is about to happen," Anna said with uncertainty.

"You're not just singin' Dixie, sister." Lucy sighed.

"So, Miss Erza, how long will it take to get to Crocus?" Anna inquired.

"Well, if the train can maintain its scheduled course and if it doesn't lag behind schedule due to any inclement with the weather, I'd say the trip would last about two or three days." Erza surmised.

"Or longer, if a monster or evil wizard attacks us," suggested Happy.

"Don't you dare jinx us, Happy!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Rest assured, if such a situation ever occurs again, I will handle it." affirmed the red-haired woman.

As soon as everyone sat down in their seats, the train's whistle blew and the locomotive began to slowly move from the platform. Natsu immediately felt sick once the passenger cab started to move; the other members of the Fairy Tail party sat together as the train sped up, left the station and went on its way to the capital city.

For the first thirty minutes of the journey, the Fairy Tail mages, Anna and Olaf sat and chatted with each other as they lively shared stories and jokes along the way. They also sipped hot cocoa and ate treats in the comfort of the cozy train car that dragged along the tracks towards their destination. Eventually, after the first couple of hours, the group grew quiet as Gray, Juvia, Erza and Happy napped while Natsu suffered from his motion sickness. Lucy, Anna, and Olaf stood up and watched the snowy landscapes rush by.

The small snowman watched in awe as he looked out the window while dozens of trees and animals darted past the speeding train; the horizon was painted with bright red-orange as the sun was about to set. Anna looked out the window as she absorbed the tranquil atmosphere.

"Wow, Fiore is really pretty. I've never seen anything this grand outside of Arendelle." Anna said while continued to look out the window.

"It sure is," Lucy agreed, who sat across from Anna.

"It reminds me of all the winters me and Elsa spent together when we were little. Although, they were kinda all... jumbled up, to say the least." Anna said with uncertainty.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

The ginger girl laughed sheepishly. "Well, it's a long story, but it involved me getting a magic brain injury, then the Elder of the Trolls had to erase some of my memories, Elsa hid her Ice magic from me and the rest of the kingdom, then she accidently caused a big snow storm and... yeah."

"Uh, you lost me at Trolls," Lucy asked with a hint of confusion.

"To make a long story short, we drifted apart and... it kinda almost destroyed the kingdom. Quite literally." Anna explained as she reminisced the journey that she, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven took to save her sister from her own ice magic; Anna's demeanor then changed to an enthusiastic expression.

Olaf then looked at his friend with a comforting smile, "But you and Elsa care about each other. You two would probably go through an even bigger storm than the last one just to help one another."

"You're right, Olaf," smiled Anna as she patted the small snowman's head. "Elsa would never give up on me, either."

"You must be lucky to have a sister. I grew up as an only child," said Lucy as she glanced and smiled at a sick Natsu and a sleeping Happy, who were sitting right next to her. "But the people who do care about you, even if they're not blood-related, can be as close to you as a real brother or sister."

"Uh, is Natsu okay? He looks like he's gonna barf all over us." Olaf said worriedly as the Dragon Slayer slumped his head against Lucy's shoulder.

"Kill me..." moaned Natsu as he could no longer bear the constant motion of the train.

"Great. Now I have to stay up all night to make sure he doesn't blow chunks everywhere." Lucy grimaced.

Anna chuckled lightly as she turned her focus to the window once more. In the reflection of the glass pane, she noticed a small streak of silver hair strands that highlighted through her ginger hair. A transfixed look of shock appeared on the young princess as she gazed at her reflection.


End file.
